


The Legend of Ecthelion·第一部

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 118,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 一本《精灵宝钻》，他只被提到四次。





	1. Prologue. An Invitation Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Ecthelion
> 
> 【次要人物】Glorfindel，Noldor王族全员
> 
> 【警告】角色死亡；文不对题；奇（荒）异（诞）的非原著正统异性联系（Ecthelion & Aredhel）；非原著正统的异性联系（Celegorm & Aredhel）；有原创人物（多人；非主要人物）；第三人称POV（多人）。
> 
> 【首发日期】实在无法确定，因为有过若干版本orz 最早的大概是2003年。
> 
> 【说明】
> 
> 我很清楚，本文争议最大的设定是什么。我并不想替这个设定辩护——其实也没什么可辩护的，最多是“原著也没说不可能”而已。它最初来自超过十年前一个突发奇想的“解释”，因为Ecthelion这样一个人物却在后世中没留下多少痕迹，这是件说不通的事。当然，现在我完全找得到不这么牵强的解释，而本文几经修改，我也不止一次考虑过改变这个设定，然而故事中主角的性格和经历与它牵扯太深，否定了它，就要推翻人物的既有轨迹。
> 
> 于是我想，随它去吧。毕竟我这个故事修改到现在，也早已不只是在讲述主角一个人的故事。就让这个不寻常的设定作为线索，串起一场意料之外但又是情理之中的经历，提供一个观察众多人物和事件的视角。如果故事能激起读者对《精灵宝钻》乃至托尔金那个名为阿尔达的世界的兴趣，我也就达到了目的。
> 
> 而且，也许——我是说也许——那个设定本身引发的种种纠葛，也不是全无价值。

正值银圣树Telperion和金圣树Laurelin柔光交织的时分，Túna山顶的精灵城市Tirion也悄然挣脱了Irmo编织的睡梦之网。环城的一重重梯级逐渐从空荡变得繁忙，欢声笑语很快汇成了生机勃勃的喧闹，驱走了残留的最后一点朦胧。

Manwë的暖风携着Yavanna白树的芬芳从敞开的窗子长驱直入，掀动了轻软的纱帘。临窗而立的精灵女子被这若有若无的碰触惊动，回过神来，才发现下方的广场已是人来人往，对面的白塔Mindon Eldaliéva沐浴着金与银的华彩，珠光莹然。

又是一天了啊。

无声一哂，她长睫微垂，开始慢慢挽起及腰的长发。微微卷曲的发丝在她指间跳跃，沾染了Telperion的银光，呈现出一种浅褐的色调。

“Nerdanel。”

乍闻这声呼唤，她手上不由得一停，怔了一瞬才能回过头去。刚刚推门进来的不是别人，正是她的丈夫，Noldor的王储。只一瞥，她便注意到他身上的外衣还是前天换的那件，心知他多半没留心它沾了多少污迹尘土——这不奇怪。长久以来，他全副心神都扑在别处。

“……Fëanáro？”[1]

“Nerdanel，它们就要完工了。”她的讶异和迟疑，他尽收眼底却不以为意，径自大步来到了她近旁，“到时，_meldanya_，我希望你在我身边。”[2]

我希望你在我身边。

这样简单平淡的一句话，由他说来却像包含了不可思议的魔力，极尽亲密又不容拒绝，让她几乎生出了错觉，仿佛时光就在眨眼间逆转——曾几何时，他会首先向她展示他那些异想天开的发明创造，她也会首先让他欣赏她那些栩栩如生的绘画雕塑……而他们相邀的说法总是简单的一句：“我希望你在我身边。”

我希望你在我身边。

她不怀疑他此言中的真实，她从不曾怀疑过。诚然，他是Curufinwë[3] Fëanáro，Noldor之王的长子、Tirion的王储，年纪轻轻就被誉为“不世天才”，对才华不及自己的人耐心十分有限；可他待她——Mahtan的女儿Nerdanel，从来都是不同的。自相识起，他便视她为平等的伴侣，世上能影响他、约束他的人寥寥无几，她无疑就是其中的一个。

也正因此，当她听说他和Galadriel的冲突，她不假思索地选择了规劝。

在她看来，向异母弟弟的女儿几次三番索要对Eldar来说意义非同小可的头发，确实不合情理，难怪Galadriel断然拒绝，而且从此对他敬而远之。然而她没有料到，他既拒绝承认任何过错，又拒绝给出任何解释，固执得不可理喻。即便是对她，他也语焉不详，只说那是为了一件空前的伟大作品。

不管将来它会多么伟大，那时她只能确定：尚未问世，它就动摇了亲族对他的信任。她向他指出这一点，他却不以为然，不管她如何劝说，他只一意孤行，竟至拂袖而去。

自此他们两人便陷入了堪称诡异的境地——大庭广众之下依旧彬彬有礼，独处时却疏离又冷淡。她本以为他只是一时意气，然而时光流逝，状况并不见改善。日复一日的忽视，终于令她不得不开始怀疑：那些彼此敞开心扉毫无保留的岁月，是否当真一去不返。

可是，就在刚才，他说：“我希望你在我身边。”

他的恳切绝非作伪，她没法不为所动，但又难以就此妥协。Fëanáro，你会主动示好，究竟是因为什么？是你终究相信了我的观点有其价值，还是你觉得目的就要达到，从而孰是孰非不再有什么要紧？

可她问不出口。他还等着她的回答，目不稍瞬——他离她这样近，她看得清他浅灰眼眸深处那点流转变幻的海蓝。

几不可闻地叹了一声，她终于点了点头。见状他精神一振，展颜一笑，整个人顿时焕发了夺目的光采：“跟我来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fëanáro：Quenya，Fëanor的母名，意为Spirit of Fire。  
[2] meldanya：Quenya，意为darling。  
[3] Curufinwë：Quenya，Fëanor的父名，意为Skillful (son of) Finwë。


	2. The Silmarilli

清澈澄净的天空中，无数色彩在缓缓起舞。偶尔有鸟儿的宛转低鸣打破慵懒的静谧，暖风中弥漫着丝丝缕缕的祥和气息。

他猛地坐了起来，胸口剧烈起伏，喘息得就像溺水的人骤然重见天日。又是那个梦，他模糊意识到。然而恰似过去的每一次，一旦醒来，梦境的潮水便从脑海中迅速退去，留下的片断如同遗落在滩涂上的水草，支离破碎、全无头绪。颈间忽然一阵刺痒，他抬手一摸，发现那只是几根冷汗浸湿的黑发。

周围不见任何异样，窗外银圣树的柔光正在亮起——新的一天开始了。

深呼吸了几次，他睡意全消，索性起身去清洗一身的湿粘。一定是昨天回家太晚，睡得太迟，他想。休息不好就容易做些稀奇古怪的梦，这是常识。

“Ecthelion，早餐好了。”

听到母亲的呼唤，他应了一声，匆匆擦干残存的水珠，临出门前不忘借着倒影确认了自己外表没有不妥——水中映出的青年发色近黑、肤色白皙，这些再加上明亮的浅灰眼睛，正是Noldor一族的特徴。

循着新鲜面包的香气，他在餐厅里找到了母亲。她正把切成薄片的水果盛在剔透的水晶盘中，金黄、艳红、莹白、嫩绿，搭配得赏心悦目。“辛苦了，”他待她忙完，端起托盘送上了餐桌。而她转身忙着从炉中盛出面包，不忘向门外扬了扬脸示意：“去叫你父亲进来。”

父亲就在庭院中皱眉端详一座尚未完工的石雕，见他过来，眼睛一亮：“你来得正好；我有个难题。”

雕像是一匹扬蹄疾奔的马，脱胎于纯白的大理石材。若论比例和造型，它堪称完美，然而认真审视一刻，他便明白了父亲的困扰：不知为何，它总嫌欠缺一点神韵。

“不妨试试换种材料做眼睛，”他建议，“前天我在Master Maikalorë那里看到一对琥珀石，或许是不错的选择。要我去问问看吗？”[1]

“可以，不过要等到早餐以后。”代替父亲作了回答，母亲温和又坚定地把父子两人“押”回了餐厅。一家人在餐桌边坐定，父亲开始切开面包，母亲则把一些水果拨到了他盘中：“今天你没早起照顾花园。”

“我还没来得及。”他咬了一口雪梨。

“这么说你又回来晚了，”闻言她摇了摇头，难得地表示了不赞成，“Eldar固然精力充沛，但并非没有极限。随意挥霍万物之父的馈赠是不明智的。”

“倒未必那么严重，”父亲这时慢条斯理地说，明显是有不同意见，“想想看，你我在他这个年纪，晚归都是为了什么？”

“……说得是，”眨了眨眼，母亲心领神会，“按说你也成年这么久了，可有哪位你心仪的——”

险些成为Aman有史以来第一个被“汁水清甜、果肉细腻”的雪梨噎到的精灵，他不得不急忙抬头，真诚保证：“请放心，以后我会注意。”

“好极了，我们都很期待。”这次父母异口同声。等他发觉自己的回答很有歧义，辩解已来不及，只好无奈微笑。

吃过早餐，父母便开始打点行装，因为他们要出城去——父亲是为了选材，母亲则是为了写生。Noldor一族向来以巧艺学识闻名，手工造诣无以伦比：他的父亲精于雕塑，岩石、木材、泥土、金属，全是他的原料；他的母亲则专于绘画，风景、建筑、生灵、人物，皆是她的素材。

而他擅长的，是音乐。

父母一度以为他会成为出色的歌手，因为他天生就有清亮悦耳的嗓音，又从小就对音乐有着浓厚的兴趣。后来他们才发现，他虽然有着绝佳的音乐才能，却不在歌唱而在演奏，偏爱的乐器也不是常见的竖琴，而是长笛。而更令他们讶异的是，他似乎没有族人普遍的强烈表现欲。这可不是容貌问题使然——当父母的自豪地认为，单论容貌，自己的儿子比起Finwë家族的诸位王子也毫不逊色——而更像是天性：甘于默默无闻，惯于隐身人后。纵然外表出众、天资过人，他却从不主动引人注目，总是泯然众生、淡泊低调。

只是，没有哪个乐手不需要听众，再怎么低调也不能例外。

离开餐厅，他先回了自己的房间。从少年时代就与他相伴的长笛正静静等在绒布衬底的长盒中，亮银的笛身因为久经抚摩而显得光华内敛，金属的质感也平添了几分温润。带着心爱的乐器，他去了屋后的花园。

有别于寻常的争奇斗艳，他的花园中只有一个种类：墨绿的长茎与狭长的叶片共同托起醒目的花冠，花瓣洁白如雪，花蕊银辉隐现。他的出现显然令它们抖擞了精神，明明没有风，花丛却争先恐后怿动起来，一片纯白中即刻泛起了银光的涟漪。

你们这是在催促我吗？

他不出声地笑了。

的确，没有哪个乐手不需要听众；而他最忠实的听众，就是这些白瓣银蕊的Telpelossë。[2]

他或许不像多数族人那样精于手工一道，但这不意味着他不了解“心血凝就”的含义。他的Telpelossë本是Valinor田野中平平无奇的小花，是他发现了它们的存在，识出了它们的价值，亦是他促成了它们的脱胎换骨——Yavanna赠予的白树Galathilion是银圣树Telperion的镜像，虽不能散发光热，花露却据传有着滋养万物的功效，于是整整一年时间，他每天早起前去城市顶层的Mindon广场，只为收集那宝贵的点点滴滴。如果说Galathilion的花露茁壮了它们的根茎，那么他的旋律就唤醒了它们的灵魂。当花蕊首次亮起纯净的银光，他为它们取了期待已久的名字：Telpelossë，Silver Snow。

一曲终了，花丛心满意足地安静下来。父母已经离去，家里静悄悄的。他想了想，决定这就去拜访Maikalorë，那位住在白城第二层的巧匠。Maikalorë身为Aulendil[3]，技艺远近闻名，经手的宝石历来大受欢迎；那对琥珀石问世已有两天，再拖延下去，说不定就要换了主人。

到他踏出家门之前，这个早晨都是一切如常，平淡无奇。

三团脉动的白光，明明纯净如水，定睛细看偏偏又绚丽如虹。

她下意识攥紧了他的手，目光却不由自主定在熔炉的中心，动不得分毫。前一刻那种令天地也黯然失色的恢弘已经收敛，然而这一刻流光溢彩的鲜活灵动，只让它们美得更加勾魂摄魄。

“_Atar_！”[4]

急促的脚步声由远而近，紧接着门就被大力撞了开来。夺门而入的不速之客顾不得多说，先忙着左右检视，确认过没有明显不妥，这才长出了口气。

“……_Amil_？”[5]

直到这时，Fëanor家族的长子、Noldor之王的长孙才发现自己的母亲也在这里，而注意到印象中疏远许久的父母此刻居然会亲密到携手并肩，红发耀眼、身姿挺拔的王子登时僵在了原地，神色也窘迫了：“抱歉，我事先不知道……”

“没什么，Maitimo，”她说，甫一开口嗓音干涩，连自己也吓了一跳，“是你父亲刚刚完成了——”[6]

“Silmarilli，”在她身边，他低低一笑，“我叫它们Silmarilli。”[7]

“名副其实。”她必须承认，“祝贺你，Fëanáro。”

是在这时，她发觉他其实也握紧了她的手。熟悉的灼热从他掌心传来，本应是种安慰，却无端令她心中一沉。

“……你准备怎样安置它们？”略一踌躇，她问。

出乎意料的是，她没有得到回答。

现在他眼中只有那三颗宝石——她望着他的专注侧影，蓦然意识到。他的造物占去了他的全副心神。可他是Curufinwë Fëanáro，巧艺无双，才情胜火，她从不曾见他痴迷如斯。

“……Fëanáro？”她再度试探着叫他，这次提高了声调。而他显然听到了她的呼唤，却不肯让目光离开那团无瑕光明的所在，只肯给她一个敷衍了事的微笑。

她不由得也重新望向了那些Silmarilli。那种叫人叹为观止的至美，竟像是一丝丝抽去了他手上的温度。轻轻打了一个寒战，她本能地缩了缩手，而他察觉了她的动作，立刻反手把她的手握得更紧。

“Nerdanel，Silmarilli是值得向Arda诸位大能者展示的造物。”他微侧过脸，终于看向了她，“到时，我希望你在我身边。”

我希望你在我身边。

她沉默一刻，无言地点了点头，胸中的困扰却有增无减。Nerdanel，你在担心什么？她如此自问，却找不到答案。

无论如何，他很快就会去见Arda之王Manwë，去见星辰之后Varda，去见至尊者在Arda的众位代言人。也许，Valar将揭示这三颗绝世珠宝的意义……但愿如此。因为此时此刻，她只知道：那是她Nerdanel——号称“智者”的Nerdanel，也看不透的。

Mindon Eldaliéva高塔脚下的开阔广场挤得水泄不通，名为Ecthelion的年轻精灵站在人群中耐心地等待，同时不免怀疑全城的居民是否都已齐聚在此——既然连他都在，这哪怕不是事实，想必也和事实相差不远。

要解释他为何在此，还要从不久前说起。就在他踏出家门的时候，一种光辉不期而至，刹那间照亮了全城。那不是他熟悉的双树之光，却拥有相似的明亮和温暖；它灿烂炽烈，却又清澈纯净，叫人在目眩神迷之余肃然起敬。然而不等他来得及找出这惊世之光的源头，它就倏忽消失，和来时一样突兀。

惑于这昙花一现的奇景，他怔了一刻才决定依着原先的计划去拜访Maikalorë，不料行至半途就被人潮裹挟而去，完全身不由己。那场稍纵即逝的异象激起了广泛的好奇，几轮讨论过后，有关“宝钻”的说法就不胫而走，俨然成了最合理的解释。

所谓宝钻，其实是Noldor王储Fëanor早年的大胆构思——可以封存双树光辉、保留无瑕光明的宝石。那位不世天才已经为它潜心许久，久到族人开始觉得这大概只能是幻想——Eldar的造物，怎能与Valar的造物争辉？

“真不敢相信，Fëanáro殿下竟然成功了。”

“据说，他是从Lady Artanis的秀发得来了灵感？”[8]

“是啊，不是还说他曾向她索求一绺金发——”

“不可能，Fëanáro殿下那样的惊人才华，怎么会需要外来的帮助，更何况从一绺头发能借鉴多少雕琢宝石的技巧？”

“我看，他应该只想留下双树之光。既然是公认的无双巧匠，怎能不去尝试一下保留这样的永恒之美……”

“又或许，他想保留对他母亲的记忆……”

“……你说Míriel王后？”

“……嘘，这好像有点不相关……”

听到这里，哪怕他平日里对王族事务不甚关心，也不禁觉得有些荒诞。Noldor的创造力和想像力可真是无穷无尽，他由衷地想。离那光辉出现还不到一刻时间，生发出的种种联想就波及了那位在Lórien的花园中陷入沉睡良久的前任王后Míriel。

而涉及Fëanor的生母，这样的话题从来都是微妙而尴尬的。

王宫的正门就在这时徐徐敞开，热烈讨论的人群顿时一静。Noldor之王Finwë缓步而出，Tirion三位王子紧随其后，然而Finwë与Míriel之子Fëanor永远最吸引众人的目光。与两个异母弟弟相比，Fëanor或许不若Fingolfin沉稳刚毅，也不及Finarfin俊美温雅，但族人传说，Eru Ilúvatar亲自在他灵魂中点燃了一把火焰，这火焰令“火之魂魄”实至名归，不但给了他常人难望项背的天赋与巧艺，更给了他旁人无法匹敌的气势与自信。

他初次见到这位被Noldor全族视为骄傲的王储时，才刚刚记事。父亲把年幼的他放在肩头，而母亲把远处正走下环城阶梯的一位王子指给他看：“那就是王储Fëanáro殿下，王钟爱的儿子。”

不过那时，Fëanor身边有Nerdanel陪伴——众所周知，她是著名金属匠Mahtan的女儿，他们相识相恋的经过，至今仍是族人津津乐道的传奇。他还记得自己当时的幼稚发问：“为什么Nerdanel夫人不如Eärwen夫人美丽？”他也记得父母大笑之后的回答：“等你长大就会明白，两个灵魂是否相知相契，与容貌并无关系。”

四周欢呼爆发，打断了他的思绪。回过神，他看到他们的王正转身示意长子上前，接着……不管他后来怎样努力回忆，有关那个时刻的记忆都止于一片模糊。至纯至圣的明澈白光，这便是脑海中打下的惟一印记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Maikalorë，Quenya。他是我的原创人物。  
[2] Telpelossë：Quenya，意为Silver Snow，“银色的雪”。  
[3] Aulendil：意为“热爱Aulë者”，用来形容技艺高超的精灵匠人。  
[4] Atar：Quenya，“父亲”。  
[5] Amil/Ammë：Quenya，“母亲”。  
[6] Maitimo：Quenya，Maedhros的母名，意为well-shaped one。  
[7] Silmarilli：Quenya，Silmaril的复数形式。  
[8] Artanis：Quenya，Galadriel的父名，意为Noble Woman。  
[注] 故事开始的时候，所有人物的名字按理说都不该是Sindarin版本，但考虑到全部采用Quenya版本可能令人一头雾水，我在叙述时使用人物最常用的名字，对话中则酌情选择对应的Quenya版本，比如Fëanor常被Nerdanel唤作Fëanáro。  
我把Fëanor的眼睛设定成灰蓝色（gray-blue），因为这是他父亲Finwë眼睛的颜色。Nerdanel并不美丽一事是出自原著，但那是精灵得出的结论；精灵眼中的不完美，在我们人类看来或许完全不是问题。  
我在这个故事中把Ecthelion设定为并非出身王室贵族。他的父母都是我的原创人物，不见于正史与资料。


	3. The White Lady

我这是怎么了？

Ecthelion不记得自己是如何离开广场、回到家中的。父亲和母亲还没回来——不，确切地说，他不知道他们是不是回来了，因为他没有留意。匆匆穿过门廊，他径直去了花园，然而即使在这里，那三颗宝石的稀世之姿仍然不时闪过脑海，那样惊心动魄的美丽，空前绝后、无以伦比。

我不喜欢这感觉。

他对自己说，一次又一次。对这样的变化，他有种本能的抗拒，与其说是疑虑，不如说是固执——固执地拒绝这个突如其来的意外打扰他的生活。

我需要放松。更彻底、更纯粹的放松。

一念及此，他当即决定出城去。

Tirion的街道一反常态地空落，因为族人大半还留在Mindon广场上，为那三颗Silmarilli惊叹感慨。他缓步拾级而下，走过一层层洁净的阶梯，而不知是不是他的想像，渐渐远离那无瑕之光的所在，他觉得困扰也在慢慢减轻。

那些无疑是伟大的造物，他想。也许是我太平凡，所以才一时不能接受。

他在银圣树的光辉达到全盛之前来到了城市的底层。宽阔的出城大道平日里熙熙攘攘，今天却行人寥寥，他从城门洁白的拱顶下走过，几乎能听到自己的脚步在大理石地上激起的回声。步出城门，他眼前登时一亮，心头的迷惑和不安也一扫而空——下方嫩绿的原野生机盎然、一望无际，清澈见底的湖泊点缀其间，星罗棋布，碎钻般璀璨夺目。

在Pelóri连绵起伏的陡峭山壁上，Valar开辟了光之隘口Calacirya，Valinor的光辉就是从这里流泻而出，直达远方的幽暗海面，Túna山亦是在这里拔地而起，从而一半山体永远沐浴着光明和温暖。足可并行八匹马的平整道路绕山盘旋而下，他沿途不停穿越着光与影的界线，又在山下深可及膝的长草中走了许久，才找到自己惯常练习新曲的去处。

头顶是银光点亮的天空，身下是温暖坚实的土地，鼻端则是习习微风挟来的清香气息；他望了一会儿起伏的草海，觉得前一天积累的倦意涌了上来，索性放好长笛仰面躺下，放任思绪漫游开去。

不知过了多久，他被大地的突兀震动惊醒，迷迷糊糊地刚坐起身，还来不及睁眼，马蹄掀起的疾风就扑面袭来。电光石火之间他全赖本能采取了行动，回过神时已经半跪在长草中——毫发无伤，只是犹在眩晕。

然而他无暇回忆自己究竟怎样躲开了马踏之厄，因为他突然想起了原本放在身旁的长笛。不顾一切地扑过去，他在泥土草丛中翻找，幸而很快就发现了那抹熟悉的亮银。急忙拉起衣襟擦去泥土，他见它完好无损，这才松了口气。

就在这时，不远处响起了骏马的鼻息，提醒了他这一番惊吓的由来。既觉得窘迫，又觉得恼火，他霍然起身循声望去，结果刚好迎上骑手居高临下的注视。

刹那间，他脑中只剩了一片空白。

那骑手居然是个年轻的女子。闪亮的黑发不加束缚散在肩头，她一袭简单的白衣，若非领口袖边的银饰，几乎辨不清肌肤与丝绸的分界。在银圣树的光辉中，她如同一团耀眼的白光，教人无法正视。

“Irissë！”[1]

随着这声呼喊，又是两匹白马如风般疾驰而来，到得近前几乎同时戛然止步。新来的两位骑手系着同样的斗篷——深蓝的底色，亮银的星辰装饰隐约可见。

“你又险些闯祸！”当先一人低声斥道。而她长睫一闪，即刻反诘：“‘险些’的意思等于‘没有’，不是吗，Findekáno？”[2]

“我亲爱的妹妹，”不等被称作Findekáno的骑手回应，另一个骑手就拖长声音插了进来，“就算‘险些’和‘没有’真是一回事，你还是得庆幸‘没有’闯祸。”

这次她没出声，只是嘴角向下一撇。

Irissë，Findekáno。“妹妹”。深蓝的底色，亮银的星辰。种种线索联系起来，足够他确定眼前三人的身份——他们都是来自Fingolfin家族，Tirion最显赫的家族之一。后来的两人想必是Fingon和Turgon，Fingolfin王子的长子和次子，而她只能是他们的妹妹，素有“白公主”之称的Aredhel。

“我们看得清清楚楚，如果不是这位——”说到这里，Turgon顿了顿，随即跳下了马背，“——抱歉，你叫什么名字？”

愣了一下，他才想到这位王子选择先下马再发问是对他的尊重，是要避免趾高气扬的嫌疑。这让他不由得生出了一点感激：“Ecthelion——Turukáno殿下，我的名字是Ecthelion。”[3]

这样说的同时，他感到她的目光又落在他身上——那样睥睨一切的冰冷高傲，同时却又灼热如火，所及之处几乎可以烙下印记。

“Irissë，如果不是这位Ecthelion反应敏捷，他很可能会受重伤。”Fingon这时对她说，加重了语气，“你该道歉才是。”

可她闻言只瞥了兄长一眼，便一语不发地拨过马头扬长而去。

“Irissë！”Fingon见状，脸一沉就要催马追赶，但Turgon及时阻止了他：“Findekáno，等等。Ecthelion？”

三位王族的交谈，他几乎没去留意。怔怔凝望她远去的身影，他终于意识到是什么让自己在初见她时受到如斯震动——白衣银饰的她，正如白瓣银蕊的Telpelossë取了Eldar的形貌。

“Ecthelion？”

如梦初醒，他发现Turgon正在咫尺之外看他，神色严肃，眼中却有笑意。

“我决定在卫队里给你留一个位置。”

这大大出乎了他的意料。盯着这位王子，他一时不知该做何回答，不过Turgon显然没指望他当场回答。

“不想加入的话也没什么，这并不是命令。”返身上马，Fingolfin的次子低头对他一笑，“但如果你想加入，你知道能在哪里找到我——明天见。”

Fingolfin的长子此时也向他微一点头：“请允许我替Irissë向你道歉。她历来任性，但没有恶意，还希望你不要介怀。”

语毕，两位王子纵马离去，留他一个人孤零零伫立原地，怀疑着方才这一幕是不是幻觉。

“你什么时候都不忘给卫队物色人选。”Fingon颇感无奈地摇了摇头。Turgon则一脸无辜地回以一笑：“谁让他有天分呢？要不是亲见，我决不会相信有人能在那么近的距离上躲开Irissë的马。”

更奇怪的是过后他既不像在庆幸，也不像在后怕。从马蹄下逃过一劫，他竟然只记挂着他的长笛。还有，他看着Irissë的眼神——Turgon不由得无声勾起了嘴角，但想了想还是决定不对Fingon提起。已经有了一个总让Fingon如临大敌的Celegorm，难道还嫌不够？既然这次Fingon没觉得异样，他又何必节外生枝。

在接近Túna山脚的地方，他们迎面遇到了Maedhros。即使骑在马上显不出身量，他们这位堂兄仍然引人注目——那一头Eldar中罕见的红铜色长发，几乎是不可能错认的标志。

“Maitimo，”Fingon愉快地打了个招呼，“你这是要去哪里？”

“只是出城闲逛，没什么目的。”Maedhros叹了口气，“现在城里到处都在谈论Silmarilli，真叫人忍无可忍。”

“什么Silmarilli？”Fingon和Turgon对视一眼，彼此都觉得困惑。

Maedhros见状，先是意外，接着恍然：“你们今天一定是早早出了城，所以没听到消息。我父亲完成了三颗名为Silmarilli的宝钻，成功留住了双树的光辉。”

“我就知道不该跟着Irissë出门……差点闯了祸不说，还错过了这样的大事。”Turgon哀叹，“我先回去了——我得承认我实在很好奇。”

“你回去也无济于事，它们已经被祖父和我父亲带去了Valmar。”Maedhros提高声音喊道，Turgon却头也不回：“哪怕听点描述也是好的。”

“Findekáno，你有个固执的弟弟。”目送Turgon远去，Maedhros耸了耸肩，“对了，Irissë在哪里？Turko正想请她单独出去打猎。”

这让Fingon立刻皱起了眉。他知道Maedhros口中的Turko是指Turkafinwë Tyelkormo，Fëanor家族排行第三的儿子。这位堂兄尽管性子急躁、缺乏耐心，长得却是公认的英俊，而且还师从Oromë，通晓飞禽走兽的语言，向来被誉为Noldor第一猎手。问题是，Fingon从不乐见Celegorm那锋芒毕露的傲气，但Turgon取笑他说，这不过是他对妹妹的保护欲望使然，毕竟兄长对可能成为自己妹夫的人总要挑剔些的。[4]

“怎么？”作为他的至交好友，Maedhros当然清楚他对Celegorm的看法，但还是明知故问。而Fingon回过神来，只得耸了耸肩：“他请不请是他的事，但我可不认为她会同意。她从来没和谁单独出去过。”

“我倒觉得她会。”Maedhros懒懒地露齿一笑，“肯不肯和我打个赌？”

“打赌？”Fingon着实意外了，“你以为你比我还了解我妹妹？再说就算赌，你想赌什么？既然是赌注，总得有足够的吸引力。”

“这倒是个问题。”Maedhros故作姿态地沉吟了一刻，“对了，赌这个怎么样？——谁输谁就给对方弹竖琴唱首歌好了。”

这个建议险些害Fingon从马上跌下去。琴他不是不会弹，歌也不是不会唱——但给Maedhros弹琴唱歌？！这委实超出了想像的极限。

见了他的脸色，Maedhros大笑起来：“Findekáno，你该不是怕了吧？”

“不必激我，我承认这赌注很诱人。”克服了意外，Fingon回敬，“我还真是好奇你唱歌的水准，不知比起Makalaurë如何。”[5]

Maedhros笑着摇了摇头：“那当然是比不上的——要比他强，全Tirion只怕也找不出一个。不过你怎么知道要唱歌的是我？依我看，你才该赶快回忆一下竖琴放在哪里。”

Fingon还要反唇相讥，Maedhros突然眼睛发亮：“那不是Turko和Irissë？看来他找到你妹妹啦。我们也不必再争，结果马上就知道了。”

稍后与他们会合的只有Celegorm。Fingon猜测那个不让人省心的妹妹之所以故意避开，多半是还在跟自己闹别扭，气恼之外不免又添了些无奈。打起精神，他问Celegorm：“你邀请Irissë出去？”

端坐在浑身不见一丝杂色的白马背上，Celegorm毫不客气地白了他一眼，轮廓分明的俊秀脸庞写满了不耐：“那又怎样？她同意了。”

“……她真同意了？”大惊之下，Fingon顾不上计较他的态度，反问的同时忽略了旁边Maedhros的胜利欢呼。

“她当然同意了。”他的质疑，Celegorm嗤之以鼻，“事实上她说，她简直等不及要去。”

“听见了？”待到Celegorm离去，Maedhros故意拖长了声音，“现在去找竖琴吧，我的朋友。”

“急什么？”Fingon郁极反笑，“我们约定，‘谁输了就给对方弹竖琴唱首歌’，可没说这承诺要什么时候兑现。”

Maedhros的表情总算让他找回了一点平衡。

直到Maedhros告别许久，他才重新仔细思考这个消息的含义。这不像Irissë，他想，她从没表现出对Turkafinwë的特别眷顾，怎么会突然……算了。摇了摇头，他只有苦笑。我为什么要替她操心？以她的刁钻古怪，我没准该同情Turkafinwë才是。

“那可未必，Findekáno。”

几乎惊跳起来，他这才发现要对他的不幸直接负责的人不知何时凑到了近前，正甜甜微笑：

“很意外我会接受Turko的邀请吗？”

“……足够意外了。”Fingon自言自语，“意外到要付出代价。”

“比如，给Maitimo唱歌吗？”

“还要弹琴……”他不假思索地纠正，随即察觉有异，“等等！你怎么知道？”

他相信自己的眼神会让最大胆的卫士畏缩，她却混不在意：“我告诉他的。”

“你告诉他——”

“我告诉Maitimo，我一定会接受Turko的邀请，所以他可以放心大胆和你打赌，赌注最好是弹琴唱歌——因为我也好久没听过你弹琴唱歌了，相当怀念哪。可惜他办事太不可靠，居然没想到要加上一个合理的时间限制。”

“你……”

“不过这也无所谓，反正对我们来说时间不是问题。”

至此Fingon已经无力开口，只能听着她仁慈地交代了他遭此陷害的原因：

“所以，Findekáno，下一次再当着外人教训妹妹，最好三思。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Irissë：Quenya，Aredhel的父名。  
[2] Findekáno：Quenya，Fingon的父名。  
[3] Turukáno：Quenya，Turgon的父名。  
[4] Turkafinwë：Quenya，Celegorm的父名。Turko是Turkafinwë的简称。Tyelkormo：Quenya，Celegorm的母名，意为hasty-riser。Celegorm与Fingon谁的年龄更大，没有资料明确显示。本文中我将Celegorm设定为比Fingon稍稍年长。  
[5] Makalaurë：Quenya，Maglor的母名。  
[注] 我始终不理解，Fingon后来独自去爬Thangorodrim救Maedhros时，是出于什么动机居然背了个竖琴……


	4. A Change Embraced

出城放松的结果就是，脑海里不断闪回的影子从三颗宝钻换成了一位公主。

无论是在花园里忙着松土浇水，还是在房间里试着构思新曲，她的影子总会不期而至。凿刻石料的响声从门廊传来，Ecthelion知道父亲正在着手完善那座白马雕像，但就连这也让他想起了那个从马背上低头注视他的耀眼身影。

那样睥睨一切的冰冷高傲，同时却又灼热如火。

……所及之处几乎可以烙下印记。

我大概就是这样被打上了印记，某一刻他模糊地想，徒劳地想要理清乱作一团的思绪。星辰之后在上，难道他波澜不惊的生活注定从此面目全非？难道他从此再也不能满足于他的花园和音乐？

晚餐时分，父母终于察觉了他的异状。望着他心不在焉地把半只苹果切成数不清的小块，母亲忍不住柔声问道：“Ecthelion，你今天去了Mindon广场？”

“嗯。”他点了点头，手上的动作丝毫没受影响，“我见到了那三颗Silmarilli。”

刀叉与杯盘相碰的脆响惊动了他。抬起头，他迎上了父亲不无忧虑的目光：“那些宝石我们没有亲见，但有所耳闻。我希望，它们不至于过度影响了你？”

他难得见到父亲这样严肃，怔了怔，意识到这可能是误会：“不，_Atar_……”他试图解释，却中途语塞，因为他发现不知从何说起——要怎样才能告诉他们，自己根本不是为了三颗精灵宝钻神不守舍，而是对一位Finwë家族的公主念念不忘？

他的迟疑显然加深了误会。父亲神色微沉，母亲则轻咬嘴唇，抑制不住关切。

“……我今天遇到了Turukáno殿下。”没有准备，这话就脱口而出。等他意识到自己说了什么，反而奇迹般释然了：“他邀请我加入王族的卫队。”

父母讶异地对视一眼，不约而同放松下来。

“那么你感兴趣吗？”母亲问道，用盛着松饼的盘子换下了他面前满是碎苹果的碟子。

他直到这时，才开始认真考虑Turgon的提议。卫队——确切地说，Fingolfin家族的卫队——他真有这样的潜质吗？武器和战斗都是传说里才有的字眼，属于Eldar应Valar召唤、历尽千难万险从中洲迁来Aman的遥远年代。类似的旅途若说将来还有，恐怕……恐怕要等到双圣树枯死。又或许，武器和战斗其实都不成为问题？Aman的光辉中，Valinor的和平里，卫队与其说是卫队，不如说是王室的仪仗，只在盛大庆典和狩猎活动中才有用武之地。但即便如此，他能不能接受卫队成员的责任？责任便意味着改变，改变他迄今为止的平静生活：不再远离人群、避开注目，不再随心所欲、无忧无虑……

我究竟在担心什么？

在严谨的思考就要被莫名的恐慌取代之前，他及时止住了不着边际的联想，如此质问自己。

如果是担心改变，那么我的生活明明已经有了改变，就从见到她的那一刻起。

向母亲认真地点了点头，他露出了一个笃定的微笑：“我想，我会接受。”

一旦作出决定，采取行动就是顺理成章。

次日他一早来到白城顶层的Mindon广场，没花多少时间便找到了Fingolfin家族的住所——虽然是Noldor之王的次子，母亲又是出身外族，Nolofinwë Arakáno[1]却和王储Curufinwë Fëanáro并列为Tirion的至高王子，在族人中不论风评还是声望，都堪与同父异母的兄长比肩。

依照常理，一个像他这样默默无闻的年轻Noldo贸然上门求见Fingolfin的次子，多半要费一番周折。然而他的运气不错，不等他提请卫士通报，Turgon便装束整齐地出了正门，刚好与他打了个照面。

“我就知道你会同意。”瞬间的四目相对后，Turgon意味深长地眨了眨眼，就偏过头，拖长声音朝门里喊道：“Glorfindel！现在你不必再抱怨人手不够了，这就是我提到的新卫士。”

“谨遵所愿，殿下。”

应答传来，语调尽管恭敬得无可挑剔，不知为何却像含着几分揶揄，连Turgon听了也只有无奈摇头的份：“Ecthelion，难得你刚来就遇到负责卫队事务的Glorfindel。”

而他目不转睛地盯着应声而出的精灵，一时甚至忘了应有的礼貌。令他惊讶的，不仅仅是对方看起来与自己年纪相若这个事实，还有那明显不属于Noldor的外貌——金发通常都被当作是Vanyar的特徵，他们是至高王Ingwë的族人，过去曾和Noldor共享Tirion，后来迁去了光明温暖恒久不变的Taniquetil和Valinor。然而直觉告诉他，这一位并不是Vanyar出身。在那双色调蓝多于灰的眼睛里闪动着太多热情与活力，这和那一族的温文尔雅、恬静平和即使不算大相径庭，至少也是相去甚远。

“你如果在想我是不是个Vanya，那么答案是：血统有一半。”迎着他的瞪视，金发青年灿烂一笑，倒不像受了冒犯，“而你如果在想我是不是来自Arafinwë Ingoldo[2]殿下的金发家族，那么答案是：完全不沾边。”

他回过神，不禁赧然：“请原谅，Glorfindel大人……”

“不，我不是‘大人’，只是临时管事罢了，”金发青年竖起食指摇了摇，动作间有种懒散的优雅，“而那不代表什么，只说明卫队里其他家伙都肯听我的话……或者，他们都很识趣，懂得不来找我的麻烦。”

“很好，看来你们相处得不错，”Turgon兴味盎然地旁观到这里，得出了结论，“那么Glorfindel，他就交给你了。”

Turgon离去之后，他以为Glorfindel会立刻带他前往卫队的所在，暗自松了口气——背后是Fingolfin家族的显赫正门，面前则是过往行人的好奇眼神，这实在有悖他的习性。然而他的金发同僚兼上司只是站在原地若有所思地看他，似乎暂时没有这个打算。

“我假定，”半晌，金发青年才慢吞吞地开了口，“你对Nolofinwë殿下的卫队有所了解？”

“没有。”他认真想了想，又补充道，“……除了这是王室的卫队。”

金发青年挑挑眉：“你有用剑的经验？”

“没有。”

“参加过狩猎？”

“没有。”

“……会用弓箭？”一连听了三个“没有”，金发青年嘴角开始微微抽搐。

“不会。”他答得一派坦然，而Glorfindel只有长叹：“不如你来告诉我，Turukáno殿下怎么找上了你？”

“昨天我们在Túna山脚下偶遇，我就收到了邀请。”他照实说，顺理成章地省略了那些他认为无关紧要的细节。而金发青年听了这话，又从头到脚打量了他一番：“……不管怎么说，你先跟我来。”

跟着Glorfindel走上环绕Mindon广场的街道，他很快就认识到，自己前一天对“卫队”职责的种种担忧果然毫无根据。按照这位临时队长的说法，Fingolfin家族的卫队可以用八个字概括：仪表堂堂，精力过剩。“至于原因何在，大概只有Turukáno殿下才知道，”耸了耸肩，金发青年漫不经心地停了脚步，转过身看着他似笑非笑，“因为人都是他找来的，包括我在内。奇怪的是，你好像只符合前一半标准。我不明白他为什么一反常态选了你，但愿他不是被我要求更多人手搞烦了——”

“于是就拉了我来充数。”他替Glorfindel续完，语气无辜得好像事不关己。

一怔之后，Glorfindel由衷大笑起来：“也许我已经明白了。”推开背后一扇不起眼的门，金发青年作了个“请”的手势：“Ecthelion，欢迎来到驻地——你也可以称它‘老巢’。”

出了Calacirya山谷转向北行，灯火通明的天鹅港立刻出现在视野里。辉煌的城市背后，航灯装点的天然岩石拱门横跨港口，犹如一道气势非凡的长虹。Pelóri山脉之外没有双树照耀，只有繁星闪烁。比起Valinor的光明和温暖，此处的清冷和神秘有一种迥然不同的魅力。

授意坐骑放慢脚步，Turgon又一次回头望去，只见正对光之隘口的海面流光溢彩，全不似两侧泾渭分明的暗色波涛。洁白沙滩上随处可见闪烁的宝石，他知道那都是Noldor赠给亲族的礼物，天性快乐平和的Teleri就用它们装点了他们热爱的海岸。

这样的景色，竟是看多少次也不觉厌倦。

感叹之余，他目光一闪，发现不远的海滨有人。凝神细看，他认出了他们，不禁一笑，改了直奔天鹅港的初衷。

“我不确定你此刻会不会欢迎我，Findaráto[3]。”还在十几步开外，Turgon就提高了声音。

而Finarfin家族的长子Finrod从容转过身来，微微一笑：“然而既然还是打了招呼，Turukáno，看来你并不介意收到何等待遇。”

短暂的语塞之后，Turgon不禁冒出了哀叹的冲动：“Findaráto，能不能告诉我，你那‘温和无害’的名声是怎么来的？”

……莫非真是以貌取人的缘故？Tirion的Noldor公认，Finrod是Finwë家族最俊美的王子。其实单论容貌，他和以英俊著称的Celegorm不相上下，不过同样是叫人眼前一亮，他却少了咄咄逼人的锐气，多了谦和温雅的风度。

像是猜到了他在想什么，Finrod身边那位有着一头淡金秀发的姑娘不出声地笑了起来。见她这样，Turgon也忍不住微笑：“幸会，Lady Amarië。我没想到会在这里遇到你们。”

Amarië还礼时，Finrod只眨了眨眼：“我们也没想到会在这里遇到你。我若没记错，你该是Alqualondë的常客才对。”

我又没有躲到海边来和未婚妻约会的情调——Turgon正要回敬，话却没能出口，因为Amarië这时眼睛一亮，似乎是被他身后的什么吸引了注意，不由他不回过头去。

事后回想，他相信这就是再确切不过的“一朝顾，终身误”。远处天鹅港的闪耀灯火中，一个年轻女子缓步而来，裙裾拂过白沙，悄无声息。她不是Noldor出身，发色与Amarië如出一辙，然而她抬眼时，他只觉得她明眸流转，堪与Varda Elentári的造物争辉。

他几乎没有留意Amarië是如何告辞，又是如何随那个陌生姑娘离开的。她们在视野里消失了许久，他才回过神，结果发现Finrod眼里闪动着一抹心照不宣的促狭，正冲他意味深长地微笑：“……流着当年苏醒于Cuiviénen边的祖先之血，难免要觉得星下水边更有情调。”

再次无言以对之后，Turgon索性把目光投向了大海。Finrod历来恪守“人不犯我、我不犯人”的准则，尽管精于不露痕迹地回敬挑衅，却一定不会主动挑起事端，更不会穷追不放——这样说来，品行还真是无可厚非。

然而望着星空下的波涛，他发现自己根本静不下心来。那惊鸿一瞥犹在眼前，时时提醒着她的存在——她是Amarië的族人，这确定无疑……可是，她是谁？

遥遥有歌声传来，打断了他的思绪。Teleri一族自称Lindar[4]，人人都是歌手，天鹅港是他们的城市，在这附近听到歌声并不奇怪。然而这次，他听到了一个意料之外的嗓音——但这可能吗？

侧耳聆听一阵，他确认了自己的判断，不由得短促地笑了一声：“这可真叫人吃惊。”

“如果你指的是Makalaurë，那么这不是第一次了。”Finrod淡然道，“只要他没去旅行，我总能看到他和他们在北边的沙滩上散步。”注意到Turgon的表情，他笑了，“他不需要刻意避开我。而不管他需要对谁隐瞒，很明显对方都是不会涉足Alqualondë的。”

“……他作为歌手，Noldor真是无人能及。”默然半晌，Turgon叹了口气，“你知道，有时我真难想像他是我父亲的哥哥的儿子。”

他提到Fëanor时的奇怪措辞让Finrod扬起了眉，但金发的王子没有加以评论。一时两人都沉默了，一任Maglor和那几个Teleri且歌且行着一路远去。

“我们有新成员，”Glorfindel宣布，“Ecthelion。”

瞬间的寂静之后，原本就称不上秩序井然的屋里干脆乱作一团，人人都力图先睹为快。转眼间，Ecthelion就成了瞩目的中心，不由得向Glorfindel投去了询问的一眼，金发青年偏偏保持着招牌笑容退到了一边，分明不欲干涉。

“幸会！”有人不费吹灰之力就挤到了前列，向他伸出了手。以Noldor的标准来看，这人身材不高，胜在灵活匀称。“我是Duilin，欢迎加入Nolofinwë殿下的卫队——”

“自我介绍之外，你莫非还要致辞？”不等他回答，另一个声音已经响了起来。说话的人衣饰华丽，悠然立在一片混乱当中，自有一派另类的矜持。

“难道寒暄几句也不行？”Duilin不服气地瞪起眼睛。

“这种寒暄有什么必要？”

“Egalmoth，你是在说寒暄这种行为就没有存在的必要？”

“我是在说，你又不是Glorfindel，不管致辞还是寒暄，都轮不到你。”

“——你们要拌嘴可以，别妨碍旁人。”

Ecthelion还在努力想弄清Duilin和Egalmoth这番争执与自己有什么关系，那两个人已经被挤到了后面。新站到他面前的两位容貌相似，身量也不分伯仲，血缘的联系一目了然。

“幸会，”其中一个对他歪头一笑，“别管Duilin和Egalmoth，他们就爱胡闹。”

他不知该不该赞同，只微笑着应道：“幸会。”

“我是Penlod，”另一个上前一步，向他伸出了手，“这是我弟弟Penlos。”

他本来已经伸出手，准备与对方相握，无意中却瞥到Glorfindel加深的笑颜，立时心念一转，手上加了几分力道。事实证明，他做了正确的决定。Penlod的手劲着实不可小觑，猝不及防的话一握必定要吃苦头，而他因为有了准备，应付得从容自若。

“真是人不可貌相！”Penlod脸露诧异，Penlos已经兴奋地摩拳擦掌起来：“快，较量一下，让我们看看你擅长什么？”

“不，你们大概高估了我。”他不假思索地纠正。众人霎时一静，神色各异；他把变化看在眼里，却不解缘由，于是决定继续实话实说：“在你伸手之前，我看见Glorfindel在对我使眼色。”

闻言，众人自他进门起第二次动作一致，这次是齐刷刷望向了作壁上观的Glorfindel。Glorfindel起初还能不动声色地审视他，然而发现他一脸绝无矫饰的诚挚，金发青年终于再也维持不下去那悠闲的做派了。“……星辰之后啊，难为您还记得我半岁时祈祷想要个弟弟来让我照顾。只是，您的回应不嫌迟了点吗？”半晌，Glorfindel咕哝了一句，认命地摇了摇头，接着展颜一笑，“好吧，Ecthelion，恐怕你有很多要学。”

Glorfindel是对的，他确实有很多要学——不只是怎样自如应付这些精力过剩的卫士们花样百出、推陈出新的玩笑。一夕之间，他就忙碌起来，时间几乎都交给了各种各样的训练。

身为卫士，必须掌握很多技能，比如骑马，比如弓箭，比如剑术。Eldar要成为合格的骑手并非难事，后两项才是真正的挑战所在。事实证明，他不是最擅长弓箭的，这一项Duilin总是稳拔头筹——纵马疾驰也能百发百中，就连Egalmoth也不得不甘拜下风，不管这个热爱研究宝石的精灵多么享受跟好友作对。

然而在剑术上，他却崭露头角，显出了非同寻常的天赋。此前只照顾过花园、抚弄过长笛的手执起剑来竟是惊人地平稳，初时虽有几分生涩，种种技巧关窍却是无师自通，仿佛那些全都是与生俱来的本能。敏捷、冷静、协调、精准，剑变成了身体的延展，被他的手赋予了生命。

更难得的是，他对持剑时用哪只手并无偏好。

发现了这一点，Glorfindel立刻便让他不断换手练习。最初的对抗，他狼狈不堪，经常毫无还手之力，金发青年没有因为他是新人而手下留情，也没有因为他不习惯而有所克制。若是换了别的族人，或许会满腔挫折苦涩，他却在这时得益于恬淡的天性，既不争强好胜，也不纠结成败——与此相比，他认为更重要的是观察与学习，每一次失利的经验都是减少未来错误的捷径。

而且，这也没有让他对Glorfindel心生芥蒂——恰恰相反，他是由衷感激。正如父母指出的，Glorfindel身为卫队的负责人，肯为他这样一个普通的新卫士花费大量精力，这其实是非同一般的耐心和好意。

不过感激之余，他从没想过自己为何不曾抗拒来自Glorfindel的特殊照顾，直到一天，颇有几分乐手气质、后来也被证实是擅长竖琴的Salgant趁金发青年不在，犹豫着问他与Glorfindel相处有何感想，而他不假思索地回答说，他认为Glorfindel是一个人能期望的最好的朋友。

……朋友。

当时这个词就这样滑出唇边，再自然不过。而意识到其中的含义，他不知不觉地微笑起来，感到心底有暖意在洇晕扩散，就像金圣树的光辉漫过大地。尽管他瞥见一旁的Salgant表情怪异，说不清是惊吓还是钦佩，也没去深思这是什么缘故。

不久，他就讶异地发现同僚们不再把他作为玩笑的目标。一次训练间隙，他对Glorfindel提起此事，金发青年只付之一笑：

“这种事的乐趣就在于欣赏受害者的气急败坏，倘若受害者都像你这样，要么不以为忤，要么报以微笑，成就感自然大打折扣。”

“可是，我也没见他们捉弄过你。”

这让Glorfindel弯起了嘴角：“你觉得这是为什么？”

两种可能，他想。一种是他们不知为何从不曾试过，另一种是他们试过，却出于某种原因决定不再尝试。“……他们为什么不再试？是因为你也让他们觉得无趣？”

“不，是因为我让他们觉得过于有趣。”

Glorfindel说得一本正经，可这纯良语气中却像隐藏了什么，让他忽然想起了Salgant的表情。究竟要怎样，才能让这群不安分的同伴觉得“过于有趣”？难道……他的朋友真有他不曾见识的一面？

而金发青年只是笑着看他，眼中除了一贯的轻松，还有一抹玩味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nolofinwë：Quenya，Fingolfin的父名，意为Wise Finwë。Arakáno：Quenya，Fingolfin的母名，意为High Chieftain。  
[2] Arafinwë：Quenya，Finarfin的父名，意为Noble Finwë。Ingoldo：Quenya，Finarfin的母名，意为The Noldo。  
[3] Findaráto：Finrod的父名Artafindë的Telerin形式。我相信Turgon出于对Finrod那一半Teleri血统的尊重，会使用这个形式。  
[4] Lindar：Quenya，意为Singers。  
[注] Glorfindel的出身是颇有争议的，至今尚无定论。我把他设定成与Ecthelion一样出身于寻常家庭，大约只能算是个人偏好。  
Finarfin家族被称为“金发家族”，是因为他们继承自Indis的金发。


	5. Dangerous Love

一得到Fëanor归来的通报，Nerdanel就起身迎了出去。

Fëanor向来爱好旅行，先前他潜心打造精灵宝钻，留在Tirion的时间已经是长得破例，宝钻一经问世，他就很快打点行装出了城，一去就是几十次双圣树光辉更替。

她看到他时，他也刚好抬头向她看来。显然是注意到了她的急切，他眼睛一亮，笑容立刻加深了。

她禁不住回了他一个微笑，绕过扶栏准备下楼，与此同时，门廊里纷乱的脚步声响起，她的七个儿子陆续进门，宽敞的大厅转眼间就显得拥挤了。Maedhros身姿挺拔、红发耀眼，Maglor的优美嗓音盖过了嘈杂，动听依旧；Celegorm仍然英俊得张扬桀骜、锋芒毕露，Curufin就像是Fëanor本人的翻版，连嘴角的浅笑也极其相似。随着一阵无拘无束的大笑，Amrod和Amras夺门而入，发色深暗的Caranthir紧追在后，双眉紧拧成结，涨红的脸色不知是旅途劳碌使然，还是气急败坏的结果。

“……_Amil_！”一见到她，双胞胎就不约而同忽略了Caranthir，斗篷也不脱便三步并作两步冲上了楼。她笑着迁就了这两个好似永远也长不大的儿子，被他们一左一右簇拥着下楼到了正厅，接受了另外几个儿子的问候。

一番忙乱之后，她总算把诸事都安排妥当，这才腾出空来去了楼上的书房。Fëanor就在那里忙着把各种新收集来的矿石摆到桌上，心情似乎相当不错。

“这次你们去了哪里？”站在他身边看了一会儿，她问。

“北方。我们新发现了一处矿脉，附近还有个不错的地点，很适合修建住处。”看了她一眼，他补了一句，“我是说临时落脚的地方。”

“……当然。”她怔了怔，才明白他是在防患于未然地解释。我过去是不是草木皆兵了？她觉得有点惭愧，决定换一个想来他不会排斥的话题：“_Atarinya_[1]明天想要举行家宴。我已经……”

他打断了她：“我现在就去见我父亲。”

她讶然抬头，而他避开了她的目光。这让她心中一沉，预感到今天的轻松氛围很可能到此为止了：“为什么？你明天不准备出席吗？”

他没回答，但神情足以说明一切。

“你不想见Lady Indis和Nolofinwë、Arafinwë。”她说，而他仍不出声，只是凝视着设在桌上的明灯。那是他最早的作品之一，无需火焰便可从一簇白色晶石的中心得到明亮的蓝光。看着他的固执侧影，她完全能想像他的回答：“你既然知道，又何必来问我，难道非要我说出口？”

然而缄默也好，嘲讽也好，都不能令她妥协。何况考虑到她刚听说的消息，此事就更是绝非无足轻重。“Fëanáro，我知道你让卫队做了什么。”

她声音不高，他却神色微变，不过开口时声音还听不出异样：“那你想必也知道，我为什么让他们那样做。”

“那正是我认为需要三思的。”她并不退让，“我不确定Nolofinwë是在谋划反对你。”

“Nerdanel，”他保持了沉着，“我以为不管是Nelyafinwë[2]还是Kanafinwë[3]，都应该把详情告诉了你。”

“如果你指的是他秘密制造武器一事，可曾有谁亲见？”她冷静地质问，“若是没有，那么既然你能轻易相信他在准备对付你，他为什么不能相信你正准备对付他？他只怕比你更有反应过激的理由，因为你从没对他流露过善意。”

他眉头一皱，欲言又止。她看出他在竭力压制不耐和怒气，联想到他方才的小心，她心头一热，不由得放弃了针锋相对：“……他是你的兄弟，Fëanáro。”

“半兄弟，Nerdanel。”

说完他就闭紧了嘴，明白表达了不会就此纠缠的决心，但稍停，他又开了口，语气一改冷硬执拗，几近温柔：“Nerdanel，我刚刚回来。除了那些不愉快，难道你我之间就没有别的好谈了吗？”

他的温柔险些瓦解了她的全部坚持。叹了口气，她觉得前所未有地疲惫：“Fëanáro……我很希望你明天能去。”

闻言他仔细看了看她，前一刻还刚硬无俦的眼神突然缓和下来：“如果你真的认为我该去，那么我会去。”

她不敢相信他态度的转变，过了片刻才回过神：“我会吩咐准备好与你的宝钻相配的服饰。”

“不，”他马上否定了她的提议，“不必。我不会戴着Silmarilli出席这个宴会。”

笼罩着她的魔力消失了。他还是他，从没变过。“……我以为它们是你最自豪的造物。”她没有出口的是：你难道不该乐于展示它们，分享它们的光辉？

不出所料，他拒绝解释。

“Fëanáro，看着我——请你看着我。”她深吸了口气，坚决地说。

有那么不易察觉的一瞬，他犹豫了，但几乎是立刻，他就转过头来，眼中光芒闪动，难以正视。可她不为所动。她是Mahtan之女Nerdanel，从不缺乏钢铁的强韧。

“上一次你把它们示于人前，那是什么时候？”

他没有回答。

“而现在你竟不肯把它们带去只有至亲出席的聚会？——Fëanáro，你难道在迷恋你自己的造物？它们的光辉，难道真能遮蔽你的眼睛？Nolofinwë、Arafinwë确实是你的半兄弟，可至少他们有一半血缘与你相同，那些宝石却没有！”

“但它们当中有我的心！”

他的反应之激烈超出了她的想像，然而当她探询地看向他，他却又闭紧了嘴，仿佛在后悔那句不假思索的反诘。

屋里一片寂静，惟余两人克制的呼吸。最终，是他打破了沉默，语调惊人地平静：

“Nerdanel，你真不明白我为什么创造了它们？”

这次轮到了她犹豫，但她决定实事求是：“……我不明白。”

“那么，你就不可能明白我为什么对它们如此重视。”

Noldor的王储猝然转身，大步向门外走去。他脊背挺直，头颅高扬，就连背影也散发着常人难及的倨傲。而她只是静静目送他离去，没有任何挽留的表示。

在门前，他遽然止步，却不肯回头：“Nerdanel，我明天会去——戴着宝钻，既然那是你所希望的。”

他的身影只一闪便消失在门外的暗影里，而她凝视着敞开的门，胸中忽然涌起了隐约的恐惧。

Fëanáro……他太炽烈、太耀眼，没有谁能永远控制他、约束他。

……那么是否有一天，她也将被他排除出前路，抛弃在身后？

“这些是新的佩剑，”Egalmoth皱眉审视着清单，示意Penlod和Penlos打开面前几个沉重的箱子，“怎么这次数量比以往更多？莫非卫队的规模还要扩大？”

“有任务。”Duilin探头进来，“明天，十个人，护送Lady Irissë出去狩猎。”

Ecthelion刚刚结束了一场剑术练习，正站在门边喝水，闻言险些呛到，连忙低下了头。相隔许久再听到她的名字，当时的记忆竟丝毫不见模糊淡薄，他仿佛又一次置身于她的注视之下，那样冰冷却又那样灼热，足以烙下印记。

幸运的是，包括Glorfindel在内，没人注意他的异样，因为Egalmoth就在这时提高了声音，一扫往日的轻松悠闲：

“Glorfindel，你最好来看一看。”

顷刻间，所有人都聚集到了敞开的箱子周围，目光的焦点是Egalmoth手中一柄出鞘的剑。初看它与他们的旧装备并无区别，同样的尺寸质料，同样的银蓝装饰。然而随着Egalmoth慢慢转动剑身，他们看出了不同——烛光中，剑锋反射出星芒，它是开了刃的。

“这是要做什么？”Egalmoth问，语气生硬，如同绷紧的弦。

“从前做什么，现在就还是做什么。”众目睽睽之下，Glorfindel从容拿过了剑，眼中的湛蓝映着金属的寒光，呈现出异样的冰蓝，“据说，Fëanáro殿下的卫队已经改用了这样的佩剑。”

“可这不是只在练习中有用吗？”Ecthelion本是依着习惯站在人后，此刻却为这条惊人的消息震撼，禁不住轻声问，“狩猎显然是弓箭更有效。”

“但愿卫队的职责永远仅限于狩猎。”不容他多想，Glorfindel还剑入鞘，神色也恢复如常，“明天的任务，我需要另外九个人——Ecthelion，你做好准备。”

Fëanor尽管任性，却从不食言。

一夜无话，次日他不声不响地早起，待到她梳洗完毕，他已经换好了全套包括精灵宝钻在内的服饰等她。走在前往王宫的路上，她注意到他一如既往地吸引了众人的目光，她知道，那绝不只是因为他额前闪烁着无瑕光芒的宝钻。他向来拥有这种特殊的力量，仿佛散发着光热的炽烈火焰，哪怕是炫目灼烫的，仍然叫人不由自主想要靠近。

然而有朝一日当你真正来到火焰近前，你却不得不怀疑，这是不是飞蛾扑火的自不量力。

她挽着他的臂膀，在心中暗叹。人们都说她是智者，因为她是能够约束他的惟一一人。可是她真正能够吗？为何她感觉，他每一次接受她的约束都像是一种迁就，而迁就的缘由不在于理智，而在于爱？或许，她应该为此欣慰，因为他无疑是爱她的，而且为了这份爱，他可以对她做出对旁人不可能做出的妥协？

再一次，她没有答案。

他们到得并不早，事实上，是最迟的。Noldor之王的客厅里已经有谈笑传来，她听到了Anairë[4]和Eärwen久违的嗓音，还没来得及欣喜，就感到他臂上的肌肉一紧。顺着他的目光，她看到他们的王、也是他们的父亲正从走廊另一端走来，温婉秀丽的金发女子陪伴在侧，而落后半步跟随的正是Fingolfin，她丈夫的两个异母弟弟中年长的一个。

在任何人眼中，Fingolfin都是他父亲的儿子。不像弟弟Finarfin那样继承了母亲的发色和外貌，Fingolfin酷肖父亲Finwë，黑发灰眼、高挑强壮，身上几乎看不出那一半外族血统。Fëanor与他同是Tirion的至高王子，二人气质却迥然相异，乃至格格不入——Fëanor若是张扬的火，Fingolfin便是内敛的水……或许，说是冰会更贴切。

狭路相逢，五个人不约而同地止了脚步。Nerdanel感到Fëanor的呼吸加快了，不禁暗暗一捏他的臂膀，想提醒他不要失态。

“王兄，欢迎你回来。”短暂的尴尬之后，Fingolfin率先打破了静默，然而Fëanor充耳不闻，目不斜视。

见状，Indis款步离开了Finwë身侧，先对Fëanor轻轻颔首，继而向她望来。“Nerdanel，”金发的女子语声柔和悦耳，眼中却含着些许恳求，“Anairë和Eärwen都在等你。”

她与对方视线相接，胸中忽然微觉郁结——Indis贵为Noldor的王后、至高王Ingwë的至亲，却如此委曲求全……驱使这位Vanyar女子作出种种妥协的，也不是理智，而是爱吧？

略一踌躇，她便下定了决心。“当然，”她最后一次紧了紧手指，希望他能领会她的提示，接着便松开了她的丈夫，过去挽住了她丈夫的父亲的第二任妻子，“我和她们也有段时间不见了。”

金发女子笑着点头，不露痕迹地转向了自己的儿子：“Nolofinwë，你是否介意陪伴两位女士？”

Fingolfin自然没有异议——如此情势，也不容他有任何异议。Nerdanel站在Indis身边，等着Fëanor这位一半血缘的弟弟走近，聆听着走廊尽头的笑语。除了Anairë与Eärwen，她还认出了Finarfin那轻微的Teleri口音。

“_Atarinya_，我回来了。”

她刚一迈步，Fëanor的声音就从身后传来，真挚恳切、绝无矫饰。因为那是他的父亲，她一边跟着金发女子和黑发王子离去，一边想。那是他的血肉至亲，他全心热爱、几近共享灵魂的父亲。不管发生过什么，他们之间的牵绊都既不受影响，也不会改变。

Fingolfin家族卫队的卫士们按照计划，早早就备好了马匹，集合在城门前等待。“别担心，”Glorfindel大约把Ecthelion的心不在焉当作了头一次执行任务的紧张，拍了拍他的肩以示宽慰，“这个任务没什么大不了，我们这位公主很会照顾自己。”

“但愿她今天别惹麻烦。”Egalmoth难得地神情凝重。

“如果有Turkafinwë殿下同行，麻烦几乎是肯定的。”Duilin从旁哀叹，“要是再加上另外两位王子……”

“星辰之后在上，你就不能闭嘴吗？”Egalmoth突然压低声音说，咬牙切齿，“你看——这就叫一语成谶。”

话音未落，一阵笑声就远远传了过来，其中一个嗓音正是他心念已久的。蓦然抬头，那个记忆中的人影就这样出现在视野里，装束一如初见，却不是独自一人。三位王子随她而来，一位容貌英俊、傲气十足，另外两位几乎互为镜像，惟一的区别在于一个的红发色泽比另一个要深。

他不知道她是不是认出了他；应该是没有，因为她吩咐过Glorfindel出发，就再也没看卫士们一眼。沿路她都只与三位Fëanor家族的堂兄谈笑，他听到她毫不留情地批判Celegorm自以为是，因为明明是狩猎，Celegorm却没有带他那只著名的猎犬随行，“一定是担心Huan会抢你的风头”；而那位以脾气急躁出名的王子恼怒之余，居然无可奈何。他还看到她不时回头与Amrod和Amras低语，往往引得双胞胎心领神会地大笑。

他于她，不过是过眼烟云一般的存在吧。

意识到这样的可能，他只觉得有只无形的手在心头收紧，呼吸也随着窒闷了。

他们之间的距离并不遥远，却也许永远无法逾越。

家宴的气氛虽然不算亲密无间，总算也不是灾难性的。Fëanor没有试图挑起争端；当然，这也要归功于Fingolfin鲜少开口，从而给异母兄长提供了视而不见的方便。望着Finwë与Indis的长子，Nerdanel几乎不能想像他的平静外表下可能郁积的屈辱和不平——他毕竟也是Noldor之王的儿子啊，纵然不是Fëanor那样的惊世天才，也断然不是庸碌无能之辈。须知Noldor不是盲从的一族，Fingolfin的声望地位，得来绝非偶然。

不知是不是察觉了她的注视，Fingolfin突然抬起了头。目光交错的瞬间，她清楚读到了其中的隐忍无奈，以及……

她以为自己一定是错了。这个发现太叫人意外，有一刻她甚至忘了给自己的思绪设防，而这给了对方探索她内心的机会。

——很奇怪吗，Nerdanel？可我在你心中读到的，难道不是一样？

毫无预兆，这样的信息出现在脑海中，她悚然一惊，收敛了心神，于是看到Fëanor的异母弟弟正对她微微点头，眼光中既有自嘲，也有理解。

不能再这样下去了。她就在那一刻下定了决心。她要向他们的王寻求一个说法，一个答案，一个确认。

这是Ecthelion第一次亲见王族的狩猎。路上Glorfindel告诉他，大规模的狩猎通常会选在猎物丰盛的南方，比如Oromë的森林。不过这次他们要赶在银圣树光辉转暗之前回城，就选择了Valinor的平原，目标也只限于野兔这样的小兽而已。

“这是纯粹的消遣。”Glorfindel勒马在他身边停住，与他一起望向那四位王族，“Findekáno殿下派卫队来，其实是为了让我们这位公主收敛几分。很快你就会发现，我们与其说要保护她，还不如多操心自身的安全才是。”

他大致理解Glorfindel为何会这样说——险些把他踏在马蹄下，之后却半点歉意也不肯表达，她这个样子即便不算“肆意妄为”，也逃不过“刁蛮任性”的评语。然而尽管如此，他仍然发现自己本能地抵触好友提到她时的语气，理智与情感冲突的结果就是他不知该如何作答，于是只能沉默。好在Glorfindel显然没指望他回应，径自露出了一贯的明朗笑容：“总之我们的任务很简单，留在附近观望即可。”

“附近”是怎样的定义？他不知道。他只知道，他本想留在原地，却还是不由自主放任坐骑向那个人影一点点靠近，就像无法抗拒光明诱惑的飞蛾。她骑在马上有种游刃有余的优雅，在场几乎无人能及——也许，惟一的例外就是那位一直伴她左右的王子。摘弓、抽箭、瞄准，一连串动作如行云流水，Celegorm的目标是一只仓皇逃窜的野兔。箭离弦时，那个受惊的小东西猛地改变了逃跑的方向，猎手却抓住稍纵即逝的机会作出了完美的修正。他不必看也知道，那只野兔没有半点逃脱的机会，Fëanor的第三个儿子号称Noldor第一猎手，绝非浪得虚名。

然而他叹服之余，余光一瞥，心跳刹那间停了半拍——她就在此时催马急转，追向另一只野兔，全然不觉自己的去路赫然与箭矢的轨迹重叠。

一切都发生在难以衡量的瞬间。Celegorm的急切大吼，Glorfindel的紧张喝止，他辨不清，也顾不上。有短暂的一刻，整个世界都像在身边淡去，旁人的惊呼与马蹄的闷响都恍如遥远模糊的回声。尘埃落定之后，他发现自己站在及膝的长草中，白马在近处焦急地嘶鸣。低下头，他看到自己的右手紧攥成拳，一截白羽箭尾显露在外。

直到此时，尖锐的疼痛才从手掌扩散开来，这种陌生的感觉来势汹汹，令他全身都不由得一抖。自从出生以来，这还是他第一次真正经历肉体的创伤。亲见鲜血从指缝间渗出，他只觉得那颜色红得眩目。

就在这时，有人来到身侧，伸手抓住了他的手腕。他不假思索地一挣，来人的腕力却出乎意料，他的抗拒没能挣脱对方的掌握，只让几滴殷红飞散开去，落上了绿草。抬起头，他看清那是何人，霎时失去了言语的能力。

“给我看看。”她说，语音冷澈犹如冰凌相碰。这次他顺从了。她没有赘言，只是把他的手掌拉到近前仔细审视，同时靠着牙齿的帮助扯下了另一只手上的手套，用解放出来的手指沉着而坚决地分开了他仍攥紧的五指——它们由于用力过度，已经在微微颤抖。她的碰触并不温柔，却自有一种权威，叫人不自觉地服从。

“还好，只是皮肉受伤。”顿了顿，她低声说。他在千钧一发之际抓住了疾如流星的箭镞，尽管未遭穿掌之厄，箭尖的锋利棱角还是刺入了掌心。她动手把箭从他手中拿开，血肉模糊的伤口让他不由得一阵头晕，急忙移开了目光。

也许我该对她说些什么，他模糊地想。但我能说什么？说“这伤不重要，重要的是你平安无事”？

是别人轻易解决了这个难题。另一匹白马这时到了近前，那是百里挑一的骏马，全身毛色纯净如雪，毫无斑驳。“何必大惊小怪？”骑手居高临下望着他们，英俊脸庞阴云密布，“这点伤算得了什么？”

“当然不算什么，”她听了这话，微侧过脸，他看到她的唇角突然勾了起来，“可你又何必激动？难道是对这一箭的效果很不满足？”

“什么？”Celegorm愕然之后眉头一皱，眼中立时添了愠怒轻蔑，“Irissë，你明知我不可能有意……况且他不过是个卫士。”

“‘不过’是个卫士！”她放声笑了出来，旋即放开了他的手，向等在不远处的白马走去。他站在原地望着她的背影，这才发觉方才有血迹溅上了她的白衣，几点深红随她的步伐起伏而跳动，分外醒目。

“Tyelkormo，”她轻捷地一跃上马，嫣然一笑，“你记住，我的卫士属于我的家族，侮辱他们就是侮辱我。Ecthelion——Glorfindel，跟我走。”

不等回答，她就拨转马头，头也不回地向Calacirya山隘的方向驰去。

“_Atarinya_，您不打算约束他吗？”

Nerdanel看着Noldor之王迟疑着回过身来，心里清楚对方不愿在此时此地与她讨论这个话题。然而她不能再放任事态发展下去。如果Fëanor对她的爱已经不足以约束他那一日比一日更激烈的火焰，那么她就不得不寻求援助，寻求其他可能的约束来源——比如，他对他父亲的爱。

“Nerdanel，我不能。”

短暂的对峙之后，Finwë还是开口了。Noldor之王的声音在空旷的走廊里回荡，渐渐低落消失，那一瞬她眼前的不再是一位骄傲、自信、坚毅、强韧的君王，而是一个因自责和困惑而力不从心的普通父亲。

“你也知道，Fëanáro始终没有忘记他的母亲……”

Finwë挺直的双肩沉了下去，本不受岁月流逝影响的面容上隐隐浮现了哀伤的纹路。他看着她，但目光的焦点并不在她身上。仿佛有微风穿堂而过扑面而来，她不由自主合上双眼，于是发现自己刹那间被包围在缤纷的色彩中，雪白、鹅黄、嫣红、浅粉、淡紫，千丝万缕都流露着安宁舒适的意味。

她认出了这片景色——Lórien的花园，Arda最美的花园。

仿佛画卷在眼前徐徐展开，潮湿的雾气在静谧的树林中浮动弥漫，露珠在花瓣上微颤，朦胧中像是闪光的泪。身材娇小的精灵女子安祥地合着双眼躺在银色的垂柳下，落花如雨，漫天飘飞。花瓣白得近乎透明，然而每一片尖端都是一抹惊心动魄的殷红……像火，更像血。

她熟悉的青年静坐在那女子身旁，眼中光辉炽烈，难以正视。

“……那时他问我：父亲，可有什么能够永世不变。”

幻境消失了。她睁开眼，面前只余Finwë深灰中透着海蓝的双眸——与Fëanor如此相似。

“我无法约束他……我做不到。”

“不管他做出什么事吗？”她听到自己追问，冷静得近乎残酷。

而Noldor之王微微一震，沉默良久之后长叹一声，避开了她的注视。

“只是轻伤，_Amil_，_Atar_。”

他料到了父母的惊异，但想像与现实的差距，从来都不容小觑。母亲一看到他手上的绷带就睁大了双眼，只是碍于陪同他回来的Glorfindel才克制着没有立刻追问；父亲倒是保持了镇定，但眼中的关注却无论如何也不能掩饰。

“……很快就会好。”愧疚升上心头，他不觉放低了声音。

“他的伤已经得到了妥善的处理和照料，最迟后天一定会完全恢复——请相信我的判断和经验。”Glorfindel旁观了一阵，这时走上前来，向他的双亲微一躬身，平日的慵懒作派无影无踪，惟余诚挚恭敬，“我是Glorfindel，负责Nolofinwë殿下的卫队。Ecthelion因忠于职守而受伤，全是因为我欠缺考虑，错误估计了形势。我深表歉意。”

——别多话。

Ecthelion张开了嘴，却不等出声就收到了这样的讯息。它像是一个声音，却不是来自听觉，而是直接介入了意识。猝不及防，他险些惊呼出口，幸亏同一个声音及时制止了他。

——Ecthelion，太多细节只会让他们更加担忧。更何况，我并不是在替你承担责任——你若和我换位，你怎样判断？

那分明是Glorfindel的声音，却因回荡在头脑中而显得异常清晰……就像平空多出了锋锐的棱角，叫人实在难以把它和那个总是笑容灿烂、随性散漫的金发青年联系在一起。

传来的思绪轻轻震荡几次，金发青年似乎轻笑起来。

——表象是永远靠不住的，我的朋友；你自己不也一样？相信我，这件事就交给我处理。我认为，你的父母不想责备你，他们只是太意外，是在为你担心。

他无法反驳，而Glorfindel的声音倏忽消失了，与来时一样突兀。他从讶异中恢复过来，只见金发青年正与自己的父母相谈甚欢，而令他吃惊又欣慰的是，他们现在都放松多了，脸上甚至有了笑意。

“……那么我就告辞了。”Glorfindel说，等到背对他的父母时，向他眨了眨眼，“Ecthelion，我给你两天的休假。”

——不过别以为这样就结束了。你欠我一个真相。

不等他反应，金发青年就得体地一躬身，从容离去。与父母一起站在家门前目送Glorfindel走远，他困惑于对方最后那个没来由的说法，待要思考，又发现力不从心。

这一天已经超乎寻常地漫长了。

次日清晨，他从无梦的睡眠中醒来，小心拆开绷带后发现掌上的伤口不见了，只余一片不规则的深红色痕迹。他试着活动了一下五指，发现动作灵活、毫无滞涩，只是牵动伤口的时候有些刺疼。

再过一天，痛楚与伤痕也必定会消失。

他望着掌心那片红痕，昨天那场意外的细节鲜明清晰，历历在目，仿佛就发生在片刻之前。她曾经离他那么近，近到呼吸几可相闻……他记得她审视他伤口时的专注眼神，她咬住手套扯落时的洒脱随意，她分开他手指时的沉着碰触，她返身上马时的轻浅笑颜，她临行前……

等等。那时她叫了我的名字……可是昨天并没有人告诉她我是谁。

他慢慢抬起了头。

她记得我。

她记得我的名字。

再也按捺不住，他即刻起身，径直来到了屋后的花园。满园Telpelossë为他的到来而欢欣兴奋不已，而他在花丛中坐下，取出了长笛。他手上有伤，暂时应付不了那些难度最大的曲调，然而此刻涌动在胸中的旋律并不需要如斯技巧。心念所至，音符自然流淌而出，柔和宛转，浸透了难以付诸言语的缠绵，就连掌心偶尔传来的痛楚也像是化作了某种奇异的甜蜜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Atarinya：Quenya，意为My Father and King，即“父王”。  
[2] Nelyafinwë：Quenya，Maedhros的父名，意为Finwë the third（in succession）。  
[3] Kanafinwë：Quenya，Maglor的父名。  
[4] Anairë：Quenya，Fingolfin的妻子，意为“至为神圣”。


	6. Careless Whisper

如果那时卫士Ecthelion与王子Turgon可以无话不谈，大概会意识到彼此的遭遇颇有异曲同工之“妙”。

近来，Turgon发现自己经常惦记天鹅港附近的海滩。这当然没什么不好，他一直都是热爱大海的，甚至见过常人难得谋面的众水之王Ulmo，这让他几乎被归为Noldor中的“异类”——Aredhel就曾经揶揄他“更像Teleri，简直可以去做Findaráto的亲弟弟”，他则以同样玩笑的语气反驳：“我倒希望他变成我的亲妹妹，只怕无论脾气还是长相都比我现在的妹妹更好。”

不过这话他只说过一次，付出的代价也宁可永远忘掉。更何况认真想想，把Aredhel换成Finrod实在不见得就会更好，头疼的方式大有可能就是从一种换作另一种罢了。

话说回来，倘若一位出身Fingolfin家族的王子会难抑冲动，时时只身前往Alqualondë以南的海滩，眺望天鹅港的辉煌灯火之余还徘徊不去，外加从来也没赢得过诗人歌手一类的风雅名声——这一切就怎么都难以解释成对“星下水边”的单纯钟爱，不管他身上流着多少苏醒于Cuiviénen湖畔的祖先之血。

而当他这天终于又见到Finrod孤身一人伫立海边，顿时觉得一腔郁闷找到了宣泄xuan xie的出口，很有扑上去狠狠摇晃对方的冲动，好叫那个表面可亲无害、实则精明狡黠的家伙也尝尝头昏脑胀的滋味。

“……Findaráto！”

然而他的气势汹汹对Finrod没有半点影响，金发王子只是悠然转身、从容相对，连笑容都是好整以暇的：“那天来找Amarië的是她的好友，名叫Elenwë。如果你想再见到她，不妨下次和我一起去拜访那些住在Taniquetil的亲族。”

日思夜想的信息得来全不费功夫，短短两句谈笑，Turgon先前积累的挫折居然就灰飞烟灭。又一次，他郁闷地发现自己不是这金发堂兄的对手——其实无数次惨痛教训早就告诉过他，Finarfin家族的长子那副温雅高华、谦和淡泊的外表下隐藏着什么样的敏锐决断。而Finrod仅仅一笑，就又把目光投向了东方无边无际的大海，海风吹来，透着银泽的柔亮金发不时拂过他的俊秀脸庞，凝视远方的灰眸却不为所扰，明亮而专注。

“你在看什么？”

Turgon顺着Finrod的视线望去，只见动荡的水面一直延伸到视野尽头。星空下波涛起伏的大海自有一种沉郁厚重的庄严，然而他相信Finrod不是在单纯欣赏这么熟悉的一幕。

“我只是在想……彼岸是何种景色。”

金发王子说得淡然，话中含义却让Turgon略觉意外。

“这个问题大概只有当年出生在中洲大地的族人才有答案。不过，你虽然没见过，总该听说过吧？——那片大地是所谓的凡世，不受双树光辉照耀，万物皆会凋零枯萎。然而那也是一片广阔的天地，当Quendi在Cuiviénen湖边苏醒，头顶是星空，身边是流水……”说到这里，Turgon又想起了Finrod那“星下水边”的论调，忍不住瞪了好友一眼；而Finrod只回以一笑——极少有人见了这样的笑容还能火冒三丈、暴跳如雷，也许只有他们某些Fëanor家族的堂兄是例外。

“这些我也知道。只是，你可记得Valar的教诲中有关Atani的部分？”

这家伙难道想考察我的学识么？Turgon瞥了瞥Finrod，不出意料看到了一副纯真无辜的嘴脸，只好耸了耸肩：“Atani，次生的种族，和我们一样是Ilúvatar的儿女，注定比我们迟来Arda——只是没人知晓这会在何时，连Valar也不确切知道。”

“我听说，他们就要在中洲苏醒了。”

“这我也有所耳闻。你就是在想像这个？”Turgon再一次觉得这家伙有异于常人，“他们是否苏醒，对我们有什么影响？他们远在彼岸，只靠自身的话永远都不可能渡过大海。”

“也就是说，倘若Valar不准备像当年引导我们那样引导他们来此，我们就永无可能与他们相逢。”

“不，有可能。”Turgon否认得斩钉截铁，等到Finrod忍不住脸露讶异，才一本正经地揭开了谜底，“你渡海到中洲去。”

对方的表情终于让Turgon享受了一次扬眉吐气的快意。

出身Noldor王储的显赫家族，深受Oromë的眷爱，本人又是仪表堂堂、气质非凡，这样一个人会莫名其妙地满心烦扰，实在是一件解释不通的事。

此刻Celegorm就面临着这样的悖论。

好在他从不执着于此，解释不通就不去解释，反正他既不是歌手也不是哲人，索性把一切无益的思考拒之门外。简单断定这是过于清闲导致的胡思乱想，他决定独自出城去散心——不带卫士，只带着忠诚的猎犬Huan。

任凭白马踏着不紧不慢的步子远离Túna山，光是想像着在Valinor的原野上疾驰的快意，他就不由得精神一振。也许应该去看看那群猎豹，他想，上次和它们交谈还是在随父亲去北方旅行之前。

然而好景不长，司掌命运的Námo Mandos似乎是存心与他作对——刚出Calacirya，他就看到了另一队骑手。清一色的卫队装束，深蓝为底、亮银为饰，如果这还不够说明他们的身份，还有当先那个白衣如雪、银饰如星的人可供参考。

白马察觉了他的情绪变化，立时放缓了脚步。影子一般跟随在侧的Huan抬起头来，意示询问，他却压根没有留心——先前的疑问突然有了解答，那就是他的堂妹Aredhel。自从他上次和她因为一个受伤的卫士不欢而散，就没摆脱过烦躁。

“Tyelkormo！”他只犹豫了一瞬，她就发现了他。出乎意料的是，她竟然对他甜甜一笑，好像完全不记得从前的冲突：“你要去Valinor吗？”

“不。”他想也不想就否认了。Huan则立刻竖起了双耳——难道我们不是刚刚从Túna山的方向过来？

然而她似乎没注意到他自相矛盾的言行，依旧是言笑晏晏：“那么说你是要回Tirion了？王储家族的Turkafinwë殿下，是否愿意与我同行呢？”

太不符合常理的现象理应叫人提高警惕——Celegorm身为Noldor最出色的猎手，其实深谙此道，然而在她的面前，他的判断力通常都会不幸打上折扣。不顾Huan，也不理她的卫队，他直接拨转马头与她并辔而行：“你从Valinor回来？”

他以为这只是一个普通得不能更普通的问题，她却不知为何没有马上回答，而是迅速瞥了他一眼。注意到她的复杂眼神，他不由得眉头一皱：“怎么？不是吗？”

闻言她头一扬，大笑出声：“我倒要问你，平白无故问这种问题，是在刺探吗？Tyelkormo，你可实在不是做这种事的料。”

她的话令他如堕五里雾中，一时只能瞪着她不知所措，怒气与迷惑在心头交替来去，争执不下。就在这时，他瞥到一抹不寻常的金色，回头时只见一个卫士驱马接近了她，很明显有话要说。如此一来，怒气顿时占了上风，也找到了宣泄的渠道。

“退下！”他厉声斥道，因为他认得这是谁——Glorfindel，Fingolfin家族的卫队正是此人负责。投去轻蔑的一眼，他冷冷地补充：“这里还轮不到你这混血小子来说话。”

他始料未及的是她的反应。不等Glorfindel答言，她的声音已插了进来，冷酷而尖刻：“什么叫‘混血’？何必这样含沙射影地讽刺，这可不像你啊。”

“什么？！”被这样莫名其妙地指责，他几乎不相信自己的耳朵，“你在胡说什么——”

话一出口，他就知道自己又犯了错误，而她眉尖一挑，不怒反笑：“我在说，你不如直接叫我也‘退下’，因为我也有外族血统，只怕这里也轮不到我来说话。”

他瞠目结舌，她却犹自不足：“高贵的王储家族，自然是看不起我们的——只不过，想把我们赶出Tirion，不嫌太过分吗？”

语毕，也不给他辩解的机会，她就扬长而去。

习惯了每天前往驻地的生活，两天休假的空闲竟让Ecthelion有些无所适从。

苦于不知如何消磨时间，他终于决定去确认自己还有随心所欲地驾驭心爱的乐器的能力——他的右手正如Glorfindel的判断，到第三天已经彻底痊愈，五指灵活如初。

没有风；然而随着第一个音符飘扬开去，那些傲然挺立的墨绿茎叶与洁白花朵却为之一振，花丛中顷刻间银光闪动。不需要斟酌思忖，灵感犹如源源涌出的泉水，流经他的气息、他的指尖、他的长笛，化作极尽华美的旋律。

“你还真是叫人惊讶不断啊。”

一曲终了，余音尚在萦绕，他就听见了一声轻笑。紧接着，Glorfindel轻巧地一跃翻过树篱，落地后洒脱地拍了拍身上沾的泥土枝叶。

“我来了好久，一直狠不下心来打断你，最后我想，要是再不抓住时机，怕是就要在树丛里蹲到明天了。”

他不由得笑了：“是我忘形了。”

“不不不，”Glorfindel伸出食指轻轻摇了摇，“你这不是‘忘形’，是‘有所思’。”金发青年到他身边坐下，不容分说地翻过他的右手审视了一番，“没有伤筋动骨，果然恢复得很快。当时你真叫所有人都大吃一惊。”

“我不知道究竟发生了什么，”他照实说，“那可能是身体自动做出的反应。”

“那叫做‘反射’或‘本能’。”Glorfindel斜觑他一眼，放开他的手，唇角一勾，“不过我可不是来调查那场意外的细节。记得么？你欠我一个解释。”

他迎着Glorfindel的注视，一时不明所以。相持一瞬，Glorfindel夸张地叹了口气：“Lady Irissë知道你是谁。”

这样毫无准备地听到她的名字，他只觉得心跳突然加快了，呼吸也为之一停。见状，Glorfindel笑了起来：“怎么？需要我来猜吗？”

呆呆地望着好友，他无言以对，金发青年则笑得更加意味深长：“好吧——你究竟是怎样被Turukáno殿下发现的？当时我们这位公主是不是在场？”

那双熟悉的眼睛里尽管笑意闪动，却含着锐利的光采，轻易就看进了他内心深处。

“——你爱她？”

不管这个问题曾在脑海中盘桓过多久，此刻真正面对，他仍然无法给出一个确定的答案。沉默许久，他轻声说：“我不知道。”

我不知道这是不是爱。但如果Eldar的歌谣传说都不是虚言，如果那样的情感在这世上真正存在，那么我想只有这个词可以形容我对她的心意。

愕然之后，Glorfindel笑出了声，索性躺到了花丛里：“真是严密啊。只不过，你考虑过吗？爱或许没有理由可言。”

他张开嘴，险些就要解释，总算及时意识到好友是在调侃自己，想想不由得也笑了起来，抛开了那点被人看穿心事的窘迫。

等到笑声止歇，金发青年主动换了话题：“今天还真是漫长。”

“卫队有任务吗？”他问。

“有，护送Lady Irissë出去散心。”金发青年不忘冲他眨了眨眼，“比起上一次，这次的热闹程度可是半点不减。Duilin和Egalmoth这两个家伙不知从哪里听来了不负责任的传言，今天‘不小心’让Lady Irissë听到，我们这位公主又刚好遇到Turkafinwë殿下，结果就不客气地痛斥了人家一顿。”哀叹一声，Glorfindel拍了拍额头，“看来明天是免不了要听我们那两位王子的唠叨了……”

“那是什么传言？”默然一刻，他突然问。

“老一套，只不过愈发活灵活现。”Glorfindel挥了挥手，不以为意，“说是对Nolofinwë家族和Arafinwë家族的善意提醒——‘骄傲的Míriel之子历来轻视Indis的儿子；现在他是大权在握的王储，极受王的宠爱，很快就会把两个异母弟弟逐出Tirion！’”

他有一瞬屏住了呼吸，不只是因为讶异于还有这样的说法，更是因为震惊于其中的含意——“逐出Tirion”，这能怎么实现？

犹豫一瞬，他谨慎地问：“这些传言，Nolofinwë殿下和Arafinwë殿下知道吗？”

“这就只有他们才能回答了。”金发青年稍稍敛了容色，“也许他们早就知道了——卫队的规模为什么要扩大？家族的纹章为什么愈发醒目？新发的武器为什么要开刃？”

也许，他想。这似乎可以解释一部分事实，却不能解释一切——Fëanor为什么要这样做？身为Noldor的正统王储，又备受父王信任宠爱，他有什么必要去处心积虑对付两个弟弟？仅仅是因为不喜欢他们？又或者……

扭过头，他望定Glorfindel，轻声问：“那么Fëanáro殿下呢？他听说了什么？”

Glorfindel闻言，神色明显一滞。过了一刻，金发青年坐了起来，眼中的蓝染了冰寒，平添了几分肃杀：“我的朋友，我可能犯了先入为主的错误——明天，我们一起去找出这个问题的答案。”

Fingon决定出城的时候，并没想到会遇上Maedhros。这段时间他们很少有机会见面，固然是因为各自身为长子都有推卸不开的责任，不过两个家族的关系日益紧张，也确实不利于联络友情就是了。

也正因此，当他见到那个熟悉的红发人影骑马绕过山脚，迎面而来，第一反应竟是局促：“……Maitimo！”

“……Findekáno。”Maedhros显然也没料到会遇到他，一愣后才能回答。

交换了问候，红发的王子和黑发的王子不约而同地陷入了沉默，互相打量一番，终于又不约而同地笑了出来，之后都自在多了。

“我的马需要休息，它从早上一直载我到现在。”Fingon拍了拍白马的脖颈，而Maedhros扬起了眉：“巧得很，我的马也一样。”环顾四周，红发的王子指了指不远的水塘，“那里如何？水草兼备，我们这些朋友可以好好放松一下。”

Fingon没有错过Maedhros语中的双关——“我们这些朋友”，大概也只有Maedhros才能把这话说得如此富有讽刺意味。不过Fingon决定不去追究，一逞口舌之快既不是他的长项，也不是他的习惯。率先跳下马背，他开始解下马具，却听到Maedhros在背后问：

“你听说过Atani吗？”

这个问题来得突兀，Fingon不禁讶异地回过了头，只见红发王子也下了马，正若无其事地浅笑。“……当然。关于他们的知识，你难道没学过？”

Maedhros忽略了他的反问：“我是说，他们很快就会在中洲苏醒了。莫非你还不知道？”

Fingon停下了手里的工作。转过身，他正视Maedhros，声调谨慎起来：“你相信那些传言，Maitimo？”

“难道你不相信？”

令Fingon吃惊的是，Maedhros再次回避了他的提问，就好像这个话题对Maedhros来说意义相当特殊。根据他对这位堂兄的了解，稍一不慎，目前还心平气和的交谈就有可能蜕变成危险的争论。因此，他稍加沉吟，才字斟句酌地开口：

“我相信来自Valar的教诲——Atani与我们一样是Ilúvatar的儿女，将在我们之后在Arda苏醒。”

Maedhros不以为然地笑了一声：“Valar的教诲啊……他们可有告知你Atani苏醒的时刻？”

Fingon忍不住皱眉，Maedhros的嘲弄在成功地消磨他的耐心：“这和我们有关系吗？况且Valar早已坦言，他们也不确切知晓Atani何时苏醒。”

“Findekáno，你是因为生活太安逸，所以变得迟钝了？”

这话太不客气，Fingon即刻沉下了脸，Maedhros却视而不见。

“想想看，他们如果苏醒，会生活在哪里？——大海彼岸那片自由广阔的大地。当年我们的祖先因为Valar的召唤而放弃了它，就这么把它拱手让给了那个不及我们强大、从而更容易操纵的种族……”

“Maitimo，”Fingon不得不打断他，“也许我是真的迟钝了，因为我越来越不明白你究竟要说什么——‘容易操纵’？被谁操纵？”

红发王子沉默了，目光却毫不妥协；而这个事实本身传达的信息远多过任何言语。

Maedhros不肯回答，不是因为他不知道这问题的答案，Fingon想。他只是不想把这答案说出口。“你该不是在说——”

“有那么难以置信吗？”Maedhros露齿一笑，极尽讽刺；而Fingon无暇计较，他的注意力集中在堂兄兼挚友暗示的危险话题上，感觉先前担忧的争论正在一步步逼近。

“Maitimo，那是没有根据的臆测。没有人奴役我们。我们难道不是在为满足自身的渴望而劳作？我们当初难道不是向往此地的光明、温暖、安全和祝福，自愿选择前来？”

“光明，温暖，安全，祝福。”也许是被他的严肃影响，Maedhros暂时不笑了，“以什么为代价？”

“我看不出有什么代价。”

“所以我说你已经迟钝了，Findekáno。”红发王子又满不在乎地一笑，深灰的瞳仁中跳动着一簇微小的火苗，“为了交换这些，我们放弃了一片广阔的疆土，放弃了自由。”

“你失去了什么自由？”Fingon针锋相对地反驳道，“你的行动受过任何限制吗？至于那片凡世土地，不要忘记当年是我们的祖父——我们的王——做出了放弃的决定。你想说我们的王其实犯了个错误？或者，只是你自己对那个久远的决定心有不甘？”

“Findekáno，事实也许比你想像得更复杂。”Maedhros吸了口气，“想想看，虽然没有禁令，但尽你所能，你能去往何处？虽然Noldor全族当初是自愿来此，但若不明真相，自愿又有什么意义？Findekáno，我跟着父亲，几乎走遍了Aman大地；你说我们不受限制，但那限制分明存在——就是这片土地本身！你说我们自愿来此，那是因为我们的王当时也许没有想到，他们本来就计划把大海彼岸的广阔土地全部留给另一个种族！”

意识到失言，Maedhros猝然一顿，然而为时已晚。这些话语令Fingon一时无法思考，红发王子旁若无人的挑战眼神，他只能茫然以对。

这不是Maedhros本人的想法。一线清明在头脑的混乱中闪过，Fingon立刻本能地抓住了它。这不可能是。Maedhros或许继承了太多他那天才父亲的骄傲，但这些肆无忌惮的言论……

不待他细想，Maedhros忽然背过了身：“回去吧。我父亲快回来了。”

Fingon一声不吭，依言上马，两人并辔踏上了归途。一路谁也没有开口，耳边只有马蹄踏过原野的单调节奏。

Maedhros所言极为不妥，Fingon知道。那样公开的反叛与质疑，字字句句燃烧如火。也许Maedhros是信任他，才会这样口无遮拦，但那削弱不了这些想法本身的危险含义。父亲大概会有更好的解释，他模糊地想，却不确定自己是否应该把今天这番对话告诉父亲。

然而令他困扰的还不止于此。一个声音在内心深处低语，引着他的思绪渐行渐远。

……为什么你听到大海彼岸那片广阔的土地时，心中也有隐隐的渴望？为什么你想到自己的族人曾经放弃了什么，竟感到淡淡的惋惜？难道此地的生活，你其实并不满足？

对渴求创造、酷爱发明、精力充沛、永不安分的Noldor来说，这片土地……可能真的太狭小了。

起初他任凭思绪漫游，等到惊觉不对、想要收敛心神，却发现已是无能为力。Maedhros的言论通向一扇危险的门户，一旦开启，便不能轻易关闭。

……不是吗？生活尽善尽美，结果连打赌也想不出有吸引力的赌注。为什么流言会不胫而走？为什么整座白城都在缓慢却无疑地脱离平静？——长久的波澜不惊之后，任何风吹草动都会立时变成注目的焦点。这难道是正常的？是我错了，我的族人全都错了，还是……

“Findekáno——”就在这时，Maedhros向他偏过了头。Fingon从思绪中挣脱出来，赫然发现Maedhros在犹豫。

“……算了。没什么。”良久，Fëanor的长子摇了摇头，重归沉默，直到他们在城门前告别。

“Moryo[1]心情不好，我们不要招惹他。”透过窗子看见Caranthir走进庭院，Amrod悄声对犹如镜像的弟弟说。而Amras闻言挑起了眉：“我们历来也不怎么招惹他吧？”

“我是说，最好加倍收敛，否则搞不好他会来招惹我们。”

Amras咧开嘴做了个鬼脸，没有再说话。论实际年龄，他和Amrod早就成年了，怎么也不能还被当成可以动辄捣蛋闯祸的孩子。然而五位兄长的存在与容让显然无助于他们养成稳重的个性，事实上两人的行径好像一直停留在成年之前，没有多大改善。

一边装作毫不在意，一边从眼角打量走进门来的Caranthir，Amras想要看出更多端倪。公平地说，他们这个兄长虽然暴躁，却不难应付，因为他历来情绪外露，脾气来得快去得也快。别人之所以会觉得他阴郁，大约要归咎于他偏深的肤色——那常给人他面色不愉的错觉。

不过今天这绝不是错觉——当Amras的目光不小心与Caranthir相接，他就知道Amrod的判断完全没错。

“你们两个偷偷摸摸在干什么？”

被如此一吼，两个年轻王子立刻拉开距离正襟危坐，眨眼间已是一脸严肃。然而暗地里Amras早已悄悄捅了捅Amrod，把这样的意念送进了Amrod的脑海——看来真被你料中了，Ambarussa[2]。

孪生兄长的回应是一阵只能被解释为“自得的大笑”的思绪震颤。

Caranthir显然没那么欣赏他们的小动作。神色愈发阴沉，Caranthir看起来像是到了发火的边缘，而恰在此时，前门砰地一声敞开，Celegorm大步流星地走了进来，生生截断了Caranthir的怒气。紧跟着Celegorm，Curufin悄然出现在门口，貌似不经意地抬眼一望，脸上即刻掠过一丝了然，镇静沉着与方才Caranthir的震耳欲聋形成了鲜明对比。

“怎么了，Turko？——Moryo？”

Amras缩了缩，感到Amrod也紧张起来。Curufin是他们七兄弟中最像父亲的一个，连母亲也给了他Atarinkë[3]的名字，但容貌和天赋的相似不意味着气质一致，当那种与父亲截然不同的神情出现在与父亲酷肖的面孔上，任谁都会莫名困扰。

Kurvo[4]既然回来，要捉弄Turko就不容易了。头脑中传来了Amrod满含惋惜的哀叹。而Amras不得不提醒兄长：你还有空打Turko的主意？不如先考虑怎样避免被Moryo迁怒。

然而Curufin的发问似乎帮他们解决了这个难题。Celegorm神色不豫地轻哼了一声，Caranthir则不假思索地爆发了：

“Angaráto[5]竟然一见我就挡到Artanis[6]面前，一副戒备架势！——身上流的外族血比本族还多，这些金发小子究竟哪来这么大胆量？”

“这我也想知道。”Celegorm薄唇一扭。

“大概拒绝我们父亲的要求可以算作骄傲的资本，”Curufin一笑，声调无辜得恰到好处，“想想也确实很了不起——Artanis她不但能拒绝，还拒绝了三次，试问我们谁能做到。”

这就是Kurvo的本事了，Amras想。明明是平淡无奇的词句，他说出来偏偏就像多了不同寻常的深意。就连本来抱着事不关己态度的Amrod也被吸引了注意力，开始专注倾听。

“还有旁人在场吗，比如Aikanáro[7]？”Curufin挑起了眉，“或者Findekáno？Findekáno一向与他们交情甚笃。”

“Findekáno？没见他。”Caranthir嗤之以鼻，“他不是忙着和他父亲一起密谋策划，靠着Valar的支持来反对我们家族么？”

“这是谁说的？”

随着这个冷峻的声音，Maedhros的挺拔身影赫然出现在门口。红发王子双眉紧锁，扫视着五个弟弟，锐利的目光就连Curufin也似乎承受不住，不得不偏过了头。

“你从哪里听来这些，Moryo？”

Caranthir涨红了脸：“Maitimo，你难道就没听说过？”

刹那间，Maedhros紧紧盯住了Caranthir。即使是置身事外，Amras望着那双深灰眼眸中的慑人光芒，仍然忍不住一凛。Maitimo是真的生气了，Amrod传来的思绪如此说。尽管深以为然，Amras还是明智地没去回应，担心他们的交流会被怒气勃发的长兄察觉。

幸好这种剑拔弩张的寂静只持续了短短一刻，就被从外面回来的Maglor打破了。“你们这是怎么了？”素有Noldor第一歌手之称的王子诧异地问。回头见到是他，Maedhros吸了口气，勉强扯了扯嘴角：“没什么。你又出去寻找灵感了？”

Maglor低头看看手中的竖琴，迟疑着没有答话。令Amras意外的是，Maedhros并没追问，心不在焉地点了点头，就看向了Amrod：

“Ambarussa，母亲呢？”

“错了，我是Ambarto[8]。”Amrod保持着最初的端正坐姿，一本正经地答道。

你不是想在这个时候挑战Maitimo的幽默感吧，Amras惊恐地想，急忙替孪生哥哥回答了长兄的问题：“她去看望外祖父了。”

又点了点头，Maedhros依次看过六个弟弟，开口时嗓音低沉，不容置疑：

“听着，这些流言，不要让母亲知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Moryo：Caranthir的父名Morifnwë的昵称。  
[2] Ambarussa：Amrod与Amras的母名，他们互相以此称呼。  
[3] Atarinkë：Quenya，Curufin的母名，意为“Little Father”。  
[4] Kurvo：Curufin的父名Curufinwë的昵称。  
[5] Angaráto：Quenya，Angrod的父名。  
[6] Fëanor诸子与Galadriel关系谈不上亲近，故而他们称呼她使用的是正式的父名。  
[7] Aikanáro：Quenya，Aegnor的父名，意为Fell Fire。  
[8] Ambarto：Quenya。Nerdanel起初给Amrod和Amras取的母名相同，都是Ambarussa，后来在Fëanor的要求下给Amrod改名为Umbarto。但Fëanor觉得此名含义不吉利（“在劫难逃的”），便擅自将其改为Ambarto。  
[注] 《中洲历史》中提过Fëanor众子中Maglor、Caranthir和Curufin都是结过婚的，但这和其他无数细节一样，只在某处被提到，此外再无痕迹；或是有很多彼此矛盾的说法，比如Curufin的妻子和儿子的问题——Celebrimbor的出身如果遵循出版的《精灵宝钻》，他就是Curufin的儿子，但还有一些零散笔记把他设定成Sindar出身。  
本文中我决定对资料选择如下：Celebrimbor是Curufin的儿子，因此Curufin一定有妻子；Maglor和Caranthir的婚姻问题因为没有任何相关资料，我把他们简单设定成未婚。


	7. Brothers and Arms

空气中弥漫着汗水和钢铁的气息，熔炉中燃烧着熊熊的火焰。红热的金属被反复不停地锤打，借着高超娴熟的锻造技巧，精巧大胆的构思和丰富微妙的情绪都融入了正待完成的作品：渴望、梦想、苦涩、反叛……也许还有厌恶、愤怒和憎恨，不过这些他不确定。

当金属从鲜红冷却到暗红，它已经有了形状。那是剑，此前无人见过的锋锐长剑，从外观到平衡都完美无缺。

但这还不够。

成形的长剑再次被伸入炉火，顷刻间金属便从暗红变成鲜红，又从鲜红逐渐转成金红和明黄，最后隐隐透出了明亮的白炽。急速撤剑出炉，浸入冷水，大团蒸汽刹那间腾起遮蔽了视野，就像他的造物矜持地想要把神秘保持到问世的一刻。

淬火——这其实不是他的发明，但把这项技术用在武器上，他确实是第一人。

雾气散去，他将新剑与先前打造的头盔放在一起，满意地一笑。创造，用双手去创造，这永远是难以抗拒的诱惑。将头脑的构想化作真实的存在，世上再没有什么更具震撼、更富挑战。

转过身，他准备去找外衣。他得掩去劳作的痕迹，因为……这些剑与盔的存在，他暂时还不想让旁人知道。

他一抬头，就怔住了。

一个人影静静倚在门边，显然已经注视他多时。奄奄一息的炉火微光中，他看不清来人的神情，却辨得出发丝的棕褐色调。

“Fëanáro，如果你愿意告诉我这是做什么，我会很感激。”

她的语声平静得惊人，如果他不是这么熟悉她，也许会认为这个问题只是出于好奇。

“……这难道不是一目了然吗，Nerdanel？”

她的轮廓在暗影中微微一动，就重归凝滞。僵持了一阵，他突然觉得不安，不禁向她迈了一步：“Nerdanel？”

他身形刚动，她便向后一退。他伸出的手在半空中不易觉察地一停，若无其事地缩了回去：“Nerdanel，下次你要监视我，可否做得更谨慎？”

“……Fëanáro！”

他想他是成功伤到她了，因为这一次他听出了她语声里的颤抖。扬起头，他等着她的责难；然而她在那一声泄露情绪的呼唤之后忽然镇定下来，再开口时，只剩了决心已定的平淡：“Fëanáro，不要让我父亲为他曾教给你的一切后悔。”

他目送她的背影消失在门外，出神一刻，就又开始整理工具，动作细致而耐心。不知过了多久，一阵急促的脚步声由远而近，他的长子不打招呼就出现在门口，几绺汗湿的红发粘在额前。

他很久不见Maedhros这样紧张了。挑起眉，他听完儿子慌乱得几近语无伦次的叙述，仅仅付之一笑：

“你母亲要去哪里，是她的自由。”

“母亲搬回外祖父家里了？”Celegorm瞪着Curufin，尽管明知就连Amrod和Amras这两个惟恐天下不乱的家伙也不会拿这种事来开玩笑，还是难以置信地反问了一句。

Curufin耸了耸肩，在他对面坐了下来，第一个举动居然是倒了杯酒。看来，即便是Curufin也有不能完美控制情绪的时刻。“也许我们不该吃惊——毕竟母亲不能理解父亲，也不是一天两天……”

然而Celegorm没去细听Curufin在说什么。径自起身，他大步向房门走去，Curufin的声音及时从身后响起，清晰而沉着：“Turko，你要干什么？”

“阻止她，”他想也不想地答道，“她怎能……”

“Ambarussa他们已经试过了，”Curufin冷静地指出，“而且用的是恳求。如果她连这都可以无视，你有什么更好的对策？你知道母亲。她若是下定了决心，父亲也未必能够阻止。”

Curufin是对的。这个弟弟似乎总是对的。僵立一瞬，Celegorm不得不满心挫败地转过身，回到Curufin对面重重坐下。若有所思地注视他一刻，Curufin把手中的酒杯递了过来。他没有推辞，只是迅速把杯子凑到唇边微一仰头，一任微凉的酒液化作一线流下咽喉。

“Turko，怎么了？”Curufin修长的十指优雅地交叉起来搭上膝头，灰眼睛一瞬不瞬，密切注视着他，“你今天见到了Irissë？”

“那又怎样？”他本能地扬起头，一边恼火自己被轻易看穿了心事，一边感到红酒的醇厚气息自胸腹中不受控制地升起，直抵眉间。或许是受了这股气息的影响，他觉得头脑好像漂浮在虚空中，不时有轻微的晕眩。

“你和她又起了什么争执吗？”

“我，跟她起争执？”他笑了出来，“除非是我从马上摔下来跌到了头。”

“……Turko，”微一沉吟，Curufin轻声道，“你太迁就Irissë了。要知道，她的一切都是你教的。”

“是，但那不说明我对付她就会很容易。”他薄唇一扭，“事实上，她从小就难缠得很，难道你就没吃过她的苦头？”

Curufin忽略了他的反诘，说得笃定而权威：“Turko，疏远她一段时间。你知道狩猎中有种策略叫做‘欲擒故纵’。”

“这跟狩猎有什么……”反驳的话说了一半，他突然懂了Curufin的意思，“你是说……不。”他摇了摇头，“你也不过是臆测而已。”

“这个么，”Curufin向后靠去，浅浅一笑。刹那间他以为自己看错了——他弟弟一贯不动声色的脸上竟掠过了一丝说不清道不明的复杂表情，几乎可以算是温柔。“……你会知道我不是。”

两人都沉默了。壁炉中燃烧的火焰给房间涂上了一层温暖的暗红，木柴偶尔噼啪轻响，火光也随之微微一跳。半明半暗中，他的思绪不由自主地漫游开去，仿佛又回到了那个与她不欢而散的时刻。她的脸庞出现在眼前，生动清晰，又倨傲冷漠。“我的父兄如果想要篡位，只怕是件好事，”她的声音犹在耳边，字字句句炽烈如火，“Noldor的王权若是落到你手里，实在是种不幸！”

Curufin就在这时坐直了，形状酷似他们父亲的眼睛中倏然闪过一丝海蓝：“她这样说？”

他没来由地一凛，发热的头脑忽然冷却了几分：“她是这样说的，但……”

不待他说完，Curufin已经站了起来：

“这件事，我们最好说给Maitimo知道。”

“Irissë，你竟然这样说！”Fingon瞪着若无其事的妹妹，心跳几乎停了半拍，“你知道这会引起什么后果？Turkafinwë再怎样……”

——Turkafinwë再怎样对你有心，这样的言论他也不能无视。

然而她只漫不经心地对他粲然一笑：“是啊，他再怎样愚蠢，也不至于把这当真。”

Fingon突然欲哭无泪。他很想揪住她一字一顿地说明，Celegorm的明智程度从来也不在他考虑之内，重要的是她轻率言语可能传达的信息；然而直觉告诉他，且不提这极有可能适得其反，他的当务之急也不是教训任性的妹妹，而是必须去找到Maedhros澄清事实。那些流言固然荒诞不经，但两个家族的不和由来已久，近来更有愈演愈烈的态势；回想起来，Maedhros昨天的怪异问题和欲言又止必定也是事出有因，只是他当时被那场危险的讨论分散了注意力，没能及时作出反应。

他没想到自己这么轻易就找到了Maedhros。匆匆穿越Mindon广场，他本来做好了直接去敲开王储家族宅邸大门的准备，却意外地发现那个红发醒目的人正和几个随从坐在广场边谈笑。微一犹豫，他径直向那边走去；一路都有族人在认出他的身份、看清他的目标之后为他让出道路，一道道目光在Tirion两大家族的长子之间来回游走，他几乎能感到其中好奇与猜度的分量。

Maedhros很快便察觉了他的接近。抬起头，红发的王子神色如常，笑意犹存；一时Fingon几乎松了口气，也许Maedhros还没有听说……

“Findekáno，听说你刚从Valinor回来？可有注意到什么变化？”

侥幸的幻想破灭了。那是确定无误的讽刺语调。

“Valinor是恒久之地，Maitimo。”我是来解释，不是来争执。Fingon提醒自己。

“那不意味着变化不会发生。”Maedhros笑了笑。

“你若不信，大可亲自去验证。”_我为什么要在这里顺着他说这些无聊的话？_Fingon想，为这脱离控制的对话而满心挫败。_我本该开门见山地告诉他，Irissë说的话当不得真。_

“我吗？只怕我的家族不如你的那样讨他们欢心。”

“Maitimo，如果你是说Valar——”

“他们给了你和你父亲什么许诺，Findekáno？竟然让你们——”

“Maitimo！”

这直白又无稽的责难无异于当头一击，瞬间突破了他容忍的极限。惊怒交迸，Fingon不假思索地打断了Maedhros，之后要深深呼吸几次，才能勉强压下胸中涌起的失望。

“……Maitimo，你可以侮辱我，但不能侮辱我父亲。”

“然而甘心为奴的人，还侈谈什么侮辱……这本身就很可笑。”

另一个声音毫无预兆地响起，饱含嘲弄不屑。不及细想，Fingon霍然转过身去，而与此同时Maedhros也匆忙跳了起来，惊诧竟是不亚于他。迎着他们的目光，Curufinwë Fëanáro旁若无人地大步而来，气势所至，人群无不退让。

“Noldor是不是真正堕落了？有人满足于做大能者的仆从，宁愿自欺欺人；还有人自身为奴尚且不够，还要说服别人！——我说，我们不做什么奴隶，更不做奴隶主的忠实宠物！总有一天我要离开这里回中洲去；倘若你们也厌倦了此地的生活，就来追随我，把枷锁抛在身后！”

偌大的广场刹那间鸦雀无声，连时间的流逝也像是为之一滞。Noldor的王储停在广场中心冷然四顾，神色轻蔑而倨傲。

“我看，哪怕我们能弄清那位殿下听说过什么，现在也无关紧要了。”

人群中，金发的青年悄声对黑发的青年说，嘴角一抽，弯成了一个苦笑。

Glorfindel的说法不是没来由的。要查出Fëanor家族风闻了何种流言，远不若想像中那般简单，他们忙碌了一整天，结果只是徒劳。拥护Fëanor的族人多数都是堪称Aulendil的高超工匠，Noldor的王储在他们心中的地位只怕仅次于Aulë本人；要他们向Fingolfin家族的卫士透露只言片语，其难度不亚于一步登上Oiolossë之巅。

而Fëanor方才那些危险又激烈的言辞，更是无异于对Valar的公开反叛……

不容Ecthelion多想，Glorfindel就转过了身。“我们回驻地，”金发青年边走边说，“这么大的事，天知道会被那些家伙传得多么骇人听闻。”

然而消息还是先他们一步抵达了驻地，传信人是谁也一目了然——当Ecthelion跟着Glorfindel推开门时，Duilin还在绘声绘色：“……‘离开这里回中洲去’！”

“果然是惟恐天下不乱。”见状，Glorfindel以手加额咕哝了一句，随即神色一正，提高了嗓音，“静一静，有任务！”

闻声，原本悠闲旁听的Egalmoth第一个反应过来，急忙上前一拉Duilin，两人赶快偃旗息鼓退进了人群。金发青年对这一幕和接下来的骚动视而不见，于众目睽睽之下从容不迫地踱上前去，却不急着开口，而是好整以暇地等着，直到众人安静下来。

“明天Turukáno殿下要去迎接Lady Elenwë来Tirion，我需要两个人随行。”

这话让惯常站在人后的Ecthelion不由得扬起了眉，满心诧异。——_Turukáno殿下什么时候说过需要人手？_

Glorfindel却面不改色。——_反正他要去迎接Lady Elenwë是真的，至于随从，他没说过不等于他不需要。_

如果说对此他还只是无言以对，那么对下一条命令，他就是真正感到了不安。

“Duilin、Egalmoth，你们两个稍后跟我去熟悉路线。其他人即刻回去通知家人：明天起，卫队成员必须全时留在驻地待命。”

“Aranya[1]？”

这声轻柔的呼唤把Noldor之王从混乱的思绪中拉回了现实。Finwë正站在窗前俯视Mindon广场，在那里，他的臣民不再像从前那样无忧无虑地忙碌来去，而是三五成群地聚在一起窃窃私语，偶尔有人会提高音量，明显是在争执。

“您这样站了很久了。”

瞥到Vanyar一族的金发特有的淡淡光晕，他微微颔首，目光却没有离开广场。自己这样站了很久么？也许……不知不觉中，银圣树的光辉已在渐渐淡去，双树交辉的时刻正在到来。也是在不知不觉中，他秩序井然的城市已然改变，他甚至来不及深思是什么导致了这样的改变。

是什么导致了这样的改变？

在又一次陷入沉思前，他及时想起自己的妻子依然陪伴在侧。他回过头，她的容颜跃入眼帘，温婉秀丽一如他们在Taniquetil的初见，然而那双曾经澄净的眼睛此刻却因悲伤忧虑而显得异常黯淡。她必定是想问他的吧？但他知道她不会问出口——她从来不会，只要她觉得自己的问题会令他为难，或是会干涉他身为Noldor之王的权威。

这么多年，其实真是委屈她了。

在心底一叹，他强令自己把另一个女子的身影在记忆中埋得更深，同时不得不感慨Eru Ilúvatar赋予Quendi的心智是否可以无限延展、永无止尽。转过身，他温柔执起Indis的手，惊觉她的手是冰凉的。“不要挂怀，只是一些琐事罢了。”

她垂下眼，眼神藏在金色睫毛如云的阴影里，他看不见，也猜不透。片刻她便恢复了常态，抬眼对他一笑；而这样的笑容突然令他下定了决心。

他是Finwë，Noldor的王。当年是他率领全族长途跋涉，远离中洲大地的黑暗，投奔大海彼岸的光明；也是他亲手建起了Túna山顶的Tirion，奠定了这座美丽城市的根基。此地的安定幸福就取决于他的统治，如果有任何问题存在，那么他必须面对它，解决它。

眼前的幽深长廊仿佛没有尽头，几不可闻的脚步被四周的静寂放大了，配合着心跳的节奏，一声声宛如紧迫的鼓点，听在耳中隐隐有山雨欲来的征兆。

_我不认为这是个好主意，Nolofinwë。_

临行前妻子的担忧眼神再一次闪过眼前，Fingolfin不得不在心中低叹。

其实我也不这么认为，Anairë。只是，有时哪怕你明知不妥，却还是别无选择。

比如，你生为Noldor之王的次子，却有一位才华绝世、个性激烈的异母兄长；再比如，你虽然有一半Vanyar血统，外貌上却完全是“父亲的儿子”；也许还可以加上，你的族人爱戴你，拥护你，认为你是可靠的领袖，心甘情愿追随你的领导。

Arafinwë就没有类似的困扰，他想，不禁更加无奈地叹了口气。比起他那隐忍退让却始终坚守底线的个性，他的弟弟要随和得多，总是那样含蓄低调、与世无争，不但继承了母亲的外貌，也继承了母亲的心性。

——难道真是他过于执着、不肯退避，才令那位异母兄长把他当作潜在的威胁？

然而即使他可以理解Fëanor的心结，又能如何？他们在卷入这个规模空前的漩涡时，就注定身不由己，因为漩涡中心的一切对双方来说都太重要——父亲的眷爱，族人的拥戴。王权地位对Eldar而言不过是虚无缥缈，这两者却绝无可能放弃。

他还能怎样做呢？他敬爱他的父亲，他在意他的族人，哪怕是对那位从不把他放在眼里的兄长，他也没有怨恨。难道他该去直面Fëanor，解释自己并无独占父爱、觊觎王权之意？以对方的性格，只怕根本不会给他开口的机会，更遑论相信他的说辞。在那位兄长心中，自己的形象大概早已定格，“狡猾的半兄弟”——他不是没有听说过，当年Fëanor得知父亲给自己取了Nolofinwë这个名字后给出的轻蔑评语。

不，要解决这愈演愈烈的冲突，仅靠他一人之力做不到。

事到如今，他只希望，这世上还有人能做到。

“是Glorfindel叫你来的？”Noldor的白公主站在城门的高大拱顶下，漫不经心地问。

“是，殿下。”被某人仗着职权不容分说指派来此的黑发青年照实答道，同时再一次感到自己在辜负朋友的好意——如果Glorfindel原以为这会给他创造一个与她独处的大好机会，见此情状多半是要扼腕叹息“孺子不可教”了。

“……他怎么交代你的？”

表面听来她的语气没有变化，似是顺口一问；他却直觉有异，微一迟疑才敢给出回答：“我得到的指示是：不管发生什么情况，都要保证您不离开我的保护。”

他自然不能告诉她Glorfindel的完整指示：“刚刚得到消息，明天王要召集诸位王子议事；Findekáno殿下交代我们届时寸步不离Lady Irissë，尤其不要让她接近Mindon广场。”若是让她得知全部，他也许揣测不出她具体会作何反应，却能确定他完成任务的难度会平添几个数量级。

然而他的犹豫没有逃过她的注意。微扬起头，她斜觑他，开口时不无揶揄：“这么说，Glorfindel一定是对你信任得很，才会放心只派你一个——不知他有否警告过你，保护我并非易事？”

“是说随时可能被踩在马蹄下吗？”

平生第一次，他的回答没有经过思考。这话不受控制地冲口而出，不但她为之一怔，他也在意识到说了什么之后吃了一惊。急忙抬起头，他想要补救，却正好与她目光相对，结果只能哑口无言。

“……不，因为今天我们不去骑马。”短暂的静默之后，她突然一笑，“我只要你带我在Tirion城里散散心——想来不会出什么意外吧？”

通向议事厅的门关着。黑玉琢就的光滑表面上，数不清的钻石嵌成十六芒的星形，并不华贵富丽，却自有与王室相配的气度威严。

凝视Finwë家族的纹章一瞬，Fingolfin轻轻吸了口气，毅然推开了门。

他几乎是立刻便看到了他的父亲。Noldor之王背对着门伫立在王座前，似是沉浸在自己的思绪里，对他的到来浑然不觉。

直到此刻Fingolfin才意识到，刚刚那一瞬他心底多么希望厅中空无一人。然而他拒绝为此踌躇。选择已经做出，退路已经切断。他是为了Noldor的前途与Tirion的安定来此。即便给他一次机会重新来过，一切仍然不会有所改变。

“_Atarinya_。”

Fingolfin扬声说，语气沉稳如常。没有留在原地等待回音，他镇定自若地迈开脚步走上前去，当他的父亲从沉思中惊觉他的呼唤，转过身来面对他，他已从容不迫地停在王座前的台阶下。

“Nolofinwë？时间还早。”见到是他，Finwë不禁挑起了眉，讶异之色溢于言表。

这不难理解，Fingolfin想，把父亲的反应尽收眼底。在Noldor之王心中，Nolofinwë大约正如其名，向来明智得体，从不率性行事、独出心裁。

“是我擅自先到，因为我希望您能在今天的会议之前了解我心中所想。”

这个回答显然也不在他父亲意料之中。Noldor之王闻言一顿，有一刻只是居高临下地审视着自己的次子；而Fingolfin则坦然相对，目不稍瞬。不易觉察地一叹，Finwë移开了目光，回身在王座上坐下，这才示意他开口。

他不是没有看出父亲的迟疑。然而他不能犹豫。

**“父王，您不打算约束我们的王兄** **Curufinwë的傲气吗？他被称作‘火之魂魄’，只怕是太过真实了。”**

他深深望进那双与Fëanor如出一辙的灰蓝眼眸，这些词句脱口而出，不假思索。

**“他有何权利为我们全族代言，好似他便是王？是您，很久以前在** **Quendi前畅言，说服他们接受Valar召唤迁来Aman；也是您，带领Noldor走过漫漫长路，历经艰难险阻离开中洲进入Eldamar的光辉。如今您若不为此后悔，您至少还有两个儿子尊重您的决定。”**

长久积压的苦涩抑郁似乎在这一刻尽数得以释放，也许他早该畅所欲言，而非一味克制忍让。要知道，就连他兄长的妻子，内心深处也曾抱着同样的希望——如果这世上还有人能对当前状况施加影响、予以改变，那只能是他们的父亲、Noldor的王。

一声冷笑就在此时自门边传来，低沉却清晰：

**“果然诚如所料，我的半兄弟会抢先来找我的父亲——这次如此，一贯如此。”**

金属相碰的声响由远及近，来人全副武装，高盔银甲，长剑在侧。“半兄弟”这个词被这个人刻意缓缓说来，竟是极尽嘲弄轻蔑。

**“滚，滚出去！记住你的地位！”**

骤然提高音量的吼声在议事厅中回荡，四壁上盏盏灯火仿佛也为之一颤。霍然转身，Fëanor拔出了长剑，剑锋在咫尺之遥反射着寒光，然而Fingolfin对此视而不见。此时此刻，他只觉得每一秒都像是拉长了，每一个动作看在眼中都分外迟缓。仿佛是耗去了全身力量，他回头望向王座，却在看清的刹那全身一凉，如堕幽暗海域的冰冷洋流。

——Noldor的王，他的父亲，他兄长的父亲，看着长子如此威胁次子，错愕之余只有沉默。

一时间，他感到支撑自己的最后一点信念也消失了。就这样吧，他想，心灰意冷，甚至无力再去愤怒。至少我已知道我在你心目中的地位……父亲。

对王座上的人深深躬身，他行了有生以来最完美的一礼，随即转身离去。

我只要你带我在Tirion城里散散心——想来不会出什么意外吧？

在遭遇随后一连串的意外之后，头大如斗的黑发青年回想她这句话，只觉得是莫大的讽刺——Tirion本来就绝非弹丸之地，而且按说诸位王子不久就要到王宫议事，这样还能莫名其妙与Celegorm狭路相逢，继而剑拔弩张，最后不欢而散，究竟该作何解释？

她是故意的，他想，她知道能在何处遇到那位王子，更知道该如何激怒对方。几乎可以想像Glorfindel听说此事会露出怎样的夸张苦相，他在歉疚之余，却不得不承认现实：自己全无把握不让状况雪上加霜。

而她偏偏在这时看向他，嘴角噙着笑意：“接下来我们去哪里，Ecthelion？”

他知道她是在存心刁难。也只有她，可以把清白无辜与不怀好意这两种截然不同的表情统一起来。奇怪的是，面对这样的她，他突然不再感到拘谨；她与他的距离像是突然拉近了，他望着她，第一次意识到自己其实比她高出半头，与她四目相对时本该是俯视而非仰望。

“——跟我来。”

他曾经不止一次在闲暇时幻想，她若置身他的Telpelossë花丛中，那将是多么赏心悦目的画面。而当这一天真正到来，他只发现原来想像与语言比起现实，竟是如此贫乏苍白。那位白衣银饰的公主傲立在白瓣银蕊的花海中，人与花同样耀眼，恍惚中竟不知是花幻化了人形，还是人融入了花丛。

她早已收起了先前的刁钻嘲弄。环顾周围，她像是惑于它们纯粹的美，不由得伸出手去轻触那些墨绿的茎叶；而在她面前，花朵纷纷微颤犹如颔首，好似在向她致敬。

“……Ecthelion，你有一个了不起的花园。”

话音未落，树篱边便传来一声闷响。不假思索，他闪身上前将她护在背后，定神细看时却只见一个窈窕人影从灌木丛中爬了起来。

“抱歉打扰了，”来人似乎全不在意自己出现的方式有多不寻常，只是落落大方地弯腰拂去裙裾上的泥土草叶，风帽随着动作滑落下来，现出一头淡金秀发，“我在城市上一层看到了这里的花园，立刻被吸引住了，所以想要抄捷径下来看看——只是好像大大高估了自己的身手。”

不等他反应，Aredhel已经在他身后轻呼出声：“Elenwë！”

金发女子闻声向她一望，星眸一亮：“是Irissë？Turukáno说你一早就出门了。”

……星辰之后在上，今天到底还有多少意外等着我？怔了一瞬，他终于意识到这个名字是属于何人，不得不如此怀疑。不过惊愕之余他总算没有忘记应有的礼节，退了一步，他向卫士们口中那位Turgon“一见钟情，念念不忘”的女子躬身致意：“Lady Elenwë。”

而金发女子对他点头一笑：“幸会，Ecthelion——如果我没有听错，刚才Irissë就是这样叫你的。”

他没有想到这位Vanyar女子会心细至斯。那么她在试图爬进花园之前是不是也看到……这样想着，他不免窘迫起来，不知该如何作答；而Aredhel闻言却是目光一闪，唇角也微微一翘。

“Turukáno怎会放你一个人在Tirion游荡？”Noldor的白公主故作讶异地问，不无促狭，“他应该恨不得与你寸步不离才是。”

“他貌似是有此打算，”Elenwë面不改色，“起初我告诉他这毫无必要，因为我不是第一次来Tirion；他却说……”

“‘若是有Findaráto在场，什么景致都会索然无味。’”Aredhel拖长声音模仿Turgon的语气，不忘撇了撇嘴以示不屑，“Turukáno真是不长进，这么多年，这套说词从来没变过。”

“唔，这话他也对别人说过？”Elenwë秀眉一扬，若有所思，“莫非是对Amarië？不过，因为诸位王子都接到召唤要去议事，他也不得不准备前往王宫，我就抓住机会独自溜了出来。”

“——王宫？议事？”

他在她一字一顿地重复这两个词之前就知道，该来的终究要来，雪上加霜在所难免。不出所料，她转过身，似笑非笑地打量他片刻，直到他不得不避开了她的注视。“原来如此。不知Findekáno有没有禁止你护送我和Elenwë回家？”

Turgon看到Elenwë竟会和自己那一早就踪影不见的妹妹一起出现在广场上，心情可想而知。一腔郁闷无处发泄，他只能回头瞪了Glorfindel一眼；而金发青年眨了眨眼，一脸无辜：“殿下，我可是完全按照您兄长的指示，派了最好的卫士之一去看顾Lady Irissë。”

这才注意到Aredhel身后的黑发青年，Turgon更加哭笑不得：“你派Ecthelion去，根本就是……”

……羊入虎口？这比喻好像不太妥当……

恰在此时，Elenwë仿佛察觉了这边的小小插曲，回过头来浅浅一笑。这笑容看在旁人眼里，或许是纯粹的矜持端庄，然而看在Turgon眼里，内中却似含着几分心照不宣的意味。我大概真是无可救药了，Turgon想。那位金发女子分明早已转过身去，他却只是不由自主地望着她的背影微笑。恍惚中有几声呛咳从背后传来，好似有人在拼命压抑笑声；他知道必定是那一高一矮两个卫士之一，不过决定忽略这没有恶意的小小冒犯。

——唔，如果我的动机有这样明显，似乎也怪不得别人如此反应……

王宫方向突如其来的骚动把他唤回了现实，他漫不经心地循声望去，霎时屏住了呼吸——Noldor之王居所的大门前，他父亲那个一半血缘的兄长利剑出鞘，剑尖正抵在他父亲胸前。即使隔着重重人群，字字句句传入耳中时依然清晰，炽烈如火、冷酷如冰。

**“看着，半兄弟！这比你的舌头更锋利。你敢再次试图篡夺我的地位，霸占我父亲的眷爱，它或许就会替** **Noldor除掉一个想当奴隶主的家伙！”**

一阵颤栗滑下脊背，下一刻Turgon只觉一腔热血尽数逆流，直冲头顶。想也不想，他拔腿便向王宫冲去，不出几步，臂上却是一紧。

“殿下！不是现在！”

是Glorfindel。一扫平日的散漫随意，金发青年语调急切却笃定，压低音量在他耳边说，同时手上加力，阻止了他下意识的挣扎：“请冷静！”

他没理会这些话，只是死死盯着王宫的方向。在那里，他的父亲面对这样公然的侮辱与挑衅，神色却不见愤怒，只有入骨的疲惫。拨开剑尖，Fingolfin步下台阶，穿过人群离去，始终未发一言。

直到这时，Turgon才吐了口气。头开始隐隐作痛，他望着王宫台阶顶端那个身披铠甲、手握长剑的倨傲身影，不觉咬紧了牙。

……必定有人要为此付出代价。

“让开。”

他妹妹的声音在近处响起，打破了人群噤若寒蝉的沉寂。Turgon转头望去，发现Aredhel发丝凌乱、面沉似水，深灰眼眸因盛怒而闪闪发亮，在她对面站着那个印象中温和寡言的黑发青年，俊秀的脸庞因严肃的神色而平添了锐气，周身散发着毫不妥协的执着凛然。

转念间Turgon便示意Glorfindel松手，大步向他们走去。族人认出是他，纷纷让开了道路；而他无视妹妹与那个年轻卫士的对峙，径直迎向了立在Aredhel身边的金发女子。目睹了刚才那一幕，她秀眉微蹙，神色却不见半点惊惧慌乱。

“很遗憾让你遇到这种事。相信我，Tirion的Noldor并不总是这样。”

她听到他的声音，回过头来；令他意外的是，她眼中没有嫌恶，只有信任：

“我相信。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Aranya：Quenya，意为My King，“陛下”。  
[注] Elenwë在我心目中一直有种“叛逆”的感觉，身为Vanyar一族，却选择跟着Turgon一起流亡，与身为Noldor、却选择留下的Nerdanel、Anairë，与同样身为Vanyar、却选择留下的Amarië，可以说是对比鲜明。她的性格不见于正史，此处纯粹是我的想像。


	8. Trial and Truth

树。放眼望去，视野中重重叠叠，皆是参天大树。初看它们如出一辙，细看却辨得出各自的韵致，或是挺拔颀秀，或是枝繁叶茂。然而当你自以为成竹在胸、信步行去，却很快就会发觉，换了视角，景观竟是截然不同。在这片矗立了无数岁月的密林中，风声也似乎沉寂下来，只是偶尔从远方飘来几声鸟鸣。

也许独自出城漫游确实算不上明智——装束一如常人的精灵少年停下脚步，自嘲地想。父亲要是知道我竟在山林中因不辨方向而迷路，会不会重新考虑Nolofinwë这个名字是否合适？

不过他并不担忧。蒙福之地当然不可能有危机潜伏。何况他是Noldor之王的儿子——尽管尚未成年——胆怯懦弱生来便与他无缘。皱起眉，他再一次环顾，突然灵光一现，继而哑然失笑。就近选了一棵又高又粗的大树，他毫不犹豫开始攀爬。

他早该想到的。从高处便能看清双树的光辉来自何方，难题自然迎刃而解。

所谓当局者迷啊。

凭着矫健的身手，他顺利攀上了树梢。不出意外，他轻易辨出了银圣树光辉的来源，不禁自豪地一笑，满心愉快地准备原路返回。然而就在此时，他不慎晃动了一根枝条——而那根枝条上不巧有一个鸟巢。一只受惊的鸟出其不意地从巢中冲了出来，不偏不倚，正撞上了他的鼻梁。

眼前突然一片金星，少年恢复视觉时已经身在半空，风声在耳边呼呼作响，枝条不断抽打在身上脸上。他一时有些茫然，待得回过神来立刻意识到大事不好。出于本能，他在空中手舞足蹈拼命挣扎，狂乱地试图抓住掠过身边的任何东西。

是敏捷和运气救了他。当他终于牢牢抓住一根粗枝、成功止住下落的势头，他离地面已经不远了。

这次他加倍小心地爬下树干，脚踏实地的感觉令他不由得长出了口气。直到此时，他才察觉脸上和手上都在传来火辣辣的刺痛。低下头，他看到掌心血迹斑斑，抬手摸了摸脸颊，指尖也不出意料地沾上了殷红。

……Noldor的王子居然沦落到这种境地，真是……

“Valinor很安全不假，但若是有人非要去做傻事殃及自身，倒也不会出现奇迹来阻止的。”

这个突如其来的声音吓了少年一跳。急急旋身，他发现竟有人悄无声息地来到了身后。来人裹着一袭半旧的深灰斗篷，压低的风帽遮住了大半脸庞，似乎只是个普通的旅人；然而四目相对，少年只觉得没来由地一凛。那双眼睛藏在暗影中，目光却异乎寻常地明亮锐利，Noldor的年轻王子发现很难与之保持长久的对视。

怎么会这样？这让他既惊诧又困惑。他是Nolofinwë，是Tirion的王子，自从记事以来，他面对常人就不曾有过压力——哪怕他们都已成年，而他只是孩子。

然而来人像是对他的反应司空见惯，仅仅报以漫不经心的一笑，就转过身去：

“跟我走。涂上药，那点伤用不了多久就会好。”

有不明物体在空中划过一条优美的弧线飞来，少年不假思索地接住，入手才发觉那是一个小小的瓷瓶。光滑的表面紧贴在掌心，感觉出乎意料地温暖。少年低头望着小瓶犹豫一瞬，终于决定放弃Noldor王子的骄傲，迈开双腿跟了上去。

……他是谁？

边走边把瓶中散发着药草清香的液体涂抹到脸上，少年发觉领路的精灵有着足以俯瞰多数族人的颀长身材，步态也透着不同寻常的从容优雅。如斯气质举止，迄今为止他见过的人中，除了父亲和那早已迁去Taniquetil、素日难得一见的至高王Ingwë，再没有谁能相提并论。

……可是这个人，分明是属于Noldor啊？

摇了摇头，他把迷惑压到心底，决定暂时就叫这个人Mulië，“秘密”。[1]

不知不觉，他们穿过了迷宫般的茫茫林海，透过枝干交织的网，森林与草原的交界赫然在望。停下脚步，Mulië回过头，目光扫过少年的脸，嘴角不禁一抽：“原来伤口还可以处理得如此狼狈。”

看出对方是生生咽下了一声笑，少年不免赧然了。这原也不能怪他，身为Tirion的王子，受伤本已鲜见，亲自处理伤处更是首次。

“你的伤还需要一点时间，我们不妨休息一下。”

银圣树的光辉洒上起伏的长草，一望无际的原野犹如Calacirya山隘尽头波光粼粼的海面。在草海中驾轻就熟地穿行，不久Mulië便找到了一片平整的草地，一条小溪就在左近欢唱着流过。放下行装，他示意少年坐下，然而令少年意外的是，他自己却取出一团细如牛毛的金丝，忙碌起来。

这立刻便吸引了少年的注意。出身以巧艺学识闻名的Noldor一族，注定生来就对种种技能有着浓烈的兴趣，更何况他面前这一位的水准简直堪称出神入化。入迷地盯着Mulië的双手，少年只觉得那些修长的手指动得叫人眼花缭乱，铰接、编织、缠绕，一条条金丝仿佛是自动各就各位，奇迹般从一团乱麻梳理成了一条精致的细链。然而还不止这样。变魔术一般，一颗星光宝石出现在Mulië手中——酒红的色泽，内中变幻着点点金辉。

“和她正相配。”

“她？是你心仪的姑娘吗？”少年问，叹服地看着那颗流光溢彩的宝石被天衣无缝地缀上了项链。

“是我的妻子。”年长的旅人凝视着挂在金链上缓缓旋转的宝石，眼中不经意就盈满了爱意和温柔。

直到这时，少年才发现脸上和手上的伤口不疼了。道了声歉，他起身到溪边洗去了血迹和药痕；水中映出的脸庞虽说稚气尚未褪尽，但族人都说，他不愧是他父亲的儿子，简直是他父亲少年时代的翻版。

“我想，我的伤好了。”

唇边犹带笑意，Mulië闻声抬头向他一望，看清了他的容貌，脸却猝然一沉。明亮的眼中转瞬间阴云密布，就像熊熊的热焰骤然冷却，悉数化作了暗蓝的磷火。霍然起身，他把那条刚完成的项链往衣袋里一塞，就提起了行装，看样子竟是要径自离去。

少年的微笑凝固了。错愕之下，他张开了嘴，却不知该作何言语；而Mulië本来已经开始走向他们来处的密林，行出几步之后，脚下却是一顿。

“……Tirion不远了，那个方向就是。”

低沉的语声随风而来，不无勉强；然而话一出口，他就像卸下了一个无形的负担，大步决绝而去。恰在此时，一阵风吹来，斗篷的风帽滑落，解放出一头闪亮的黑发，飞扬如同渡鸦的翼翅。

那个背影消失了许久，少年仍在原地伫立，不愿接受对方真正就此一去不返的事实。为何他的态度转变得如此剧烈，前后竟至截然不同？我究竟做错了什么，才冒犯了他，招来他不加掩饰的怒火？可是，如果真是我的错，他又为何不肯明言，非要选择遽然离去？

我只怕根本谈不上睿智。委屈不平之余，少年想。然而头脑深处还有一个声音，理智、宁定，犹如清凉的泉水，纾解了发自本能的忿怒。

——他行事虽然极端，终究还是好心的吧？否则也就不会特地告诉我Tirion的所在，为我指明回家的路。

叹了口气，他转过身，这才注意到Mulië坐过的地方有什么在闪光。走过去，他从草丛中捡起了一颗白色的宝石。少年把它放在掌上审视一番，确认这不是出自天然。

那么它一定属于那个神秘的旅人。也许有朝一日，我可以借此找到他吧？帮助过Tirion的王子，他理应得到正式的报答。而且……到时候我也许可以问问他不快的原因？

把宝石珍而重之地攥在手中，少年踏上了归途。

当他又一次看到Mindon Eldaliéva的灯光时，金圣树的光辉已经涨起，正在漫过Valinor全境。Tirion的壮观城门与剔透阶梯遥遥在望，盘绕上山的道路宛如缠绕着Túna山的柔美飘带。他回来了——是的，若是从来不曾离去、不曾迷失，就体会不到家园的可贵。

无意中，他低头望向手里的宝石，刹那间全身都僵住了。

在Laurelin温暖的金光中，那颗宝石不再是白色。它的中心亮了起来，一团小小的金红色火焰如同一个被封存其中的生命，正在跳动变幻。

他见过类似的宝石。是在父亲那里。他也知道那些是出自何人之手。

——Curufinwë Fëanáro，Noldor之王的长子。

他同父异母的兄长。……

“Finwë之子Fëanáro，真相业已大白。汝非谣言之始作俑者，亦非恶意之源。然而汝依然难脱干系：汝轻信无稽流言，扰乱Valinor之安定，竟至对血亲拔剑相向。”

Valar之城Valmar外，只有Mandos不含感情的声音在寂静中回荡——命运的掌管者、裁定者，从不动容，永不妥协。

审判之环外，人群鸦雀无声；而审判之环内，听候判决的人只是傲然挺立，既无敬畏，亦无恐惧。

**“……汝轻言奴役；然此若为奴役，汝将永世难逃，因** **Manwë乃是Arda之王，治下非仅Aman，而无论在Aman与否，汝之所为均系非法。”**

眼望那个熟悉的背影，Fingolfin回想起当年的邂逅，只觉得恍若隔世。

**“……因此判决如是：汝须离开汝出言恐吓之地** **Tirion十二年；期间汝需反省，谨记汝之身份地位。”**

如此判决，众位大能者一定认为是公正的吧？然而这可是他Fingolfin想要的，哪怕他在他们眼中是受到伤害的一方，理应得到安抚和补偿？

**“此后，若他人对汝既往不咎，此事便可视为圆满解决。”**

刹那间，Fingolfin感到自己成了注目的焦点——父亲、弟弟，他兄长的儿子们，他自己的儿子们。然而有人是例外——永远是例外。Fëanor没有看他。名为“火之魂魄”的人只是沉默扬头，仿佛对发生的一切问心无愧。

这并不奇怪，Fingolfin想。对Fëanor而言，他Fingolfin宽容与否，完全没有意义。多年来，他的兄长始终如此——不肯正视他的权利，不肯承认他的地位，不肯接受他的善意。而他又何尝不是总在违背自己的理智，执拗得近乎一厢情愿，放任自己被久远回忆中那一点点的温暖明亮而左右。

可事实是，早在知晓他身份的那一刻，他的兄长就作出了再明白不过的抉择：在Curufinwë Fëanáro眼中，没有一个名为Nolofinwë的存在。

深吸一口气，他抬起头，迎上了审判者的冷漠注视：

**“我不会追究我的兄长。”**

Valar的判决传到Tirion，如一石入水，激起千重波浪。

“众位大能者果然是公正仁慈啊。”

“公正仁慈？放逐了Noldor的王储，就算是公正，也算不得仁慈吧？”

“不要忘了，Fëanáro殿下是对至亲兄弟拔剑……”

“那又如何？毕竟没有严重后果不是么？”

“照你这么说，Nolofinwë殿下就只能忍气吞声？”

“倒也不是……其实，这明明是我们Noldor本族的事，难道不该Noldor的王来裁决？……”

街头巷尾的闲言碎语乘着形形色色的嗓音，汇成永无休止的重奏敲打着黑发青年的耳膜，纵然淡定如他，聆听一段时间之后也不由得皱起了眉。注意到他的表情变化，坐在对面的金发青年嘴角一动，露出了一个透着懒散的优雅微笑：

“我们族人的秉性，你不会直到现在才有所了解吧？”

想到当初三颗精灵宝钻问世时的盛况，黑发青年不禁更加无奈地摇了摇头，端起了仍在冒着袅袅热汽的茶杯。杯子是薄得近乎透明的精致白瓷，杯中细心调配的饮品散发着花果的芳香，融了升腾的水汽一丝丝钻入鼻端，分外清甜润泽。

“这样的放松，真是久违了。”

他点了点头，对好友的感叹心有戚戚。Valar判决既下，Tirion两位王子的明争暗斗便告一段落。新的卫队换休制度实行之后，属于卫士个人的时间也充裕了许多。此刻他能和Glorfindel在南城悠闲自在地打发时光，族人能在街头畅所欲言前事是非、不必担心剑拔弩张的冲突，全是拜这判决所赐。

如此看来，上位者实在早该对先前的状况作个了断。

“你这样想？”读出了他的想法，Glorfindel也端起茶杯，眼中的光采被水汽一掩，仿佛添了几分深意，“你不在乎判决是否公平？”

他想了想，才给出回答：“公平与否，取决于立场如何。”

Glorfindel笑出了声：“就知道你会一针见血——若是已经有了倾向，那么不管判决如何、由谁作出，全都无关紧要。比如我们拜访过的那位知名巧匠Maikalorë大人，我看他就决不会因为Valar一个放逐的命令就不再支持Fëanáro殿下。”

“实际上，他提到要跟Fëanáro殿下一起去。”他心情复杂地补充。

“而我打赌，他也不是惟一一个作此打算的。”Glorfindel耸了耸肩，“说来好笑，你我居然以为能从他们那里打听到Fëanáro殿下听信了什么谣言……”

垂下眼，他望着团团变幻的水汽，心中五味杂陈。由于父亲爱好的关系，他以前常与Maikalorë打交道，然而他加入Fingolfin家族卫队的决定改变了一切。此前那位巧匠或许还只是惋惜他这个“资质尚佳”的年轻Noldo偏偏“不务正业”，如今却显然已经把他归进了“不可救药”的类别。尽管他早有心理准备，但真正听到这种评价，还是不易释怀。

“喂，快告诉我我看错了。”

他犹在走神，却被Glorfindel的紧迫腔调吓了一跳。蓦然抬头，他顺着好友的视线望向街道对面，于是也发起了怔——因为那边正和一位年轻女子低声交谈的青年虽然服饰很不起眼，但千真万确就是Curufin，Fëanor家族排行第五的王子。

坐在这里，他听不到他们的言语，却看得清他们神色举止间自然流露的亲密，从而断定这两人不是初识。她似乎在和Curufin争论什么，有一刻甚至站起来，作势要走；然而就在她即将迈步时，Curufin伸出手去拉住了她。她回头时，Curufin对她无可奈何地一笑，那份柔情，真叫知晓这位王子脾性的人都不敢相信自己的眼睛。

瞠目一刻，金发青年以手加额，长叹一声。而他仍然望着那个姑娘，不知为何总觉得她似曾相识。以Noldor的标准衡量，她的身量稍嫌娇小纤瘦，然而这于她的美貌丝毫无损——她有着微卷的黑发与灵动的灰眸，眉目间的轮廓……

“Fainamirë，她是Fainamirë。”[2]

“你认识她？”Glorfindel顿时来了精神。被好友的兴奋劲头吓到，他连忙解释：“不，只是你我刚才还提到了她的父亲……”

星辰之后在上，她父亲是Maikalorë！……难道Fëanor家族的传统就是一定要和Noldor的卓越匠人联姻？要知道，王储夫人Nerdanel的父亲Mahtan就曾是Fëanor的老师，冶炼金属的学识和锻造铜铁的技艺都是远近闻名。

然而他还没说完，另一个熟悉的嗓音便出其不意地盖过了喧闹：“Kurvo，你一个人到这里来干什么？”

原本熙熙攘攘的闹市登时一静，黑发青年和金发青年面面相觑了一瞬，不约而同地扭过脸去，一边庆幸事先换掉了卫队的制服，一边祈祷今天不要惨遭池鱼之殃——这个嗓音的主人，Fingolfin家族卫队可谓无人不知、无人不晓，迄今为止，他们遇上的泰半麻烦都源自此人和自家那位公主的争执。

就在近前的街道上，Fëanor家族排行第三的王子Celegorm大步走过，俨然不受放逐判决的影响，至少那种旁若无人的倨傲一点不见削弱。先前还讨论得热火朝天的众人现在无不三缄其口，而当他们发现Curufin从那个不起眼的角落里好整以暇地站了起来，更是噤若寒蝉。

幸运的是，Celegorm压根没去留心他们的反应，因为他的全部注意力都集中在Curufin旁边的姑娘身上。盯着他们仍然相握的手，Celegorm半晌才抬起眼来，英俊面孔上破天荒头一次浮现了尴尬无措。

“Fainamirë——Turko，这是Fainamirë。”

Curufin若无其事的声音打破了寂静。Fainamirë随着他的介绍对Celegorm展颜一笑，而她的笑颜在Celegorm身上收到了连Valar的判决也无法相比的效果——惯于迫使别人退让的王子这次自己退了一步，几乎是挣扎着答道：“……幸会。”

坐在起居室的壁炉前发呆显然不是值得推崇的行为，Fingon想。特别是当你的弟弟和妹妹“碰巧”也在，而且还偏要谈论你为之郁闷的话题的时候。

“Turukáno，不要去招惹Findekáno，”他妹妹此刻正坐在左近，表面是在轻声提醒刚刚进门的Turgon，音量却拿捏得恰到好处，让Fingon也能听得一清二楚，“他必定心情不好——想必你也听说了，要离开Tirion的不只是我们那位王储，Maitimo他们也自愿跟随。”

“那难道不是意料之中的事？”Turgon耸了耸肩，貌似无心地选了个方便观察Fingon表情的位置坐下，接着像是突然想起了什么，立时偏过头去对妹妹眨了眨眼，“不过，你又有什么可高兴的？”

不，没有这种好事，Fingon无力地想。这小子断然不会平白无故冒着招惹Irissë的风险替我出头的。

仿佛是在印证他的猜测，Turgon紧接着便说：“Turkafinwë难道不也一起跟着走？”

“那跟我有什么关系？”Aredhel反诘道，“再说，我又不像某些人那么热衷于旅行，从Tirion到Taniquetil的大路最近可真是忙碌得很……”她说到这里，有意一顿，接着嫣然一笑——她这种笑颜Finwë家族诸位王子多年来已经见惯，其中蕴含的威胁意味与一旦忽视的恐怖后果可谓尽人皆知，因此Turgon二话不说便举手表示投降，而她大约是满意于兄长的识相，爽快地换了话题，没有揪住不放：“若说出乎意料，我今天的确有过——早些时候，我在南城偶然看到Curufinwë和一个年轻女孩在一起，看样子相当亲密。”

Turgon闻言，先是一怔，继而大惊：“你说哪个Curufinwë？！”

Aredhel不屑地撇了撇嘴，好似天底下再没有比这更愚蠢的问题：“当然是Curufinwë Atarinkë——你以为还能是哪一个？”

Fingon听到这里，心情虽然灰暗，也还是忍不住牵动了嘴角。Turgon的问题，只怕真是个蠢问题——以Curufinwë Fëanáro的心性，即便全Arda都对移情别恋司空见惯，他大概也会坚持特立独行的吧？

“Findekáno，”母亲Anairë的嗓音这时从门边传来，“Nelyafinwë在外面徘徊很久了。”

屋里霎时一静，包括Fingon在内，人人都不敢相信自己的耳朵。待得终于反应过来，Turgon和Aredhel交换了一个眼色，不约而同长身而起。

“Findekáno，不要出去。”

“Findekáno，我和你一起出去。”

他们几乎同时说，一个激动，一个急切。然而Fingon充耳不闻。Maedhros想必和他一样矛盾……Mindon广场上的公然争执、Noldor王宫前的拔剑相向、十二年离开Tirion的放逐，事态发展到今天的地步，早已不是单纯的意气之争；他们身为各自家族的长子，注定不能放弃既定的立场，何况双方还各有一套判断是非对错的标准。当此情境，他该怎么办？

就在这时，他感到了母亲的注视——饱含宠溺与包容，就好像他还是个孩子。他不由自主地惶恐起来，因为她这样的眼神，他自从成年就不曾见过。他是Findekáno，Fingolfin家族的长子，是可以独当一面、值得亲人自豪的王子，不是时刻需要安抚哄慰的孩子。

——然而有时，我们也许正需要孩子的方式……没有顾忌，没有掣肘，暂时放下立场与标准。

他深吸了口气，作出了决定：“Irissë、Turukáno，你们知道Maitimo是我的朋友。”

Turgon眉头一皱，就要出言反驳，Aredhel却拉了拉他，轻轻摇头。

“我至少要和他告别。”

如果预感真是Eru赐予首生儿女的天赋，那么这种天赋无疑是一柄双刃的剑。

这样想着，Fingolfin望着走廊尽头的黑玉大门，不禁生出了错觉，仿佛自己每迈出一步，门上的十六芒星图案都变得更清晰。金圣树的光辉从一扇扇落地的高窗透入，正在慢慢淡去。他的父亲会在这个时刻紧急召见他，无疑是不寻常的。

“Nolofinwë！”

他脚下一停，才意识到这是谁的嗓音：“Arafinwë？”

他转过身，只见弟弟Finarfin正快步赶来，先前的不祥预感顿时更强烈了。Finarfin一向谦恭平和，从不插手Tirion乃至Noldor的事务，如果连他都被卷了进来……“父亲也召见了你？”

Finarfin避开了他的视线：“……不，是母亲。”

Fingolfin心一沉：“难道是父亲……”

他的弟弟没有回答；不过他也不需要回答。付出了比预料中更大的努力，Fingolfin才成功控制了语调：“你告诉她，有我们在。”

Finarfin默然点了点头。只需一个眼神，兄弟两人便达成了默契：无论发生什么，他们都要保护母亲不受伤害。

目送Finarfin离去，Fingolfin重新走向那道门，这一次，每一步都化作了逼近的挑战。是在这扇门里，他遭受了一半血缘的兄长空前的侮辱；亦是在这扇门里，他看清了自己在亲生父亲心中的地位。如今还是在这扇门里，他又将迎接什么？

他想像过种种再次见面的情形，却从未料到王座上的父亲会露出如斯疲态。一夕之间，Noldor的王好似被抽去了全部精力，看起来随时都会合上双眼沉沉睡去。

有一瞬，他几乎动摇了。这是他的父亲，他敬爱的父亲，他效忠的王者；这一点，哪怕他Fingolfin从来不是也永不会是对方心目中那个最特别的存在，他仍然不能否认。既然如此，他为何一定要揭开那些久远的伤疤，一定要提起那些不堪的过往，明知有些话不管出口与否都没有区别，明知有些行动不管采取与否都于事无补？难道他就不能像他弟弟一样置身事外，淡泊低调、与世无争？

事实是，他真的不能。

这才是他的弱点所在吧？——不管如何隐忍，总有一条底线不能越过。Nolofinwë再怎样号称睿智，其实却不懂得如何真正妥协。

“_Atarinya__，_”Fingolfin在王座前止步，微扬起头，开口时并无迟疑，“您准备和王兄一起离开？”

这个单刀直入的问题当即割裂了他父亲勉力维持的镇定。惊愕、羞耻、犹豫、愧疚……Finwë眼中的情绪瞬息万变，Fingolfin的神色却宁定如同冰封的海面。

“……我不在时，Tirion就交给你来统治。”

半晌，这个回答才传入耳中。即使早有预感，即使已有准备，当他亲耳听到验证，还是禁不住猛然抬头，连声音也颤抖了：

“_Atarinya_！”

你明明了解那些流言，却仍然作此决定，难道只是要表明你对我全心信任？你有没有想过，如此一来，在有心人眼中，我就真成了“倚仗Valar放逐父王和王兄，篡夺Noldor的王权”？

更何况，你此举置我母亲、我弟弟于何地？你的爱，是否全部留给了Curufinwë Fëanáro？

纵然胸中灼痛如同火烧，他却终究不能成言，因为他父亲透着海蓝的灰眸中没有答案，只有悲伤。

那一刻，Fingolfin知道自己没有选择。低下头，他突然想苦笑——对Nolofinwë来说，选择或许从没存在过。

“……如您所愿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Mulië：Quenya，意为“秘密”。  
[2] Fainamirë：Quenya，意为“银色珠宝”。她是半原创人物，原著提及Curufin已婚，但不曾提及他妻子的名字。前文提及的Maikalorë，也就是Fainamirë的父亲，则是我的原创人物。  
[注] 根据《精灵宝钻》，Fëanor被放逐的时间是十二个双树纪年，大约相当于太阳年一百二十年。这个时间在《中洲历史》的不同版本里有不同的设定，此处我采纳《精灵宝钻》里的说法。


	9. Exile

走进僻静的后门，步上盘绕的阶梯，再穿过宽敞的走廊——Nerdanel几乎生出错觉，仿佛自己从不曾离去。一切都保持着原貌。她亲手塑成的雕像、绘制的画作，他亲手琢磨的宝石、组装的饰设，精美如初、纤尘不染，每一件都似在无言提醒她：这不只是Tirion顶层的王储宅邸，更是她与他共度无数时光的家。

胸中一痛，她急忙收敛心神，告诫自己不要感情用事。

……可若不是为了感情，Nerdanel，你又是为何来此？

走廊尽头的房门开着。Fëanor之灯闻名遐迩的光辉从房中流泻而出，引得门外的光滑地面也泛起了淡淡的蓝。就在那扇门里，她熟悉的人背光而坐，她看不清他的表情，却能感到他的注视。

他知道她会来。就像她知道他会等。

走进房间，她轻轻把门在身后关上，这才回过头来。她的一举一动，他尽收眼底却不发一言，态度冷淡而疏离。对此，她并不意外。他们上一次相见还是在Valmar城外，那时他因对血亲拔剑而受审，而她在众位Valar前陈词证明他与异母弟弟的不和是由来已久。

她是他的妻子，是他儿子们的母亲，他大约从未想过，有一天她会公然与他对立。

“Fëanáro，我——”

他没让她说下去：“不必了，Nerdanel。你来并不是要跟我一起走。”

她欲言又止。他是对的。他一向了解她。

“既然这样，你我言尽于此。”话音未落，他便霍然起身，大步流星过去拉开了房门。当她以为他就要头也不回地离开时，他却出人意料地一停，开口时声音低沉，几不可闻：

“……那边桌上的，留给你。”

门再次关上，房中只剩了她一个人。他这一走，就连Fëanor之灯的光辉也骤然黯淡下来，像是被抽去了赖以维持的根本。

她伫立许久，终于深吸了口气，转身面对那张他们曾经共有的长桌。灯下的阴影中，厚重的布幔隆起一团，覆盖着什么东西。她慢慢伸出手，拈起布幔的一角，指尖传来的温暖触感中隐约透着粗砺，无端让她想起了过去那些岁月。

布幔滑落，她目不转睛地望了一刻，不得不闭上了双眼。

那是一个Palantír。

十二年的时间啊……

放任坐骑随性前行，Maglor信手轻抚着琴弦，不过小心地没让它发出任何声响。光之山隘Calacirya可谓名副其实，双树之光从这里冲破Pelóri山脉的阻碍流泻而出，直达幽暗海域。然而此刻他明明是向着无瑕光明的源头一路行去，心头却萦绕着说不清道不明的惆怅。

“没什么，你总会回来的，不是么？十二年的时间不算很长。”

临别时Teleri友人的安慰犹在耳边，他不由得叹了口气。他在天鹅港的朋友都是些单纯的歌手和水手，尽管对前段时间Tirion的变故和Valar放逐Fëanor家族的判决有所耳闻，想法也仅限于同情Noldor经历的动荡而已。

事实是，十二年的时间，若是指望用来消除先前的种种龃龉，只怕真的算不得很长。

穿过Tirion的壮观城门，他下了马，把坐骑留在那里让自己家族的随从打理。金圣树之光又增强了一分，意味着离启程的时间又近了一步。行装早已打点完毕，只要他能不引人注意地回到家里，待到金银圣树光辉交融的时刻，他就能如常与兄弟们一起跟随父亲出发，前往北方的Formenos——Fëanor家族选定的落脚之处。

然而天不遂人愿。他刚在后门前站定，就见有人从另一个方向匆匆而来。乍一照面，双方都是一怔。

“Káno？”

“Maitimo？”

短暂的冷场。他挣扎着想要解释自己怎么会在这个时间出现在这里，然而Maedhros似乎没有追问的意思。从惊诧中恢复过来，Maedhros仅仅是歪了歪头示意他跟上，便转身推开了院门。兄弟两人本想悄悄穿过庭院，却发现正厅里仍是灯火通明，不由得同时停下了脚步。

——怎么回事？

Maglor在脑海中收到了这样的疑问。我也不知道，他也以思绪作答。或许我们该去看看。

Maedhros微一犹豫，点了点头。

出乎意料的是，父亲并不在那里，反而是他们的几个弟弟齐聚一堂：Caranthir坐立不安，Celegorm望天不语，就连Amrod和Amras也万年难得地满脸肃然。

Maglor几乎能听到兄长在心底说：真是见鬼。

“Kurvo呢？”左右一望，Maedhros不假思索地问，回答他的却是一片沉默。

眼看Maedhros眉头一拧、就要发火，Maglor不得不扯了扯他的衣襟。Maedhros满腹狐疑地回过头，这才看清大厅的另一面。

“Maitimo，请允许我来介绍。”Curufin携着一个黑头发的姑娘落落大方地站了起来，“这是Fainamirë，我的妻子。”

站在震惊过度因而僵在原地、哑口无言的兄长身边，Maglor不由自主地开始想像，父亲听了这个消息会作何反应。

若说Noldor近来的重大新闻，不外乎这么几条：Fëanor家族被判决离开Tirion，放逐十二年；Noldor之王Finwë决定与长子Fëanor同行，Tirion暂交次子Fingolfin统治；Fingolfin的次子Turgon即将与Vanyar一族的Elenwë订婚；而Maikalorë之女Fainamirë先是突然宣布与Fëanor之子Curufin成婚，接着自愿加入了丈夫的放逐。

而第三条和第四条迅速后来居上，一时成了统治大街小巷的话题，至于Valar始终没能抓住散布谣言、制造冲突的罪魁祸首Melkor，这个事实反倒几乎没引起什么注意。毕竟在常人看来，蒙福之地已经重归和平安乐；也许双树光辉比起从前稍嫌黯淡、万物阴影似乎愈发绵长深重，然而归根到底，这对生活造成的影响完全可以忽略。

“真难以想像，当年Fëanáro殿下宣布迎娶Nerdanel夫人的时候是个什么盛况。”坐在Mindon广场旁的石阶上，金发青年半真半假地感叹着自己的生不逢时，“不过，上次她跟他分居，这次又没跟他离去，这两条明明都称得上百年不遇，我们这些好事的族人却不约而同三缄其口，可见什么是双重标准。”

那是因为它们远谈不上愉快，甚至可以说是悲哀的，坐在旁边的黑发青年想。不管Noldor一族好奇心有多旺盛，总还不至于把自己的快乐建立在旁人的痛苦之上。

大约是读出了他的想法，Glorfindel摇头笑着站了起来：“对了，Findekáno殿下刚刚派人告诉我，今天卫队没有任务。”一边说着，金发青年一边拉平了衣襟，动作懒散得恰到好处，反而成了优雅，“那么，明天见，Ecthelion。”

在银圣树光辉还没开始减弱时就从城市顶层回家，这对他来说可不寻常。父亲和母亲应该都不在家——父亲要去寻找石材，母亲要去野外写生。或许他可以多花些时间照顾他的花园，他的Telpelossë……自从加入卫队以来，他是真的冷落了它们。

因为一路都在思忖，他走得并不快；也正因此，他在经过城市第二层时才无意间发觉有座房子与众不同。与别处的欢闹相比，那里只是一片突兀的寂静。

他不由得暂时放弃了回家的打算。离开通向城市下一层的阶梯，他走上依着山势弯曲的街道，很快就找到了那道熟悉的前门。不出所料，门是紧闭的。透过树篱，他看到院落中鲜花犹自盛放，盎然的生机反而衬得房屋本身愈发寥落。这不难理解，他想。因为它的主人，随Fëanor王子一起离开了Tirion。

这是Maikalorë的家。

他曾是这里的常客，有时是为了父亲的雕塑，有时是为了母亲的颜料——Maikalorë是Tirion颇具盛名的Aulendil，不但总有各类宝石饰品，还不时会有罕见矿物和稀少石材。这位巧匠历来直率，对他这个年轻Noldo居然“不务正业”，不止一次当面表示过遗憾——与大多数拥戴Fëanor王子的人一样，Maikalorë认为Noldor一族的最大价值就体现于双手的创造。

如今Maikalorë的女儿Fainamirë嫁给了Curufin，全家追随Fëanor家族加入了放逐，而他在人去屋空之际重返旧地，不能不感慨世事无常。

“跟我走。”

这个声音突如其来，又近在咫尺，几乎让他惊跳起来。

“……Lady Irissë，”回过头，他刚好望进她的灰色眼眸，怔了一瞬才能开口，“……我能为您做些什么？”

“我故意躲开Glorfindel来找你，当然是相信你会帮我。”她盯到他脸上发热，才若无其事地退开了一步，“我要出城。”

去往城门的一路，她都微垂着头跟在他身后。摘了亮银的钻石耳饰，改了男子的常见发式，再穿了他那卫队统一样式的深蓝斗篷，经过这么一番装扮，她居然敛去了大半的高傲气质，乍看就像个普通的家族卫士。更幸运的是，他认识当天在城门执勤的卫士——Elemmakil[1]。这个年轻精灵加入卫队还在他之后，一应训练都是靠了他的指导，此时听他请求“拨给坐骑”，立刻就吩咐人去牵来了两匹神采奕奕的白马，甚至没问缘由。

出了城门，他和她不约而同没有上马，而是选择了继续步行。沿着盘山的大路走了一刻，直到彻底脱离了城门守卫的视野，他才停下脚步。转过身，他看向她，发现她也正抬起头来。

“我欠你一份情，”她的目光与他只一触，便避了开去，“Findekáno吩咐过他们，不让我自由出城。”

这就是说，他刚刚帮助她违背了一位王子的命令。奇怪的是他既不意外，也不惊慌；在他看来，现在还有更紧迫的问题：“Lady Irissë，您要去哪里？”

她没有立刻回答。从容不迫地松开黑发，戴好耳饰，她脱下斗篷递还给他，待他接过后径自动作娴熟地上了马：“这你不必知道。”

“……您要一个人走？”他问，伸手轻轻抵住了她那匹白马强健的脖颈。注意到这个动作，她不由得双眉微微一挑，显然明白此举背后的含义。坐在马背上沉默半晌，她低下头，正迎上他安静却固执的注视。

四目相接的刹那，他只觉得心中一动——此情此景，与他们的初遇何其相似。那时在Túna山脚的茂盛长草中，她也是一身白衣银饰，骑着白马居高临下地望他，耀眼正如白瓣银蕊的Telpelossë取了Eldar的形貌。可是哪怕这次她真把我踏在马蹄下，我也决不会让她独自出去游荡，他想。要知道，Melkor还逍遥法外，连Valinor都谈不上是绝对安全的。

“你想必清楚，我若执意硬闯，你阻拦不住。”她突然说，“只是，那样于你于我都没什么好处。”

他默认了她的说法，神色却不见半点妥协。

“既然我一定要走，现在你有三种选择：要么跟我走，要么回去向我哥哥报告，要么任我离去，替我保守秘密。”她嫣然一笑，“不过，除非你选最后一种，否则我欠你的情就要一笔勾销。”

他知道，以她的精湛骑术，大可以即刻疾驰下山，等Fingon和Turgon得到讯息派人追赶，只怕连她的影子都休想找到。

一念及此，他作了决定：“……我会跟你走。”

Valinor，Valar之地。与Túna山上的Tirion和Belegaer海滨的Alqualondë不同，这里乃是不朽之地的心脏地带，双树光辉永远普照，光明温暖恒久不变。

出得Calacirya山隘，他们起初一直在向Telperion和Laurelin所在的Ezellohar山丘行进，这让他暗自松了口气。如果她的目标是Valmar，他至少不必过于担心她的安全——Melkor再怎样狠毒狡猾，要在那里作恶也未免太艰难了。

然而他很快就发觉这个猜想是错误的。在银圣树之光达到鼎盛的时候，他们已能清楚望见审判之环，而她就在这时拨马向北，把Valar之城抛在了身后。

“Lady Irissë，”他不得不催马赶上了她，“现在您能否告知我们要去哪里？”

她头也不回，答得漫不经心：“你也看见了，北方。”

“……北方？”他重复着，不由得顺着前进的方向抬头望去。过去作为卫队一员出行时，他鲜少造访北地。Manwë和Varda在Taniquetil之巅的Ilmarin王宫，Aulë的大工艺场，Yavanna的牧苑，Oromë的树林，Lórien的花园，这些Noldor王族经常造访的地方，无不处在Calacirya以南。此时他向北极目远眺，目力所及尽是一马平川的开阔平原，鲜花绿草铺成无尽的绚丽地毯，伸展到丘陵隐约起伏的天际。

既然通常的去处都在南方，她执意向北，是为了什么？

不费多少力气，他便找到了答案。

——Fëanor家族放逐前往的新建城市Formenos，正是地处Aman北方的群山之中。

而她去那里，是想做什么事，还是想见什么人？

这样的认知一旦浮上心头，便悍然挣脱了理智的约束。胸中涌起难以克制的窒闷，他看着她专注的侧影，再一次觉得她与他的距离看似微不足道，却终究是遥远得无法逾越。

他大概是不知不觉凝视得久了，才会令她有所察觉。当她忽然回过头来，他猝不及防之下只能匆忙扭过脸去，完全来不及掩去眼中的失落。

“Ecthelion，我们休息一下。”

环顾四方，她很快选了一处溪边的空地。不等坐骑停稳，她就跳下了马背，轻盈得像一片羽毛。“我记得你会长笛，”她弯腰掬起一捧清亮的溪水，抬眼向他一笑，“但我不记得听过你演奏。”

他勉强回她一个微笑，心下不免遗憾。事实是，今天从离家到出城，他一直都是这身卫士的装束，并没有携带他的长笛。

见状她不再多说，只把水泼上了脸颊。水珠沾上了她的发丝，银圣树的光辉中宝石般闪闪发亮。

“我是打算去Formenos，”良久，她说，“但不是你想像的理由。”

这让他着实吃了一惊。她是真正明白他的感受，还是在单纯猜测？从她的神色中，他看不出半点端倪。若有所思地望着欢快流过的溪水，她既不像是不悦，也不像是不豫。

“你大概不知道，Turukáno就要和Elenwë订婚了。”她淡淡地说，“或许那个家族对此毫不关心，但于情于理，我们都该有人去知会他们，何况与他们在一起的还有我们的王。”她的声音低落下去，变得像是自言自语，“比起亲见父亲受辱、至今不肯原谅的Turukáno和迫于长子身份、不能随心所欲的Findekáno，我大概是最好的人选。”

听了这话，他惊异更甚，一时不知该如何应对。这彻底颠覆了他对她的印象。长久以来，她在他面前展示的都是任性骄傲、张扬不羁的一面；引用Glorfindel的评价，她“与其说是Nolofinwë家族的女儿，更像是Fëanáro家族的儿子”。

我从来不曾意识到我对她的了解是多么有限，他想。可是怎么会有这样的事呢？——不必了解也一样可以去爱，仿佛冥冥之中早已认定？

“你说来自Formenos的信使？”Fingon从书桌后抬起头，怀疑自己是听错了，“你确定？”

“这是他们托我转交的信，殿下。”Glorfindel递过了信封。只扫了一眼，Fingon就知道这是来自Fëanor家族无疑：鲜红蜡封上的纹章赫然是醒目的Fëanor之星。

信一入手，Fingon才发觉它其实是分开的两封，而且有微妙的不同。同样是圆润秀美的Tengwar字体，一个信封上“Tirion摄政王子Nolofinwë亲启”是Noldor的通用语法，而另一个信封上“Tirion王子、Nolofinwë之子Findekáno亲启”，写法却只有那个家族才用。

“把这封信拿去交给我父亲，”沉吟一瞬，Fingon吩咐Glorfindel，“派人请使者们进城——放逐的禁令只是针对一个人，旁人应该不受限制。”

待到金发青年行礼退下，Fingon重新拿起那封指名交给自己的信拆开，信纸上果然是Maedhros的熟悉字迹。

“吾友Findekáno如晤。”

乍见这么文绉绉的开篇，Fingon手一颤，险些掉了信纸。这家伙什么时候学会咬文嚼字了？算算日子，他们迁往Formenos还不到两年，难道说放逐的生活如此可怕，短短时间就能把一个人改头换面？

“去年Irissë之来访，可谓意料之外。（若有可能，请务必转告：她赠与Turko之别礼甚有创意，吾等皆心服不已。）吾王从此常常深自感慨汝之家族通情达理，此次不能亲自于汝弟婚礼之际给予祝福，甚憾。”

看到这里，Fingon不禁一头雾水地皱起了眉。Aredhel一年前去过Formenos？可他早在Fëanor家族离开Tirion后就下了命令，没有他或Turgon同行，她不能擅自出城。这倒不是他存心想要限制这个妹妹的自由，而是纯粹出于减少麻烦的考虑——两个家族矛盾至此，若是放任她独自在外，万一与Celegorm那样成事不足败事有余的家伙狭路相逢，天知道她会惹出什么乱子。

然而Maedhros言之凿凿，不由得他不信。仔细回想，他终于记起似乎是有过一次，她私自带着一个卫士出城，一去整整两天没有音讯。为此Turgon着实恼火了半日，Glorfindel和那个据她说是被迫前往的卫士都挨了一顿训斥。不过这事起初显得严重，实际却证明没什么后果，因此他也就没放在心上，只让Glorfindel去向卫队重申他的命令，务必确保人人对此心中有数。莫非那时她并不是像她自称的那样去寻找Mandos的殿堂，而是去了Formenos？还有，她究竟给了Celegorm什么东西？虽说Maedhros语焉不详，行文又不伦不类，Fingon还是相信这位堂兄不会无中生有，于是决定随后就去找妹妹问个清楚。

“……种种原因使然，吾等去年未能出席Turukáno的订婚仪式，今次亦不能参与婚礼盛典。”

捏着信纸，他心中一时五味杂陈。Fingolfin次子的订婚，是自Tirion两位至高王子的冲突告一段落后最大的喜讯。在双方父母亲族的见证下，Turgon和Elenwë交换了象征婚约的银戒——这便几乎等同于Eldar终生相守的诺言。订婚的仪式虽然简单，却神圣而庄严；若说还有什么美中不足，那就是Noldor的王与王储都没有到场给予祝福。

那个家族或许是一无所知，或许是刻意忽略。而无论哪一种可能，都只明白昭示了一点：Noldor的分裂，一朝一夕之间绝无可能弥合如初。

“……故此遥祝Turukáno伉俪情深，幸福美满。愿汝之路途双树之光永耀。”

他长出了口气，刚要放下信纸，却注意到末尾还有一行小字。

“另：你居然没用到让弟弟先举行婚礼？”

这最后一行字显然是匆匆写就，墨迹淋漓笔锋刚劲，不管措辞还是风格都与前文大不相同，好像动笔的人在隐忍良久、忍无可忍之后，终于原形毕露。瞪着这句话，Fingon嘴角抽了两抽，顺手抓过笔加了一句：

——你还不是一样？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Elemmakil：他不是我的原创人物。《未完的传说》中提到，他把守进入Gondolin的外围秘道，并引领Tuor和Voronwë走过了七门中的六道。  
[注] Palantír确实出自Fëanor之手，《精灵宝钻》和《未完的传说》中都曾提及。  
Fëanor家族在语言和文字上与其他Noldor家族的分歧，详见《中洲历史》第十二卷的The Shibboleth of Fëanor一篇。


	10. Parties Long-Expected

多年以后，当他回想起那一段暗潮涌动的时光，仍然觉得Turgon的婚礼是一抹真正的亮色。

那一天，Mindon Eldaliéva白塔上明灯高悬、光华流转，塔底的庭院里，Yavanna赠与的白树Galathilion繁花盛放、一树芬芳。偌大的广场被观礼的人群挤得水泄不通，万众瞩目中Turgon牵着他金发的新娘缓步拾级而上，当他们终于来到台阶顶层，双双转过身来挥手示意，引发的欢呼几乎响彻云霄。

如此正式的场合，肩负仪仗职责的卫队当然是统一盛装。他如今已是资深卫士，穿着饰有亮银绶带的深蓝礼服，与Glorfindel一左一右守在旧日Finwë王宫的正门前。距此不到一箭之地，Noldor王族留在Tirion的两大家族齐聚一堂，就连王后Indis和王储夫人Nerdanel也应邀出席——自从拒绝随丈夫放逐，她们就深居简出，长久以来这还是首次公开亮相。

比起声望不亚于王储家族的Fingolfin家族，Finarfin家族行事要低调得多，然而这并不妨碍他们成为引人注目的一群——Finarfin本人和他的四子一女都继承了至高王Ingwë一族的金发，因此在发色普遍较深的Noldor中素有“金发家族”的美名，而他们当中最引人注目的，又要数Finarfin的长子Finrod和幺女Galadriel：前者谦和温雅大有乃父之风，容貌、气质、为人都无可挑剔；后者堪称Finwë家族最美丽的女子，她那头透着银泽的独特金发当年就连Fëanor也想索取一绺来研究，而她斩钉截铁的拒绝，引得族人刮目相看，对她的风评也是“性格刚强，颇有主见”。

然而他与大多数人不同，目光并没在那位金发公主身上停留，因为在他眼中，没有谁能与Finwë家族的另一位公主相提并论。满座华服，惟有她依旧一袭白衣如雪，谈笑间神采飞扬，额前一颗钻石映得深灰眼瞳闪闪发亮，全然不见平日的冷傲。

这样的她，又是他不曾见过的——或许爱一个人，并不需要一开始就了解她的一切，因为心动并不需要理由。当初的Turukáno殿下，不也据说是对那位Vanyar女子“一见钟情，念念不忘”？

欢声笑语中，时间过得飞快，仿佛只是转眼，盛宴便接近了尾声。双方的父母不约而同离座，引着一对新人徐徐来到众人之前执手站定，四周登时安静下来，远近鸦雀无声。

“蒙Eru Ilúvatar之仁慈祝福，请Manwë与Varda为证：你们自此结为一体，永不分离。”

订婚的银戒就在这时被取下，象征永世承诺的金戒则被交换，继而被戴上各自的食指。依照Noldor的风俗，Elenwë的母亲为Turgon挂上了一条富有凡雅一族典雅特色的项链，Turgon的父亲则把一条采用Fingolfin家族银蓝配色的项链戴在了Elenwë颈上。

一瞬的静寂后，欢呼再次从四面八方响起，洋溢着纯粹的欣喜。对当事人来说，这堪称他们一生中最重要的时刻——选名和成年只涉及自身，婚姻却是两个灵魂发誓相守到Arda终结的见证。

婚礼的一应仪式至此全部完成，接下来就是随心所欲的庆祝。即使从王宫大厅的一角，Fingon也能听到外面广场上的欢笑喧闹。在大厅中央，他的父母与Elenwë的父母相谈甚欢，Finarfin和Eärwen在旁含笑聆听，Indis与Nerdanel却已悄然离去。他的堂亲们则围着那对新人道贺，Finrod和未婚妻Amarië也在其中。

“我这位长兄还真是沉得住气。”Aegnor走过来递给他一杯红酒，由衷感慨着。Finarfin家族最年轻的王子虽有和父兄无异的发色，发质却半点也不柔顺服帖，桀骜不驯好似簇簇火焰。“他和Amarië订婚这么多年，总是不紧不慢，结果你看，婚礼竟然让Turukáno抢了先。”

Fingon道了声谢，接过水晶酒杯：“这有什么奇怪，你哥哥的耐心向来比Turukáno好。”

“原来如此，”Aegnor眨了眨眼，心照不宣地笑了起来，“可是Findekáno，你的耐心还不如Turukáno吧？你什么时候办婚礼，我们可都好奇得很。”

一口酒险些噎在喉咙里，Fingon不由得咳了一声：“……没订婚就谈婚礼，次序错了吧？”

“那你什么时候——”

“我得去广场上看看，”Fingon招手示意侍女过来拿走酒杯，心想玩笑果然不能乱开，这就叫自食其果，“Aikanáro，失陪了。”

他逃也似地离开了大厅，直到进了通往正门的走廊，还听得见Aegnor的大笑。

这小子没成年时明明不擅言辞，转眼间竟也学得这么伶牙俐齿，他啼笑皆非地想。难怪Turukáno从来不是Findaráto的对手，看来长兄的影响当真不可小觑。

……而你呢？你又是受了谁的影响？

这个念头令他呼吸微微一窒，不由得缓下了脚步。

他是Fingolfin家族的长子，理所当然受父亲影响至深。自从记事以来，他就被叮嘱要沉稳冷静、深思熟虑，这既是父亲的作风，亦是家族的传统。而他也不负众望，小小年纪就做得面面俱到，族人甚至说，他是Noldor之王众多孙辈中最肖似祖父的一个——能博得这样的赞誉可绝非易事，因为他的父亲并不是王储，他也不是王的长孙。

他听说过那些与自己一半血缘的堂亲——但有相当一段时间，他都只是“听说”而已。祖父的再娶，前因后果族人不是三缄其口就是讳莫如深，而父亲和叔父比他们的异母兄长年轻许多却是不争的事实——Noldor的王储成婚还在Noldor之王的次子出生以前。“Fëanáro一家刚巧旅行在外。”每逢家人齐聚的节日，祖父总这样说，只是众人心中雪亮，这位王子就是在故意疏远继母和两个异母弟弟。回想起来，Fingon整个少年时代，竟没有见过他们一面。

然而不管这位早早就赢得“才华绝世”美名的王子有多任性执拗，都不妨碍祖父对他频频提及、念念不忘。而每当这时，年少的Fingon看着父亲平静无波的眼神，都禁不住满心疑问。

——为什么他们可以随心所欲，我们却要沉稳冷静？为什么他们可以无所顾忌，我们却要深思熟虑？同样是Noldor的王族，为什么我们就多了这许多掣肘限制？

可是这些想法近乎大逆不道，与他从小受到的教导背道而驰：“Findekáno，你属于Finwë家族，他们也是。一半也好，全部也好，我们有共同的血缘。”日复一日，终于有一次他再也按捺不住，贸然向父亲问出了口，而父亲当时的反应，他至今记忆犹新。

“我一直在等你开口，Findekáno。”凝视他一刻，父亲伸手按住了他的肩。透过层层衣料，他仍能感到宽厚掌心传来的温暖。“我担心你会为了满足我的期望而过于努力，结果压抑了本性。”

他张开嘴，想辩解说自己没有，话到唇边却发现无法出声——真的没有吗？没人比他更清楚，他这个众人眼中堪称模范的少年王子绝非表面上那般循规蹈矩。他经常独自出城去群山中游荡，对攀爬岩壁情有独钟——越是陡峭险峻，他就越有把它踩在脚下的热情。他为这种感觉深深着迷，因为这是为数不多的时刻，他可以全神贯注直至忘我，一切过激的冲动都得到了平息，所有叛逆的念头都得到了缓解。

“Findekáno，要理智冷静，不等于要摒弃激情热血。情义二字，既有‘心’，又有‘理’；我不希望你因为放纵心意而忘记了理，更不希望你因为苛求理智而没有了心。”

外面有欢快的旋律传来，打断了他的思绪。侧耳聆听，他辨出那是长笛的音色，华彩段落尚未到来，他已经察觉了乐手的高超技巧：跳动的音符灵性十足，却又细腻不失诗情画意。不过，他赞赏之余也多了些诧异——这样明媚活泼的曲调，与他印象中这种乐器的特点可不尽吻合。

长出一口气，他忽然庆幸自己离开了大厅。迅速脱掉那件装饰着繁复花纹、代表了Tirion王子身份地位的深蓝外套，他想了想，又动手抽去了编结在发间的金线，这才如释重负地大步出了正门。

婚礼完成，庆祝开始，拘束了许久的卫队人人兴奋溢于言表，正要放下先前那副“堂皇高贵”的架子一哄而散，他们那位素有威信的代理队长却打了个“留步”的手势。

“我们还有一项至关重要的任务，”面对众多不解的目光，金发青年说得大义凛然，“那就是务必让大家庆祝得尽情尽兴。”

——我觉得，大家够尽情尽兴了。人群中的黑发青年被爆发的欢呼饱和了听觉，看着远近载歌载舞的族人，有点无语。

——你这可低估了我们族人的潜力。出乎意料，他头脑中迅速传来了金发青年的回答，而不等他回应，Glorfindel已经向他这边一指：“诸位大概还不知道，Ecthelion可是顶尖的乐手。”

一语惊动众人，转眼间他就发现周围一片虎视眈眈，急忙试图辩解：“这是言过其实！众所周知王储家族的Makalaurë殿下才是——”

“那位殿下精擅竖琴，我等难望其项背，”提到Maglor，同是琴师的Salgant不由得脸现钦佩艳羡，“Ecthelion，我居然不知道你也会弹竖琴的？”

“不，是长笛，”不及多想，他赶快纠正，而旁边的Egalmoth不失时机地接过了话头：“这么说，你是个顶尖的长笛乐手？”

“果然是真人不露相，我们一起混了这么长时间，居然都没发现身边还藏着Tirion的第一长笛乐手！”难得地没跟好友唱反调，Duilin提高了嗓音跟着火上浇油，七嘴八舌附和的声浪立刻从四面八方响起，前一刻还摩拳擦掌要去痛快娱乐的卫士们现在又围拢回来，纷纷强烈要求他即兴演奏一曲。几度解释统统无果之后，他抬起头，无奈地扫了一眼不远处早已退出众人视线、笑得狐狸一般的Glorfindel，不免打心底感叹怎会有人如此擅长煽风点火，过后还能成功置身事外，无辜堪比羔羊。

事到如今，无论于情于理，他都没有推脱的借口，不过他们不知道的是，他本来也没有拒绝的打算。微垂双眼，他淡淡一笑：

“……好。”

这样在大庭广众之下演奏，于他还是首次。

没有紧张局促，没有患得患失，这一刻他身处Mindon广场一隅、人群瞩目的中心，却奇迹般镇定如常。

因为他其实做好了准备。

长笛本不是今天卫队统一装束的一部分，他却固执地将它带在了身边。他知道，婚礼后的庆祝，她一定会在场；而他从来没有忘记那一次他随她出城，她提到她知道他会长笛，却不曾听他演奏。

深吸了口气，他把长笛举到唇边，发觉“曲为心声”的说法，实在是再确切不过。

几乎在她来到的同时，他便发现了她。那是种说不清道不明的敏感，并非心灵相通的默契，却无疑是超越了常理的奇妙联系。白衣如雪、银星为饰、黑发如云，她虽是悄无声息地站在沉醉于旋律中的众人背后，在他眼中却醒目得如同Oilossë矗立万年的高绝峰顶。

Irissë，他在心底默念她的名字，原本如清泉般明快流淌的音符随之添上了几分温柔。

特意脱去显赫的服饰，确实有立竿见影的效果——Tirion认得Fingolfin家族长子的人绝不在少数，但Fingon穿着一身浅灰缀银的常服走出正门时并没有引起多少注意。Mindon广场到处欢歌笑语，他一路步下台阶走进人群，就像一滴水落进无边无际的海洋，几乎没激起任何涟漪。方才听到的长笛声仍在继续，不知何时已经从活泼灵动变作了婉转悠扬。好奇心起，他不由得放慢了脚步想要聆听，耳朵却在这时捕捉到了广场另一边的歌声，登时心中一动：那嗓音清越嘹亮，似曾相识。

不，这不可能。

一转念，他便意识到那只是错觉而已。

Valar判决在上，Maglor身为Fëanor家族的次子，绝不可能出现在此时此地。

尽管如此，他还是朝着歌声的方向迈开了脚步。人群与他擦肩而过，一个个身影，一张张面孔，陌生的、熟悉的、清俊的、秀美的，他统统视而不见；那缕隔空飘来的歌声仿佛带着魔力，就像一只看不见的手，牵引着他的思绪游离开去。

……他独自站在野外一处山崖前，打量着岩壁上每一个可以借力的突起、每一块可以落脚的凹陷，衡量着它们的强度，估算着之间的距离，想在开始攀登前尽可能制订一个现实的计划。

这处山崖他过去旅行时曾经路过多次，但从没下定决心去征服。这不只是因为它坡度陡峭、近似垂直，还因为崖表的岩石风化得厉害，断层龟裂比比皆是。虽说他年纪轻轻就积累了丰富的攀登经验，但要应付这种级别的挑战，还是只能承认心有余而力不足。

可是，今天也许会有所不同？

这是他成年礼的前一天。从明天起，他就将正式成为Finwë家族又一位成年的王子。祖父和父亲对此的重视毋庸置疑，不但早早计划了盛大的庆典，而且还邀请了Aman全体Eldar的至高王Ingwë，就连Noldor那位著名的王储和他的儿子们，据说也被要求出席。

讽刺的是，他至今还不曾见过这些一半血缘的堂兄一面。

Nelyafinwë，Kanafinwë，Turkafinwë。

他又默念了一遍这几个名字，不由得嗤之以鼻——清一色的后缀，还真是惟恐旁人不知道谁才是王室正统。

“你要从这里爬上来？”

这个突如其来的声音吓了他一跳。循声望去，他发现不知何时有人出现在崖顶，正居高临下俯瞰着他。银圣树的光辉从那人背后照来，他看不清对方的面目，却听得出那人语调中浓浓的不以为然——充其量还有那么几分好奇。

这还是他第一次被人如此不加掩饰地轻视。神色不由得一沉，他正要开口，另一个声音却传了下来：“他才没这个胆量。”

随着这句话，又一个人影出现在先前那人身边，虽然身高略逊一筹，倨傲却是有过之无不及：“你也看见了，他不是我们Noldor——”

Fingon没有听清接下来的词句，也不打算再听。热血瞬间涌上头顶，他一言不发走上前去，攀住了刚才看好的第一个搭手处。

这分明是赌气，他知道。但他和他父亲不同。在他看来，这世上有些侮辱，不能仅仅靠克制来应对。

这的确是他攀过的山壁中最险峻的一处。如同以往的每一次，不管事前计划如何周密，实际的过程都是意外不断、状况百出。有几次他要么是找不到坚实的落脚处，要么是甫一借力就意识到岩石的强度远不及料想，不得不让身体暂时悬空，全靠双手的力量才化险为夷。头顶似乎传来了惊呼，但他充耳不闻，专注于攀登。

他不知道自己爬了多久。他只知道在换过一个又一个落脚点、攀过一道又一道裂缝之后，胜利终于在望，他离崖顶只剩了几呎的距离。然而这时，他察觉右脚下的石块微微一晃，开始松动。

不及思考，他迅速做出了反应。在石块滚落之前，他移开了右脚，改让双手和左脚支撑着全身的重量，但不等他松一口气，左脚下的石块就毫无预兆地脱离了山壁。

转眼间，他只剩了双手死死扣住两处突出的岩石，竭力保持着平衡。心跳加快了，但他坚持控制着呼吸，小心地保持着身体的稳定——过度的摇摆会增加让着力处崩溃的危险。然而余光无意间扫过右手紧抓的岩石，他不由得倒抽了一口凉气——就在石面与山体之间，出现了一条正在扩大的裂缝。

头顶再次传来了惊呼，这次真切又清晰，绝非错觉。但他此刻完全无暇旁顾。头脑飞速运转，他一瞥之间发觉左近有块突出的岩石，但立刻意识到它离得太远，不在伸手能及的范围之内。

……这不是问题。

心念电转，他果断地松开双手，同时双脚用力一踢山壁，扑了过去。砂石在他身边纷纷滑落，有那么短暂的一刻彻底遮蔽了视野，但他的指尖如他所料，成功搭上了那块救命的岩石。

就在那一刹那，他冒出了一个大胆的念头。没有像计划中那样牢牢攀住，他变抓为扳，身子借力向上蹿去。那块岩石不堪这股大力的冲击，晃了晃滚落下去，他却奇迹般凌空而起，稳稳落到了崖顶。

这一连串动作虽然听来惊险，却如行云流水般一气呵成。脚下传来地面那熟悉的坚实触感，他深吸了口气，这才抬起头，看向先前站在崖顶的人。

对方实际有三个人，而不是两个。为首的人身姿优雅挺拔，过肩的长发呈现出少见的红铜色彩，而分立他左右的两人虽然同样是黑发灰眼，容貌却颇有不同，气质更是大相径庭——一个温和，一个倨傲，Fingon几乎立刻就能断定，是哪一个刚刚出言不逊。

短暂的沉默之后，是那个红发的青年先开了口：“很精彩。”

他没有出声，只是冷冷地望向红发青年身边气质倨傲、容貌俊秀的那一个——直觉告诉他，那人其实和自己差不多大，即使已经成年，也不会太久。

红发青年把他的表情看在眼里，嘴角微微一弯：“Turko的说法，你不用在意。他只是想当然。”

想当然？

一愕之下，Fingon怒极反笑。他是凭了什么来想当然？想到自己周身上下能够泄露身份的只有领口刺绣的家族纹章，再想到那句“他不是Noldor”，Fingon只觉得这真是应了那句话：是可忍，孰不可忍。

偏偏那个名叫Turko的青年并不满足。狐疑又轻蔑地扫了Fingon一眼，他无视Fingon眼中的怒火，径自踱到崖边向下望去：

“看来这山崖远没有我想像得那么难爬——”

话音未落，他脚下本已风化斑驳、又新添负荷的岩石发出一声脆响，崩裂开来。变故来得突然，他不及出声就失去平衡摔向崖边，而离得最近的Fingon也是最快作出反应的——不假思索，Fingon扑了过去，刚刚来得及捉住对方的手腕，而自己也半身挂在了悬崖之外。

待到红发青年和另一个黑发青年合力把他们拉上来，移到安全的地方，Fingon前一刻的怒气已经无影无踪，取而代之的是纯粹的疲倦。攀爬山壁并不轻松，情绪的起落更加无益于保持精力。即便是Eldar，也不能无限度地透支Eru赐予的天赋。一言不发，他推开那个年长一些的黑发青年伸来的手，起身准备离去。

而就在他迈开脚步的时候，有人叫住了他：

“我替我的弟弟向你道歉。你所做的，配得上‘英勇’一词。”

犹豫了一瞬，Fingon还是转过身来。出乎他意料的是，对方眼里没了矜持，多了诚意，甚至……还有可以被描述为“赞赏”的东西。

“我是Fëanáro之子Nelyafinwë，Tirion的王子。”

乍一听到那个名字，Fingon眉头一皱，接着就因诧异睁大了双眼：“你就是Nelyafinwë——”

闻言红发青年双眉一扬，目光扫过他的衣领和编结在发间的金线，之后唇边浮起了一个恍然的微笑：“原来，你是Findekáno，Nolofinwë的长子。”……

又是一阵欢呼的声浪从王宫方向传来，把Fingon唤回了现实。转过身，他发现Turgon和Elenwë不知何时出了正门，正携手并肩站在台阶顶层。靠着Eldar的天赋视力，他们的每一个细微表情他都能轻松尽收眼底，也正因此，看着弟弟那无辜得过分的笑容，他不禁冒出了一丝不祥的预感。

……这小子在打什么鬼主意？

大概是吸引了足够的注意，Turgon抬起一只手示意众人安静下来。他开口时声音不高，但吐字清晰，又刻意放慢了语速，于是即使从Fingon所在的广场边缘也能听得一清二楚。

“今天对我来说是至关重要的日子，”Turgon开门见山，“快乐与人分享，就是成倍的快乐，我衷心祝愿各位能像我一样幸运。”

盯着Turgon嘴角越来越深的弧度，Fingon愈发确定这事不会这么简单。

“我对我身边这位女士是一见钟情，这已经不是什么秘密，今天的盛会如果能给你们中的一些人提供类似的机缘，我也会十分欣慰。”

一片笑声。

“总之，我身为王族一员，为族人幸福着想是责无旁贷，因此我决定现在就给各位创造一个契机——我的堂兄，你们的另一位殿下Findaráto，提出要亲自演奏一曲助兴。”Turgon回身作了个“请”的手势，Fingon看到Finrod微笑着走出了王宫大门，携着竖琴。“这曲子会是一支舞曲，而舞伴——我相信各位到了此刻，都已经心中有数？”

又是一片笑声，这次还多了不少高声的响应。

“最后——”显然是要吊人胃口，Turgon故意停顿了一瞬，“——Tirion的姑娘们可要擦亮眼睛了，因为我那位仍然独身的兄长，Findekáno，就在你们中间！”

肯定是Aikanáro那家伙干的好事！听到这里，Fingon险些一头撞上身边的灯柱，连周围震耳欲聋的欢呼都抛到了脑后。否则Turukáno怎么知道我在广场上？！

不过他没有时间咬牙切齿。转瞬之间广场上已经乱作一团，到处都是忙着发出邀请或接受邀请的年轻族人；而注意到当真有许多少女在左顾右盼，他当即决定：要教训Aegnor和Turgon可以等等，当务之急是要把这个难关应付过去。

想像了一下被一群热情过度的Noldor少女争抢“所有权”的场景，他着实打了个冷战。与其任人宰割，不如采取主动——至少这样他还能有所选择。

环顾四方，他注意到几步开外就有一个年轻女子独自倚着广场边的大理石护栏。从侧面看，她与绝大多数族人并无二致——黑发白肤，身材颀长；然而吸引他的不是她的外貌。在喧闹的海洋中，她孑然而立，如同一块小小的礁石，安静而寂寞。

“抱歉打扰了，女士，”心中一动，在明白自己在做什么以前，他已经走了过去，“请问我能否有幸——？”

那个年轻女子回过头来，看他一眼后不出声地一笑：“殿下，您这是需要帮助？”

既没想到会被认出身份，又没想到会被识破居心，Fingon不免尴尬了一瞬，但还是爽快地承认了：“是。”

她目光一闪，似乎没想到他会如此直白：“那么，如您所愿。”

前一刻的难题就这样以意料之外的方式迎刃而解，Fingon直到与那个姑娘走下广场站定，等待音乐开始，都不知接下来该如何措辞，只得把目光重新投向王宫。相比之下，她倒要宁定得多，仿佛这样阴差阳错地跟Tirion的王子、Fingolfin家族的长子站在一起，对她来说是再自然不过。

王宫前的台阶上，他那个金发的堂弟拨了拨琴弦试音，乐声叮咚，渐渐压过了人群的喧嚣。Finrod擅长竖琴，Fingon是知道的。只是有Maglor在前，任何竖琴乐手都要黯然失色，正像有Fëanor在前，所有能工巧匠都会甘拜下风。

……我还真是想得太多了，他自嘲地笑笑，随即移开目光望向王宫近前，却被一群人吸引了视线——从服饰来看，大多数都是自己家族的卫士，而被他们围在中间的……

是Irissë。

几乎不相信自己的眼睛，Fingon用力摇了摇头再看，正好见到她把手放在对面一个身量修长的黑发卫士手中，像是接受了对方的邀请。

Fingon还来不及诧异，天地间就毫无预兆地暗了下来。一片庞大的阴影如同孕育着无数闪电的浓云，骤然掠过Tirion上空，以极快的速度向东而去，沉闷的滚滚雷声接踵而至。

盛会中断了。Fingon不假思索地放开了那个年轻女子的手，丢下一句“抱歉”就拔腿奔向了王宫。费力地穿过人群，他高声命令族人不要慌乱，留在原地；与此同时他听到Turgon的声音也响了起来，正在命令卫队迅速集合。

真正的不祥预感笼罩了他。

“能当面甩上大门叫Melkor滚，我们的王储还真是有气魄有个性。”

发生在Formenos的一切几经辗转传回了Tirion，事实证明，Turgon婚礼那日突如其来的阴影就是被Fëanor无情拒之门外的Melkor——连一贯处变不惊的Glorfindel听说了真相，也咋舌了一阵子。

“只是如此一来，Melkor必定记恨——从这位以往的品行来看，他多半不会善罢甘休的。”

“而他曾经是Eä最强大的存在。”黑发青年补充，掩不住眉宇间的忧虑。

“不过Valar认为他已经离开Valinor了，”金发青年叹了口气，“双树光辉明亮如初，长春之地阴霾不再。”

“但愿如此。”自从Melkor挑拨Noldor王室失和的阴谋败露，不但Aman的安乐打了折扣，就连双树之光也随着减色几分，而现在望着重归澄澈的天空，他不能不承认万物的色调确实恢复了从前的鲜活。可不知为何，他心头总萦绕着一丝不安，无法轻易释然。

“怀疑Valar的判断，通常是不明智的。”仿佛看穿了他的想法，金发青年严肃起来，“尽管我的心也警告我，事情不会就这么结束，但既然这是我们首生儿女无力干涉的事务，我们除了信任Valmar的诸位大能者，似乎别无选择。”

见他无言地点了点头，金发青年嘴角一弯，故态复萌：“话说，你在Turukáno殿下婚礼那天竟然会主动去邀请我们那位公主？你可知道你这举动有多惊人？”

没想到Glorfindel会突然重提这事，他一怔之下立刻窘了，不觉抛开了方才的忧虑。

“算了，你当时大概眼里也容不下旁人——说来好笑，Salgant可是连向来珍而重之的竖琴都差点摔了，Duilin更是没完没了地跟Egalmoth唠叨‘这不可能’，而Egalmoth……完全不像有听见。”历数当日情景，金发青年笑得越来越开心，“你还真是不鸣则已啊。”

可我觉得，她会接受我的邀请，这才是真正的意外。

他不由得再一次回忆起那个时刻——Turgon的鼓动，目的其实在于调侃兄长，却成功点燃了人群的热情，而他不知哪里来的勇气，径自提高声音叫出了她的名字。大吃一惊的卫士们这才发现她的到来，纷纷为她让开去路，又默契地把他和她围在中间；而早已习惯受人瞩目的她看着他走近，不知是不是他的错觉，她白皙的脸颊竟浮起了一抹淡淡的红晕。

“Lady Irissë，请问我能否有邀请您的荣幸？”

他向她伸出手时并没有多想——也许他再多思考一分，就会没了这样做的勇气。等待回应的时间漫长得难熬，然而当她向他嫣然一笑，说“你当然有”，当她把手放在他手里，他突然迫切希望时间就此停止。

“你现在觉得有希望了吗？”他每一丝细微的表情变化，都逃不过Glorfindel的眼睛，“我们这位公主的性子，倒确实是如果不愿就一定不会同意的——她连Turkafinwë殿下都不放在眼里，真想拒绝你还不容易。”

希望？他垂下眼，淡淡一笑。Valar在上，这他从未奢求过。事实上，他与她的交集尽管只是短短一刻，对他来说却已是远远超出期望的……幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 婚礼的程序，来自《中洲历史》第十卷中《埃尔达的准则与风俗》（Laws and Customs among the Eldar，通常简称LACE）一篇。  
我希望借着Fingon的回忆来解决两个问题：第一，Maedhros在Losgar提及Fingon，用的说法是Fingon the Valiant，这个称号是怎么来的？我认为这不是来自天鹅港一战，那场惨剧Noldor王族普遍悔之不及，绝无可能提及“战功”——那与耻辱无异。第二，Fingon这个攀岩的特长，日后会用得到……  
关于Ecthelion在Turgon婚礼当天演奏的曲子，请想像莫扎特D大调长笛协奏曲第2号、莫扎特G大调长笛协奏曲第1号，以及莫扎特D大调小步舞曲长笛独奏。  
Celegorm的发色是有争议的。我在自己的所有同人中都采用他是典型Noldor外貌（黑发灰眼）的设定，这是个人审美观点使然；但要说明的是，他是金发的设定也不是没有根据。


	11. Nightfall

“就是说，Valinor会有一个收获的节日，其实是Valar特意安排的吗？”

“因为这样才会比较特殊啊。你想，如果花朵随时开放，果实随时成熟，那么每一天是不是会变得和前一天没有区别？”

“那不是很完美吗？”

“可是也很乏味啊。”

“……你跟_Amil_好像。”

“……啊？”

“她跟我也是这么解释的。”

“……于是殿下您刚才全都是明知故问吗？”

“嗯……对了，为什么_Amil_是Vanyar，但我是Noldor，你也是Noldor？”

“你母亲从前是Vanyar，现在却要算Noldor，你当然也是。”

“那就是说，你母亲从前也是Vanyar，现在算是Noldor，所以你也是Noldor？”

“完全正确……不过殿下，您母亲真的没对您解释过这回事？”

“我只是觉得她的解释很乏味嘛。”

“……”

骑在马上，听着旁边这番对话，他不禁莞尔，再看看其他卫士，也是个个忍俊不禁。若不是亲见，谁能想到可以轻松降伏一干好事之徒的Glorfindel此刻跟一个稚气未脱的小女孩问答来往，竟然会有招架不住的嫌疑？

当然，这可不是普通的小女孩——她是Idril，Turgon和Elenwë的女儿。作为Fingolfin家族第一个孙辈，她一出世就备受宠爱，人人把她当作掌上明珠。这次前往Taniquetil参加Valar主办的收获节日庆典，她本来应当与母亲同行，却突然异想天开提出要骑马，结果不等Turgon想出借口推脱，Aredhel就二话不说把她带来，指名交给Glorfindel照顾。

前往Oilossë的路途并不遥远，但因为有很长一段山路要走，他们提前了整整一天出发。正是Telperion和Laurelin柔光交织的时刻，从半山腰放眼望去，只见Oromë的茂密森林和Yavanna的田野果园都在晨光中披上了金银的华彩，而想到即将到来的盛会，他不由得心中一动，隐隐生出了几分期待。

因为这次的盛会，不单纯是为了庆祝。Arda之王Manwë向Tirion和Formenos的Noldor都发出了邀请——在欢度节日、赞美Eru的同时，Valar也希望为Noldor调解曾有的分裂和嫌隙。Túna山顶的Tirion此刻已经形同空城，Valinor平原上Valar之城Valmar也悄然无声，只有Teleri仍在Pelóri山脉以外的海岸上歌唱，因为他们不在乎季节的更替，不在乎Arda诸位大能者的计划，也不在乎曾经降临的阴影——毕竟他们几乎没有受到它的影响。

“……_Amil_说她今天会见到家人，那你呢？”

与Teleri一样坦然无视这个日子的重大意义，金发小女孩和金发卫队长的对话还在旁若无人地继续。

“我并没有‘嫁’到Vanyar的城市去啊，殿下。家人当然是天天都能见到的。”

“原来是这样……那要是_Amil_当初看中你，你会不会搬到Vanyar的城市去？”

“……殿下，话可千万不能乱说啊。”

险些笑出声，他不得不扭过头去，却正好看到那位令Glorfindel陷入如此麻烦的公主端坐马背，嘴角挂着可以被称为“诡计得逞”的坏笑。

远在Ilmarin王宫气象庄严的正门外，他们就听到了重重厅堂中传出的颂歌和声。Arda之王Manwë和星辰之后Varda的居所矗立在万年不化的皑皑白雪上，但Taniquetil山顶并不寒冷，双树光辉所及的西面山坡更是青葱一片，几个秀发淡金、身姿轻盈的少女正在欢快起舞——安家在Oilossë西麓的Vanyar一族显然是占了地利之便，比他们到得更早。

终于到达目的地，Glorfindel把Idril交给Elenwë，转过身就长出了一口气。见状，他不禁弯起了嘴角：“Itaril殿下真是聪明伶俐。”[1]

“现在我算明白了——为什么当年我跟父母说想要个妹妹，他们会是那副表情。”金发青年揉着额头叹了一声，“然后我只好退而求其次，改口说想要个弟弟，他们反而更加敷衍。”

“这么说你小时候……也很聪明伶俐？”他知道Glorfindel是独生子，不过从没想过这会有什么特别的原因。Eldar一旦有过生儿育女的经验，就鲜少反复尝试，何况Noldor现在也早过了刚到Aman、急需增加人口的时候。他自己就没有兄弟姐妹，而像他这样的情况在族人中绝不少见——反倒是王储Fëanor那七个儿子，至今还是无人打破的纪录。

“何止。”金发青年大言不惭地一笑，“话说回来，我真得庆幸自己年轻，没见过幼时的Lady Irissë。”

“你这次又怎么得罪她了？”他忍着笑问道。若非如此，以她一贯对Idril的宠爱，又怎么会轻易把这位小公主交给旁人照顾。

“得罪她太容易，我怎么记得住。”Glorfindel满不在乎地挥了挥手，“好了，我要去歇歇，一会儿盛宴上见。”

“Glorfindel。”

听到这个声音，金发青年顿时僵住，半晌才回过头来：“……殿下，您这时难道不该和您的父母在一起？”

不知何时出现在他们身边的金发小女孩认真地仰起了脸：“可我觉得你更有趣。”

看着好友堪称精彩的脸色，他几经努力才没有当场大笑。远近欢歌笑语不绝于耳，他含笑环顾，突然觉得：也许这一天之后，一切真的可以恢复原貌。

Fingon注意到Angrod和Aegnor的时候，两位Finarfin家族的年轻王子正躲在茂密的金雀花丛后窃笑，金发隐在层层叠叠的新绿枝叶后，乍看和那一串串的嫩黄花朵没有两样。

“你们这是在干什么？”

他好奇地问，顺着他们的视线向不远的草地望去。那里一个金发青年背对着这边席地而坐，左右各有一个金发的小女孩，一个正睁大眼睛听他说话，另一个却在忙着把他的柔滑金发编成辫子。大概是听到了他的声音，金发青年回过头来咧嘴一笑，满脸都写着夸张的“苦中作乐”。

认出那是谁，Fingon顿时哭笑不得——Glorfindel会被Idril缠上，还算情有可原，但Finduilas又是怎么回事？

“这也不能怪我们啊，”看到他不善的眼神，Aegnor抓了抓那头桀骜不驯的金发，露出了一口白牙，“Itaril一定要Finduilas陪着，我和Angaráto怎么好阻止。”

“你们也不怕把她宠坏？”Fingon哑然失笑。

“Findekáno，这件事我觉得你和Turukáno是最没资格说教的。”Angrod意味深长地插了一句，而Aegnor立刻心领神会地大笑起来。

瞪着这两个向来和自己脾性相投、过从甚密的堂弟，Fingon决定奋起反击：“那么我就等着看Angaráto你会不会表现得更好——说来，你可得和Eldalótë继续努力啊。”[2]

Aegnor笑得更响了，而Angrod尽管脸上发红，却不忘回敬：“你才是更需要努力的一个吧，Findekáno？你这个做长兄的，难道要等到Irissë的婚礼也尘埃落定，才会有个着落？”

“你这话对Findaráto一样适用。”Fingon不无得意地指出。然而他没能欣赏成Angrod的挫败，因为就在这时，他眼角的余光瞥见了一个似曾相识的人影。心中莫名一动，他回过头去，却只来得及看清一片衣角隐没在朝北的山岩后。

“……我很快回来。”丢下这一句，他不假思索地追了过去，再也顾不得理会Aegnor的戏谑：

“Angaráto，你错怪Findekáno了，我看他确实是在努力……”

多年的经验证明，Finarfin家族的这些堂弟就没有好相与的，何况还要加上一个Galadriel——这究竟是继承了谁的特质？！想想谦和温雅的Finarfin和善解人意的Eärwen这夫妇两人，Fingon只能感慨：Eru Ilúvatar的安排，实在不是他这个连“睿智”之名都没赢来的首生儿女能揣摩得透的。

这样想着，他绕过山岩，意外地发现那后面是一整块平坦的巨石。它向西北方悬空伸展出去，就像一座视野开阔的天然平台，正好俯瞰着上山的大道。从这里不仅能把Valinor的景色尽收眼底，更不会错过每一个前来Taniquetil的访客。

而在石台边缘，一个年轻女子抱膝而坐，望着远方出神。

他刚才果然没有认错人。就是她，被他在Turgon的婚礼上临时找来帮自己解围，然而变故一起，他却只顾到身为Tirion王子的责任，连句像样的告别也没有就把她丢在了背后。事后他找过她，却遍寻无果，久而久之，这个小小的插曲也就顺理成章地淹没在了日常的繁杂事务里。

“……虽然隔了很久，但我欠你一份感谢和一个道歉。”

话一出口他就发觉，这开场白貌似客气实则生硬，绝不是他想要的效果，可他一时又想不出什么动听的措辞来弥补。看到她回过神来、认出是他，即刻想要起身，他急忙阻止了她：“就不要拘泥了，现在这里只有你和我。”

她怔了怔，顺从地坐了回去：“您不欠我什么，殿下。其实那天我什么忙也没帮上。”

她说得坦荡，他听得出这不是故作姿态。可不知为何，这让他突然有点恼火——原来对她来说，那件事就是这么无关紧要？不过转念一想，他又释然了：否则你还想她怎么样？从前失礼的是你，她要真的念念不忘，难道是什么好事？

直到这时他才惊觉，自己居然在胡思乱想——要知道，像这样没来由地患得患失，在他还是首次。自幼他就是被寄予厚望的家族长子，即使一直克己自律，天生的傲气脾性还是掩饰不住，也正因此，他跟Finrod和Turgon不同，得到的风评向来都是“英武有余，亲和不足”。

可是在这个年轻女子身上，他惯常的强势似乎全无影响——从外貌和口音判断，她分明是来自Tirion的Noldor，然而她从不曾“仰望”他这个Tirion摄政王子的长子，尽管她像寻常族人那样叫他“殿下”，一应礼节也是半点不错。

他索性在离她不远的地方坐了下来，没去费心问她是否介意——因为他猜她多半会介意，而且不怕说出口；与其问了再被拒绝，还不如干脆不问。她很可能不喜欢和人接近，他想。他当初注意到她，就是因为她游离在欢闹人群之外，而现在她又是躲在这么一个偏僻的地方，多半也是不希望被人打扰。

他突然想到了一种可能：“你在等什么人吗？”

“我在等一个朋友，殿下。”答话时，她仍然望着北方的平原，“您知道，一旦有了希望，反而更加急切，这是人之常情。”

虽然料到了这个答案，Fingon还是觉得有点失望：“这么说他当年去了Formenos？”

令他讶异的是，她闻言先是一愕，接着回过头来，银灰眼眸里透着由衷的笑意：“殿下，您误会了。我的朋友，您应该是知道的——她的名字是Fainamirë。”

那笑意令他有一瞬的失神。这真奇怪，他想。她并没有Galadriel那样的夺目美貌，也不像Aredhel那样气质高傲、先声夺人，她明明是低调安静的，却总这样叫人忽视不得：在Mindon广场上如此，这次又是如此。

然后他才想起那个格外耳熟的名字代表了什么人：“你的朋友，嫁给了Curufinwë Atarinkë？”

她点了点头：“您一定也知道，她当初随他去的时候，引起了多大的轰动。”

回想起来，Fingon是见过Fainamirë的，那是在Fëanor家族动身离开Tirion的时候。在Aredhel指点下，他远远看到了Curufin的新婚妻子，不过只是匆匆一瞥而已。当时她和Curufin那场意料之外的婚礼，过了很久都还是Noldor茶余饭后的谈资：她父亲是闻名Tirion的出色匠人之一，她全家早已决定随Fëanor家族前往北方，这样她完全可以按照习俗先订婚，再隔一段时间举行婚礼，可她执意不肯。不管旁人认为这有多不寻常，她坚持在Tirion成婚，离去时已经不再是Maikalorë家的女儿，而是Curufin的妻子、Fëanor家族的一员。

“她的事我听说过，但我和她不熟悉。”他想了想，又补上一句，“Irissë提到她时倒是赞赏有加，但我得承认，这通常无助于改善我对一个人的印象。”

“殿下，我该说您这是谨慎，还是坦率？”她忍不住莞尔，而他发现她这样一笑，整个人都像是焕发了光采。

不约而同，他们静默下来。习习暖风迎面吹来，带来了收获节日里花果的醉人香气。

“对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字。”良久，他清清嗓子，打破了沉寂。

她抬起眼来，目光却与他一触即离：“……我以为您也许永远想不到要问。”

“别再叫我‘您’或者‘殿下’，叫我Findekáno，”他不假思索地纠正，语气里不自觉带出了不容置疑的权威。

“那么，叫我Ninqueil[3]，”垂下眼帘，她微笑起来，再望向他时已经恢复了镇定，“……Findekáno。”

Ninqueil。默念了一遍这个名字，他才意识到她和自己的妹妹其实有着诸多相似，但她们给人的感觉偏偏大相径庭——Eru Ilúvatar的创意，确实是无穷无尽。

“……有人来了。”

她就在这时率先注意到了上山的大道上疾驰而来的白马。只是一眼，Fingon就认出了那是谁，而发现那人孤身前来、连随从都没带一个，他不由得脸色一沉，失望之余，胸中涌起了一股久违的怒气。

“Finwë之子Curufinwë Fëanáro，应Arda至高君王之命而来。”

这样的通报一声接着一声，穿过Ilmarin王宫的重重大门长驱直入，所到之处歌声欢笑都为之一静，好似冷风乍起，次第扑灭了成行的烛火。

这么说，他真的来了。

耳听着由远及近迅速蔓延开来的静默，Fingolfin眼神微沉，旋即从容起身，立在了Manwë座下。象征着Tirion至高王子身份的银质额环压在头上，突然像是多了几许分量，他神色平静似水，心中却百感交集。

他早就知道Manwë指名召唤Fëanor来此，然而他对这位半兄长虽然谈不上亲近和睦，却是了解至深。Fëanor就算还顾忌Valar的权威，从而不得不暂时服从，也决不会甘心任人摆布、遂人所愿。

而刚刚Fingon传来的消息，某种程度上印证了他的直觉——Noldor之王的长子奉命而来，却是孤身一人。Formenos的众多Noldor，竟是再无旁人出席。

现在他能听到脚步声了。人群的噤若寒蝉，只助长了Curufinwë Fëanáro的傲气。众目睽睽之下，那个熟悉的人影大步穿过Ilmarin王宫的圣洁殿堂，出现在正厅门前。

四下里霎时响起了轻微的抽气声，就连Fingolfin看着这个久未谋面的半兄长，目光也不由得一凝。

——无视庆典盛宴的礼数，Fëanor没有盛装。Noldor的王储装束半旧，周身上下不见半点珠宝饰物。

人群中传来窃窃私语，Fëanor只是充耳不闻。在原地一顿，他微扬起头，只扫了一眼济济一堂的Valar和Maiar，便径直向Manwë本人迈开了脚步。在Arda至高君王的王座前，他停了下来，旁若无人地行了一礼——早已等在王座下的Fingolfin，他恍若未见。

“父王不打算出席。这是他的原话：**只要吾子****Fëanáro****仍被放逐、不得回归****Tirion****，我便不为人君，不见子民。**”

一语既出，四座皆惊。而Fingolfin只是微垂双眼，掩去了不期而至的一丝苦涩，怀疑着自己为何还会在意。

果然，这才是他了解的那个父王。

你已经做了决定，他提醒自己，从他把你的母亲抛在Tirion、动身前去Formenos那天起。你难道不是早已认识到你们在他心目中的地位？既然你的存在在他眼中缺乏价值，你的敬爱在他心中不够分量，你又何必这样固执己见、一意坚持？

毕竟，Tirion不需要两个争斗的王子，Noldor不需要两个敌对的家族。

惟一的出路，在于退让。然而他知道，Curufinwë Fëanáro，永世不会退让。

“Finwë之子Curufinwë Fëanáro，汝之放逐乃愚行之果，意在反省，不在惩罚。”

是Valar之王打破了难捱的寂静。

“如今放逐已有时日，Noldor却分裂依旧，此事并非吾等所愿。Curufinwë Fëanáro，吾今日召你来此，非为重提旧事，而为调解嫌隙，弥合裂痕。”

刹那间Fingolfin感到无数目光集中在自己身上，假如这些目光有着温度，他相信自己会顷刻烧焦，燃尽成灰。然而他没去理会。抬起头，他只望着王座前那个敝陋服饰不掩风华气魄的人，因为这一刻，除了这个人，旁人都无关紧要。

他可以退让，只要对方可以接受。

他的注视显然被当作了挑战，因为Fëanor一经察觉便猛然回头望来，眼中光芒大盛。而他没有半点退缩。多年来第一次，他正视着同父异母的兄长，心境却已是与从前截然不同。

是时候了。

深吸了口气，他向前迈了一步，伸出了手。

**“现在，我来兑现承诺。我对你既不追究，亦不怀恨。”**

他看到Fëanor嘴角轻勾，眼看就要弯成讽刺的弧度。发自心底地叹了一声，他摊开手掌，终于在那双浅灰中透着海蓝的眼睛里捕捉到了瞬间的动容。

他的掌心，托着一块小小的白宝石。在金圣树逐渐涨起的光辉中，它的中心跳动着一点金红，就像一团有生命的火焰。

迟疑着，Noldor的王储伸出了手。而Fingolfin立刻用坚定恳切的紧握回应了那不无勉强的碰触。

**“血缘上我是你一半的兄弟，内心里我却视你为真正的长兄。你将领导，我将追随。愿我们不再为新的不幸疏离。”**

微一抗拒之后，那只手不再挣扎，不过矜持依旧。

**“我听见了。”**良久，传来了Fëanor的回答，**“但愿如此。”**

那一刻，Fingolfin突然如释重负。

Taniquetil峰顶又一次陷入了寂静，这一次原因却有所不同。双树交织的柔光中，连时间也仿佛延缓了脚步，任凭这一刻凝滞成永恒。

直到双树的光芒骤然爆发犹如绚烂的烟花，接着迅速黯淡熄灭，化为乌有。

光明消逝的时候，他站在王宫外，有生以来第一次不能相信自己的眼睛。

下意识地回过头，他望向Valinor平原上的Valar之城Valmar，想要看清双树所在的Ezellohar山丘。然而浓重的阴影正是从那里拔地而起，幽深昏暗，遮蔽了一切光明。转眼间，圣山Taniquetil成了暗夜的大海中一座孤独的岛屿，世界沉入了死一般的寂静。

黑暗。吞没一切的黑暗。

我一定是在歌声和欢笑中睡着了。我一定是在做梦。这不可能是真的。我应该很快就会醒来，然后就像以往每一次那样，事实将会证明，所有这一切都仅仅是幻觉，会被彻底遗忘，就像风过水面激起的短暂涟漪。

他闭上了眼睛。一个声音在内心深处尖叫，迟钝的头脑过了很久才反应出它属于他自己。

醒来！醒来！这是噩梦，这只不过是噩梦。只要你醒来，只要你睁开眼睛，你会发现双树柔光正在交织，你会看到昔日Tirion的两位王子终于握手言和，Noldor的分裂和创伤正在治愈。

然而他不敢。他从来不曾如此恐惧，那是自从他们的祖先在Cuiviénen水边苏醒时就深埋在记忆底层的噩梦，是血液中最原始的本能。一个遥远而微弱的声音在呢喃，他想拒绝倾听，却又不由自主，竭力想要听清那个声音所说的每一个字。

这是真的。这不是梦境。否则你为何这样恐惧？你在犹豫，难道不正是因为你明白这是现实？

恍惚中，他听到了海风的呼啸。远方波涛冲向海岸的咆哮突然增强了，如千军万马奔腾而来。而就在这风声和涛声中，隐隐飘来了令人心脏也为之冻结的哀哭，如同海鸥的悲鸣。

不知是谁先发出了一声啜泣，而这声啜泣把茫然失措的人们唤回了现实。

几乎是眨眼间，他就发现自己落入了混乱的漩涡。哭声，喊声，杂沓的脚步声，沉闷的碰撞声。他不知道自己是什么时候重新睁开了双眼，因为在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，这构不成任何区别。不知所措中他首先想到了Glorfindel，接着才记起他的朋友自从来到这里就承担了照顾Idril的责任，并不在他身边。徒劳地睁大眼睛，他想像平时那样在人群中搜寻Glorfindel显眼的金发，结果却只意识到Vanyar一族能在暗处发光的金发，此时一样黯淡失色。

就在这时，一个声音盖过嘈杂喧嚣传来，笃定而冷静：

“留在原地，不要慌乱！Valar之王已经知晓真相，很快就会有所应对。”

他认得那个声音——Fingolfin，Tirion如今的摄政王子。那只是简单的一句话，却隐含着安抚人心的强大力量。四面八方的哭喊顷刻间低落下去，他也记起了自己身为王室卫士的职责。深深呼吸之后，他凭着感觉向那个声音的来源迈出了脚步。

他究竟在黑暗中摸索了多久、前进了多远，他并不知道。那段时间漫长得无法计算，他只知道自己在拥挤的人群中艰难穿行，稍不留神就会被频繁的擦碰干扰了判断，迷失了方向。在不知多少次无所适从后，他突然触到了一面光滑的石壁。抬手抚摸过去，他察觉这面石壁有着不小的弧度，猜想这很可能是王宫外的恢弘石柱。

不等他考虑接下来该选择哪个方向，身后忽然微风扰动，有人急步向这边奔了过来。以他的敏捷，他本可以避开，但他面前就是石壁。不及多想，他转过身来，挡在了来者和石壁之间。

那人猝不及防，正撞在他身上，忍不住发出了一声痛呼。

“Lady Irissë？”她一出声，他就认出了她，“您怎么——”

“是你？”她大概是一路走得太急，说话时犹在喘息，“我没事。你知道Itaril在哪里？”

“我最后见到她时，她和Glorfindel在一起。”

话音未落，他就感到胸前一紧。她把脸埋进他的衣襟长出了口气，声音微弱，就像在自言自语：“谢天谢地。”

毫无预兆，光明回来了。

Valaróma的嘹亮号角撕破了暗夜，昭示着进军的号令。Taniquetil山下，Oromë和Tulkas率领Valar的大军以雷霆之势向北驰去，Oromë的骏马Nahar蹄下腾起了明亮的火焰，将光明暂时带回了长春之地，黑暗尽管无处不在，却立时不那么阴森恐怖了。。

他们目送大军远去，临时赶制的火把也在周围陆续亮了起来，他发现自己就站在王宫正门边，先前那片弯曲的石壁，正是门旁的巨柱。而她早在Valaróma响起的时候就和他拉开了距离，此刻正望着北方，眉尖微蹙。

“Lady Irissë？”他试探着问，“您还好吧？”

她回过神，迅速瞥了他一眼：“我看上去像是不好么？”

“……是我唐突了。”他觉得她像是受了冒犯，于是道了歉，却不明白原因何在。而她重新向北望去，刻意不再看他，态度冷漠而疏远。

对Maedhros来说，这一天的开端，可以概括为“诸事不顺”。

先是父亲执意只身一人前往Taniquetil，不带任何卫士。想到上次在父亲面前吃了闭门羹的Melkor至今还逍遥法外，他请求父亲三思，却怎么劝说也无济于事。接着，祖父虽然决定不去出席Valar的节日盛宴，但自从父亲离开就心事重重，Formenos自上而下人人收敛，连来往的侍女都不由自主放轻了脚步。

而他的弟弟们偏偏也不甘寂寞。不约而同躲开了忧虑溢于言表的祖父，他们齐聚在起居厅，围坐在温暖的壁炉前。Maglor拿着竖琴坐在角落里出神，修长的手指无意识按捺着琴弦，却小心地没有让它发出声响。Celegorm摆弄着一堆大大小小的盒子，眉头皱得能拧出水来——那还是上次Aredhel托Maedhros转交他的，是可以嵌在一起的一整套，最大的一个三寸见方，最小的一个只有拇指盖大小，而在那最小的盒子里，她亲手写了一个小纸卷：耐心是一种美德。Curufin倒是一派泰然，多半是因为Fainamirë前天带着Celebrimbor回了她父亲那边探望，今天就该回来了。但Amrod和Amras明显坐立不安，尽管不曾出声，诸如改换坐姿之类的小动作却是频繁不断，这让坐在对面的Caranthir脸色愈来愈差，连Maedhros也恨不得亲自动手把他们捆在座位上。

时间不紧不慢地过去，终于Celegorm忍耐不住，把那堆盒子向地上一丢，站起来宣布：“你们要在这里坐到什么时候我不管，我现在要出去散心。”

……好吧，Maedhros想。无所事事过去也不是没有，今天却不知为何格外难以忍受，再这样下去，只怕人都要发霉了。

临行前他想让祖父也加入他们，但Finwë只沉默着挥了挥手让他们自便，不肯离开家门一步。

他们骑马离开Formenos，心照不宣地选了向北而行——南方的Valinor正是收获的节日，但这个节日与他们无缘。碧草连天，丘陵起伏，他们放马自由驰骋，不知不觉已经走得远了。

光明开始消逝时，他以为那是自己的错觉，直到他的弟弟们一个接一个勒马停步、愕然回望，他才转过身去。

眼前的景象，霎时叫他停了呼吸。铺天盖地的庞大阴影自南方升起，正像决堤的洪水般漫过Valinor全境，直奔北方而来。

“快回去！”

电光石火间，他率先恢复了理智。匆忙拨转马头，他领着弟弟们开始全速返回，不祥的预感如同一只巨手扼住了喉咙，心在剧烈跳动，仿佛随时都会离开胸膛。

——他的祖父、Noldor的王，Curufin的妻儿，都还在Formenos。

尽管心急如焚、一路狂奔，他们还是晚了一步。他们刚到Formenos外围，阴影已经笼罩了北方的堡垒，而那团漆黑乌云的中心所在，正是Fëanor家族的住所。

“……究竟出了什么事？”

他听到Maglor在问，自己却无法回答。蓦地，乌云中冒出一道眩目的火焰，刺耳的金属撞击声撕破了阴霾，一声足可令人血液凝结的呼喊过后，一切归于死寂。

有一刻，他脑中一片空白。平生第一次，恐惧真真切切抓住了他的心。面对这场突如其来、超出理解的重大变故，他忽然意识到，从前的骄傲自负有多苍白无力。

狠狠咬住下唇，他尝到了腥咸的味道：“……还愣着干什么，快走！”

然而他们的马拒绝服从，连Celegorm的催促也适得其反。它们惊恐地嘶鸣着，不但止步不前，反而开始颤抖着后退，最后经不住催逼，居然纷纷疯狂甩下背上的骑手四散奔逃，转眼就踪影不见。

用力晃了晃头，Maedhros驱走暂时的晕眩，爬了起来。摔在柔软的草地上，他并没有受伤，但不确定弟弟们是否也都安然无恙。不等他发问，Celegorm的声音就在附近响了起来，他弟弟恨恨地诅咒着那些抛弃主人的马，连带着恼火为什么没把Huan带在身边。

正要叫Celegorm闭嘴，Maedhros骤然发觉所有的力量都离他而去，他脸朝下重重跌在地上，惟一能回忆起的是刹那间席卷而至的黑暗。……

“……黑暗和鲜血！”

如今在审判之环中央，在Valar与Maiar面前，Maedhros回忆着当时的一幕幕，声音仍然禁不住颤抖。咬紧了牙，他竭力控制着自己，要深呼吸几次才能继续成言：

“……直到黑暗过去，我们才能自由行动，尽可能迅速赶回了Formenos。”

他的声音又开始颤抖，但他这次没有停顿。

“……在大门前，我们……找到了我们的祖父，Noldor的王。他躺在那里，身边是扭曲变形的长剑，就像被闪电击中烧灼过。他……他被杀了。”

现在他全身都在发抖了。

“……他的头颅像是被巨大的钉头锤击碎了。就在我们眼前，他的身躯化为灰烬，我们相信那是某种邪恶法术的结果。

“除了他之外，没有人还留在那里。他……是惟一敢于面对那种黑暗，并且英勇作出了抵抗的人。

“然后我们才发现，整座Formenos都被洗劫一空，铁铸的秘室被打破，精灵宝钻……失踪了。”

艰难地吐出这几个字，他不得不再次停顿下来，仿佛这些话耗尽了他积蓄的全部精力。闭上双眼，不堪回首的记忆又一次在脑海中闪过，他听到自己在嘶哑地咆哮，叫Celegorm去“不惜一切代价把马弄回来”；他看到自己拔剑出鞘，又颓然把它丢在地上，满心挫折，紧攥双拳；他想起含着耻辱和悲伤陆续归来的族人，站在他们的王鲜血染就的痕迹前垂泪。

“是Melkor，我们知道那是Melkor！”他倏地抬起头，陡然提高了声音，“但那不只是他，还有别的邪恶和他在一起！”

“Melkor……Melkor！”

这个意料之外的嗓音，刹那间让Maedhros脸上没了血色。他不知道他的父亲竟然也在这里。茫然转头，他看到那个熟悉的人影不知何时出现在Manwë面前，抬手直指Arda的至高君王。

“你们称他Melkor，视他为手足；然而从今以后，我、Noldor，乃至所有Eldar，都要说他只配被称作Morgoth，世界的黑暗大敌！至于你，Manwë Súlimo，Valar之王，Arda的主宰——我诅咒你的命令，我诅咒你召唤我去Taniquetil的时刻！是你强迫我离开了Formenos，如果我留在那里……如果我留在那里……”

一个辨不出是嘶喊还是恸哭的声音从胸膛中迸发出来，Curufinwë Fëanáro猛地转身从审判之环狂奔而去，转眼就消失在茫茫黑夜里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Itaril：Quenya，Idril的父名，另有写法是Itarillë或Itarildë。  
[2] Eldalótë：Quenya。她在《中洲历史》第十二卷中被设定为Angrod的妻子，在同一份资料中还被设定成Orodreth的母亲。本文中我只采用了她是Angrod妻子的设定。  
[3] Ninqueil：Quenya，意为Snow-white Star。她是我的半原创人物。关于Fingon的婚姻问题：若是依据《精灵宝钻》，那么他就是Gil-galad的父亲，应为已婚；但若根据《中洲历史》中克里斯托弗•托尔金的说法，将他设定为Gil-galad的父亲只是托尔金本人一时的想法，后期构想中Fingon应为一生未婚（参见《中洲历史》第十二卷）。本文中我采取《精灵宝钻》中的说法，而他妻子的名字Ninqueil是我的杜撰，不见于正史。  
[注] Idril具体的出生年份不见记载。由于我把Turgon和Elenwë的婚礼设定在双树纪元1492年（也就是Melkor被Fëanor拒之门外那年），而Melkor毁坏双树、逃亡中洲是双树纪元1495年，Idril此时的年龄不会超过三个维拉纪年，更可能是两个左右；一个维拉纪年大约10个太阳年（9.582个太阳年），精灵小孩心智比人类成熟更早，但身体比人类晚熟，所以Idril这时大约相当于人类七八岁。  
精灵对生儿育女的态度和通常做法，参见《中洲历史》第十卷的LACE一篇。Fëanor的七个儿子，确实创了精灵后代数目的纪录。  
发生在Formenos的一切在《精灵宝钻》中没有详细记载，但在《中洲历史》第十卷中有一个版本的手稿，指明Fëanor众子到审判之环报信，Maedhros叙述了悲剧经过。本章中Melkor杀害Finwë、洗劫Formenos的全过程，都是来自这部分手稿，并非杜撰。


	12. Spirit of Fire

精灵女子裹紧斗篷在Tirion的洁白阶梯上匆匆而行，风帽掩去了她的面容，夜幕下她的身形也显得比实际更单薄。

充满怨毒恶意的浓重黑暗同样降临了他们精致美丽的家园。Manwë的清风可以驱散死亡的雾霭，Varda的星辰可以挽回微弱的光明，然而过去的辉煌与温暖终究是一去不返。星星点点的烛光在城市各个角落渐次亮了起来，惨淡的光晕透过窗子流泻到行人寥寥的街道上。一望而知是赶制出来的风灯冒着小小的火花，在立柱上、门廊里摇曳，偶尔发出轻微的噼啪声。

悲伤和失落张开巨大的翅膀，笼罩了整座城市。挽歌在每一条街道、每一处花园、每一方广场上辗转低回，她的族人在哀悼失去的光明，哀悼污损的大地，哀悼消逝的欢乐，哀悼他们被残酷杀害的君王。

深吸一口气，她不由得咬住了唇。

不久前发生的一切依旧历历在目：突如其来的黑暗，出乎意料的结局。她的丈夫拒绝了Valar打开宝钻以治愈双树的请求，她的儿子们又从Formenos带来了震惊四座的噩耗。她看着她的丈夫在Arda的至高君王面前将Melkor直斥为Morgoth，她看着她的儿子们追随他们的父亲离去。

这一切都发生得太快太突然，她几乎来不及反应，更遑论采取行动。

……Fëanáro。

默念着这个熟悉到极致、反而显得陌生的名字，她打了一个寒战，把斗篷裹得更紧了。

……不。她并非来不及，而是做不到。

当他在审判之环中陷入沉默，她的心也重若千钧。那一刻他眼中流露的彷徨犹疑如此清晰，刹那间她仿佛醍醐灌顶，突然理解了他的挣扎，也理解了他从前那句话的含义——那样激烈狂热，近乎绝望：“它们里面有我的心！”

对此他是错了吗？她不知道。她只知道，他是一个艺术家、一个创造者，而她亦然。Valinor的光明固然重要，然而倾注了他全部心血、封存了他绝世才华的精灵宝钻又何尝不是？同样是不可重复的造物，挽救一个就必定要牺牲另一个，这样的抉择谁能轻易做出？哪怕Yavanna也不能贸然开口，Aulë也体谅他的苦衷。

所以她如他一般，选择了沉默。

时间原来可以如此漫长，分分秒秒都似没有尽头；沉默原来也可以这样滞重，犹如巨石压在胸口，一呼一吸都顺畅不得。然而Tulkas耐心耗尽的大吼终于打破了寂静，也斩断了她胸中那根绷得紧紧的弦。就在那一刻，无数场景呼啸着卷过脑海，瞬间的失神中她瞥见他强大恐怖犹如神灵，于血与火的漩涡中心傲然而立，周围却只余一片扭曲升腾的殷红。

Fëanáro！回过神，她在心中绝望地呐喊，希望奇迹发生，令他对她再次敞开心怀，开启他们灵魂之间那条分享交换过太多感受的通道。不要让谎言控制你的心！已经过了这么久，难道你还不明白，那些黑暗的想法是来自何方，来自谁的设计？

然而这些词句却只能止于唇边。他回过身来，目光缓缓扫过众人，却对一切视而不见。望着他微扬的脸庞，她几乎可以确定他心中所想——他是在回忆从前那个时刻，同样是在此地，他被宣判放逐。一念及此，她不觉手指用力，深深掐进抱紧的双臂，却浑然不知疼痛。那一次的耻辱，他只怕永世都无法释怀，不只是因为他对裁决的不满，也因为她Nerdanel，他的妻子、他儿子们的母亲，在审判中站在他的对立一面。

所以，她这一次不能开口。此刻他决不会信任她。她若贸然出面，只会刺激他更快做出更极端的决定。

……可是自始至终，他都不曾试图在人群中寻找她。对他来说，她是否早已不再是他的妻子、他儿子们的母亲，而只是Valar的忠实奴仆，再也不值得些微挂怀，不值得任何关注？

她感到头开始隐隐作疼，眼前变得朦胧了。

他一出现在Taniquetil的盛宴中，她就悄然退到了人群之后。可是她没法强迫自己不去看他。她做不到。她只是做不到。不管他如何看待她Nerdanel，他总是她爱过也仍然爱着的人，她的丈夫、她儿子们的父亲。从他离开Tirion到现在，已经过了多久？她近乎贪婪地凝视着他那熟悉的容颜，她雕刻家的指尖曾经抚过那张清秀面孔的轮廓，每一分，每一毫。还有他的眼睛……那样独特的颜色，明亮又清澈的浅灰，细看却又透出流转变幻的海蓝，哪怕只是不经意的一瞥，也是足以叫人沉沦的诱惑……Fëanáro。她禁不住在心中微叹。也只有他，才可以穿着那样一身与盛会格格不入的简陋服饰，还能始终如一地保持那睥睨高傲的风华气度。

……那样一身服饰……

那一刻她只觉得一凛，巨大的失望如冰水当头淋下，彻底冷却了她先前的幻想。是啊，始终如一，他正是始终如一，全无改变。骄傲、自负、固执、偏激，只怕还要加上对Valar根深蒂固的猜忌和怨恨。

她明白了。她其实迫切希望着能从他身上发现改变，哪怕是微不足道的一点点，可是任凭她如何努力，她都没有找到。他就算没在那条偏执的道路上走得更远，也同样没有回头——回头这样的想法，根本不在他考虑之中。

否则他就不会如此一丝不苟地执行Valar的“命令”，否则他就不会故意以这样的装束向“强迫”他的Valar示威，否则他就不会选择把三颗精灵宝钻留在Formenos，拒绝把它们的光辉展示在人前。

……可是即便如此，即便你明白一切都没有改变，为什么还要这样热切注视着他，渴望他能回头看你一眼？

她再次咬紧了嘴唇。

还想这些干什么呢，Nerdanel？如今事态的发展出人意表、急转直下，他先前做出的任何选择都已不再重要，因为一切都为时已晚。光明失去了，欢乐失去了，精灵宝钻被夺走了，Noldor的王被杀害了。

她轻轻一抖，因为他狂奔而去的背影又一次闪过眼前，他的愤怒悲恸，直到现在仍然鲜明得令人心悸。眨眼间他便失去了倾注过全部心血的宝石，更有甚者，他还失去了他的父亲，他那独力抚养他长大，与他不仅血脉相连、更是灵魂相通的父亲。世间有谁能完全体会他的痛苦，彻底理解他的绝望？她Nerdanel也许可以看到冰山一角，却永远不会轻言她能感同身受。

Nerdanel，也许你从一开始就是在打一场注定失败的战争，因为你不敢说你理解他，因为……你做不到。没有谁能做到。Valar也许会怜悯他的失落悲伤，从而原谅他的刻薄冒犯，然而他们认为他无疑是错了，因此不能理解他，哪怕他们其实同情他，更为他的不幸而震惊哀恸。

现在Valar仍留在审判之环的阴影中，Yavanna在双树下垂泪，Nienna在低唱着哀歌。他们身边陪伴着平日鲜少现身的一众Maiar，还有历来被大能者们钟爱的Vanyar一族。众人依然在哀伤中沉默，担忧黑暗会吞噬光明的最后希望。

但绝大多数Noldor都选择回到了Tirion，回到了他们的城市。被杀的是他们的王，被伤害的是他们的亲族，被洗劫的Formenos是他们的另一个城市。空气中除了哀悼，还弥漫着另一种微妙的情绪，苦恨在慢慢浮现，愤怒在渐渐上涨。城市仍然是安静的，但在这安静的表象下，变化正在发生，力量正在凝聚。

不祥的预感再次笼罩了她。

危险在逼近，她嗅到了厄运的气息。恐惧如同野火在心头蔓延开来，她竭力克制着自己，告诫自己保持镇定。

不只是因为那突如其来的黑暗，那种吞噬一切、扭曲一切、窒息一切的浓重黑暗。

不是因为那黑暗。

……我得找到他。

但他去了哪里？我怎样才能知道？

——Palantír。那个Palantír。

紧张中她的头脑却出奇地清醒冷静。她知道她该采取行动了。她必须再次开始她的战争，哪怕这场战争看起来全无胜利的希望。

她在城市的第二层离开阶梯，转向那条她走过无数次的街道。不知是不是错觉，她闻到了钢铁和火焰的气息，以及皮革和汗水的味道。在这个时刻，自幼便司空见惯的一切突然给了她支持和安慰。深吸一口气，她抬起头加快了脚步。她要尽快赶回她现在的家，她父亲Mahtan的住所。

快步走进大门，她径直穿过大厅奔上楼梯，连斗篷也顾不上脱掉。她的目标很明确：她的房间里那个最不起眼的角落。在那颗覆盖着厚厚绒布的晶石前跪下，她注视着它隆起的轮廓，不免百感交集——他在上一次离开Tirion时把它留给了她，她却任凭它沉寂蒙尘。

为什么，Nerdanel，为什么？你难道不思念你的丈夫？你难道不关注你的儿子？每一次有他们的消息传来，你难道不是都要专注倾听或是反复阅读，惟恐错过哪怕一个字？你听说他们在Aman北方平空建起一座新城Formenos，你难道没有心生安慰？你听说Curufin娶了Fainamirë，不久又做了父亲，你难道没有为他暗自欣喜？事实上，他们始终都是你的心之所系——你的七个儿子，你的丈夫。

为什么会演变到今天这一步？是谁的错？或者，错的不是任何一方，而是你们同时舍弃了彼此？如果他是因为日渐盲目的骄傲、猜忌和偏执，那么你又是因为什么？对他所作所为的彻底失望？然而若真如此，你现在又为何这样急切？

她用力摇了摇头，驱走了瞬间涌进脑海的一连串疑问。现在不是反省的时候。她必须找到他，而且必须要快。

她果断地拉下布幔，随手丢在一边。黑色的晶石呈现在眼前，光洁平滑、毫无瑕疵，处处都昭示着创造者的高超技巧。抬起手，她有一瞬怔忡，但很快便自嘲地一笑，把手覆上了那完美的圆弧。

指尖传来的触感是冰冷的，凉意化作一线直透骨髓，令她不由得一凛。与此同时，黑石的中心亮了起来，斑斓的色彩一团团飞速旋转着化作了眼花缭乱的漩涡，就在她的注视下渐渐凝聚成形。

在她来得及辨认那个景象之前，一个声音便响了起来：……母亲？

猝不及防，她几乎惊跳起来，不过迅速恢复了镇定。那是她熟悉的声音，优美圆润，正是属于公认的Noldor第一歌手，她的次子。

Makalaurë，是我。她同样通过思维作出了回应。现在她看清了，那是她的儿子们——Maedhros、Maglor、Celegorm、Caranthir、Curufin、Amrod、Amras，而当年随同Fëanor放逐到Formenos的全部族人都跟在他们身后。一行人在平原上纵马疾驰，在黑暗中全速前行。队伍中火把时明时暗，她顺着他们前进的方向望去，于是赫然见到了Mindon Eldaliéva的灯火。在幽暗海域吹来的迷雾中，那光芒是如此苍白微弱。

母亲，我们很快就会到达Tirion。

她的心一沉：你们的父亲呢？

她看到Maglor表情一滞，短暂的停顿后，另一个声音插入了交流：母亲，我们相信父亲已经去了Tirion……不过他回过Formenos，因为他的铠甲和剑都不见了。

Maedhros证实了她最担心的状况。她狠狠闭上双眼，却又即刻重新睁开，知道逃避对自己来说不是选择：……即使他的放逐尚未取消？

Maedhros微一踌躇，还是回答了：母亲……如今，那个放逐的禁令还有意义吗？

她猛地缩回手站了起来，匆忙中不小心绊在斗篷上，险些失去平衡。一双有力的手及时伸过来扶住了她，她回过头，正迎上父亲Mahtan了然的目光。

“Nerdanel，你要去找他？”

她点了点头。

“你……对他可还有信心？”

她听出了年长精灵沉稳语调下的担忧，心中突然一暖。这是她的父亲，永远站在她身边，保护她、支持她，随时准备与任何胆敢伤害她的人周旋到底——哪怕那个人是她的丈夫，是Noldor的王储。没有答言，她只是淡淡一笑，目光明亮而坚定；而Mahtan凝视着她，几番欲言又止之后，只简单地交代了一句：“Nerdanel，不要勉强自己。”

一股温热的气息涌上鼻端，她对父亲微一点头，就转身离去，没有丝毫犹疑。

从外面看去，Noldor王储曾经的住所黑沉沉的，没有一点亮光。她手里提着的灯火在吞噬一切的黑暗前显得渺小脆弱、微不足道，颤动着，摇曳着，岌岌可危，仿佛随时都会彻底熄灭、万劫不复。

庭院中静悄悄的，小径尽头通向大厅的正门也关着，不见有人来过的迹象。然而她相信自己的直觉。不再急于前行，她缓步走过平整的甬路，在门前驻足一瞬，抬手推开了它。

厅中一片黑暗，然而有淡淡的蓝光从楼上走廊尽头的房间门缝中流泻而出，只需一眼她便认出，那是来自闻名遐迩的Fëanor之灯。

是他。他在这里。

她深吸一口气，楼梯在脚下蜿蜒展开，一级级好似没有尽头。她找到了他。然而她并没有如释重负。也许是巧合，那正是他们当年临别时最后一次交谈的地方。是在这里，她告诉他她不会随他放逐去Formenos；也是在这里，他拂袖而去，却把那个Palantír留在了身后。

没有任何预兆，那扇门忽然在她眼前敞开了。他出现在门口，背后投来的蓝光把他的身形衬得高大厚重，极尽威压。然而她没有机会看清他的面孔，因为他几乎是立刻便转身退开，只留给她一个背影。

她毫不迟疑地跟了进去。

房间中陈设如故。她亲手完成的诸多雕塑画像在暗影中沉寂，精致灵动不再，只余冷眼旁观的淡漠超然。他站在书桌前，不再是那一身去Taniquetil时的蹩脚装束，而是换上了闪亮的银色铠甲。每一块精心打造的金属边缘都镌刻着他亲自改良过的Tengwar文字，只可惜再圆润秀丽的曲线也无助于缓和造物本身的无情刚硬。

他全副武装着。铠甲外罩着纯白的披风，缀着银红两色的精致刺绣，乌黑的长发垂落其上，益发反差强烈，触目惊心。

她轻轻向侧面迈出一步，原本被他挡住的桌面便出现在她视野里。那曾是他们用来展示欣赏彼此作品的地方，如今却赫然摆着红羽为饰的头盔和业已出鞘的长剑。泛蓝的灯光在金属表面反射出咄咄逼人的冷酷色调，锋刃上变幻的星芒犹如跃动的火焰。

“Fëanáro。”

他的名字脱口而出，那样平静自然，甚至超出她自己的预料。

他没有动。光滑如镜的金属把他的侧影映得宛如石雕，完美而冷酷。他似乎是在专注凝视他的剑，但她知道他不可能是在认真看它，因为它根本是出自他本人之手，每一个细节他都了如指掌。

“Fëanáro，你准备怎么做？”

她没有旁敲侧击，而是选择了单刀直入。闻言，他终于抬眼望来，多年来第一次正视他的妻子；他回答时用了轻描淡写的语气，词句却锋利如刀，全无矫饰。

“复仇。”

混迹从审判之环归来的人群中，他们一步步接近了Calacirya山隘，Túna山顶的白城也渐渐进入了视野。Mindon Eldaliéva的灯火尽管黯淡微弱，却仍在顽强闪烁，暗夜之海中它是惟一可见的航标。

失去了双树的光辉和温暖，时间的流逝令寒意也愈发深重。他不得不以“您的服饰过于引人注目”为由，坚持要她穿上了他的斗篷。跳动的火光衬得她肤色分外苍白，几乎不见血色，就像一尊上好的冰冷石雕，只有间或闪动的双眸中尚存一线暖意。

“你害怕吗，Ecthelion？”

大概是发觉了他的目光，她忽然侧过头来看他，问的问题也出人意料。她的明亮灰眸与她的父兄如出一辙，他被她注视着，蓦然发现要开口承认当时的恐惧竟是这么艰难，不禁由衷希望黑暗降临时自己不曾惊慌失措，不曾茫然无助。

然而他望着她，回答时吐出的词句清晰而诚实：“我很害怕。我从来不曾经历过这样的变故。我生在Tirion，光明和温暖在我看来是天经地义，我从不知道它们有一天也可能毫无预兆地消失。”

起初她没有反应，只是定定地看着他，仿佛在努力分辨他所说是真是假；片刻，她看向别处，略带自嘲地笑了笑：“……这么说，我本不该担心会被人耻笑。”

他要迟疑一瞬，才确定她语中所指。她是在说，她当时也和他一样感到了恐惧，她瞬间的失态，并非只因替Idril担忧？她这样高傲的一个人，会在他面前承认她也有着局限？

一念及此，他停下了脚步。待她察觉有异，转过身来，他迎着她询问的目光轻声说：“一个人若是不懂恐惧，怎能真正懂得勇气的含义？”

“Fëanáro，你要如何复仇？”

迎着他的锐利眼神，她立刻追问，尽管和他保持长久的对视绝非易事。

“有勇气的人不止我一个，我的妻子。”

这本是意料中的回答；然而他声音虽冷，说出最后四个字时的语调却复杂莫名。发现了这一点，她不由得呼吸一滞，不得不即刻警告自己收敛心神：“那么，你要带着全体Noldor前去中洲。”

“他们会追随我。”他淡然道，仿佛是在陈述一个既成事实；不幸的是，她知道那的确是事实。她已察觉了Tirion中正在积聚的力量，她明白此刻的沉寂只是风暴前的宁静。

……但那是错的！Fëanáro，你不明白你在做什么。要知道，你已错过一次，而这一次你决不能再错，因为错误的代价太惨重。

冲动驱使着她，令她想要不顾一切地用最大的音量尖叫，要他听她说，要他听清她说的每一个字。但她克制着冲动，知道那只会适得其反。现在他最不缺少的就是疯狂，最需要的乃是理智。

“Fëanáro，你不能那样做。”

他审视着她，目光难以捉摸。她的针锋相对似乎没有激怒他，他唇边有浅笑浮现，开口时语气远比她料想的平和，几乎要算温柔：“为什么我不能，Nerdanel？我没有资格吗？还是我做不到？”

她吸了口气，而他的微笑加深了。

“你有资格。你也做得到。但这些并不是关键。”她暂停一瞬，迅速整理着思绪，“你在决定之前，或许可以回答我几个问题。”

他保持着微笑，礼貌地对她点了点头：“说吧，Nerdanel。”

她从他异乎寻常的耐心中感到了危机，却没有时间去斟酌犹豫。她必须阻止他，不管是靠理智还是感情。她必须做到。

“Fëanáro，你有否意识到，Mel——”注意到他的目光霎时阴沉下去，她改换了用词，“——Morgoth的恶行绝非仅限于今夜？告诉我，是什么让你开始恶意揣测你的血亲？是什么让你对兄弟手足拔剑相向？”

“Nerdanel，”他打断了她，语调仍是温柔的，却平添了几分森冷，“你提这些旧事，是想说什么？我希望你没有以为，我，还有全体Noldor，都是没有判断力的木偶。”

“我并无此意。”她直视他的双眼，语音依然冷静，“但在谎言的罗网中，很难说你所想的究竟是不是本来出自你的意志。Fëanáro，仔细想一想，是谁让Noldor学会了骄傲自大、嫉妒猜忌？是谁动摇了Noldor对Valar的信任，令Noldor把得到的关爱与恩赐抛在脑后，反而以为自己是被奴役着？”

“Nerdanel。”他提高了声调。刻意的温柔在消失，先前的伪装在瓦解。

他的怒气仿佛感染了她，她发现自己也开始激动，双方的克制和试探都在接近极限：“Fëanáro，你是否想过你究竟为什么对Valar心存芥蒂？谁告诉你他们居心叵测？谁告诉你他们妒忌于你？反思这一切的根源，这些想法究竟都是出自谁的设计？Morgoth不只是我们的大敌，他也是Valar的大敌！他的计策就是离间和欺骗，是他扭曲了Valar的沉默和为我们着想的一切……”

“为我们着想？！”

他突然爆发了。猛地转过身，他近乎粗暴地扣住她的手臂把她拉到面前，海蓝在深灰的瞳仁中凝聚，犹如风暴席卷天空：“Nerdanel，为什么直到现在你还要站在他们一边，为他们辩护？你当时难道不在审判之环？你难道没有听到Mandos所言？**‘你不是第一个’**……**‘你不是第一个’**！”

一声令她冷彻骨髓的笑从他近在咫尺的胸膛里迸发出来，如雷般滚动回响，冰冷的金属也为之震颤。她忽然真切体会了他的疯狂，那疯狂来自愤怒和悲伤的双重冲击，早在他当着Manwë诅咒Morgoth，孤身冲进黑夜就已开始。

……Fëanáro，Fëanáro！为什么你意识不到此刻你是盲目的？你那脱离了控制的火焰正把你引向疯狂，而疯狂只能把你带向毁灭。

他的眼瞳犹如明镜，她在其中可以看到自己的映像——褐发凌乱、并不美丽的精灵女子，目光却倔强而坚定。而他也在审视她的眼瞳，微微一凛之后他深吸了口气，奇迹般从怒火中缓和下来。松开手，他退开一步，随即背过身去：“Nerdanel，他们知道那时我的父亲……被杀了。可他们毫不关心。”短暂的停顿，“……精灵宝钻。他们关心的只有精灵宝钻。说他们是Morgoth的同类，有什么不对？他们本来就是同源而生，又为什么不会是一丘之貉！”

她站在原地，他掌心的热度仍留在她臂上他碰触过的地方，如同烙印。

“Fëanáro，你知道Mandos的预见不是万能的。他就算知道已经有惨剧发生，你怎能断定他也知道那是我们的王……我们的父亲？”

他的背影刚硬有如石雕，毫不动摇。

“我仍然要问你，是什么让你不假思索便以最坏的恶意来揣测Valar的动机？是什么让你认为他们对精灵宝钻抱着觊觎之心？你……”

“Nerdanel，够了。”他打断了她，满腔不耐，“我知道你要说什么。你一直认为我是不明智的，我‘明智’的妻子。你既然认为我缺乏足够的判断力，你我还有什么必要讨论下去？”

“Fëanáro！我……”

他再次打断了她：“还有别的问题吗？”

“我知道精灵宝钻对你来说至关重要。”她无视他的逼问，径自说了下去，“然而我并非不懂如何用双手创造。像你这样放任造物去主宰自己的心，我不能认同，虽然某种程度上可以理解。Fëanáro，你对它们太在意，因此才会如此偏执——宁愿相信谎言，而不是事实。”

……Fëanáro，你要复仇，究竟是为了那三颗宝石，还是为了你的父亲？

她竭尽全力才把这个涌到唇边的问题咽了回去，然而她说出的词句已经足够。她听到他急促地吸了口气，下一刻他已转过身逼视着她，眼中光芒凌厉，足以令旁人畏缩——旁人，但不是她。在他的目光里她依然沉着，因为她是Mahtan之女Nerdanel，是惟一一个曾经成功约束过他的人。

“你要复仇，但你有否想过你的局限？你复仇的对象曾是一位Vala，号称全Eä最强大的存在。你是否想过向他发动战争的后果？中洲过去就已落在他的势力范围之中，是他的根据地与大本营。你要孤军深入，胜算究竟几何？”

他凝视她，冷冷一笑：“我说过，我不会是惟一有勇气向他复仇的人。”

“我知道，Fëanáro，我知道。”她说，突然满心疲惫苦涩，“Noldor会追随你。他们会，因为他们是英勇的，他们会义无反顾地踏上这条复仇之路。但是Fëanáro，Noldor自身也早已落入大敌的罗网，伤痕迄今未愈，内部饱受分裂之苦，对外又为自大仇恨所蔽。你要这样的Noldor去迎接旷日持久的残酷战争，你是否想过可能的失败与牺牲？”

“Nerdanel，这就是你害怕的？失败？牺牲？”他轻轻笑了起来，饱含嘲弄，“Noldor决不会仅仅因为害怕失败牺牲就畏缩不前。况且你怎么知道我们一定会失败？Noldor是强大的，连那些自命不凡的大能者也不能否认——他们的嫉妒就是最好的证明！”

“Fëanáro，你那样去判断Valar，这样的想法本身就来自我们的敌人！连你自己都已不知不觉深陷他的设计，你难道还不了解，他拥有的不只是强大的力量，还有狡猾的计策和高明的手腕！”

“你曾面对过他吗，我的妻子？”他的声音突然柔和起来，嘲弄的意味却更加明显，“你与他较量过吗？如果你没有，你怎么知道他的力量超出了我们的能力？而我曾经面对他，我曾经拒绝他，对抗他！我倒想问你，Nerdanel，是谁告诉你我们挑战他就是不智？是谁告诉你我们的战争注定失败？我们两个，是谁懵懂轻信，是谁自以为是？”

她张开了嘴，但他没有给她机会反驳。

“况且，Nerdanel，那些所谓的大能者现在在做什么？他们才是真正害怕他的，他们才是懦夫！他们当年就对中洲无能为力——我们的祖先苏醒时，他们不是帮助我们去铲除邪恶，而是诱惑我们一起逃来此地；如今他们所做的，其实和当年没有区别！他们因为恐惧而把那片大地拱手相让给大敌，如果我们听从他们的意见，就只能继续困在这片狭窄的土地上，永无复仇之日！但我必须为我的父亲复仇，属于我的，我也必定要夺回！”他的语调一变，更加温柔了，“Nerdanel，你难道不是个Noldo吗？你的勇气在哪里？你的骄傲在哪里？”

他的话深深刺伤了她。咬紧牙，她抬起头，挺直了双肩。

“Fëanáro，你在伤害爱你的人。你一直都在伤害爱你的人，不管有意还是无意。包括我。包括你的父亲。包括你的……弟弟。”

也许是她的话出乎他的意料，他唇边那个讽刺的微笑消失了。

“你只在乎你自己的爱，而不在乎别人是否也会有爱；你只在乎你自己受到的伤害，而不在乎别人是否也会受到伤害。是谁教给你这些？是谁让你对爱你的人们这样残忍？如果你连站在你这边的人们都可以这样肆无忌惮地伤害，我如何相信你能做一个众人真心拥戴的王，领导他们去取得胜利？……”

她的视线模糊了，雾气在眼前升起，慢慢凝聚成水滴，在眼眶中滚动。终于，晶莹的水珠越过睫毛的防线溢了出来，顺着脸颊无声无息地滑落。在胸前的衣襟上，它发出了轻微一响，随即消失无踪。

然而她没有眨眼。她依然定定看着他，眼里不再有愤怒失望，只有悲伤，前所未有的悲伤。她一直在打一场令人精疲力尽的战争，这场战争始终看不到结束的希望。而现在她突然怀疑，它的结局会是什么？是否注定要有一方屈服妥协？而不管哪一方失败，结局都不可能摆脱悲伤。

而他看着她，满脸震惊。她明白他为何会如此难以置信——这是第一次，他看到她因为他而落泪。从前不管他们有过怎样的分歧和争执，她都不曾在他面前哭泣。

眼前突然一花，下一刻她发觉自己已经在他怀里，他的声音就在耳边低回，一扫方才的骄傲矜持与嘲弄讽刺，只余发自内心的温柔与痛惜。

“Nerdanel！你知道我为什么一回到Tirion就来到这里？我在等你。我知道你会来，我知道你不会令我失望，而你果然来了。你看，你了解我，我也一样了解你。”

瞬间她几乎有了错觉，时光仿佛倒流回他们初识之际，那时他年轻、热切，就连骄傲在他身上也绝不会招人反感，恍如天经地义。

“Nerdanel，我不是有意伤害你。你了解我，你知道我会……会反应过激。你一直都在约束我，能约束我的也只有你。你可以让我做得更好，我承认我需要你。”

……不。终究有什么不同了。过去的再也不能重温，失去的永远无法找回。

“跟我走，Nerdanel。如果你爱我，那么就跟我走。去复仇。去夺回属于我们的一切。”他离她更近了，低语时双唇几乎触到了她的耳尖，她能感到他的气息吹拂在她颈间，火焰般灼热，“如果你在我身边，你就总能帮助我，给我建议，给我支持。我不必独自踏上那条路，因为在那条路的尽头，当我重获失落的光明，统治全新的土地，我希望身边有你……”

她闭上了眼睛，让泪水肆意流淌下来。

“Fëanáro……如果我放任我的情感，那么相信我，我愿跟你去往天涯海角。可是现在你我决定的不只是我们自己的命运，仅靠任性的情感，是不明智……更不负责任的。”

像是无形的鞭子抽打在身上，他猛地一顿，拥抱着她的手臂即刻僵硬了。

“Nerdanel，给我一个直接的回答。”

第一次，他的声音在微微发抖。

望着他一瞬不瞬的双眼，她一时无法成言；他的手指开始不由自主地收紧，铁钳般有力地箍着她的双臂，而她只能悲伤地望他，最终开口时嗓音喑哑，难以为继。

“……Fëanáro，不要走。”

闻言，他立即松开了她。就在她眼前，他起了变化，仿佛有无形的高热从他体内辐射开来，她熟悉的Curufinwë Fëanáro顷刻间分崩离析。不由自主退了一步，她发觉他眼中的海蓝消失无踪，像是随着一切柔情蒸发殆尽，如今只余下灰烬的颜色。

在她的注视下，他从容转过身去，拿起桌上的长剑插入身侧的剑鞘；他的手是稳定的，没有一丝颤抖。而当他把头盔拿到手中，她终于再也无法克制下去。

“Fëanáro！Fëanáro！你不能那样做，你不能！你不能带Noldor走上那条路，你的复仇之路是一条不归路！你是在阴影笼罩下追击你的敌人，你怎能带着内部创伤未愈的Noldor去与全Eä最强大的存在为敌？你看不到黑暗吗？你要走的道路不会带你到达光明，赢得光明，它只会把你引向黑暗！而且Fëanáro，不只是你，还有追随你的Noldor！大敌在你们心中投下了阴影，如果你走，你就是在走向毁灭，那阴影只会诱惑你彻底堕落，万劫不复！”

她听着自己尖锐变调的嗓音在房间中回荡，而他却恍若不闻。他在歪着头打量手中的头盔，好像在思考要不要戴上，最后他轻轻摇了摇头，还是选择把它挟在身侧。

她失败了。一切都已无法挽回。再一次，她在他们之间旷日持久的战争中败下阵来，她的努力徒然成空，他已经把有关她的一切抛到身后，踩在脚下。而她早已知道，到了那时，她将失去他。

他没有再看她哪怕一眼，只是镇定地走向房门。她知道，他一旦走出去，他们就将从此分道扬镳，不知何日才能重逢，然而他不像有丝毫犹疑。他一如既往地高扬着头，骄傲执拗，桀骜不驯。

“……Fëanáro。”

她掩饰不住的绝望无助令他暂时停步，却没有转身。

她艰难地吸了口气：“……如果你一定要走，我知道我无法阻止你。但是……不要带着我们的孩子，不要带着我们的孩子……”他没有动，但她知道他在听，“……因为他们不明白……”

不等她说下去，他就打断了她：“他们明白。他们很快就会明白。他们是我的儿子，他们将追随他们的父亲。”

那样冰冷的语调，斩钉截铁，残酷无情。然而她挣扎着，做了最后的尝试：“……那么，至少不是他们全部！Fëanáro，他们也是我的儿子，至少……”

他又一次打断了她。他吐出的每一个字都如尖刀，狠狠戳在她的心上。

“Nerdanel，如果你方才所言不虚，你还爱着他们，你自然会保有他们全部——你只需要跟我们一起走。”

疼。她分辨不出是哪里在疼。在窒息的伤痛中她模糊意识到他在等待她最后的回答，然而她无法回答，因为她即使回答，答案也不是他所期望的。

漫长的一刻之后，他轻轻冷笑了一声，径直走了出去，再也没有回头。

她呆呆注视着在他背后轰然关闭的房门，全身都仿佛飘浮在虚空里，直到金属碰撞的叮当声响起，唤回了她残存的感知。蓦地意识到他在做什么，她脚步踉跄地扑到了门边，但一切都晚了，她听到了门锁合上的咔哒声，他的脚步声随即毫不犹豫地渐渐远去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 《中洲历史》第十二卷中提到，Nerdanel曾经在Fëanor离开前去找他，要他留下他们最年轻的两个儿子；但这一版余下的情节与出版的《精灵宝钻》有较大出入，因此这里我只借鉴了该版本的一部分。  
本章中Palantír的使用方法与《未完的传说》中略有出入，这主要是为了叙述的方便，不过我想像中，精灵使用它的方式也未必与人类一致。


	13. Oath and Promise

一踏进Tirion的城门，Ecthelion就发觉了异常。

这不是他熟悉的那个城市。

它并没有被这突如其来的长夜改变格局：建筑依然优雅，阶梯依然洁净，花园依然美丽。除了无边无际的黑暗，一切都与从前别无二致，然而直觉告诉他，有什么已经改变了。

那种改变好似成千上万无形的坚韧细线，盈满了每一处空间，密密织成看不见的网，正从四面八方缓缓收紧。

他下意识去看她，却正好迎上她疑惑的目光。交换了一个眼神，他们确信这不是一个人的错觉。的确有什么不对了。不约而同加快了脚步，他们匆匆穿过最低一层的街道，瞥眼间他注意到一扇扇门户正在陆续敞开，门里窗外隐约有人影晃动。

就在他们踏上环城的阶梯时，火把亮了起来。起初只是零星散落的寥寥几处，然而随着他们一步步拾级而上，光点的数量增多了，渐渐充斥了每条街道、每处庭院。Tirion就像一头沉睡许久的巨兽，正从不堪回首的噩梦里苏醒。宁静已经打破，风暴正在酝酿。

阶梯上的人骤然多了起来，几乎人手一支火把。火光拧成长龙从每一个角落蜿蜒而出，跳动着，摇曳着，汇向一个共同的目标——城市的最高层，Mindon高塔下，Noldor王宫前的广场。

出了什么事？

他拉住一个擦肩而过的族人询问，得到的答案却简单得出乎意料：“你不知道？王储Fëanáro回来了。他传令要我们去广场，因为他有话要说。”

放开手，他茫然目送对方匆匆离去，一时什么都不能思考。王储。Fëanáro。广场。有话要说。音节的碎片在脑海中晃动旋转，刹那间隐没在一些遥远而模糊的景象里，与此同时，嘈杂混乱的声浪狠狠轰击了耳膜，又呼啸着迅速远去。

“Ecthelion？”

他打了一个寒战，回到了现实。用力摇了摇头，他把刚才那些不期而至的陌生思绪赶出了脑海，想问她接下来该何去何从，而她先用一个警告的眼神让他把“殿下”的称呼生生咽了下去，随即低声交代：“我们跟他们走。”

他们随着人群走上一层层阶梯，偶尔有刻意压低了声音的交谈飘入耳膜。火把明灭中他注意到身边的族人表情各异，但千姿百态下却有着共通之处：激动。……不，这不确切。那不是单纯的激动。那是某种……期待。

不错，那是期待。

他可以肯定这一点，因为同样的情感也在他心底涌动，强烈得连他自己也始料未及。

他们离开审判之环的时候，Valar仍然和Maiar一起沉浸在悲伤中，Vanyar陪伴在侧。没有人知道未来将会怎样，没有谁表示该做什么，能做什么。

——可是，难道不该有人来做些什么？

他在期待。他一路都在期待。他在期待Valar的决定，在期待一个回答。

而这个回答最终不是来自Valar，而是来自Noldor。想来，这其实也算不得意外——被杀的是Noldor的王，被伤害的是Noldor的亲族，被洗劫的是Noldor的城市。

而他，生来就流着Noldor的血。

他们差不多是最后一批来到广场的。火把已经在这里汇成了海洋，聚集的人群紧张又激动。不时有窃窃私语飘进他的耳膜，交谈者的语调或许不无疑虑，然而更多的却还是兴奋与期待。

“Valar取消了放逐的判决？”

“没有听说。”

“那他这是不是……对Valar的反叛？”

“那又如何？我更关心他到底要说什么。”

这样的气氛突然让他想起了另一个时刻——也是Mindon广场上，也是几乎全城的居民，也是这样紧张而激动。只不过，两次场景虽然相似，背景却大相径庭：那一天是三颗精灵宝钻问世的日子，而今天，它们却已沦入大敌之手，随着光明一起失落。

没有任何预兆，奇怪的思绪再一次呼啸着卷过他的脑海，火焰、钢铁、呼喊、撞击，但不等他分辨混在一起的种种影象音响，它们就倏忽而去。

他开始不安。深吸了口气，他抬头向远处的王宫望去。庄严的正门依然紧闭，但他发现，在重重台阶的尽头，Tirion的两位王子Fingolfin和Finarfin赫然已经到场。火光中Fingolfin没有表情，Finarfin却微皱着眉，继承自Vanyar一族的纯金长发和俊美面孔半隐在阴影中。

他认出了那些站在Fingolfin和Finarfin身后的人：Fingon、Turgon，Finrod、Orodreth、Angrod、Aegnor。Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族的王子齐聚在此，无一例外地保持着沉默。

渐渐地，各种声音都低落下去了。紧张、激动、期待和疑问混合成无以名状的异常气氛，犹如低垂的浓云压在广场上空，不动声色地积蓄着力量，等待……风暴的来临。

终于，王宫的大门轰然开启。

亮银的铠甲，亮银的长剑，银红双色的刺绣在飘扬的纯白披风边缘闪烁。冰冷的金属不能妨碍来者优雅从容的步伐，冰冷的色调更不能冷却来者狂野炽烈的眼神。他就像从漫天火焰中走来，几乎不像是真实的存在，而更像远古传说里自洪荒之外降临、开天辟地的众神。光与热以他为中心辐射向四面八方，所及之处，燃烧的火把都黯然失色。

那正是他们的王储，Fëanáro，Spirit of Fire。

他停在顶层台阶边缘，他的儿子们停在他身后。Fëanor家族的七位王子和他们的父亲一样全副武装，火光中目不斜视。

空前的寂静笼罩了这座城市，无形的张力绷紧到极限，几乎叫人窒息。

不急不徐，Fëanor的视线扫过了下方仰望的人群。他并没有特别注意哪一个人，但只要与他眼光相触，人人都不由自主屏息。然后，出乎所有人意料，他嘴角牵动了一下，露出了一个堪称完美的微笑：

“我一直坚信Noldor是自由英勇的一族。今天，你们会应我的召唤来此，无疑是最好的证明。”

他的声音貌似平静，却蕴涵着澎湃汹涌的力量，轻易动摇了每一个倾听的灵魂。在后来数不清的岁月中，不管他们是执着还是悔恨、是坚定还是犹疑，这个声音都萦绕耳边，如影随形。

“Noldor的子民啊，为什么！为什么我们还要服侍那些妒忌的Valar，遵从他们的法令，服从他们的决定？他们连自己的领土都无力保护，还谈什么遵守承诺，保护我们不受大敌侵害！不错，现在他是他们的敌人；但他和他们难道不是同出一源的兄弟？”

他不仅仅是善于操纵辞藻。他同样善于应用沉默。他在此意味深长地一停，等着这样的想法自然而然爬进所有人的脑海——如果Morgoth可以策划阴谋、制造谎言，和他同为Ainur的Valar难道就一定不会？

“复仇召唤着我。哪怕并非如此，我也决不和杀我父亲、夺我珍宝者的亲族继续共享同一片土地！而且，我相信复仇召唤的不止我一个。你们难道不是也失去了你们的君王？再想一想，被变相囚禁在这块高山大海之间的狭窄土地上，你们还有什么没有失去？

“这里曾经有着Valar吝惜给予中洲大地的光明，但现在黑暗已经让一切归于平等。我们是永远在此无所作为地悲伤，做一个阴影中的种族，在迷雾中怀念过往，在无情的海上落下徒劳的泪水，还是该回到我们的故乡？在Cuiviénen，我们祖先苏醒的地方，晴朗星空下流淌着甜美的泉水，广阔天地遍及四方，那才是自由的子民往来的地方！那一切都仍在彼岸等待我们，而我们曾经多么愚蠢地抛弃了它，听从Valar的谎言，把它拱手让给了另一个比我们更容易摆布的软弱种族！”

人群中刹那间响起一片惊诧的低语，恰如劲风撼动了密林。他再次停了下来，等着族人彻底领会这个事实：此前从未进入他们考虑的次生种族Atani，将会苏醒在他们放弃的中洲大地上，占有它，统治它。

“我是你们的王的长子，是他的正统继承人；所以，把你们的忠诚和信任给我，让我们动身上路！为了复仇，更是为了自由！这条路将会遥远又艰苦，但结局必然不会让我们失望！我坚信，我不是Noldor这群英勇的子民中惟一的勇者，让我们用英勇去赢得应得的一切，再也不要错过时机！让懦夫保有这座城市！”

火一般的言辞，在鸦雀无声的广场上回荡。

“告别所有的束缚！也告别安逸和软弱！告别你的财富，因为我们将赢得更多！我们将轻装简行，随身却要携带刀剑；因为我们将走得比Oromë更远，坚持得比Tulkas更久——我们永不放弃追击！让我们紧追Morgoth到世界的尽头！他将不得不面对永无止境的战争和永不消逝的仇恨！而当我们最终胜利，夺回精灵宝钻，我们——只有我们，将成为无瑕光明的主人，Arda之欢乐和美丽的主宰。没有哪个种族可以取代我们！”

短暂的死寂。在那个永世难忘的时刻，这些词句中不加掩饰的愤怒、骄傲、无情和疯狂野火一般蔓延开来，主宰了每一个人的心。瞬间爆发的呼喊滚过了广场，如同席卷Tirion的风暴：

“回到中洲去！”

晃动的火把，激动的人群。在混乱的漩涡中心，引领风暴的人傲然扬头拔出了长剑，他的七个儿子亦然。闪亮的金属映着火光在空中交叉，殷红宛若染血。

**“** **Eru Ilúvatar啊！我们若不遵守此誓，就让永恒的黑暗降临到我们身上！Arda之王Manwë、星辰之后Varda，我们以你们为证，以圣山Taniquetil为证；若有谁敢持有、夺取或隐藏本属于我们的精灵宝钻，无论他是Vala还是魔鬼，是精灵还是尚未苏醒的人类，不管他是什么样的生灵，是伟大还是渺小，是善良还是邪恶，我们都将怀着复仇与憎恨直追他到天涯海角，世界末日！”**

前一刻的激扬呐喊戛然而止，偌大的广场上一时只余这个大胆誓言的深远回声。仿佛冷水淋头，他忽然从同样俘虏了他的狂热中清醒过来，惊觉自己方才听到的有多么恐怖。

他们呼唤Ilúvatar立誓——这个誓言在Arda将无法毁弃，立誓者将永无退路。

然而火把明灭的静寂中，Tirion的王储纹丝不动。即使隔开大半个广场的距离，他仍然看得清那双如火眼瞳中的仇恨与决心。

这位王子不在乎，电光石火间他认识到。因为Curufinwë Fëanáro完全不曾考虑这誓言的后果——他坚信他能胜利，坚信他能达成宣称达成的一切。

事已至此，旁观再也不是选择。

——果然，对Nolofinwë来说，选择从未存在过。

这是对我的惩罚吗？微垂双眼，Fingolfin深深自嘲，几乎尝得出淡淡的苦涩。我以精心策划的承诺换取一次握手言和，然而转眼间变故迭起，形势逆转，那一个承诺，竟化作了掣肘的枷锁。

**你将领导，我将追随。**……可这追随，意味着何等代价？

我难道真的不能保持沉默？又一次，他问自己，望着那位兄长的背影——Curufinwë Fëanáro依然高举着长剑，就像一尊强大而完美的雕像，坦然接受着众人的崇敬仰视。我难道真的不能就这样把全族的命运交到他们选定的继承人手中，顺其自然？

事实是，他真的不能。

很久以前他就已明白：Nolofinwë枉称睿智，其实却不懂得怎样去真正妥协。

深吸了口气，他缓步上前，和Fëanor一样停在了台阶的边缘。他开口时并没有刻意提高嗓音，但在四面八方的寂静中，他的语声显得异常清晰：

“王兄，你可曾想过这个誓言的含义？”

不出所料，Fëanor没有立刻回答。手腕一转，他从容还剑入鞘，又示意儿子们收剑退开，这才浅笑着偏过了头：“你若不懂，我可以仔细解释一次。”

大庭广众之下，Fingolfin忽略了这赤裸裸的嘲弄。

“王兄，你呼唤Ilúvatar发誓，不惜一切代价夺回精灵宝钻，声称它们只能归属你和你的儿子；然而先前你对Noldor的子民所说并非如此。你号召全族抛弃Valar、离开Tirion，去追击大敌，当时你说‘我们’，也就是全体Noldor，将在成功复仇、夺回宝钻之后成为无瑕光明的主人。”

他注意到对面那浅灰的瞳孔不易察觉地一缩，不禁暗自一叹。

“王兄，我无意评价你的誓言本身。但你既然要Noldor追随，Noldor至少有权了解此行的目标。”

“Noldor的目标，会和他们的王不同？”嘴角一掀，Fëanor微笑起来，“我相信，他们都懂得‘你将领导，我将追随’的含义。”

“许下承诺的是我，不是Noldor。”

冷静回望，Fingolfin再次忽略了这明显的揶揄。

“王兄，你拥有我的忠诚。但你我都是Noldor的王子，我们言行的影响，从来不限于自身。如果这是一个涉及全族的决定，那么它是否会给Noldor带来伤害，我们难道不是拥有确定的责任？”

有一刻他的半兄长没有出声，只是紧盯着他，专注得令人毛骨悚然。然后，没有任何预兆，Fëanor爆发出一阵大笑，眼中光采粲然，酷烈而疯狂。

原来我过去没看错你——狡猾的半兄弟。

平生第一次也是最后一次，Fingolfin头脑中收到了来自Fëanor的思绪。不祥的预感骤然在心头升起，他蓦然意识到自己刚刚犯了怎样一个错误；张开嘴，他想要挽回，却来不及说出哪怕一个字。

叮地一声轻响，有什么落在Fëanor脚前的石地上。低头望去，Fingolfin发现那是一颗宝石，而它的形状颜色，他熟悉得不能再熟悉。

就在他眼前，Fëanor将它狠狠践踏在脚下碾为齑粉，永远扑灭了其中那簇小小的火焰。

……于是，这才是真正的惩罚么？

目睹这一幕，Fingolfin只觉得胸中先是一沉，继而一空，就像有只看不见的手探进心底无情挖出了那一点仅存的温暖，填进了一团灼人的冰冷空虚。

激烈的争辩从他身后传来，他和他异母兄长的几轮交锋，无形中点燃了论战的导火索。“既然承诺过服从领导，却又来质疑领导者的决定，这难道不是虚伪？”——这是Celegorm的声音。“那么声称要为王复仇，却只肯发誓夺回那些宝石，这难道不是可耻？”——这是Turgon的声音。

然而Fingolfin耳听他们的针锋相对，心中却一时只余透骨的疲惫。

Valar在上，就算他把那点常人眼中微不足道的往事用作一枚棋子，也全不是为了他自己，何况那份弥足珍贵的久远记忆，他从未打算放弃。可是在Curufinwë Fëanáro看来，仅仅一个“动机不纯”的怀疑，就足以将他彻底打入不堪的境地。

“……复仇一事天经地义，本就无需发誓。”

他听到Curufin的声音加入了乱局。他兄长最偏爱的儿子语调轻柔平静，吐出的每一个词却都似有所指。

“我倒想问，你觉得若不发誓就鼓不起复仇的勇气，这难道不是更加可耻？”

“可耻？能对手无寸铁的亲族拔剑恐吓，你们也知道什么是可耻？”Turgon陡然提高了嗓音，怒气再也无法掩饰，“看，我没有武器。你们现在完全可以再如法炮制一次。也许你们这次就要说是‘替Noldor除掉了奴隶主’，然后Noldor就不得不拥护你们这些暴君了！”

长剑出鞘的响声不大，却令Fingolfin一凛，立时挣脱了那些消极灰暗的思绪。循声回头，他正看到Curufin不动声色拉住了拔剑的Celegorm，而Finrod闪身挡在了Turgon身前。一瞥之间，他注意到余人也是神色各异，眼看危机一触即发，冲突在所难免。

而在形势进一步恶化之前，他听到了一个意想不到的声音。

“各位，请听我一言。”

那是Finarfin。不知何时他的弟弟居然已经越众而出，多年来第一次置身冲突的漩涡中心。历来与人为善、与世无争的Arafinwë，如今站在人前，诚挚而恳切。

“大敌与我们有不共戴天的血仇，我相信这没有人反对。既然如此，我们同为Finwë家族的王子，怎能同室操戈，而非同心协力？”

Fingolfin从没想到他那一贯远离争执摩擦的弟弟会在此刻出面，而意外的人，显然不止他一个。前一刻的剑拔弩张得到了缓和，双方各自收敛退开，尽管仍在余怒未消地互相瞪视。

而见此情景，Finarfin转向了一直冷眼旁观的Fëanor。

“王兄，诚如你所说，复仇也在召唤我们：被残酷杀害的，也是我们的父王。”

即使是Fëanor，对此也没有否认。

“然而立即动身追击大敌，此事关系重大，我想请求你暂缓决定，三思而行。”

似笑非笑，Fëanor只是望着金发的王子，不置一词。

“当初先王带领我族来此，奠定了这座城市的根基；如今他尸骨未寒，我们就急于放弃他身后的一切，未必是他所愿。”

迎着Fëanor的目光，Finarfin不为所慑，安然陈词。

“即使我们真要离去，也需要时间充分准备。何况现在Valar尚未作出决定，他们若肯支持，于我们便是强援。”

“Valar？”

一个年轻的声音打断了金发王子，另一个几乎一模一样的声音立刻默契地接了上来，配合无间。

“事到如今你还要我们信任那些杀人者的亲族？”

“要知道他们还在审判之环哀悼哭泣。”

“他们若是永远没有作为，我们难道也要永无复仇之日？”

“你们那样看待Valar，本身就是错的。”双胞胎话音未落，站在Turgon身边的Finrod终于忍不住开了口，“你们把大敌和他们混为一谈，却忽视了他们曾经给过我们的关怀爱护和悉心教诲。Noldor的渊博学识，是学自何处？你们掌握的巧艺，有多少正是来自Aulë本人？现在你们不分青红皂白，甚至说他们居心叵测，这难道不是忘恩负义？”

淡泊的语气掩不住词锋的犀利，Finarfin的长子虽不曾指名，却是在直斥Fëanor先前的宏篇巨论。气氛转眼间重新紧张起来，而这一次出声调解的是Orodreth，Finarfin的次子。

“我的兄长选择信任Valar，你们则可以选择不信。然而我支持我的父亲：我们应当暂缓决定，三思而行。毕竟我们还不了解前路会有何种危险，理当力求有备无患……”

“危险？”冷笑一声，Caranthir不耐烦地打断了他，“哪个纯粹的Noldo会害怕危险？”

这无疑是对Fingolfin和Finarfin两个家族的公然侮辱。闻听此言，不只Orodreth涨红了脸，旁人也纷纷色变。但就在诸位王子来得及应对之前，一个清亮的声音自台阶下传来，霎时吸引了全部注意。

“如果我们当年是出于自愿离开中洲来到Aman，并且因为此地的光明、温暖与欢乐而选择停留，那么当光明、温暖与欢乐已经消失的时候，我们应当同样拥有离去的自由。”

认出了这个声音，刚刚面对异母兄长还是泰然自若的Finarfin，瞬间苍白了脸，而Fingolfin看着缓步走上台阶的人，突然想要长叹。

那是Galadriel，Artanis Nerwen[1]，Finarfin惟一的女儿，Finrod、Orodreth、Angrod和Aegnor的妹妹。火光中她金发闪耀，美丽而强悍。

仿佛是不经意，她依次望过Tirion的各位王子，目光在至今仍未开口的Fingon、Angrod和Aegnor脸上略一逡巡：

“这是正当的要求，因为我们尽管不曾行使选择的权利，但这样的权利，我们一直拥有。我不为复仇夺宝立誓，但我支持去探索更广大的天地、更辽阔的疆土，建立属于我们自己的王国。”

……是何时起，连他弟弟的幼女也丰满了羽翼？

Fingolfin看了一眼双眉紧锁、嘴角紧绷的弟弟，在心中又是一叹。她这样明确表态，只怕连Fëanor本人也未曾料到。她是出身Finarfin家族的公主，众所周知还与Fëanor有过龃龉，却偏偏在这时响应了他离开Aman的号召，这足以动摇许多原本对Fëanor所言心存疑虑的族人。

而在父兄写满惊诧疑问的目光中，她宛如一株挺拔的金树，从容傲立。

“Artanis，你确实有权要求自由。”

出声的同时，Fingolfin举起手，止住了广场上因他此言而起的喧嚣。

“然而你可想过这个时机是否正确？”

金发的公主抬起头，嘴角噙笑：“愿闻其详。”

也许我该庆幸，Fingolfin想。总算站在这里的不是Irissë。“如果我们坚持现在离开，就等于是公开表明对Valar不再信任——不必辩解你并无此意，因为行动的结果，永远重于言辞。”

她长睫轻轻一闪，却没有动容。而Fingolfin转过身，扬声让自己的话语传遍了Mindon广场的每一个角落：

“各位，我有我的承诺要守，但我也有我的责任要负。我不会盲目反对离开，但我也不会轻率支持动身。如果你们对Valar信念尚存，那么我要说：等待他们的决定。如果他们最终让Noldor失望，我决不会横加阻止。”

回应他的，是一声轻笑。

“那么告诉我，也告诉所有Noldor：我们还要等待多久？这么长的时间，那些所谓的大能者不过是在静坐流泪，决定还是遥遥无期！

“哪怕他们最终做出与我们相同的决定，我也要问：大敌已经从他们手中逃脱了多少次？他们承诺过的光明和温暖如今又在哪里？既然他们自己也只能失败食言，对我们又能有什么助益？

“而倘若他们决定要Noldor留下，那么Noldor的子民啊，你们何从何从？先王血仇在前，你们是否还会坚持复仇，追击大敌？如果会，那么你们就一样不得不背负‘抛弃’、‘背叛’之名，是早是晚又有什么区别？如果你们不会——如果你们不会，那你们的仇恨和勇气，就全是自欺欺人而已！

“Noldor的子民啊！我们并非没有耐心等待，而是事实上已经等待了太久！想想看，从我在这个广场上第一次建议你们离开，到现在过了多长时间？正是因为等待太久，我们才受到了更大的伤害！

“让我们立刻动身！离开这个牢狱，让懦夫心甘情愿留在这里继续接受奴役！我们要追求的是自由，而除了锁链，还有什么我们可能失去！”

**——汝出此言，覆水难收。**

黑暗降临后的长夜中，Tirion第二次迎来了沸腾，而Fingolfin眼望兄长的耀眼侧影，耳边却不合时宜地响起了审判之环中Mandos不含感情的言语。当他身边的Finarfin深吸一口气，再次试图请求延迟，他已预料到了结局。

“不！让我们走！”

排山倒海的声浪涌起，淹没了理智的微弱规劝。靠着对复仇夺宝的渴望和对彼岸国度的向往，他们的王储成功统治了他们的心。

随着众位王子离开王宫的高庭，人群也开始从广场上陆续散去。不时传入耳中的交谈依旧激动又兴奋，这次却是换了话题——他们在这个城市安居乐业了太久，如今要一朝上路，即使按照Fëanor的要求轻装简行，动身前仍然免不了一番忙乱准备。

环顾左右，黑发的青年几不可闻地吁了口气。他感觉自己像在如梦初醒与如释重负之间摇摆，空前地迷惑困扰。

被Noldor王储的演说唤起的热血尚未冷却，接踵而来的激辩却令他开始领会了接受Fëanor提议的真正含义。一旦蔑视Valar、离开Aman，他们的旅程，便注定将被打上流亡与反叛的印记。

然而……

转过身，他看着身边的人，微一踌躇。Noldor的白公主仍然穿着他的斗篷，半张脸都隐在压低的风帽下，丝毫不引人注目。察觉了他的注视，她抬起头来，却没有作声。

“Lady Irissë，您现在要回去吗？”他问，竭力保持了平静的语调。

“……好。”她答得同样波澜不惊。

“那么让我来送您。”

他知道Fingolfin家族的住所就在广场的另一边，离这里只是短短的一段距离，但平生第一次，他强烈感到自己该采取行动，而不是任她独自归去。

因为他迫切想知道一个问题的答案。

令他意外又欣慰的是，她完全没有抗拒他的建议。与她静静穿过人群、横跨广场，眼望那星辰火焰纹章装饰的熟悉建筑变得越来越近，他只觉得心跳不受控制地加快了。

在Fingolfin家族正门的台阶前，他们不约而同停住了脚步。沉默着，她脱下他的斗篷折好，递还给他，直到此时才抬眼与他目光相接。

“Ecthelion，谢谢。”

他无言地点了点头，又慌忙摇了摇头，想要得体地回答“这是我的荣幸”，却什么也说不出口。而她望着他，眼瞳深处有亮光一闪，却迅速回过了头，向家门走去。

就在这时，不知哪里来的勇气占据了他的心：“请等等！告诉我，你会不会走？”

她脚下一停，短暂的寂静之后，她的回答飘了过来，声音不高，他却没有错过哪怕一个音节：“我会。”

——那么，这也将是我的决定。

他默默目送她消失在门里，回身正要离去，迎面却传来一阵喧嚣。一行人向这边疾步而来，火把照耀下他认出当先的是Turgon，而紧跟在Turgon身边的，正是自从黑暗降临他就不曾见过的好友。一度踪影不见的Idril被金发青年抱在怀里，小手还紧抓着卫队长的衣襟。夜风把Glorfindel的低语送到他耳中，那样笃定的语气，竟有种格外令人安心的味道：

“殿下，您身边绝不会缺少有趣的卫士，不管您的父母决定是走是留。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nerwen：Quenya，Galadriel的母名，意为“男子气概的少女”。  
[注] Fëanor的第一部分演说绝大部分来自《精灵宝钻》，我根据逻辑进行了适当的调整。之所以在此选择大量引用，主要是我个人的喜好——我认为Fëanor的演说以及后来两次对Valar的答复，不愧Master of Words之名。  
至于后面的Noldor王族辩论，《精灵宝钻》中曾指出Fingolfin、Finarfin、Turgon、Finrod、Orodreth、Galadriel的态度，并提到Fingon、Angrod和Aegnor不曾开口。Fëanor最后的总结陈词纯粹是我的想像，不见于任何资料。


	14. Many Partings

Maglor离开王宫时来不及知会任何人，连长兄也不例外。匆匆横穿Mindon广场，一路他不止一次撞上了往来的行人，却连道歉也顾不得说一声。

父亲那平淡里透着嘲讽的声音仿佛又在耳边响起，他心中一紧，脚下不由得又快了几分。

“Kanafinwë，你去把她放出来。”

一把精巧的钥匙在空中划出一道弧线，正落在他手中。

“告诉她一切——就像你一直在做的那样。”

当时他愣了一瞬，才意识到父亲指的是谁。刹那间他从头到脚都凉了，并不是因为担心父亲不满他与母亲保持联系，而是因为震惊于这话背后的含义——不管他们之间发生了什么，哪怕父亲是刚和母亲分开就来到王宫，到现在也已过了太久。

费了九牛二虎之力，他终于摆脱人潮到了曾经的家门前，迎接他的却是闪亮的铁锁。直到这时他才想起，他没有开这道锁的钥匙，只得咬了咬牙、退后一步，拔出了长剑。

他用起剑来还称不上得心应手，幸运的是他要做的也很简单。闭上眼，他深吸了口气，祈祷父亲的手艺千万不要让他失望，然后用尽全力向门锁劈了下去。

他从不曾如此感激刀剑的存在。铁锁应手而落，形同软木薄纸。

无暇庆幸，他一边还剑入鞘一边拔腿奔过庭院，进了客厅。起初他只能凭着记忆摸黑前行，结果碰倒了不少陈设，但很快，他便看到了楼上透出的微弱蓝光。

他三步并作两步冲上楼梯，停在了那扇关着的门前，喘息着掏出了父亲扔给他的钥匙。但是他的心还在因刚才的急迫而狂跳，向来灵活的手指也在不听话地颤抖。钥匙在锁孔旁碰撞，几次滑离了目标，还有一次险些掉到地上。待到簧括轻响，门锁开启，他已是额头见汗，而门敞开时他向里一望，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

房中那些大大小小的塑像不见了，墙上林林总总的画框也不翼而飞。但几乎是立刻，他就知道了它们的去向。大理石地面上到处都是碎片，无数沾着光亮油漆的木条散落在周围，触目一片狼藉。下意识地看了一眼房门，他发现它表面布满了深浅不一的凹痕。

然后他记起了来此的目的。狂乱地扭过头，他放眼在屋里搜寻，终于在不远的墙角找到了一个靠墙倚坐在地上的人影。那人对他的到来毫无反应，就像所有精力都已耗尽。

瞬间的惊愕过后，他恢复了行动能力。几步穿过房间，他在那个看起来空前单薄瘦弱的身影前跪了下来，这才注意到她手上伤痕累累，血迹斑斑。

“母亲，是我。”

在他痛心又焦急的注视下，褐发的女子动了动，抬起了头。看清她的脸，他禁不住倒抽了一口冷气——不是因为她的表情，而是因为她的眼神。那双明亮、深邃，总是闪动着知性的眼睛竟然完全失去了光泽，就像燃烧之后的冰冷灰烬。

“母亲！”他嗓音颤抖着唤她。

她的目光落在他脸上，若有所思地停了一刻。出乎他的意料，她开口时语调镇定如常：“你们要出发了？”

他艰难地咽了咽，点了点头：“我们……”

“我知道发生了什么。”她打断了他，唇边掠过一个虚弱的微笑，“我想我是看到了这个结局。”

“母亲……”

“我看到了黑暗和火焰，我也看到了鲜血和战争。我看到你们的父亲，一如既往地高大耀眼，傲立在毁灭的风暴中心。我看到你们跟在他身后，无情践踏了敢于妨碍你们的一切。”

她说得平淡，仿佛她正在叙述的一切事不关己。而他在这语声中屏住了呼吸，感到了彻骨的寒意。

“母亲！……你累了，让我送你回到外祖父那里去。外祖父向来坚定拥护Aulë，我想他不会支持父亲的决定。”

她顺从地靠在他肩上，让他扶了起来，但站稳之后，她轻柔却又坚决地推开了他：“我没事，Makalaurë，不要为我担心。”

他还想说什么，但她已经向门口迈开了脚步，起初动作中还残留着一点僵硬，却很快平稳起来，再也看不出异常。怔了怔，他急忙跟了上去，仓促中腰间的剑鞘别住了门把手，猝不及防中被扯得一个踉跄。

听到响动，她回过了头，将他的狼狈尽收眼底。

“Makalaurë，你实在不该……”

她没有说下去，未完的词句化作了一声叹息。而他赶上来固执地扶住了她，他们一起穿过走廊、步下楼梯，出了正门，又走上灯火通明、喧攘忙碌的街道，不约而同保持了沉默。

他远远就看到Mahtan站在家门前等待，铜质的额环在檐下风灯的淡黄辉光中闪着红棕的金属色泽。见到他们，他匆匆奔下台阶，迎了过来。

“Nerdanel！你……”

“我很好，父亲。”她抬手止住了他。无言地向外祖父点头致意，Maglor把母亲交给了年长的精灵，而意识到手上从此再不能感到那份自幼就已熟悉的温暖，他突然发觉心中一空，说不出地惘然失落。

“……那么，我走了。”

胸口像是压上了一块大石，简单的几个字说出来却要花费千钧之力。他再也不能维持表面的平静，不等得到回答就匆匆转过身去——因为他怕自己再多面对他们一刻，就会忍不住哭泣。

“Makalaurë！”

就在这时，他母亲的声音从身后传来，竟是在克制不住地颤抖。

“原谅我！原谅我不能跟你们一起去……但不管发生什么，你要答应我，永远别放弃希望……”

Curufin没想到会在王宫走廊里遇上自己的妻子。Maikalorë之女Fainamirë显然是在特意等他，她换掉了从Formenos赶来时的简单装束，改成了一身不见任何装饰的缟素长裙，在无孔不入的黑暗中格外醒目。

以Noldor的标准，她并不高，相反要算娇小。此时她微仰着头看他，眼眶因悲伤还有些红肿，乌黑秀发垂在肩头，在微弱的烛光中闪着银子的光泽。不知为何，他突然觉得传言很可能是真的——她肖似他的祖母，那位在Lórien的花园中长眠不醒的前任王后Míriel。事实上，他自己就一直有隐约的猜想，认为那才是父亲对她历来默许甚至纵容的真正缘由。

“你来得正好，”瞬间的诧异后，他恢复了常态，“我正要找你交代哪些要整理进行装，我们很快就会有一条长路要走。”

“不是‘我们’，Curufinwë。”她说，神色平静，“至少，我不会跟你走。”

他起初没明白她在说什么。皱起眉，他盯着他那平时连说话也不会高声的妻子，怀疑自己是不是听错了：“……你说什么，Fainamirë？”

“我说，我不会跟你走。”

她放慢了语速重复，并不在意他是不是在明知故问，就像他若肯问她一千次，她就准备好要做出一千次同样的回答。

有一刻他看着她，一言不发。接着他突然笑了起来，仿佛刚刚的交谈只是一场蹩脚的玩笑。

“你说什么傻话？”他走了过去，在她来得及反应前就揽住了她，低头在她耳边低语，“你是我的妻子，怎么可能不随我走。你或许还不知道，我已经发下了一个誓言，这个誓言，我们不惜一切代价都要兑现。”

“我听到了你的誓言。”她在他怀中一挣，与他拉开了一点距离，好能正视他的双眼，“正是因此，我才不能跟你走，而且还要对你说：不要走。”

她是认真的，他意识到。而她认真起来的执拗，他比谁都更了解。与她僵持一阵，他叹了口气，再开口时更添了几分温存：“Fainamirë，这可不像是你啊。当年我的家族被Valar放逐，你是怎样做的？就是在那时，你给了我一生相守的誓言。”

她不易察觉地一颤，眼中升起了一层雾气。

“如今长夜降临，Noldor的王被残酷杀害，精灵宝钻被大敌夺走。Valar是事不关己，所以无所作为，但我们身为Noldor王族，此仇怎能不报？”

他的语音轻柔却笃定，每一个字都透着十足的说服力；在他的语声中，她渐渐放松下来，不再抗拒。

“你现在也是Noldor王族的一员，我的妻子。我们不是驯顺的Vanyar和愚蠢的Teleri，一心侍奉那些无能的Valar，甘心身陷牢笼。Fainamirë，你曾经毅然随我放逐，这次怎能轻言分离？而且别忘了我们的儿子——”

她猛然一抖，就在他眼前摆脱了前一刻的恍惚。狠狠瞪他一瞬，她拨开他的双臂，满眼只剩了屈辱、愤怒和失望。

“……这就是你打算‘说服’我的方式，Curufinwë Atarinkë？”

他早已发现，只要愿意，自己的言辞便可拥有影响人心的力量，但在此之前，他从不曾把它用在她身上。心中升起一线愧疚，他想要开口，她却丝毫不给他机会辩解。

“从前我因为我的爱选择随你放逐，现在我也因为我的爱要你留下。你们要走的路是错误的！用鲁莽代替了勇气，用仇恨抹杀了理智，在你们的誓言里，我没有听到光明与胜利的凯歌，相反只听到了死亡与毁灭的回声。”

他脸色一变，终于被激怒了。

“够了，Fainamirë！我已经听够了说教，厌倦了辩论，不需要我的妻子也来做什么邪恶的预言。如果你想说，去把这些话说给Valar听吧，那一定会取悦他们！”

这话如同一个耳光扇在她脸上，她身子一晃退了一步，但随即稳住，扬起了头：“我不是在预言，Curufinwë。我所说的都是事实。我看着你，只看得见黑暗。我看见你出发进入那黑暗，从此不再归来。”

他与她目光相接的刹那，不由得打了一个寒战。而她最后深深看他一眼，径自转身离去。

眼看着她远去的背影，他咬了咬牙，刻意提高了声音：

“你听好！——不管你怎么做，Telperinquar[1]是我的儿子，他会跟我走。”

他看到她双肩一颤，却即刻挺得更直，回答时硬是不曾回顾：“他也不会永远跟你走。”

站在原地，他望着隐没在走廊深处的纤秀白影，踌躇再三刚要举步追去，却听到了一个意想不到的声音：

“随她去。”

认出这是谁，Curufin难以置信地急转过身，只见他的父亲立在落地长窗的阴影里，不知已听了多久。

“很久以前我就已经知道，”Curufinwë Fëanáro偏过头，面孔隐在半明半暗中，声调里不无自嘲，“一个女子若是连她的孩子都肯放弃，那就再没什么能让她回头。”

Fingon站在属于他自己的起居室里，皱眉考虑着该为离开做哪些准备。这是他平时作为父亲的副手协助处理Tirion各类事务的地方，房间并不大，布置却经过了认真安排，简单而实用。

他是与Finarfin家族的两个堂弟一起离开王宫的，当时他父亲和他弟弟都还没有走。直到彼此告别，Angrod和Aegnor都不曾问他将如何选择，而他也没有问他们；因为答案会是什么，双方心照不宣。

他不得不承认，除了点燃复仇之火，Fëanor那雄辩的言辞还为大海彼岸的国度勾画了一幅难以抗拒的图景。早在很久以前Maedhros第一次对他提起那些流言，他就已经模糊发觉了心底萌生的渴望和向往，而回头想来，尽管那些危险的说辞确实包含了大敌处心积虑的恶意设计，但想成功打动人心，这些谎言必然也要拥有某种程度的真实。

长久以来，他们的生活太完美，因而也太平淡。对天生就在不断探索创新、永不满足现状的Noldor而言，广阔天地、自由国度，无疑是莫大的诱惑。

——而这究竟是来自抱负，还是野心？

他突然有些心惊，因为他发现自己分辨不出这两者的界限，至少在这一刻他做不到。

“我今天没听到你表态，Findekáno。”

突如其来的声音打断了他的思绪，他闻声抬头，发现他的弟弟不知何时打开了门，正抱着双臂斜倚在门边。

“而且，对那种赤裸裸的侮辱还能显示如此风度，可真不像你的作风。”

Turgon没有掩饰不满，他也没有粉饰开脱。

“因为我不能违背本心。”

稍一沉默，Turgon走了进来，漫不经心地把门在身后踢上，随即重新靠了上去，再开口时一针见血，没了顾忌。

“那么我没有猜错——你是想走的，Findekáno。”

“是。”Fingon答得同样直截了当。他们兄弟之间本就不需要什么矫饰隐瞒，况且这也是迟早要点明的事实。

“可你也听到了父亲对Nerwen说的话。”

“Turukáno，我知道你的意思。”在弟弟的锐利眼光里，Fingon意外地察觉了试探的意味，不由得心中一动，想到了另一种可能，“你一向与Tulkas和Ulmo交好，当然不会轻易动摇对Valar的尊敬和信任。但我决定离开，并不是这个原因。”

“然而结果是一样的。”

“不，不一样。我们不曾立誓，也不曾蔑视Valar的权威。如果离去真是我们的自由，那么在我们认为可行的时机选择离去，怎能被看作过错？”

这是他在王宫前就已想说的话，但他不是Galadriel，他是Fingolfin家族的长子，绝不会公开反对自己的父亲。

而Turgon神色的变化，验证了他先前的猜想。

“而你，我的弟弟，真对遥远的中洲大地没有一点好奇？”

Turgon目光一闪，没有否认。

“何况，你来看看这个。”他侧过身让出空间，示意Turgon走到窗前。他的房间位于建筑的另一侧，不是正对Mindon广场，而是俯瞰着Tirion外围。从这里望下去，暗夜中火光把城市照得通明，街道上人头攒动，阶梯上人声鼎沸，甚至胜过从前最繁华时的景象。

“如果我们的族人选择离去，难道你能放心把他们交给那位任性的王储？”

从窗前回过头，Turgon仍在犹豫：“但是……”

“不要忘记，我们是跟着父亲。”

这句话成功打消了Turgon的最后一丝顾虑。转过身来，Turgon终于展颜一笑，恢复了一贯的跳脱：“那么，我们也该着手开始准备了。”

**你将领导，我将追随。**

悄然从Fingon门外离去，Fingolfin走过众多烛火照亮的走廊，知道这将是最后的决定。

事到如今，他注定要去追随，却不单纯是为了达成一个承诺。

他的长子指出了一个无可辩驳的事实——Noldor的离去已是大势所趋，而他又深知Fëanor此时绝谈不上现实理智。多年来他都是Tirion的摄政王子，的确不能放任族人就这样跟着这位兄长踏上前途未卜的旅程。

到头来，Nolofinwë还是没有选择啊。推开书房的门，他自嘲地想。而所谓的睿智，究竟是不是束缚自身的枷锁？

看到Anairë坐在桌旁等他，他丝毫不觉得意外。她显然也清楚Tirion的状况，忧虑在她眉宇间刻下了细微的纹路。见到他进来，她想要起身迎接，他却阻止了她，径直到她对面坐了下来。而她只凝视他一瞬，立刻读出了他的抉择。

“那么你还是决定要离开。”

他无声地点了点头，突然觉得他们之间的烛光亮得过分了些。

“你一定要走？”

“Anairë，我想你明白。”隔着圆桌，他看着她，用了平和的语气，“我曾在Arda之王面前承诺尊重王兄的领导，服从他的决定。何况，我不能放弃Noldor的子民。”

“可是Nolofinwë，我的心告诉我——”

“Anairë。”他轻声打断了她，“从前，他曾为迷失的我指明回去Tirion的路，而这一次，我相信迷失的是他。我只希望……当他想要回家、Noldor想要回头的时候，他身边还有人记得正确的方向。”

“但你有没有考虑过自己？”她激动地质问，搭在硬木桌边的十指紧紧绞在一起，指节都已发白，“这样你难道不是也要去迎接那些未知？我看到了黑暗，相信我，我看到了浓重不祥的黑暗。你怎么知道你不会和他一样，也迷失在黑暗里？”

“我并不知道，Anairë。我只知道，无论如何，我都会比他离归途更近。”

一时他们默然相对，烛火摇曳着，阴影在光滑的桌面上悠闲地舞蹈。外面隐约的喧攘在静寂中被放大了，犹如结冰的海面下涌动的暗潮。

“……Anairë，我不会要求你跟我走。”

她倏然抬起头来，像是不相信自己的耳朵。

“我知道你不赞成离去的决定。”

她紧盯着他，目不稍瞬。

“我还知道Nerdanel和Eärwen必定都不会走。”

她不做声，只咬住了唇。

“但更重要的是，我……也不愿你走。”

听到这里，她终于睁大了眼睛。

“我想请你留在这里——为了我。如果不幸如你所说，我也最终迷失，至少还有你在这里保留希望。”

她望着他，嘴角开始不受控制地颤抖；而他深深看她一眼，伸手去覆在她手上，触手却是一片冰凉。

“Nolofinwë！”

她猛地站起来，匆忙中打翻了烛台，火光只一闪便熄灭在倾覆的烛泪中。因为太急切，她哽住了，仓促中无法成言；窗外广场上的火光照亮了她的脸庞，就在他注视下，泪光慢慢在她眼中凝聚，渐渐化作了闪烁的晶莹。

不要离开我。

她的恳求饱含悲伤，在他脑海中回响。

Findekáno、Turukáno、Irissë——他们一定会随你离去，你就忍心要我一个人留下？

……原谅我。良久，他才能给出回答。你知道，顺遂本心的奢侈，我自己又何尝有过。

走在每一块砖石、每一株花草都熟稔于心的街道上，他一步步接近了家门，也奇迹般一点点镇定下来。

这一路，他都在思考该如何告诉父母他的选择，因为他从不曾这样任性过。

但他并不后悔。对他来说，走与不走的问题，在她表明态度时就已经尘埃落定——她既然要走，他就会追随，不管前方等待他的是流亡还是放逐，不管是否要背负反叛之名。

出乎他的意料，他的家与左邻右舍一样灯火通明。略一犹豫，他推开虚掩的正门，一眼就注意到许多往日的雕塑画作都改换了位置。

难道说，他们也……

他心中一轻，却又紧接着一沉。如果可能，他当然希望不必与他们分离，但几番困扰他的预感，又让他本能地不愿他们做出与他一样的选择。

轻轻吸了口气，他稍稍平复了矛盾的心境，循着亮光的来源找到了走廊尽头的餐厅。他的父母正等在那里，地上赫然是打好的行装。

“Ecthelion，”看到他进来，母亲起身迎了上来。但她的微笑骗不过他的眼睛。她哭过了，他想，可这是为什么？

“你们准备好了？”他给了母亲一个温柔的拥抱，短暂的接触中却感到她在微微颤抖。这加深了他心中的疑问，而迎着他探询的目光，父亲点了点头：“我们已经做了决定。你呢？你是怎样的打算？”

有一刻，他在父亲眼中读出了奇异的期待，但他没有多想。坦然回望，他给出了早已想好的回答：“我想留在Nolofinwë殿下的卫队里，跟他们一起走。”

母亲就在这时发出了一声抽泣，急忙背过身去。而父亲长出了口气，眼中的光采不由自主黯淡了：“……你考虑好了？”

我一定忽略了什么，他想。目光又一次扫过整理好的行装，他突然意识到：那明明只是为一个人准备的分量。

“……你们不打算离开。”他轻声说，“但你们早就猜到我会怎样决定。”

父亲微笑了，却再也掩不住伤感：“你的心意，又怎么瞒得过我和你的母亲。”

……也正因此，我们知道不可能拉你回头。

在原地伫立一刻，他默不作声地过去重新拥抱了母亲，接着是父亲；这一次他们久久没有分开，只是感受着彼此血脉相连的温暖和心跳。

后院的花园里，他的Telpelossë仍然在盛放。黑暗黯淡了花蕊的银光，花瓣却洁白依旧；他的到来让它们精神一振，但几乎是立刻，它们显得憔悴了，好似承受了无法言传的哀伤。

……你们也知道了啊。

他在花丛前坐了下来，伸手轻轻拂过那些墨绿的茎叶。仿佛是回应他的触碰，它们低下了头，旋即又在夜色中傲然挺直。

在这充满憧憬期待却又弥漫着悲伤离情的长夜里，长笛的旋律丝丝缕缕飘荡开去，那是告别的乐章。

许多时候，沉默本身就是一种立场。

王宫前那场激辩，Maedhros自始至终没有开口。过后他指挥侍从卫士打点行装，除去必要的交代，也不曾多说哪怕一句，就连Maglor从外祖父家归来，告诉他母亲不会随他们离去，他也只是点了点头，表示知道了。

他保持着沉默，一任那团已趋白热的火在胸中烧灼。

直到现在，他仍然一刻也忘不掉Formenos遭受的浩劫。他明明是Fëanor家族的长子，在那庞大黑暗来袭之际不但没能与祖父一同面对大敌，反而在城外匍匐在地，空前地无助软弱。

站在温热犹存的血泊前，他久久咬住下唇，拒绝让那伤口迅速愈合。那一刻，刻骨铭心的耻辱愤怒混合了口中的腥咸苦涩，化作了啃噬内心的烈火。

**复仇召唤着我。**他的父亲说。**而且，我相信复仇召唤的不止我一个。**

而那个誓言，就是他Maedhros身为Noldor王子的选择与回应。

他注意到Fingon也没有参与那些口舌之争。这很自然，他想，以行动来体现决心，这才是Findekáno历来的作风。

尽管如此，当一切准备就绪、出发迫在眉睫，他靠着敏锐的视力在Fingolfin家族银蓝双色的旗帜下找到那个黑发中编结着金线的身影，还是忍不住心中一松，为此甚至忽略了孰为当今Noldor之王的争执和分批动身的权宜决定。

为什么要在意？没了Valar的干涉，任谁再想篡夺正统，也只能是枉然徒劳。

嘹亮的号角在Túna山顶鸣响，Tirion重重大门无声无息渐次洞开。他跟在昂然踏出城门的父亲身后，迎接他们的却是意想不到的使者——来自审判之环，带来了Manwë的口信。

**“吾之忠告，仅针对** **Fëanáro之愚行——莫再前行！此乃不祥之时，汝之道路通往汝等始料未及之悲伤。汝之探索，吾等不施以援手，亦不加以妨碍；汝等须知：汝等自由来此，亦可自由离去。**

**“然** **Finwë之子Fëanáro，汝因汝之誓言将被放逐。Melkor之谎言，汝将于苦难中忘却。汝称其Vala，则汝之誓言终将成空，因于Eä疆域之内，无论现时未来，汝皆无法胜过任一Vala，哪怕汝所指名之Eru令汝强于今时三倍之多。”**

号角停息，寂静降临。东方隐隐有风声传来，挟来了呜咽的涛声。

有人就在这时大笑起来，狂傲轻蔑，无所畏惧。不理会Valar的使者，Curufinwë Fëanáro径自去面对追随他的子民，火光中高大耀眼，宛若神明。

**“好！那么这个英勇的种族是否会单单放逐了他们的王储及其诸子，再重归牢笼？但若有人愿跟我走，我要对他们说：你们是否预感到了悲伤？而在** **Aman，我们已经见证了悲伤；在Aman，我们已经从极乐走向了苦痛！现在我们要进行另一种尝试：穿过悲伤去找到欢乐，或者至少，我们将找到自由！”**

猛然转身，他对使者大吼：**“告诉****Arda的至高君王Manwë Súlimo：Fëanáro纵使不能推翻Morgoth，至少也毫不迟疑地去攻击他了，而非悲伤呆坐终日！而且，很可能Eru设在我灵魂中的火焰比你们所知更加炽烈。我至少也要对Valar之大敌造成这样的伤害——即使是审判之环中的强者，闻之亦会惊叹。不错，最终他们也得步我后尘。永别了！”**

他离开家门的时候，人群已在集结起来。身着不同服色的卫士在阶梯上三步一岗五步一哨地排开，维持着秩序。他站在阶梯边缘，上下一望，立刻注意到越是下层，Fëanor家族的卫士就越密集。而在城市底层，醒目的彩色火焰旗帜引领着蜿蜒攒动的火把长龙，正在接近城门。

他踌躇了一刻，不确定自己是否应当赶往顶层卫队的驻地。而就在他考虑的时候，一行人分开人潮从上一层疾步而来，当先的人戴着标志了Tirion王子身份的银质额环，金线编结的闪亮黑发垂落在绣了星辰的深蓝披风上。

意识到来者正是Fingolfin的长子，他急忙迎了上去，与此同时他的卫士装束也吸引了Fingon的视线。两人目光一触，他依礼低下头，还来不及开口，Fingon已经叫出了他的名字：“Ecthelion？你来得正好。”

他没想到Fingon居然认得自己，而Fingon行色匆匆，只简单对他下了指示：“后队已经有了足够的人手，我需要你跟我走。”

他跟着Fingon向城市下一层走去，一路留心聆听，很快从周围的交谈中了解到自己错过了什么。临行前两位至高王子的支持者又发生了冲突，不过这次却得以迅速解决，契机在于Fëanor一方——Fëanor本人急于动身，反对任何拖延，无形中促成了妥协。如今的Noldor并没有公认的君王，两位王子将各自统领部属分批离去，Fëanor家族当先，Fingolfin家族随后，而Fingon带领的，正是Fingolfin家族的前锋。

在队伍最前列的银蓝旗帜下，Fingon示意他们停了下来。从这里，Tirion的城门一带尽收眼底，而当他抬头回望，惊讶地发现在众多火把照耀下，城市上面的几层也是一目了然。靠着旗帜的标识，他辨出了Turgon，辨出了Glorfindel，甚至Fingolfin本人；但几度细看，他都没有发现那个永远只肯穿成素白、理当显眼异常的身影。

她说，她会走。

一念及此，他收回目光停了搜寻，心中突然重归宁定。

他没有想到Valar的使者会选择这个Noldor出发在即的时刻前来阻止——既然Noldor离去几成定局，再说“汝等自由来此，亦可自由离去”，还有多大意义？但Fëanor的答复，远远出乎意料，那样的气势，连Manwë的传令官也为之折服，鞠躬而返。

**现在我们要进行另一种尝试：穿过悲伤去找到欢乐，或者至少，我们将找到自由！**

号角再次鸣响，他却仍沉浸在这些如火言辞的回声中，只有无言目送Noldor过去的王储义无反顾地踏出城门，把这片他们当初满怀向往而来，又度过了无数岁月的故土抛在了身后。

“殿下，前方有人求见。”

就在这时，逆着人流的方向，有卫士匆匆从城门赶来，不等靠近就提高了声音向Fingon报告：“是Vanyar的使者，他们想见Lady Elenwë。”

他看到Fingon先是愕然，接着神色一沉。而稍加思索，他就明白了缘由：Vanyar一族早已表明决不动摇对Valar的信任，而Elenwë的族人此时到来，必定不会是为了支持她加入Noldor的反叛流亡。

但即使明知他们的来意，Fingon却不能拒绝他们的要求。

“Ecthelion，你带他们去见Turukáno。”沉默一瞬，Fingon吩咐，“如果Irissë在旁，想办法让她回避。”

Ingwë的子民虽说在迁离Tirion后也是造访此地的常客，但这个时机出现在这里，却无疑是极不寻常。他与那两位Vanyar的奇异组合，沿途引起了不少注目，只是他无暇顾及众多猜测的目光，而当他终于找到Turgon说明了情况，自从认识这位王子以来第一次，他见到Turgon苍白了脸色。

“我们从Valinor来，是向Lady Elenwë传达一个口信。”引见之后，两位使者之一说，“请她务必三思，不要轻率行事。如有需求，Taniquetil山麓依旧是她的家。”

“那么请告诉他们，我感谢他们的安排。”

短暂的死寂后，这个声音不期而至，虽然柔和，却刹那间吸引了所有人的注意。众目睽睽之下，Elenwë牵着女儿的手拨开众人从容走来，火光中淡金秀发明亮犹如Laurelin逝去的光辉。

“但我已有决定。”

那一瞬他看得清清楚楚，Turgon几乎就要转过身去，却强自抑制了冲动。而她款步来到丈夫身边，温柔却坚定地挽起了他的臂膀。

“……我与他，不离不弃。”

四下里霎时鸦雀无声，只余火把燃烧的轻微哔剥。无尽黑暗中，她坦然微笑，恰如一道最亮丽的风景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Telperinquar：Quenya，Celebrimbor的父名，意为Silver Fist。  
[注] 感谢evagreen对Nerdanel手上伤痕这个细节的建议！这的确可以让情节更加明晰。还要感谢Gilnor对Fingolfin和Anairë一节的行文提出的建议，修改后确实更符合当时气氛。  
Manwë使者的话和Fëanor的回应引自《精灵宝钻》，请酌情接受我的翻译。不得不说，Fëanor的回应堪称经典，不愧是master of words，动念间就能做出这样无懈可击的反应，每一句话都有所指，每一个回答都在驳斥，同时顺便又煽动了一次……  
Ecthelion在流亡初期追随Fingon的设定是沿袭了2005年的版本，同时也是第二部的设定。


	15. Blood on Your Hands

背后是灯火，面前是黑暗。

不，不全是黑暗。至少Fëanor能看到远处星星点点的火把蜿蜒成没有尽头的长龙，那是他忠实的属从，亦是Noldor的先锋。依着他临走前的吩咐，他们应当暂时离开通向北方的大路，前来这个座落海滨的城市。而此刻，他们显然正在一丝不苟地执行着命令，因为火光正向这里接近。

海的气息萦绕在周围，苦涩的长夜里即使无忧无虑的Teleri也不再歌唱。寂静中海潮起伏，有节奏的涛声宛如世界的呼吸……其实不是呼吸。叹息会更接近。他身边的重重白墙之后，Alqualondë的灯火正于暗夜的迷雾中闪烁；城市的北方，天然的岩石拱门巍然矗立，那是海港的入口。他知道，港中停泊的白船优雅美丽，一如往昔。

而那些正是他们需要的。

离开Tirion不久，他便意识到了一个重大问题——在Aman和中洲之间，隔着一望无际的大海。Belegaer正对Calacirya山隘的海面恰恰最宽广，从这里渡海也无疑最艰难。而在Aman极北的Araman附近，海面虽然要狭窄许多，但那道号称Helcaraxë的海峡却是冰山密布、倾轧不止，难以通行。

不必说Noldor已经是一个人口庞大的族群，就算不是，他们也不能靠步行从Aman回到中洲大地。

他们得借助船只。

Noldor不是擅长航海的一族，并不熟悉造船的技术；即使能迅速掌握这些工艺，一支足以承载全族的舰队也不能一蹴而就。可是他没有时间拖延。复仇的火焰依然烧灼着他的心，他要去紧追大敌，决不给对方哪怕一点喘息之机。

何况除此之外还有一个理由，而这个理由他永远不会向旁人承认。

**“你将领导，我将追随。”**

果真如此么？

他明白——他当然明白，早在Tirion整队出发时就已明白，或许还要更早——不是所有Noldor都愿意追随他的领导，无条件服从他的命令、遵循他的决定，尽管他才是名正言顺的王储，继承王位本应无可争议。

他轻轻扭了扭嘴角。如果为了造船而拖延，不知那个狡猾的半兄弟还会暗中对族人施加什么影响。倘若那句所谓的承诺最后被颠倒过来，岂不成了有史以来最荒诞的笑话。

不，不能停留。

他要船，现在就要。

而Teleri有船，就在Aman最大的港口——Alqualondë。

然而他此时只坐在城墙的阴影里一动不动，沉默注视着不远处驻足的白马。没人能读懂此刻他的表情，他也不希望这表情被人看见。

他本想说服Teleri和Noldor一起流亡，这样就可以名正言顺地借用船只。如此一来，不但对抗Morgoth的力量得以加强，那些大能者想必也会更加沮丧，蒙福之地的欢乐也要大为失色。这个解决方案，可谓一举四得。

然而Teleri对他的说辞无动于衷。他们声称为Noldor的离去悲伤，但不能违背Valar的意愿借船，也不会帮助Noldor建造它们。因为他们满足于Eldamar的海滨，不想要任何新的家园，而且他们只听从Olwë之命。

没有进取心也没有想像力的愚蠢一族，就这样心甘情愿地苟活在旁人的统治之下，就这样对奴隶生活甘之如饴！

“Finwë之子啊，如果可能，你实在应该慎重考虑离去的决定。Valar一定会治愈敌人带来的伤害，苦涩的长夜终将结束，希望的黎明必将来到。”

又是这些陈词滥调。他彻底厌倦了口舌之争，无聊又无益。就算对方是Teleri的王，那又如何？现在他难道不等于是Noldor的王？他理应与对方平起平坐，而不是恭听对方教导。

**“就在我们急需援手的时刻，你们想要断交；可是当年，你们这些游手好闲的懦夫终于来到这片海岸，几近两手空空，却当真是高高兴兴接受了我们的援助！如果没有** **Noldor为你们开辟港口、建造城墙，你们只怕还住在海边的陋屋里！”**

对方容忍了他的无礼言辞：**“我们并不是要断交，但谴责朋友的愚行，正是朋友要扮演的角色。何况当年****Noldor欢迎我们、提供援助时，所言有所不同：‘我们将在Aman大地永远生活下去，如同家园毗邻的兄弟。’至于我们的白船，它们并非你们给予。我们不是从Noldor的工艺中学来建造它们的技巧，而是师从大海的主宰。我们自己动手造就了那些白色的木料，我们的妻女织就了那些白帆。因此，不管是联盟还是友谊，都不能令我们将其赠送出卖。让我来告诉你，Finwë之子：白船之于我们，正如宝石之于Noldor；它们是我们心血的结晶，我们无法复制的造物。”**

那最后一句超出了他忍耐的极限。一言不发，他拂袖而去，甚至没向对方致以礼节性的告别。

火光更近了。现在他已经能看清队伍前列的Maedhros，而他的长子也注意到了徘徊在城外的白马。很快，Maedhros带着贴身随从离开大队人马，迎了过来。

是作决定的时候了。

他站起来，离开城墙的阴影，踏进灯火的辉煌，迈出的每一步都高傲而笃定。

“父亲，那么一切都解决了？”Maedhros到了近前翻身下马，这样问他。

他没有立刻回答，只是打量着待命的部下。够了。足够了。

“……父亲？”

“集合。我们去港口。”

几乎所有的白船都泊在港中，因为这突如其来的长夜。远方庞大的天然岩石拱门闪着点点清冷的华彩，近处一排排珍珠装饰的灯柱发着团团柔和的光晕。水手们在护堤和甲板上忙碌来去，保养着自己的骄傲和心血，有几个发觉了一众Noldor的到来，忙碌中不忘挥手致意。

他在码头前止步，那里一个水手正在整理着缆绳。察觉了他的注视，水手抬起头，在认出他后连忙站起身来：“Fëanáro殿下，请原谅我的无礼。我听说你们要离开？”

“不错。所以我们需要船。”

闻言水手困惑地眨了眨眼，没能领会他话中的含义：“……抱歉？”

“如果你们自诩Noldor的亲族与朋友，自然会把船借给我们。”他说得异常冷静，若非熟悉他的脾性，绝听不出这寻常词句下隐藏的危险。

“Fëanáro殿下，我们没有王命，不能擅行。”

意料之中的拒绝。他抬眼最后一次扫视港口，巨细靡遗；然后他半侧过头，向身后的儿子们吐出了两个字：

“上船。”

Maedhros明显一怔，Maglor脸露迟疑，但Celegorm、Curufin和Caranthir依言采取了行动。Teleri水手起初皱着眉头站在原地，不明白他们意欲何为，但发现那三个Noldor王子是径直向白船而去，水手不由得扔下缆绳，嗓音里多了惊疑。

“殿下，你们想干什么？……你们不能这样做！”

对此他只是略一点头，Amrod和Amras便上前一左一右挟起了那难以置信睁大了双眼的水手。抗议和呼喊擦肩远去，他只漠然以对，充耳不闻。

……你只在乎你自己的爱，而不在乎别人是否也会有爱……

或许，他想。然而这句话，对他们来说难道不是一样适用？

眼看那水手被不分青红皂白地拖开，Maglor几度想要开口，终于只是别过头去。

这场冲突虽然短暂，但还是惊动了港口的众多水手。纷纷停下手里的工作，Teleri水手们满怀惊异地向这边望来，而他的三个弟弟正在众目睽睽之下旁若无人地率众赶往泊船的码头。

他又一次望向Celegorm远去的背影，浓重的不安袭上了心头。

“Maitimo，我不放心Turko。”他低声对Maedhros说，而他的长兄看他一眼，几不可察地皱起了眉。Maglor知道，Maedhros也了解Celegorm和Curufin出发前的争执。Fainamirë拒绝同行的事实让向来不轻易流露真实情绪的Curufin也破天荒脸露阴沉，而Celegorm偏在这时自信满满地宣称“Irissë一定会走”，这无异于炫耀的说法，终于成功触发了Curufin的怒火：“她就算决定离开，也绝不是为你。”那冷得几乎没有温度的话语，当时就令Celegorm跳了起来，俊秀面孔由白转红又由红转白，最终不剩半点血色。

“去看住他，别让他闯祸。”稍一犹豫，Maedhros偏过头对他交代，“这里有我就够了。”

他们不约而同看了一眼父亲。Curufinwë Fëanáro脊背挺直、纹丝不动，仿佛全没听到他们的交谈。轻轻吐了口气，Maglor向兄长微一点头，示意几个随从跟着自己，匆匆向Celegorm走的方向追去。

离得还远，他就听到了Celegorm饱含烦躁不豫的嗓音。

“哪来这么多借口，我们需要船，识相的话就让开！”

短暂的寂静后，另一个声音响了起来：“你是不是忘了起码的事实？船难道不是本来属于我们？”

心中一紧，Maglor不由得加快了脚步。Celegorm从来都倨傲有余，耐心贫乏，被这样当场顶撞，偏偏还无可辩驳，决不会善罢甘休。

不出所料，一时语塞之后，他的弟弟干脆命令部下直接上前强行接管。有Teleri水手过来拦阻，却被全副武装的Noldor卫士不容分说地推开，Celegorm一行人很快便登上了甲板。

眼望这一切，Maglor急步奔上码头，余光中瞥到类似的争执正在到处展开，四面八方都响起了谴责与呵斥，然而情况的变化远比他的脚步更快。Noldor比Teleri强壮，又是有备而来，在陆地上自然占据了优势，在甲板上却远不及Teleri那般如履平地、行动自如。面对明显打算强夺船只的昔日友邻，争论抗议又被证明是无济于事，Teleri水手们激愤中的应对是——将这些不速之客推下水去。

“你们这些不敢光明正大较量的懦夫！”

他弟弟吼道，而驳斥来得同样响亮。

“那是因为你们先要夺走别人的东西！而且你也敢说什么光明正大？强盗！”

这一次，作为回答的是一声金属擦碰的轻响。

混乱中Maglor刚刚接近跳板，就听到了这个他决不会弄错的声音。抬起头，他恰好看到Celegorm长剑出鞘，在火光中反射出刺眼的星芒。

“Turko！”

他提高了声音喊道，不假思索也拔出了剑。这个弟弟一向比他更强壮，用起剑来也更灵活，当此情形，他不能赤手空拳就去试图阻止。

“Turko！Tyelkormo！Turkafinwë！……”

他向跳板冲去，注意力全集中在船上，全没想到中途会有人突然拉住他。向前的惯性令他立足不稳地转了半个圈子重重撞在了对方身上，不禁一阵头晕目眩。然而天旋地转中，他感到手上传来了奇怪的触感——粘稠而温热，像是某种流动的液体。本能地动了动手指，他登时如罹雷击。

他忘了自己手里还拿着出鞘的剑。

四周忽然静了下来。时间的流逝像是放慢了，所有人的动作都迟缓得难以忍受。他低头望去，赫然只见他的剑无情埋进了对方的身体，直至没柄——他父亲的造物一如既往地完美，不需要多少力量就足以刺入肌肤、洞穿血肉。

恍惚中，他听到了濒死者的呓语。

“……Makalaurë！是你？”

他猛然睁大了眼睛。这个声音……为什么偏偏是这个声音？他熟悉这个声音，他太熟悉了——过去无数次，在天鹅港城外的海滩上，他和这个声音的主人一同放歌，也正是这个声音，在听说他的家族被放逐出Tirion时笑语安慰，年轻热情，无忧无虑。

……没什么，你总会回来的，不是么？十二年的时间不算很长。

但此刻，熟悉的面容近在咫尺，却在迅速失去生机。那正在涣散的眼神中，分明写满了惊异、恐惧与不信。

然后知觉突然恢复了。前一刻还紧抓住他的手无力松开垂落，眨眼间种种声浪化作海啸，淹没了听觉。愤怒，悲痛，语无伦次，歇斯底里，林林总总汇成声势浩大的漩涡，而他就木然呆立在漩涡中心。

一记重击落在脸上，他不由自主退了一步，耳中一片轰鸣。勉强睁开眼睛，他瞥见那是另一个水手，下颌颤抖，满眼是泪。接着他眼前一花，又挨了一击。这一次牙齿硌破了嘴唇，口中立时盈满了苦涩腥咸。

但他没有躲避，也不想躲避。

……是啊，我回来了……但谁能想到是这样的场合，这样的方式……你不相信吗？我也一样不能相信。我还记得我们的歌声……我还记得我们的歌声回荡在Alqualondë北方的沙滩上，萦绕在Eldamar的海湾里。

直到这时他的随从们才从惊愕中恢复过来。他们一拥而上，打他的水手就在他眼前被粗暴地拖开，他见到对方嘴唇在动，却不知为何听不到哪怕一句言语。

……这是噩梦，还是现实？

刹那间音响又回来了。他听到Celegorm在船上高声怒骂，不清楚方才这一幕他弟弟究竟看到了什么、又看到了多少，然而他没有时间思考——因为在周围，令他血液冻结的声音正纷纷响起。

那是长剑出鞘的声音。

……不。不该是这样的。

远近同时爆发了呼喊，双方的冲突终于从口舌之争升级到了兵戎相见。然而在人群之后，昔日的歌手徒劳地喃喃重复着同一个词，一遍又一遍。

“住手……住手！……”

Maedhros站在父亲身后，眉头皱得越来越紧。自从Maglor离去，局势非但没有得到控制，反而大有愈演愈烈的迹象。争吵乃至推搡，应当说勉强都还在他意料之中，但Teleri水手居然开始将Noldor推下水去，他诧异之余，不由得沉下了脸色。

……Makalaurë到底在干什么？

仿佛是专门为了解答他的疑问，一阵骚动之后，Celegorm领着一队卫士从码头退了回来，神色恼怒，浑身湿透。望着这历来不省心的弟弟，Maedhros正要问他Maglor在哪里，所见却令他登时忘了想问的问题。

“这是怎么回事，Turko？”顾不得父亲还在身边，他上前一步低声吼道，“你们干了什么？”

“……是他们先动手！”为他的气势所迫，Celegorm退了半步，随即不甘示弱地扬起了头，英俊脸庞上水珠犹在滴滴滑落，“他们把我们的人抛到水里，还打了Makalaurë——”

“那是什么？”Maedhros打断了Celegorm的争辩，指着他弟弟习惯握剑的手。尽管浸过海水、褪了颜色，但在修长强健的手指和刺绣装饰的袖口上，还留着斑斑点点的红褐污迹，而这样的污迹可能是何种来源，他并非全无概念。

出乎他意料的是，Celegorm面对他的质问一言不发，只慢慢抬手向身后打了个手势。而随着这个手势，跟他弟弟回来的众人默然分开，两个卫士抬着一具毫无生气的躯体走上前来，安放在他和他父亲面前。

只一眼，Maedhros就辨出那是自己的族人。闪亮的金属从海水浸透的外衣缝隙中依稀可见，这不知名的精灵显然是穿着重甲落水，因而无力挣扎，这才……

“……你问我干了什么，Maitimo？”他的弟弟这时向他迈了一步，一字一句似从牙缝中挤出。不知是由于愤恨还是激动，那俊秀的五官扭曲了，竟是前所未有地凶狠而倨傲，“可你难道不该先问问他们干了什么？”

这还是头一次，Celegorm胆敢对他这样放肆无礼，但他没有心情也没有时间计较。抬起头，他望向长夜中的码头，赫然发现形势已是再清楚不过——之前奉命去接管白船的族人正在被迫退却。即使已经拔剑，Noldor还是没能占据上风。尽管Teleri没有作战的武器，没有精良的铠甲，更不及Noldor身强力壮，但他们坚决不肯放弃那些爱若生命的船只。虽然只有平时用来切割缆绳的小刀来对抗长剑，然而他们靠着在甲板上行动自如的优势，成功地找准了一切机会将不谙水性的Noldor推下海去。

而落水的后果，到了这时没有谁还不懂得。

就在他注视下，Caranthir也退了回来，接着是Curufin。至此他的三个弟弟全部铩羽而归，而他身为Fëanor家族的长子站在珍珠柔光照亮的码头前，脚边躺着永不能再睁开双眼的同族，一时无数念头纷至沓来，末了却理不出半点头绪。

“我等在这里，不是为了看你们无功而返。”

他父亲的声音突然响了起来，近在咫尺，惊人地宁定平稳。

那语气明明是漫不经心的，甚至称得上好整以暇，然而听在Maedhros耳中却不啻最危险的威胁，刹那间叫他寒意彻骨。不假思索，他转身下令此前一直留在这里的精锐卫队随自己出发，他弟弟们的反应也相去无几。Celegorm、Caranthir、Curufin不约而同低头领命，立刻整队返回，就连Amrod和Amras也率领部下加入了这第二次夺取白船的尝试。

而这次，他们掌握了主动。

这不是公平的战斗，Maedhros想，如果这也算得上战斗的话。那些Teleri是水手，不是战士。在下定决心的Noldor面前，他们形不成任何有效的抵抗，何况他看得出，哪怕是现在，他的族人们仍然有所节制，并非毫不留情。这不是公平的战斗，他又一次对自己说。Teleri本来就是在保护属于他们自己的东西……

就在这时，脑后风声乍起，饶是他应变急速，也只来得及略一偏头。

一支箭紧贴着他的耳边飞过，正中前方一个卫士的后心。殷红的血占据了全部视野，在那个漫长得无法计量的瞬间，他眼睁睁看着那卫士回过头来，挣扎着扑倒在他脚下，大睁的双眼中满是惊恐疑问，直到其中最后一点光芒熄灭。

热血骤然上涌，在意识到自己在做什么之前，他已拔出了剑。

港口的冲突惊动了城市中的居民，更多Teleri带着弓箭赶来加入了战局。随着众多羽箭破空而来，Noldor的伤亡迅速增大，而呻吟和惨呼中，杀意高涨起来，终于淹没了最后一丝理智。

Fëanor家族离去之后，Fingolfin家族的先锋并没有即刻出发。

身为Fingolfin家族的长子，Fingon当然清楚那场关于Noldor王权归属的争执，更能理解那些爱戴拥护了他父亲很久的臣民——如果奉Fëanor这个名正言顺的王储为王就意味着剥夺Fingolfin这位Tirion摄政王子的领导权力，也怪不得他们不愿接受。而目前的解决方式，矛盾或许暂时得到了缓和，嫌隙却已进一步加深，当此情形，拉开距离冷静一下头脑，对谁都没有坏处。

何况他也有他的骄傲。

不管Fëanor如何鼓动，离去终究是他们自己的选择。他是自愿踏上这条流亡之路，并不打算时刻都去紧跟旁人的脚步。

“殿下。”

闻声回头，他见到Ecthelion分开人群带着那两位Vanyar使者向这边走来。一眼就注意到他们一行仍然只有三个人，他不禁心中一松，而不等他开口，两位使者已经向他行了一礼，例行的告别之后就安静离去，既看不出满意，也看不出失望。

目送那两个金发的身影消失在城门外，他才望向归来复命的卫士：“那么……”

“Lady Elenwë会跟我们一起走。”那个俊秀不亚于Fëanor第三个儿子的卫士答道，神色中有掩不住的钦佩。

Fingon点了点头，为弟弟由衷庆幸的同时，心中却无端一动。重新回过头，他不由自主扫视着身后整装待发的人群，半晌才意识到自己究竟在寻找什么。

……她不走吗？

想到那个迄今只见过两次的年轻女子，他竟有一点莫名的失落，但转念一想，又释然了。

也好。连她那个当初执意嫁到Fëanor家族的朋友，这次都宁愿抛夫弃子也不肯离去……这未必是一条她想要的路。

吩咐近卫队上马，他传令吹响了出发的号角。

出了Calacirya山隘，大路便转而向北，途中要经过Teleri的城市Alqualondë，天鹅港。不像Turgon，Fingon谈不上是此地的常客，但过去几次造访，足够令他印象深刻——不只是因为那些精致美丽的白船和Aman首屈一指的壮观海港，还有Teleri一族的单纯随性。与求知旺盛、永不满足的Noldor不同，Teleri是乐天知命的一群，仿佛只要能日复一日驾船出海、自由放歌，他们就心满意足。

也正因此，当他听到城市和海港的方向有隐约的嘈杂，他着实吃了一惊。

这一点也不像Teleri，他想。出了什么事？

派出察看的卫士很快返回，带来的消息却更加令人困扰。“Teleri正离开城市，奔向港口，”一个说，而另一个补充：“带着弓箭……和别的武器。”

他不由得皱起了眉，不确定这预示着什么。

“停止前进。”沉吟一瞬，他简单交代，“我们去港口。”

随着他们向目的地接近，原本的嘈杂变得清晰起来了。呐喊，撞击，间或夹杂着尖声的嘶喊，听来竟像是哀哭。天鹅港的岩石拱门在暗夜中如常矗立，然而风中除了海水的腥咸味道，渐渐添了怪异的气息，陌生而不祥。

催促白马加快了脚步，他率众转上了通往港口的支路，却忽然勒住了马，一时连呼吸都已屏住。

昏黄的灯光中人影幢幢，正是一副混战的景象。

怔了半晌，他突然明白了那怪异的气息从何而来——那是血腥，浓烈得几乎令人窒息。

“……他们是在伏击我们？”

“……是奉了Valar的命令？”

身后有卫士在窃窃私语，嗓音中透着克制不住的颤抖。他本想斥责这是无稽之谈，话到嘴边却无论如何也说不出口。放眼望去，Teleri人数众多，又占据了地利，箭如雨下，那些身着Fëanor家族服色的Noldor竟然正被压制下去。半是茫然、半是迷惑，他又一次看过这处意想不到的战场，却在这时眼光一凝——在拔剑相向的人群前列，赫然是一个他熟悉的高挑身影，红铜发色即使在无边黑暗中依旧显眼异常。

定睛细看，他在那红铜之外，发现了更鲜艳的颜色。

“Ecthelion，你带一半卫队去码头增援，其他人跟我来。”

跳下马背，Fingon命令。如果他前一刻曾有犹豫，这一刻也消弭殆尽。

他不知道Fingon为什么偏偏指定自己负责一半的卫队，此时他头脑中也没有半分余地去仔细思考。眼中所见、耳中所闻，无不超出想像的极限，困惑慌乱中，Fingolfin长子的命令恰如打破魔咒的强音，明确而不容置疑，他没有理由不去服从。人手调配以最快的速度完成，备用的武器也发放到了每一个人手里。在模糊不清的呼喊、兵器相交的撞击和箭镞破空的嘶鸣中，人人保持了沉默，动作却无一例外平添了几分紧迫。

没有多作安排，Fingon一等准备完毕就径直带领一队卫士快步离去，目标是横跨天鹅港海上入口的巨大拱门，而他则依令带着另一队卫士取道向东，直奔混战中的码头。越是接近，血腥的气息就越是浓烈，脚下的地面也越发狼藉——丢弃的剑，散落的箭，一滩滩未干的血迹……一具具僵卧的人形。强令自己镇定，他想要集中精神寻找前进的道路，却只发现过去意义的道路早已不复存在：目光所及，到处都是激战的残迹，抬眼望去，前方却是残忍的杀戮。码头，堤岸，灯柱。洁白在暗红的侵袭中退让，火光给浓稠的血色染上了斑驳。

胸中猛然一窒，他不由得慢下了脚步。

身着Fëanor家族服色的族人遍身插满羽箭，沾血的手徒劳抓过地面，涂抹着殷红的诡异图案，近旁倒卧着水手装束的精灵，全身红透，死不瞑目。

他看到甲胄在身的人踩在尚未断气的人身上，用力拔出卡在肋骨间的剑，染血的躯体因这无情的动作一阵阵抽搐。

他的剑仍在鞘中，他的手按着剑柄，却开始抑制不住地发抖。

“滚回去，强盗！”

毫无预兆，一声怒喝从左近传来，与此同时风声飒然，一支箭自他耳边堪堪掠过，紧接着就是一声惨呼。本能回头，他只见一支箭深深没入了己方一个卫士眼里，细细的血线自眼窝蜿蜒而下，流过了痛苦扭曲的脸庞。像是不明白出了什么事，那卫士挣扎着抬手掩向伤处，半途中却无力垂落，肉体倒地的沉闷钝响过后，惟余露在外面的一截箭尾微微颤动。

他只觉得耳中轰然一响，热血尽数逆流。

喊声瞬间在周围扬起，先是惊讶，再是愤怒。长剑出鞘的响声虽然淹没在突如其来的声浪之下，金属的寒光却接二连三亮起，正像波涛汹涌的Belegaer海面映出的群星。

袭击他们的Teleri显然刚刚从城中赶来，全没考虑他们这一群后来者的服色与先前的一批Noldor颇有不同。眨眼间短兵相接就已开始，猝不及防之下几个卫士当即受伤见血，而这彻底抹杀了残存的犹豫顾忌。

心跳愈发强劲了，一股股激荡着热血，他胸中如火烧灼，头脑却奇迹般愈发冷静。Fingon交代他去增援码头，而这些半路杀出的Teleri只是靠着出其不意才暂时牵制了他们，论实力完全不够与他们抗衡。

“传令留下四分之一的人手应付这里，其他人跟我走。”他头也不回地吩咐站在身边的卫士，对方立刻将命令传达下去，没有半点迟疑。这让他略微意外，不由得看了那个卫士一眼，结果发现那是Elemmakil，彼此早就相识。

训练有素的卫队得到命令，很快重新集结起来，只留少数在此善后。然而就在他即将继续赶往码头的同时，一声低呼穿透喧嚣飘进了耳膜，叫他刹那停了脚步。

不，这不可能。

心霎时提到喉咙口，有一刻他连呼吸也困难起来。周围的怒吼与哀号突然淡去，显得模糊而遥远。

不可能。她不该在这里。

然而违背了理智的判断，他回过了头。

那些断后的卫士仍在战斗，火光中人影晃动，混乱中乍看不易分辨哪些是他的族人，哪些是Teleri的水手。但被无法解释的直觉引领着，他目光稍一逡巡，便锁定了一个背靠灯柱、左手执剑的人影。那人裹着与寻常卫士一般无二的斗篷，风帽却已经滑落下来，黑发有几绺挣脱了束缚，散在背后。

心跳慢了一拍，接着不受控制地加快了。那样的打扮……不是她的习惯。但……

恰在此时，那人侧过脸来。灯柱顶端的珍珠光华依旧，清晰勾出了熟悉的轮廓。

是她。绝不会错。

然后他才注意到她在那里做什么——放下剑，她伸手去按住了右肩，那里一片暗色痕迹正在扩大。

长剑悄然离开剑鞘，奇异的冰冷漫过了全身。他的手惊人地稳定，再没有哪怕一丝颤抖。

“Elemmakil，你暂时接替我。”他匆匆抛下一句，便急步离去。

选择那横跨海面的巨石拱门作为目标，并不是Fingon一时心血来潮。

虽然只来得及大致衡量战况，他却已判断出何处是转折的关键。Teleri尽管人数占优，真正对Noldor造成了威胁的却是居高临下射出的羽箭，而那浑然天成的岩石拱顶，正是众多制高点中最得天独厚的一处。

要想尽快扭转局面，Noldor一定得拿下那里。

他领着卫士们绕过激战中的码头，径直冲向拱门一端所在的海岬。然而靠了视野开阔的优势，拱门上的Teleri很快就发觉了他们这一行人的接近，随着一叠声的示警，许多弓箭手迅速转移了瞄准的方向。箭落如雨，Fingon和卫队就这样被压制在相当一段距离开外，硬是无法前进一步。

对手占尽地利，己方却缺乏足够的防护措施，又缺乏有效的攻击手段，可谓一筹莫展。他们是Fingolfin家族的前锋，轻装简行的考虑导致他们没有携带大量弓箭和盾牌——事实是，谁也想不到会在Aman动武，更料不到战斗会来得这么早。

强攻必定伤亡惨重，Fingon想。得换一种战术才行。

心念一转，他突然知道该怎么做了。解开披风丢到一旁，他取过一面盾牌，又把长剑移到了背上，这才转身面对部下。

“用盾牌保护弓箭手，逼近过去给他们施加压力，务必不能让他们有空旁顾。”他言简意赅地交代，“等我打乱他们的防守，你们就用最快的速度冲上去接应——这至关重要。”

这大胆的计划令卫士们面面相觑，终于有人忍不住提出了质疑：“殿下，您这是要亲身涉险？”

“不。”他一边熟练地撕开亚麻布条缠到指间，一边摇了摇头，“对我来说，这还算不上危险。”

拗不过他的坚持，卫士们只有领命而去。

在佯攻提供的完美掩护下，他顺利潜到了拱门近前，藏身在岩石的阴影中。从这里，他看得清那些凿出的台阶，它们标志了通往拱门顶端的正路。但他不能简单取道那些台阶。那太显眼也太冒险，只要上方有人察觉，他绝无幸理。

……那么，就剩这一个办法了。

他轻轻把盾牌也移到背上，再次确认剑在鞘中，然后闪身绕过天然的巨岩基底，到了拱门的正下方。伸手抚过粗砺的表面，他试探着各处的强度，接着深吸一口气轻捷地一跳，让全身贴上了岩壁。

他要尽可能从拱门内侧爬上去。

阵阵刺痛从指尖传来，不用看他也知道，每个指节都必定是全无血色。双手和双脚负担着他全身的重量，正一点点接近极限，他费力地歪头看了看下方，判断自己的所在离拱顶大约还有三分之一的高度。

而即使是他，在这近乎变态的攀登角度下也不能支持下去了。

咬紧牙关，他开始一寸寸向侧面移动。他先前就特地选择了靠近边缘的位置，正是为这一刻作了准备。当他成功探出一只手攀住外面的石壁，他几乎要长出一口气，但他并没有高兴得太早。真正的挑战，是他现在要做的事。

紧扣住突出的岩石，他闭上眼睛深深呼吸，然后在松手的同时以精心计算过的力量和角度用力踢了石壁。

无声无息，Fingon从拱门下翻身而上，刚好落在一个弓箭手身后。血骤然涌进绷紧了许久的四肢，有一瞬他感觉全无，不得不依赖了本能。在对方来得及反应之前，他拔出了剑，寒光一闪，近前那执弓的手就多了一道长长的血痕。

他的乍然出现登时令Teleri乱作一团，他身在他们中间的事实，又让他们不能随意放箭，竟组织不起像样的抵抗。至此，一切发展都如他所料，他听到了惊喜亢奋的呼喊，知道卫队正在全速赶来，而他将尽力争取时间，制造更大的混乱，减轻下方的压力。

随着血液加速流动，他全身都恢复了知觉。盾在此刻成了比剑更有效的武器，他用它轻松格挡着那些不成章法的攻击，径直向拱门中央冲去。

地上新添的血迹还没开始凝固，散乱丢弃的火把仍在噼啪燃烧。火光映着血光，将来路化作了一片血与火的沼泽。

迎面有箭飞来，他脚下丝毫不缓，只歪过了头，却忽觉斜刺里风声响动，不得不侧身避让。羽箭擦过脸颊的同时，他已拿住了来袭者的手腕，用力一拧便夺下了武器，接着干净利落地把那精灵打昏过去。

大概是闻得久了，最初中人欲呕的血腥居然不再那般难忍，就像见了太多的杀戮，不致威胁生命的暴力也变得可以接受。

动手并不是他的本意，但要尽快到她身边去，他别无选择。幸运的是，她倚着的灯柱不在混战的中心，不幸的是，这意味着他得先穿过厮杀未止的战场。他注意到她的剑不曾沾血，而她也早已放下了剑。在这双方都深陷其中、难以自拔的疯狂中，不拿武器也就不易引人注目。

但他自己，却因一举一动中流露的决心与笃定，不可避免地引来了注目。

转眼间他就发现自己落入了夹击。并不慌乱，他轻易找到了对方的破绽。挥剑架开侧面一击，又抬肘命中正面来人的鼻梁，他趁隙想要抽身离去，执剑的臂上却是一紧——出乎他的意料，尽管鼻中鲜血横流，那精灵却不肯退让，反而和身扑了过来，不要命一般抱住了他拿剑的手。不得已，他只得停步以求挣脱，与此同时后颈蓦地一凉，每一分直觉都在尖叫着警告他危机临近。

头脑尚在懵懂，身体已在行动。剑交左手，他反手一格，借力向前一步，顺势拖着枉自抱住他的人一个急旋。

那双原本死死扣住他的手猝然一紧，接着软垂下去，泄去了所有力量。

他那一推，恰好将那纠缠不休的精灵送上了又一次刺来的剑尖。

一声变了调的悲鸣从那误杀了同伴的精灵胸中迸出，凄厉得叫人不忍听闻。松开剑，精灵扑倒在一动不动的身躯上，徒劳地想要用手堵住喷涌的热血。而他默然一瞬，终于过去补上一拳，结束了对方无用又无益的尝试。

失去知觉的精灵倒在气息全无的精灵胸前，直到这时他才留意到，他们有着两张相似的脸。猛然扭头，他转身离去，动作大得颈骨也发出了轻微的声音。

他找到她时，她正咬着唇处理伤口，额上一层细密的冷汗。他的接近令她警觉地抬起了头，沾满殷红的左手也迅速伸向一旁的剑；认出是他，她神色一松，紧接着又睁大了双眼，似是不敢相信目中所见。

他忽略了她的反应，径直去检视她肩头的伤。那显然是箭伤，深及入骨，不知要比他当初为截住Celegorm的箭而受的伤严重多少倍。层层衣衫都被鲜血浸透，一碰全是冰冷的湿粘。

“不必再分心。”抬起头，他看着她轻声说，“你只管照料你的伤。有我在，你很安全。”

随着Fingon逼近拱门中央，先前奇袭的效果也在减退。对方的抵抗愈发顽强，他陷身敌众，又缺乏腾挪的空间，很快就左支右绌，被迫动用了迄今为止他都在刻意少用的剑。然而即便如此，他仍然渐渐落了下风，不久就不得不转为自保，动作也因此慢慢没了顾忌。

混战中他一剑穿透了一个对手的肩，急切中竟拔不出来；偏偏在这时，他余光瞥到有人在身后拉开了弓弦。心中一沉，他知道自己在这么近的距离上没有躲闪的余地，情急之下丢开长剑用盾牌狠狠砸了过去。一声痛呼之后，那弓箭手立足不稳跌落下去，就此没了声息。

武器脱手，他立刻陷入了被动。单靠盾牌，他又挡架了几次攻击，甚至成功反击了一次，将又一个对手逼落了石梁。然而这样行险的后果是他自己也险些挂彩，之所以无碍，全仗着护甲的精良。

他得取回他的剑。

那肩头中剑的精灵已经倒在了岩架边缘，鲜血在石地上积成了一汪小潭。也许是人已昏迷的关系，这次他蓄足力量去拔，结果却轻而易举就得了手，不由得踉跄着连退两步，而这恰好把他暴露给了背后一道亮起的刀光。

不及思考，他生生稳住脚步一个急转，长剑挟着疾风劈下，准确无误地咬进了来袭者的肩。变起仓促，他这一剑全无保留，砍断了锁骨仍收势不及，硬是击碎了肩胛。

他暂时没看到血。然而这样的伤势后果如何，任谁都是一目了然。

“……抱歉。但你们不该盲目伏击我们。”他低声说。然而令他惊愕的是，那精灵听了他的话，竟然开始挣扎着大笑，即使血沫上涌，即使呛咳不断，也不肯停止。生命之灯转瞬熄灭，精灵的眼神也随之涣散，但那诡异的笑容却凝固在染血的面孔上，悲愤怨恨之外还含着嘲弄，平空叫他背脊生寒。

……这是为什么？

不容多想，他就意识到自己又面对了同样的困境。强忍着满心厌恶，他粗暴地晃着剑柄扩大了创伤，好制造足够的空隙解放出武器。眼看剑锋上沾了白森森的碎骨和红艳艳的鲜血，他突然一阵反胃。

就在这时，兵刃交击的声音增强了。循声望去，他看到了他的卫队。身着Fingolfin家族服色的卫士们冲上了拱门，摧枯拉朽一般扫除了沿途的残余抵抗。

当来自高处的乱箭稀疏下来，Maedhros几乎是第一时间察觉了变化。

如果说先前得到Fingolfin家族的援助是个意外，那么此刻的战局扭转就多少验证了他的直觉——他早就注意到，Fingon并不在那些赶来码头的卫士当中。抬起头，他毫不惊讶地发现那些正以压倒性的优势扫荡着石拱上Teleri弓箭手的卫士是清一色的蓝银装扮，但当他看清中央那个孤身打乱了对手防御、创造了己方胜机的人影，他还是禁不住抽了抽嘴角。

……果然是Findekáno。那家伙总能做到看上去不可能的事。

继高处的战斗分出胜负之后，港口的战斗也顺理成章见了分晓。血腥唤起了绝望，绝望又造成了凶狠。没了羽箭的威胁，肆无忌惮的Noldor将战斗变作了一面倒的屠杀。

杀戮进入尾声的时候，Maedhros终于找到了Maglor。他那被誉为Noldor第一歌手的弟弟泥塑一般站在灯柱下，神色木然，脸色惨白，手里还紧握着剑。那是他们的父亲亲手为他们打造的剑，即使饮过鲜血、夺过生命，仍然光亮如初，绝不沾染污迹。

“你的事，我听说了。”隔了一刻，Maedhros才说，同时移开了目光——他弟弟胸前手上沾着大片喷溅的血迹，无形中提醒着他自己现在会是何等模样。

“那毕竟是意外，你——”

“那这些，难道也都是意外？”

Maglor声音虽轻，却着实令他吃了一惊。曾经众口称赞的歌手，此刻嗓音干涩嘶哑，全无生气。

“Maitimo，这不是意外。这是……Noldolantë。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 天鹅港的冲突，究竟是谁先拔剑，资料并没有记载。此处我把第一个拔剑的设定为Celegorm，因为从Fëanor众子的母名来看，他最易冲动；而第一个真正造成伤害的却是Maglor这个看似最不可能的人，这是沿袭了2005年版的情节安排，也是对前文铺垫的回应。何况根据记载，Maglor对天鹅港的亲族杀戮悔恨不已，他最著名的哀歌之一Noldolantë（The Fall of the Noldor）就是对此的记述。  
在这场阴差阳错的屠杀中，不同人物的表现并不相同，取决于他们不同的性格和参战的背景。然而不管动机如何、做法怎样，造成的结果却没有什么区别，也就是所谓的“殊途同归”。


	16. Questions Unanswered

他生出第一丝怀疑，全是源自那偶然的一瞥。

尘埃落定，Fingon站在天鹅港那庞大的石拱门上，等待部下清理周围的战场。激战时的狂热已经退去，他没穿披风，护甲和外衣又浸透了血与汗，海风一吹，他竟觉得凉意透骨。

不经意间，他望向脚下杀声已歇的海港，就在这时发现了异样。与他们不同，那些身着Fëanor家族服色的族人并没有忙于检视伤亡、救治同伴，而是默契地采取了一致的行动：他们踏过遍地尸体，登上了溅满血污的白船。

皱起眉，他不由得留了神，细看时只见他们在有条不紊地搜索，把找到的水手毫不留情抛进海里。不必他去思考他们这样赶尽杀绝是为了什么，他们就给了他答案：很快指派了新的水手，他们接管了船只，继而驶离港口，一刻也不曾拖延。

……好像这才是他们最关心的事。

一念及此，他猛然生出了强烈的不安；眼前的所见，隐隐竟在动摇先前信念的根基。不由得向岩石边缘迈了一步，他开始焦急又忐忑地在那些族人中搜寻，一番努力之后，他在一条船的甲板上找到了要找的人。红发的王子背对着他，正向随从下达着命令；然而Eldar的天赋视力让他一眼辨出了对方披风上斑斑点点的血迹，那干涸的暗红，此刻竟是无比刺眼。

大概是觉察了他的注视，Maedhros身形一顿，犹豫着回过头来，目光先是扫过暗夜中的海面，最终投向了船只正在穿越的巨大拱门。有一个漫长得无法衡量的瞬间，Fingon成功攫住了堂兄兼挚友的视线，然而不等他凝神审视，红发王子就猝然别过头去。

这样的反应，无情抹杀了他的最后一丝侥幸。

……原来如此。

他眼前一暗，思路却空前清晰起来，如同一团乱麻中赫然抽出了条理分明的丝线，编织出了残忍的真相。

——如果Teleri当真“奉Valar之命伏击”，那战场理应是在向北的大路上，怎么会在这里，在他们的家园？

——如果Teleri当真有备而来，武器和铠甲何至于如此简陋，堪称可怜？

因为那些船，才是这一切的真正起因。因为挑起争端的不是他们，而是……我们。

这一刻他终于恍然大悟，为何死在他剑下的敌手会由衷鄙视他的歉意。虚伪无耻的强盗——他在死者眼中，想必就是这样的吧？抢夺旁人的心血，践踏原主的生命，末了竟还要假惺惺地施舍一句廉价的“抱歉”。

满心惶恐茫然，他低下头，发觉涌动的海水不知何时也变作了暗红。波涛来来去去卷起不断破灭的泡沫，不再是正常的白，而成了妖异的粉，那颜色无处不在，残忍又诡谲。

你犯了错，心底有个声音说。这错误的后果，你用生命也不能弥补，你因此欠下的，永世也不能偿还。

“殿下？”

近旁的呼唤把他带回了现实，他环顾左右，发现部属们处理好一应善后事宜，已经聚拢过来等待他的命令。他们尚未明白真相如何，他意识到。在他们看来，这还是一场为了自卫而进行的战斗，Teleri是Valar派来妨碍他们离去的爪牙，有此结果是咎由自取。

这不是他们的错。他想。作出判断的是我。作出决定的依然是我。即使这最终被证明是一个可怕的错误，那承担责任的，也理应是我。

“我们回去。”

他吩咐，尽可能语气如常。然而在转身之前，他扬手抛掉了那柄染了亲族鲜血的剑，任它没入了下方的幽深黑暗。

当他与那些派去增援码头的卫士会合时，才发现还有坏消息等着自己：他的妹妹混在他率领的先锋中，他居然一无所察。我是否真有自己想像的那么称职？他不得不自问。看着她肩头血肉模糊的伤，他兴不起半点责备的念头，满心只有庆幸与后怕。

而当卫士来报告他的父亲已经抵达城外的大路，他知道最艰难的考验到了。

他去见父亲的时候，是孤身一人。一言不发，他单膝跪了下去，深深垂下了头。沾血后干结的黑发随这动作刮擦过衣领，声响虽小，却分外惊心。

“出了什么事？”

他父亲问得直截了当，而他把所知的一切和盘托出，毫无矫饰隐瞒。他叙述的时候，四下里鸦雀无声，如果不是众多火把在周围映出了变幻的光影，他几乎要怀疑自己面前其实是空无一人。

“这是我的错。”末了，他说，咬紧了牙，“Irissë受伤，我们家族的卫士参战，都是由于我的决定。”

良久，传来了一声强自压抑的叹息：“Findekáno，这样的错，我无权宽恕。”

一波战栗漫过全身，他宁愿父亲暴跳如雷着痛斥他的鲁莽、轻率和盲目，也不愿听到这样掩饰不住的疲惫、痛心和失望。

“除我之外，还有别人需要你给出一个交代。”

把头垂得更低，他没有异议地接受了安排。身边的人群开始移动，一双双脚迈着不安、惊恐、犹豫、沉重的步伐掠过他的视野，火把的光芒周而复始地增强又减弱。他就像一块孤独的礁石，人流的潮水在他面前自动分开，又在他身后合拢。

然后只剩了黑暗。

他一动不动，沉默等待。不知过了多久，新的光芒亮起来了。他听到了大队人马接近的脚步，接着是一个熟悉的嗓音。

“Findekáno？你怎么在这里？你这是干什么？”话音未落，来者倒抽了一口冷气，“星辰之后在上，这里出了什么事？”

他强迫自己抬头面对Aegnor，一任火光刺痛了双眼：“我欠你们一个解释。”

天鹅港之王Olwë闻讯赶到港口时，为时已晚。

血。满眼都是血。鲜红的、深红的、褐红的、黑红的，湿润的、干涸的、流动的、凝固的。洁白的海港如今已经变成巨大的屠场，遍地尸体，血肉模糊。成行的灯柱忠于职守地照亮了码头和堤岸，却只彰显着铺天盖地的残酷血色。

Alqualondë仍在，却已面目全非。

醒目的白羽飘零散落，成群的天鹅来过又离去了，也许是因着惊恐，也许是因着哀伤。与它们一样消失的还有Teleri心血凝就的白船，那些装饰着黄金与黑玉的优雅白船，大海上航行过的最美丽的存在。

离空荡荡的码头还远，他却只能停下来，无法再前进哪怕一步。因为在前方的地面上，他再也找不到空隙可以落脚。

他的子民，Alqualondë的Teleri，天性淳朴、无忧无虑的水手。他们做错了什么？他们究竟做错了什么，结果招致这样的大难临头？

一声呜咽从天鹅港之王的胸膛中迸发出来，颤抖着跪倒在族人的鲜血前，他泣不成声。

——是我作了错误的决定吗？

——可谁能想到会是这样的结局？你一直把Noldor当作你的亲族，你一直以为与他们相知甚深。然而看看他们做了什么，看看他们做了什么！

早已变冷的血渗透了衣衫，冰寒入骨。

……而Valar呢？Maiar呢？惨剧上演的时候，你们在哪里？

猛地抬起头，他向眼前一片死寂的暗色海水发出了痛彻心肺的呼喊。

“大海的主宰啊！你们难道就这样放弃了你们的子民，眼看着强盗和凶手肆意妄为，扬长而去？你们忘记了曾在你们的浪涛上航行的白船，忘记了曾在你们的低吟里歌唱的Lindar吗？Ossë！Uinen！你们目睹了这样的惨状，难道就不能给予一点同情和怜悯？”

没有任何预兆，周围突然安静下来。

风声消失了，白帆纷纷无精打采地垂落。波涛也停止了，海浪拍击船舷的节奏无影无踪。

这是怎么回事？

Maedhros站在船头，刚皱起眉，就听到背后传来了惊骇欲绝的呼喊。回过头，他本来想要斥责这沉不住气的表现，却在看清眼前景象的刹那倒抽了一口冷气。

水。

前一刻还波澜不惊的大海中，迅疾无声地升起了一道遮天的水墙。视野所及，四面八方皆是沉寂高涨的海水，几乎叫人生出了时间也停滞下来的错觉；然而转眼间，巨浪便迎头压下、掀起了狂风，极静转为暴动，大海发怒了。

在来得及反应之前，他已眼前一黑，全身湿透。下一瞬剧烈的震动传来，他立足不稳，身不由己地伏倒在甲板上。天旋地转中他感到手边有什么擦过，全凭本能一把拉住——那是一条缆绳。

他什么也看不清。突如其来的风暴中白船颠簸起伏如同落叶，船板吱嘎呻吟，尖叫也被呼啸的风声撕得断断续续。挣扎着抓紧缆绳，他疯狂摇头想要甩开妨碍了视线的湿发，余光却瞥到一个大浪狠狠砸在远处的一只船上，波峰骤然开出了一朵小小的白花，又在眨眼间凋落。

就在这时，他耳中捕捉到了大海深处一个哭泣的女声，细微却清晰。

Uinen。那是Uinen，司掌大海的Maiar之一。

她是来报复他们，惩罚他们吗？如果是，那Ossë在哪里？

Ossë不能来，因为他服从Valar的决定，不能阻止你们离开。你们是自由而来，亦可自由而去。

风声和涛声仍在咆哮，却掩不下这无处不在的深沉哀伤。

但我来这里，因为我代表海的意志。我无权对你们审判，然而你们所做的一切，必将受到公正的制裁。

你无权审判，却有权杀戮？想到刚刚那埋葬海底的白船和船上的族人，Maedhros吐着咸苦的海水，只想质问：如果这不是制裁，什么才是？

不等他开口，另一个声音已经响起，倨傲又不屑，瞬间盖过了一切喧嚣。

“总是等到尘埃落定才来干涉制裁，原来这就是你们所谓的公正？”

此言一出，风暴也为之一缓。没有人怀疑这是谁；公开质疑Eru Ilúvatar在Arda的代理者、公开反抗质疑他们的决定，从来都只有一个人做得到。

然而Curufinwë Fëanáro这一次没有得到回答。Uinen的低泣径自远去，隐入了波涛的叹息和悲吟。

海上的变故，Fingon并不知道。独自走在靠近山崖的暗影里，他踏过密布的乱石，跨过丛生的灌木，感觉自己像个飘浮的幽灵。

向北的大路上，Finarfin家族的大队人马正徐徐前行。他们的辎重比Fingolfin家族乃至Fëanor家族更多，对抛在身后的家园，他们显然也更恋恋不舍——已经行到这里，还有人频频回头，尽管Mindon Eldaliéva的微弱光芒早已隐没在Pelóri的巍峨群山之后。

他落脚无声，很快就超过了那条火把连成的长龙。他得去追上自己家族的队伍。临行前Aegnor曾提出给他一匹马，而他谢绝了；至少在这个时刻，在天鹅港之后，他没法坦然接受他们的帮助。

他很累。确切地说，他已疲惫不堪，现在还能继续赶路，全是凭了一股执念。先前的战斗消耗了他的体力，后来的种种却透支了他的心神。浸透了血和汗的衣甲还没换掉，原本柔软的贴身织物正在干结起来，蹭着肌肤一阵阵刺痛。但这并不是最不可忍受的。真正令他不得安宁的，是鼻端那萦绕不去的淡淡血腥。

毫无预兆，Finarfin得知噩耗时的面容又一次闪过了他的脑海。他的叔父，气度高华、与世无争的金发王子，脸色苍白如纸，眼中光采黯淡，整个人都似化成了没有生气的雕像。

Alqualondë的Teleri，是Finarfin双重意义的亲族——他的妻子Eärwen是天鹅港之王Olwë的女儿，Teleri的天鹅公主。

闭了闭眼，Fingon咽下了喉间的苦涩，加快了脚步。

出乎意料的是，他在只有星光照亮的夜空下没走出多远，就看到了前方的火光。Fingolfin家族的属从正在准备扎营休整，灯火通明中到处都是忙碌来去的人影。

当他离开暗影走上大路，乍一抬头，几乎不习惯这刺眼的光明。

“Findekáno。”

就在这时，他听到有人喊了他的名字。不等他迟钝的头脑认出这是谁的声音，一件厚实的斗篷已经不容分说抖开披在了他肩头，上面还残留着旁人的体温。

“你至少也该换件衣服再去。”一边麻利地帮他卸去了胸前的护甲，Turgon一边说，“父亲叫你去给出的是交代，可不是惊吓。”

“……Turukáno？”要过了一瞬，Fingon才意识到他的弟弟居然在这里，“你怎么——”

他没能说下去。另一个人影站在Turgon身后，一身素白格外醒目。

“……Irissë。”他没有看错，那确实是他的妹妹，他那任性执拗、永不低头的妹妹。她显然换过了衣衫，肩头的伤也得到了妥善的处理。看到她这么快就行动无碍，他心中一松，却紧接着又是一紧：有一个问题，他还没来得及问，但又不能不问。

“Ecthelion说，他找到你的时候，你拿着剑。”他看着她，微一踌躇，“……告诉我，你有没有……”

“我没有。”她没有丝毫犹豫，一字一句清晰异常。

“……那就好。”得到这个答案，他胸中骤然一轻，像是移去了一块千钧的大石——谢天谢地，她不必背负这份……罪孽。

而她咬了咬唇，突然扑过来紧紧拥抱了他，全不顾他身上还是一片狼藉。

“……对不起，Findekáno。”过了一刻，她在他耳边轻声说，用了只有他听得清的音量。鼻中莫名一酸，他无言地拍了拍她的背，抬起眼来，正迎上了Turgon的目光。

Findekáno，换了是我，一样可能犯错。

勉强牵了牵嘴角，Fingon深吸了口气。前方夜色沉暗依旧，却少了几分压抑的滞重。

他坐在地上，背靠着黝黑的岩壁。海浪无情地拍击着脚下的礁石，眼前只有无边无际延伸出去的沉暗海水，连头顶的星光也被映得微弱又黯淡。

他们说，那场杀戮，是一个可怕的错误。一切的一切，其实起因在于那些白船。

震惊过后，他第一个反应就是否认，近乎绝望地搜寻着种种理由去否认。那不是真的。那不可能是真的。那位骄傲自负的王储怎么可能觊觎旁人的所有，不惜强夺，甚至为此动武溅血？只要愿意，这世上有什么是Curufinwë Fëanáro无法复制的——除了那三颗精灵宝钻？

可是回想起来，的确有太多的事实，他不能无视。

几番踌躇之后，他决定去找Fingon问个究竟。他想不出还有谁能给出更好的解释。然而Fingolfin的长子不在。卫士们众口一词，自从港口码头会合之后，就不曾见过这位王子。最后的消息，是Fingon只身前去迎接父亲，尚未归来。

不祥的预感愈发强烈了。胸口仿佛塞进了一团棉絮，他觉得连呼吸也变得异常困难。坐立不安了一段时间，他开始认真思考去询问Fingolfin的随从乃至Fingolfin本人的可能性，而正在这时，Fingon回来了，Turgon陪伴在侧。也许是他的紧张急切太过明显，Fingon一看到他就停了脚步，却久久没有开口，像是在寻找合适的措辞。末了，Fingolfin的长子只低声说了一句话，而这句话，瞬间把他打落了无底的深渊。

“……抱歉。”

他不记得自己是怎么离开营地、来到海边的。回过神时，他已倚坐在礁石的阴影里，浑身都在遏制不住地剧烈颤抖。虽然早就换掉了染血的铠甲衣衫，他却还能闻到若有若无的怪异气息，既像沾了水的铁器，又像海中时时都在诞生破灭的泡沫。然而他心中了然，那气息两者都不是。那是血的气息，无论新鲜陈旧，都是一样的浓郁腥咸。

他突然挣扎着离开石壁跪到水边，把双手伸进了海水。水很冷，冰寒刺骨，他却恍若不觉。一次次仔细擦洗，一次次反复浸泡，他做得有条不紊、一丝不苟，皮肤都发白起皱，他却固执地不肯停止。

这双手上的血迹，他只怕永远都不能洗去。

在他就要又一次探手入水时，有人伸手过来，扣住了他的手腕。不假思索，他用力一挣，耳中却传来了一声压低的痛呼。尽管含糊不清，他还是立刻辨出了这个声音的主人。

“……Lady Irissë？”

一时他心中一片空白，只能茫然回望；而Noldor的白公主靠着一只左手把他坚决拖离了水边，右手不自然地垂在身侧。

“你还要这样洗多少次？要知道，你就算把它们砍掉，已经发生的也不能改变。”

她的言语如同红热的烙铁刺进他麻木的脑海，他猛地一抖，难以置信地睁大了双眼。然而她忽略了他的反应。仅仅一句话似乎就耗费了她太多的精力，她喘息着，要等上一刻才能继续成言。

“……何况你保护了我；你要自责，何不先来责备我？”

咬着牙，她把双手都伸到了他面前。她的肩伤必定还没有痊愈，这个动作转眼就让她额头见汗，但她眼也不眨，只盯着他，仿佛在向他挑战：如此，你打算怎么办？

良久，他闭上眼睛，长出了口气。再睁开眼时，他无言地拢起她的手，轻轻一握。

“……即便您不在，我也犯了错。”站了起来，他轻声告诉她，“不管起因如何，拔剑是我自己的选择。”

“然而就算选择的结果相同，判断失误和明知故犯，却是完全不同的动机啊。”

他没想到还有旁人在场，她也没有。同时回过头去，他们看到Glorfindel踏过沙滩的碎石向这边走来，金发笼着一层淡淡的光晕。

“别误解我，我不想替你开脱，但我也不想看着你乱揽责任——这话，Turukáno殿下刚刚对Findekáno殿下说过。”

话音未落，礁石另一面忽然传来了一声闷响。警觉地对视一眼，他和Glorfindel不约而同踏上一步，将她护在了身后，而一阵杂乱的拖曳刮擦之后，有人踏着浅水走了过来。

“你们是Nolofinwë家族的卫士？”

人未到，声先至。潮声中，来人的话音显得低沉而模糊。

“……正好。告诉我去哪里找Findekáno。”

他和Glorfindel交换了一个眼色，还来不及回答，背后就传来了她的冷笑。径直分开他们，她走上前去，冲着岩石的暗影扬起了头。

“你若是来解释，不嫌太晚了么——Maitimo？”

风暴随Uinen远去而止歇，由Fëanor家族掌管的船队也陆续接到了休整的命令。Noldor还不是熟练的水手，为这么多船找到一处合适的港湾停泊，着实费了一番周折。当他们终于安顿下来，远处岸上的营火已经连成了片。

Maedhros独自在舱室中辗转反侧了许久，最后干脆坐了起来，烦躁地瞪着眼前的黑暗。

这是种对他来说全然陌生的感觉。也许这就是所谓的疲劳——肉体的不适，来自天生的不完美，因为尽管他们的灵魂是Eru亲自缔造，肉体却源于被伤毁的Arda。但他是属于Eldar。他本可以轻易摆脱这种不适，就像信手拂去一粒灰尘。

可他就是不能合上双眼，享受片刻的安宁睡眠。

……会不会是他还不习惯海上的生活？航行很难给人脚踏实地的安全感——特别是在亲眼见证过大海的愤怒之后。

呆坐良久，他摸索着抓过斗篷披上，起身出了船舱。海风扑面而来，他深深呼吸，只觉得凉意直透胸腹。

清冷的星光洒在海上，夜色里犹如无数细小的钻石。从这里，他能看清Fingolfin和Finarfin家族的营地所在，暗夜里橘红的篝火明明灭灭，想像中必定是干燥而温暖，绝不像这漂浮在深水中的白船，动荡、潮湿又阴冷。

负责巡视的卫士在这时走过甲板，见到他虽然意外，但还是训练有素地低头行了一礼。而他心不在焉地点了点头，向船头方向迈开了脚步。他想起了他的弟弟们。休息前他曾接到报告，说Celegorm想要上岸，在遭到阻止后大发雷霆。当时他对此只皱了皱眉，并没有挂怀。就让那个历来急躁的弟弟暴跳去吧。相比之下，他更介意Maglor。自从离开天鹅港，Maglor就保持了令人不安的沉默，异乎寻常地寡言少语。

不知Makalaurë在做什么？他想，怀疑着他的弟弟是否和他一样难以成眠。

然而他和Maglor不同。他没有那么多懊悔痛苦的理由。拔剑是他自己的选择。杀戮也是他自己的选择。没有借口，没有意外。即使他的行动归根结底是为了履行父亲的意志，他心中却比谁都清楚：真正令他挥剑的，并不是他的父亲。他父亲不曾直接命令他去夺取旁人的生命，而倘若有朝一日真有这样的命令，他也不确定自己真会无条件服从。

如果下一次……

他断然把这个不期而至的恐怖念头赶出了脑海。

没有下一次。要如何才能有下一次？已经有过一次，难道还嫌不够？

停在船头，他凝望着那两个家族的营火，眼神不由得一暗。

……他的堂弟兼挚友，站在天鹅港的雄伟拱门上低头看他；他看不清对方的面容，却忘不掉那双灰眼中的疑问。

Findekáno，他想，发现不知道接下来该说什么，无论当时还是现在。

有什么好说的呢？不管动机如何，结果却是没有区别。天鹅港的“意外”，Fingon将永远无法自辩，正像他也不能为自己开脱。更何况，做过就是做过，纠缠不休又有什么用处？Fëanor家族不行于事无补之举。也许……只要最后向Morgoth达成复仇，这些就会变得更容易接受。

然而伫立一刻，他扬声唤来了卫士：“准备小艇，我要上岸。”

只身一人划桨越过那片看似广阔的水面，比他想像的简单；在海边碰巧遇到Fingolfin家族的卫士，更可以算是异常幸运——直到把小艇拖上岸，他都没想出用什么方法才能不引人注意地进入那个家族的营地，而这刚好解决了这个难题。他怎样也没想到的，是Aredhel居然在这里——他这个出名难缠的堂妹似乎总有办法出人意表，就像从前突然出现在Formenos城外，给他们带来Turgon婚礼的消息。

而此刻他在她微仰的面孔上看到的，是毫不掩饰的怒气。

“Irissë，我不是来解释。”见她夸张地挑了挑眉，他才意识到自己多年不曾领教她的任性，几乎忘了那是什么感觉，“我来是为了——”

“道歉吗？”她嘲讽地抢过话头，没给他留一点情面，“如果是这样，那我倒要吃惊了。”

Maedhros不得不顿了顿，才能勉强忍气吞声，而更不幸的是，他发现她是对的。他的确不是来道歉——归根结底，这并不是一个人对另一个人的歉意。但我知道他做了什么，他想。我见到了他是怎样作战，甚至不惜以身犯险。我来……是因为我在眼看他为了我手上染血后，做不到若无其事。

但这些话，他是当真难以出口，特别是她身后还站着两个卫士。而她仿佛看透了他的想法，再开口时放缓了语气，却多了几分揶揄：“Maitimo，别太自以为是。我哥哥犯了错，却不是为你。”

——他倒真会为朋友两肋插刀，但他决不会仅仅为此就把旁人牵扯进来。Findekáno考虑的，从来都不只是他自己。

读出了她的未竟之言，Maedhros默然半晌，几不可闻地叹了口气。

“……那么，Irissë，请你至少转告他：这件事，我不会忘记。”

Fingon进来时，Fingolfin刚吩咐了随从去拿来自己的斗篷。帐中的几盏烛火被冷风吹得一暗，转眼又恢复了明亮，而他回过头，注意到他的儿子已经脱去了甲胄，衣服也换过了。

“回来了？”他问，语气是温和的。显然没料到他会是这样的态度，Fingon愣在了原地，最后只能简单回答：“是。”

“你回来得正好。我不在，这里的事务就交给你处理。”

系紧斗篷，Fingolfin示意随从提起了风灯，门边的卫士见状连忙为他掀开了帐门。临出去前，他停了停，在儿子那继承自他的明亮灰眼中清楚看到了意外、矛盾和困惑。

“听着，Findekáno：那是你的错，可也是我的错。”

Fingon闻言，不由自主地踏上一步就要开口，他却先一步抬手止住了自己的长子：“你已经做过了你该做的，接下来轮到了我。”

只带了寥寥几个卫士，Fingolfin穿过忙碌的营地向后队走去。一路不断有族人认出他、停下工作向他行礼，而他微微点头回礼，神色平静如常，内心却是波澜起伏。

……那也是我的错。

因为他那位半兄长面临的难题，他并不是没有想过，然而他保持了沉默。

Noldor人口众多，渡海绝非易事。等到族人意识到前方等待他们的不是坦途而是困境、彻底领会此行的艰难险阻，事态或许还有转圜的余地吧？反叛Valar，流亡中洲，引领全族卷入未知的命运，毕竟并不是他的初衷，更不是睿智使然。若能回头，纵使一时难以接受，过后却未尝不是所有人的幸事。

可他万万没有想到，Fëanor会悍然作出这样一个选择。

**你将领导，我将追随。**

他给出了承诺，却为是否应当履行而犹豫动摇；于是他得到的，就是如此一个染血的结果。

……所以他，Finwë之子Nolofinwë，尽管不曾参与那场不义的杀戮，却依然要为此部分负责。

他紧了紧斗篷，快步走过了两个家族营地之间的黑暗。Finarfin家族扎营的地点与他们几近毗连，但他一走进那片灯火的范围，就察觉了气氛的区别。也许是服饰泄漏了身份，也许只是认识他的人太多，他所到之处，人人都不约而同地缄口避让，从前他无论去往何处都能收获无数崇拜与信任的目光，如今他走过安静的人群，感到的却是他们的本能疏远与……些许恐惧。

Arafinwë，他想，心中不由得绞紧成了僵硬的一团。Finarfin此刻又是怎样的处境？众所周知，Alqualondë的Teleri是他弟弟名副其实的至亲：他侄子们的外祖父，正是天鹅港之王本人。

他找到他的弟弟时，Finarfin正独坐在帐中凝视跳动的烛火。听到他的脚步，金发的王子头也不抬，仿佛早就料到他会前来。

“Nolofinwë，你一直都是明智通达的那一个。”

他弟弟的嗓音明明清晰一如往日，他听来却只觉得格外空洞虚幻。

“告诉我：这条路既然以错误开始，如何能以正确终结？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 天鹅港的杀戮之后，没有资料记载是谁向Finarfin家族交代了事情的来龙去脉。本文中设定为Fingon，是因为：第一，Fëanor家族实在不像有这种觉悟；第二，Fingon是Fingolfin家族参与亲族杀戮的直接责任人。  
Uinen的确曾回应Olwë的呼唤，掀起风浪吞没了一部分载着Noldor的白船。  
[附] 不是注释的碎碎念：我一直觉得，要不是天鹅港这档子烂事，Fingon他也不会在中洲始终守着他爹做first lieutenant这样的角色，= = 当初在Tirion，他是非常想走的啊，建功立业的梦想就算不是最突出的，也是值得一提的，结果……旁人都去裂土封王了，他还是prince着，每次我看见那Prince of Hithlum的title，我就莫名郁闷，= = （虽然我觉得这个title很好听……orz）  
所以，我虽然确实花痴他，但这里还真不是花痴过度，OoC着把他往圣母靠，而是我觉得他要做到后来那样，就得是这样一个人……尽管这很令人堵得慌……orz


	17. A Light in the Dark

他在一眼望不到边的草海中行走，青绿金黄连成一片，绵延直到天际。

头顶是清朗澄净的天空，脚下是生机盎然的大地。和风送来了鸟儿的宛转低鸣，也送来了花果的芬芳甜香，丝丝缕缕沁人心脾。耳边突然响起了银铃般的欢笑，他循声回头，却不见半个人影。四野茫茫，惟见长草起伏，而那音响渐渐淡去，变得虚幻又缥缈，仿佛空旷山岭中无休无止的回声。

他不知道自己在此徜徉了多久。时间和空间，在这里都像是失去了通常的意义。周围的景致随时随地都在变化，定睛审视却又好似没变；繁花如星，浅草成茵，细看时姹紫嫣红都没了颜色，只余耀眼的团团雪白，被一茎茎墨绿傲然托起。

那些是他的Telpelossë。

情不自禁地俯下身，他伸手去拂过那些久违的花朵，然而一触之下，它们竟纷纷零落枯萎，凋敝成灰。

死亡如同庞大无匹的花朵，在他周围一重重徐徐绽放。天地间骤然一冷，刹那唤醒了他所有宁可遗忘的残酷记忆。

——双树已死，光明已逝。

长夜的深重黑暗中他茕茕孑立，低头只见一片翻腾的暗灰，辨不出是浓云还是雾气。指间传来冰冷粘腻的触感，他颤抖着抬起双手，赫然又见那刺眼的鲜红，穷尽Belegaer的海水也清洗不净。……

猛然坐起来，他从梦中惊醒，额头全是冷汗。聆听着帐外凄厉的风声和隐约的涛声，他呆坐一刻，终于忍不住披衣而起。

外面一切如常，与他们宿营前并没有区别。群星亘古不变地点缀着夜空，远处海上闪动着微弱的光亮，乍看像是星光的倒影，但他知道那是停泊的舰队。他们已经向北走了很久，Fëanor家族驾船航行，Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族则是取道陆地。一路行来，地形愈发险恶，地貌也愈发荒芜，很快他们就将进入那片位于Aman之北、Pelóri群山之外，被称为Araman的土地。

裹紧了斗篷，他在岩石间穿行，想要寻找一处隐蔽的角落。因为不想惊动任何人，他走得很小心，落脚没发出半点声息；也正因此，当一个声音毫无预兆地传入耳中，他着实吃了一惊，瞬间几乎以为自己还在做梦。

“睡不着吗，Ecthelion？”

朝海的岩石阴影中，Fingolfin的长子席地而坐，金线在黑发里闪着微光。不等他回答，Fingon就向旁边挪了挪，腾出了足够的空间。

“从这里看海，视角还算不错。”

定了定神，他依着对方的意思过去坐了下来。一时谁也没有开口，寂静中只听得到海的悠长呼吸。

“有时我很想细数，究竟有多少人的命运因为我的一念之差改变。”良久，Fingon说，“这个数字虽然不可能确切，我却发现它总在增加。”

他不知是什么令Fingon作此感慨，但对此他只有缄默。天鹅港的惨痛，任何言辞都不能开解。

然而他没料到Fingon接下来会词锋一转，把话题引到他身上。

“比如你——当初我要是没留心，或许是你的幸运。”

这个说法貌似全无来由，却霎时触动了他还在Tirion时就已生出的疑问，而在天鹅港，这个疑问又被进一步扩大。也许Fingon认得他并不奇怪，毕竟他加入卫队时日不短；但为什么Fingon会在关键时刻把一半卫队交给他负责？要知道他历来低调，又不曾被委以重任，这位王子缘何对他有这样的信心？

他没有对头脑设防，而Fingon轻易读出了他心中所想，不由得低声一笑，笑声中多了几分自嘲。

“的确，我该给你一个解释。”抬头望向海面，Fingon沉默了一瞬，“Turukáno的婚礼之前，我收到……收到Formenos来信，对信中提到的一件事存疑，于是后来找了Glorfindel询问。”大约是察觉了他的困惑，Fingon瞥了他一眼，灰眸中闪过了一丝锐利，“你应该不会忘记：Irissë带着你私自去过Formenos。”

这个答案，是真的出乎意料。他绝没想到，这会是一切的起因。

“不管你帮她出城是什么前因后果，她要独自前往时，你做了当时最有担当的选择，事后也不曾粉饰辩解。”

但那未必是您以为的理由_，_他心神激荡之下险些就脱口而出，总算才及时止住自己。垂下眼，他只觉得胸中五味杂陈，而这异样的反应没能逃过Fingon的眼睛。侧过头，昔日Tirion的王子皱起眉开始仔细打量他，而这一次，他本能地隐藏了自己的思绪。

就在这时，他发觉有人来了。凝神聆听，他讶异地意识到那脚步声目标明确，正是他们背靠的这片岩石，但Fingon似乎毫不意外，只是叹了口气站了起来。不及多想，他跟着长身而起，正要迈出阴影，就听到了一个不熟悉的嗓音。

“Findekáno，时间到了。”

有一刻他怔在原地，不确定自己该为哪一条惊讶——是那缺了敬语的称呼，是那一听就不属于男子的声线，还是眼中所见：来人居然与他一样，是Fingolfin家族卫士的打扮。

想要离去的人们已经离去，Túna山顶的精灵城市Tirion如今灯火疏落，一片冷清寂寥。

白城的第二层，一个娇小的黑发女子正在空荡荡的街道上踽踽独行。长夜扑灭了光明，也窃走了温暖，她裹着厚实的披肩，仍能感到风中的丝丝寒意。手中的灯发着清澈的蓝光，驱散了一路死气沉沉的黑暗，然而她知道，与其说它为她照亮了道路，不如说它为她提供了一点安慰——她其实并不需要亮光。这条路，她即使闭着眼睛也不会迷失。

她走得并不快。一切尘埃落定，她看不出自己还有什么匆忙的理由。从今以后，她会有很多时间……多到她此刻根本不愿想起。

她路过了一幢又一幢房子。它们无一例外地人去屋空，自内而外散发着不祥的沉默。然而不管她望向何方，似乎都有一幕幕鲜活的记忆被唤醒，与这些安静的黑影重叠，耳边仿佛又响起了那些曾经的欢声笑语。就在她眼前，两个小女孩手拉着手跑过花园，爬过树篱，并肩坐在可以俯瞰城市下一层的白墙上，眺望Calacirya山谷尽头的Valinor，无瑕光明的发源地。

——Ninqueil，我今天有个惊人的发现：你猜，那个总被我父亲另眼相看的黑头发男孩是谁？

——他不是自称Kurvo吗？难道这不是他的真名？

——不不，这当然是他的名字，可这不是他惟一的名字……我是悄悄跟在他后面，才发现他每次离开后去了哪里。我要是告诉你他是谁，你可千万别告诉旁人啊！

——好吧，那么他是谁？

——他是Curufinwë，是Fëanáro殿下的儿子！

幻觉消失了。她发现自己停在一扇门前，而这扇门，她亦是熟悉得不能再熟悉。提起了灯，她端详着它，意识到它的每一个细节都与印象中别无二致：火焰升腾的流畅花纹衬托出闪亮的八芒星辰，那正是忠诚于Fëanor家族的标志。

不由得伸出手，她想去抚摸那精致的装饰，却猛然转身匆匆逃离，忍下了涌上眼眶的泪水。

他们都走了。如今留在这里的，只有她，Maikalorë之女Fainamirë，Curufinwë Atarinkë的妻子。

她沿着街道继续走了下去。脚下的路沿着山势弯曲，随着她走过几座空屋，一团淡黄的光晕毫无预兆地跃入了眼帘。在这集中了Noldor几乎所有能工巧匠的地方，除了过去的王储夫人、现在的王后Nerdanel一族，居然还有人不肯选择离去。

而那座亮着灯的房子，她同样熟悉。

心中一动，她不由得加快了脚步。三步并作两步奔上门前的台阶，她抬手敲了敲，门中有人走来，寂静把接近的足音放大了，听来格外清晰。

无声无息，门在她面前敞开。望着门里的身影，有一瞬她几乎要如释重负地长出一口气，转眼间却发觉了不同——来人容貌相似、身高相若，但不是她想找到的那一个。

“Lady Fainamirë？您没跟着Fëanáro殿下他们一起走？”

她点了点头，顾不得解释，略过了寒暄直奔主题：“你姐姐呢？我来找她。”

有复杂的神色在那张酷似她昔日好友的面孔上掠过，她不由得上前一步，追问时也不觉多了几分急切：“她在吗？”

“她不在。”年轻的精灵镇定回望，“您知道，我曾是Nolofinwë家族的卫士，但我们全家三思之后决定留下。可是直到不久前我们才发现，Ninqueil她……她私自离开了。她带走了我所有的卫士服饰，我想她很可能是冒充了我前去。”

她愣在原地，失落像粘稠的冰水从头顶慢慢流下，冻得每一滴血都失去了温度。

“……她走了。”良久，她轻声重复，“但是为什么……？”

“也许她找到了她的忠诚，为此她愿意无视理智和正确。”

他从没想过Arda之中还有这样的存在。他见过光明，温暖、纯净、生机盎然的光明，他也见过黑暗，冰冷、混沌、死气沉沉的黑暗；但这里既不是光明，也不是黑暗。这是Araman，Aman北方的不毛之地，夹在光影之间无人问津的角落，每一寸都散发着荒凉贫瘠的气息。

不祥的沉默无处不在，黯淡了鲜活色彩，窒息了欢声笑语。他在这片沉默中机械前行，脚下的长路只是一味向前延伸，尽头隐没在连Eldar的视力也不能穿透的迷雾里。

汝等止步，听吾判决。

一个声音不期而至，冷漠权威，不容抗拒——也没有人企图抗拒。流亡Noldor的漫长队伍几乎在同一时刻驻足聆听，四下里只有风声怒号，涛声低泣。

据说，那不是Manwë的使者，而是掌管命运的Námo Mandos亲临。

**……汝等将洒下无数的眼泪；** **Valar将向汝等关闭Valinor，拒汝于外，即便汝哀哭之回音亦无法越过重重山脉。Valar之愤怒将笼罩Fëanor家族及其追随者，从西方直至极东之地：其誓将驱之，又背之，始终令其与立誓夺回之珠宝失之交臂。其一切开端良好的行事，皆将终于恶果；此将经由亲族间之背叛，以及对背叛之恐惧而发生。其将永远一无所得。**

无数的眼泪，哀哭的回音。然而他的泪在哪里？为什么这一刻，他眼眶干燥如同熔炉中的冷灰？

**……汝等所行不义，令亲族溅血，玷污** **Aman之地。汝等将以血还血，出得Aman，汝等将笼罩于死亡阴影之下。**

胸中仿佛受了重重一击，他垂眼望向双手，不出意料发现它们殷红一片。刹那间喧嚣呼啸而来淹没了他，他在混乱中挣扎，血的气息、火的色彩，钢铁的轰鸣、死亡的威胁，一幕幕卷成了声势浩大的漩涡。本能地张开嘴，他想要痛呼，却发不出一点声音；慌乱地伸出手，他想要抓握，触手却全是空虚。

**……虽** **Eru命定Eä之内汝等不死，亦不为病痛所苦，汝等仍可被杀，且必将被杀：或死于刀剑，或死于折磨，或死于悲恸。汝等丧失肉体之灵魂随后将前来Mandos久留，渴望肉体却不得怜悯，纵使汝等杀害之人尽数为汝等求恳。滞留中洲、不回Mandos之众人，则将日渐厌倦世界，宛如背负重担；汝等终将衰微，面对后来之年轻种族化作悔恨的幽灵。Valar如是说。**

Valar如是说。这最后斩钉截铁的一句，终于唤回了他的神智。这是北方的预言、Noldor的厄运，是Arda众位大能者的判决。

我犯了错，他想。我手上染血，不管何种惩罚都是罪有应得。可是，这个判决为什么不是针对我们这些犯下错误的人，而要包括全体踏上流亡之路的Noldor？你们说我们有权选择，你们说我们是自由而来、亦可自由而去，而对选择离去的人们，你们却来加诸一个诅咒，难道这就是你们那“自由”的含义？

就在这时，那个曾在Noldor王宫前、Tirion城门外响起的声音悍然响起，忌惮动摇哪怕有过，也为激烈狂野淹没。

**“我们已经发下重誓，此誓我们必将遵守。不错，我们遭受众多邪恶威胁，特别是背叛；但有一点尚未提及：我们还将为怯懦所苦，将为懦夫或懦夫之恐惧所苦！因此我说我们将继续前行，并且若此为命中注定，我还要加上一条：我们将要完成的功绩将成为歌谣的题材，直到** **Arda的末日！”**

一阵战栗滑下脊背，有一刻他相信自己听到了恢宏壮丽却又悲怆深沉的旋律，来自四面八方，来自Arda，来自Eru的神秘乐章。这旋律点起了烈火，也凝成了寒冰，火与冰冲撞交汇，天地间万物淡去，惟余永无休止的争斗煎熬。

**……我们将要完成的功绩将成为歌谣的题材，直到****Arda的末日**……

睁开眼睛，他发觉身心的双重疲倦都没能在这不安的睡眠中得到缓解。一动不动，他听着帐外冷风的呼啸，不由得怀疑起刚才的梦境和此刻的现实究竟有多大区别。

隐隐的头疼袭来，他心知自己不可能重新入睡，索性起身开始穿戴，却在刚披上斗篷的时候瞥见外面白影一闪。不及多想，他掀门而出，正看到她绕过了一堆尚未熄灭的篝火。

她走得不快，素白裙裾在冷风中飘动，奇迹般没有一点声息。似乎没有察觉他的尾随，她专挑不引人注意的小路曲折而行，离开了营地，而在通往海滩的山崖边，她微一犹豫，便径直走向一片突兀的岩壁，消失在黝黑古老的巨石之后。

隐在营地边缘，他踌躇了。他不知道她来此是为了什么，也无意深究，但在这片未知的土地上，他不能不为她的安全担忧。进退两难，他只有暂时等在原地，不经意间耳中却捕捉到了她压低的嗓音。

“……你找我有什么事？”

“跟我走，Irissë。”

他怔住了。他认得这个声音。

“……我现在不能解释，但相信我，这很重要，非常重要。”

他僵在了阴影中，头脑中一片空白，无法思考。

“我们会把你当作家人，我发——”

我应该回避，他模糊地想。可他的双脚偏偏无法移动，就像被无形的力量钉牢。

“Tyelkormo！不要轻易发誓。何况，你已经发下了一个不能打破的誓言，难道对你来说那还不够？”

静静转身，他终于迫使自己迈开了脚步。

“不！我不在乎对你再发一个，因为这一个我永远不会打破！”

天赋的听觉仍在，理智的大门却已轰然关闭。接下来的词句传入耳膜，犹如雨滴落入宽广的湖面，即刻消失，了无痕迹。

Turgon进来的时候，刚好与正要离开的Ninqueil打了个照面。对那从容行礼如仪的黑发女子点了点头，Turgon等到帐门合拢、脚步声远去，才转过身来对兄长嘲弄地一笑。

“英勇的Findekáno，居然在近卫队里任用女性？”

“照这么说，我要近卫队岂不也是浪费。”尽管回敬得大义凛然，Fingon还是不由得避开了Turgon的目光。他心中明白这必定逃不过他弟弟的注意，本来做好了应对更多调侃的准备，Turgon却出乎意料地没有穷追不舍，而是略一环顾就坐了下来，甚至没费心去征得他的同意。

“Findaráto刚刚来找我，告诉我他父亲想要……回头。”

这让Fingon倏地抬起了头，先前的杂念全抛到了脑后：“回头？！”

“不错。”前一刻的轻松消失殆尽，Turgon迎着他的注视，语气沉重却笃定，“Findekáno，这其实不是新闻。确实有不少人开始瞻前顾后，在……在那之后。”

他不必追问，也知道Turgon语焉不详的缘由——那个据说是Mandos亲临宣布的判决，北方的预言、Noldor的厄运，哪怕Fëanor的豪言壮语也不能完全驱散它的不祥阴影。

微不可闻地吁了口气，他不觉锁紧了眉。继劝阻之后，他们又收到了一个诅咒，可这究竟是为了什么？自从亲耳听到那无情裁断的一刻，他就常常存疑。难道事到如今，Arda的大能者们还相信Noldor的反叛流亡是一时意气使然，尚可放弃回头？

然而Turgon带来的消息，却令他突然意识到：Valar若真作此想，或许并不是没有根据。因为对Finarfin家族、对他的弟弟、甚至对他的父亲来说，回头仍是选择。

可对他来说，天鹅港之后，再无退路。

“Findekáno，你历来不肯半途而废。”

仿佛看透了他的沉默，Turgon再开口时虽然是就事论事，声调里却有意加了些宽慰的味道。

“你要知道，我也一样。而且Findaráto说，他们兄妹与我们同进退；特别是Nerwen，早在Tirion你就见证了她的决心。”

Turgon告辞之后，他独自望着烛火出了一会儿神。冷风不断从帐篷的缝隙里钻进来，任凭多少衣物也挡不住那无孔不入的深重寒意，而可以预料的是，这随着他们继续向北只会愈发恶化下去。

Finarfin想要回头，未必是Fëanor提到的怯懦，他想。正像那些当初就拒绝离去的人们，也没有谁是因为畏惧前路的艰难未知。只是这样一来，他的父亲从此就要独力应付那位日渐失控的王储，处境恐怕更加艰难。

他至少能信赖我的支持，他对自己说，就在这一刻做了决断。我是Nolofinwë家族的长子，我的位置，本来就在父亲身边。

如释重负地披上斗篷，他出去时本来只想透透气，全没料到会在这个时候迎面碰上他的妹妹。Aredhel走得匆忙，又穿得单薄，双颊苍白不见血色，眼中却有异样的光亮闪动；若不是及时出声叫住她，他几乎怀疑她会对他视而不见，就那么擦肩而过。

“Irissë？你去了哪里？”

显然吃了一惊，她遽然止步，待到看清是他，立刻扬起了头：“Findekáno，我什么时候需要向你报告行踪了？”

她这样毫无必要地出言不善，他马上断定事有蹊跷。根据多年的经验，她这没来由的倨傲，常常是有所隐瞒的迹象。“Irissë，我是你的长兄，现在又是非常时期，我看不出你为什么不能回答一个简单的问题。”不等她还口，他脱下斗篷不容分说地给她裹上，示意她跟自己走，“但你若执意不说，那也没什么——也许你更愿意对父亲解释。”

她目光一闪，嘴上并不让步，态度却软化了：“即使父亲也不能无理限制我的自由。”

话虽如此，她还是顺从地随他进了帐篷。先让她坐下，他亲自给她倒了杯热水，而她接过时已经摆脱了措手不及的慌乱，恢复了几分往日的骄傲。

“现在说吧，你去了哪里？”

她啜了口水，却一言不发，就像没听见他的问题。而Fingon望着这个任性又固执的妹妹，突然想要叹气。

“你去见了什么人？……Turkafinwë吗？”

她不作声，脸上却平添了一丝血色。不过他不确定这是因为他的猜测接近了真相，还是因为她手里的杯中腾起的热汽。

“Irissë，你记得你曾对我道歉。”他索性在她对面坐了下来，决定趁这个机会澄清另一个疑问，“那你想必也明白，你欠我一个解释。”

我可以不问你刚刚去了哪里、见过何人，但这一个解释，你无论如何不能逃避：你为什么要混进我带领的先锋？如果仅仅是想和我同行，你大可以直接提出要求，父亲未必不允许。

她神色微微一滞，他从她与他一样继承自父亲的明亮眼眸里看到了风暴的前兆。

“还有，当时你有没有迫使Ecthelion带你同行，就像从前你迫使他跟你去Formenos？”

她有一刻只是瞪着他，像是震惊过度；然而紧接着她就大笑起来：“不，我当然没有。”

她的笑声不知为何令他感到了不安，那是种好似陷入圈套的直觉：“好，我相信你。那么你为什么——”

“因为我爱着一个人啊，Findekáno。”她漫不经心地打断了他，声调无辜却又饱含嘲讽，“这算不算个好理由，我的哥哥？”

她重新回到了Tirion顶层，回到了王宫前的空旷高庭。长久的伫立之后，她从这里开始穿过Mindon Eldaliéva塔底的开阔广场，一步步缓慢而笃定。环城的宽敞阶梯寂然无声，沿途道道城门如同尽职尽责的卫士，默然守候。

走下盘绕Túna山的大道，走出Calacirya山隘，她不知道自己走了多久，也并不在乎。

这是他们走过的路。

天鹅港的灯火遥遥在望，暗夜中微弱又苍白，好似汪洋中的孤单岛屿。然而冷风还送来了别的气息，令她心头渐渐升起了难以名状的不安，终于不觉停下了脚步。

是在那时，她注意到了海边那个高挑的人影。海风掀动着微卷的褐色长发，那人站在白沙边缘，任凭浪花拍打在脚下，溅湿了衣裙，只是纹丝不动。

“Lady Nerdanel。”

她不假思索地唤道。褐发的女子闻声回过头来，神色从容又平静。以Noldor的标准来看，她的确算不得美丽：脸庞有失硬朗，肤色红润、不够白皙，身量也稍嫌强壮。但两人视线相接的刹那，Fainamirë突然明白了为何她会是惟一曾站在Curufinwë Fëanáro身边、约束他如火个性的人——眼前的女子坚韧犹胜钢铁，也许只有这样，才能接近火之魂魄，又不被淹没在光辉与热焰中。

“幸会，Fainamirë。”

“您认得我？”

没想到会被一语道破身份，她讶异溢于言表，而褐发的女子见状不由得轻轻一笑：“我怎么会不认得我儿子的妻子。何况，你与他的婚礼在Tirion还被谈论了那么久。”

令她真正吃惊的是，听了这话，她感到脸上不受控制地升起了一股热潮——她本以为，此生除了悲伤，她再不会有别的感受。

“难得的是，你这样爱他，却有自己的坚持。”望着她微微睁大的双眼，Nerdanel露出了一个了然的微笑，“这显而易见。他若是你的一切，你就会跟他走。”

毫无准备，泪水夺眶而出。在意识到自己在做什么之前，她已伏在Nerdanel的肩头抽泣，全身都在抑制不住地发抖。自从长夜降临、光明永逝，她还不曾这样肆无忌惮地痛哭过，面前的女子尽管是初识，却格外亲切，令她只觉得是最坚实的依靠。

“……可我不知道这样做是对是错。”

许久，她才止住了泪。在得知Elenwë随Turgon离去，Ninqueil也不告而别之前，她曾以为她是对的。她亲眼见证过大敌的恐怖，而他们身为首生儿女要向此等力量达成复仇，靠的却只有一个逆天渎神的疯狂誓言——她既然清楚预见了前路的黑暗，又如何能放任感情蒙蔽了理智？何况，即使他的决心她终究无力阻止，她至少也能让他三思吧？……如果她的爱对他来说不是无关紧要。

可他就那么决绝而去，带走了他们的儿子，临行前甚至不曾与她告别。而那位出身异族的女子和她自幼相识的朋友，却毅然走上了那条她原以为写着“错误”的路。

“Valar的判断也不见得永远正确，何况你我。”为她擦去了残留的泪痕，Nerdanel凝视着她，灰眸朦胧又明亮，像是雾中的宝石，“你为什么来这里，Fainamirë？”

“我只想……看看他走过的路。”

“是吗？真是巧合。”Nerdanel停了停，“我来这里，因为我第一次遇到他，就是在那边的山野中。”

海风掠过永不止息的波涛，穿越礁石的缝隙，在她们周围悲伤地叹息。她望着Nerdanel，不知该如何措辞。Noldor王储夫妇的故事，她当然听过——少年时代在野外相识，从此一起旅行，一起探索，彼此了解，彼此信任，最终交换了永恒的誓约。曾几何时，那是引发过多少浪漫联想的传奇故事，可是如今……

“如今他走了。”Nerdanel说，像是看穿了她心中所想，“在他的Palantír里，我看到他对命运的预言者、主宰者和判决者说，他们的功绩将变成歌谣的题材，永远不会被后世忘记。”

她不由自主地一抖。Nerdanel的语声如同一池不起一丝波澜的静水，却不知为何叫她冷彻骨髓。

“他不会回头。他从来不承认自己会错。哪怕他明白他做的一切并不全都正确，他依然会认为他必须那样做。错的不是他，永远是别人。那就是Fëanáro——和他火焰的魂魄。”

沉默了一瞬，褐发的女子忽然灿然一笑。

“可是，我仍然爱他。”

是的，她想。我们所爱的正是那火焰，永不熄灭的火焰，如同双刃的剑，是创生也是消灭，能散发光热却又焚毁一切，美丽耀眼，却又残酷无情。

可偏偏就是那火焰，引他们走进了黑暗。

就在这时，她注意到远方有微光闪动。起初她以为那是错觉，但随即就意识到不然。那确实是光，来自数不清的火把。在她注视下，火光渐渐扩大了，越来越清晰。

难道是他们回来了？她不觉绞紧了十指，直到指节也失血发白，然而在她身边，她丈夫的母亲不动声色，沉着依旧。

视野中成片的火光慢慢分散成点，漂浮在空中犹如没有重量的幽灵，幽暗中清晰异常——惟其如此，反而格外不真实。然而，当她开始怀疑自己是不是当真陷入了幻觉时，她辨出了火光照耀下缓缓移动的人影，以及队伍最前列的旗帜。

纯金底色衬着同样是纯金的八芒火焰，那是Finarfin家族的纹章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]  
根据《中洲历史》第十卷的LACE一篇，精灵的爱情通常是始自幼时的了解，换句话说，不是“青梅竹马”的婚姻反而是少见的，预示着不同寻常的命运，如Aredhel、Idril、Lúthien等等。考虑到Turgon和Elenwë已经被我设定成“长大后相识”，我把Fainamirë和Curufin设定为“自幼相识”。Ninqueil之所以能冒名顶替而不被立刻发现，也主要来自LACE中“Noldor女子未生育前与男子体力相若，同样可以作战”的设定。  
Mandos的预言和Fëanor的回应都是引自《精灵宝钻》，请容忍我的翻译。  
Aredhel与Celegorm的交谈来自我的另一篇同人Sad But True。这不说明两个故事拥有同一个设定，只说明该情节刚好符合我的狗血爱好而已。


	18. 番外·You Shall Not Leave Me

他时常怀疑自己究竟是不是还身在Arda之中。这不是那个他熟知的世界。在这里，一切都褪去了鲜活的色彩——黑的天，灰的雾，白的雪。

然而他又宁愿这样的单调可以一成不变。

因为一路行来，惟一能打破它的便是血色。

冰山，雪野。前一刻还晶莹洁白美如梦幻，下一刻便可能原形毕露狰狞冷酷。裂隙在脚下毫无预兆地出现又消失，冰雪从四周没有预警地坍塌或砸落。饱含敌意的不毛荒原张开利齿，无情吞噬着敢于打扰此地死寂的一切。这是极北之地的冰寒地狱，此前只有Ainur曾经涉足——Helcaraxë，被遗忘的角落，生命在此脆弱甚于海上的泡沫。

冷。严寒之中，起初还能感到万针攒刺的痛楚，不久就变作虫蚁噬咬的钻心，到得最后，惟余行尸走肉的麻木。四肢像是都不再属于自己，肉体靠着一线模糊本能挣扎着机械向前，与此同时头脑却在虚空中漂浮。

他们已经在这里跋涉了多久？他们还要在这里跋涉多久？在这片貌似无边无际的荒原之后，等待他们的又是什么？

脖颈大约也冻得僵硬了，因为抬头已经变成了万分艰难的动作。透过肆虐的风雪，他想要极目远眺，视野尽头却只有长队前列那个见惯的背影——似乎无论何时他抬起头来，Fingolfin都在。那位昔日声望堪与王储比肩的王子始终如一地沉默前行，一袭斗篷落满了雪花，只在步伐起伏时才会绽出少许深蓝的底色。

你将领导，我将追随。

一步，两步。稳定，冷静。仿佛从无疑虑。仿佛绝不动摇。发誓追随的人将会追随，哪怕承诺领导的人已经离去。

——因为我们现在踏上这条路，不是盲从。

他仿佛又听到了Fingolfin的声音，笃定沉着，刚毅决绝。

——半途而废，对Noldor来说决不是选择。

甫闻背叛时的惊怒慌乱渐渐平息下来，何去何从的疑问便由这个声音给出了答案。撕开无处不在的深灰迷雾，抹去天际云底的不祥暗红，这个声音犹如沉沉暗夜中骤然亮起的闪电，茫茫荒原上硕果仅存的篝火。

——去往中洲大地，并非只有海路一途。

然而彼时他们谁也不知，这另一条路，究竟有多么艰难残酷。

骚动从后队传来，由远及近，将他从片刻的恍惚中惊醒。拉紧斗篷，他回过头去，凛冽寒风扑面而来，立时模糊了视线。用力眨了眨眼，他勉强分辨出有人正踏着积雪急奔；几经努力，他终于认出来人，不由得一惊，心头即刻浮上了不祥的预感。

那是Duilin，和Glorfindel一样，自从离开Tirion便随侍Turgon左右。

“怎么回事？”

Fingon的嗓音在近旁响起，呼啸的风声中显得断断续续。听出是Fingon，Duilin转身向这边奔来，因为太匆忙，几次险些绊倒，好不容易到了近前，又一时只能喘息。

“……Turukáno殿下……”

“什么？！”Fingon闻言，身形明显一凝，嗓音也骤然提高了，“你说清楚！”

“不，不是殿下本人，而是……Lady Elenwë。”被如此当头一喝，Duilin急切中几乎噎住，不得不艰难地换了口气，“她落进了冰海。”

他跟着Fingon疾步向后队赶去，一路与数不清的族人擦肩而过。一团团遮蔽面孔的白雾之后，是一双双空洞的眼睛，一声声沉重的喘息。严寒消磨着他们的意志，摧残着他们的肉体。即使是首生的儿女，即使见证过无瑕的光明，生命的火焰依然在渐渐衰微。

……出得阿门洲，汝等将笼罩于死亡阴影之下……

沉郁灰暗的天空中，死亡张开了无形的羽翼，在流亡者们的头顶盘桓不去。一张张再无生气的面孔，一双双永远阖上的眼睛……有多少人精疲力尽地倒下，陷入长眠一睡不起？一滩滩失去温度的殷红，一片片凝结成冰的血迹……有多少人毫无预兆地消失，埋进积雪轧入冰壁？

……汝等所行不义，令亲族溅血，玷污阿门洲之地。汝等将以血还血……

Elenwë。

直到此刻，这个名字才渐渐沉入意识，它曾标记的人也慢慢鲜活清晰起来。Elenwë，Elenwë。金发明丽犹如Laurelin光辉的女子。Turgon“一见钟情，念念不忘”的女子。她本是Vanyar一族，却坚定加入Noldor的流亡，于千万人前微笑坦言：“我与他，不离不弃。”

也许是寒冷的缘故，他只觉鼻中愈发窒塞，几近无法呼吸。

Fingon当先而行，本应领路的Duilin反而落后了半步，好像被刚才那番急奔耗尽了精力。跟在他们两人身后，他以为Fingon会向Duilin询问事情的经过，然而Fingon没有。Fingolfin家族的长子始终一言不发，此时此刻，赶路似乎是他惟一的考虑。

急行不知持续了多久。双腿开始酸麻的时候，他终于看到了目的地。这一带不再是平坦的雪野，大大小小的冰山随处可见。一片单调的苍白中，赫然有暗色凸现，既像一张森然张开的巨口，又似一道深不见底的伤痕。人群就在它附近停止了前进，十几个银蓝服色的卫士仍在裂隙边徒劳搜寻。

认出他们一行，众人自动让开了道路。Turgon裹着厚毯倚坐在避风处的一块坚冰上，双眼半垂，对周围的一切都全无反应。Fingon已经站到了面前，他依然一动不动。

“他这样多久了？”皱起眉，Fingon问一边的Glorfindel。

“自从他和Lady Itaril被救出冰海。”

Fingon沉默一瞬，上前一步半跪下来：“Turukáno，我很抱歉。”

抬起眼，Turgon漠然迎上兄长的注视，半晌才微微一扯嘴角：“Findekáno，她不在了。”

“我知道。”Fingon望定他，语气坚决而沉着，“告诉我是怎么回事。”

这个要求似乎过于唐突残忍，一阵轻微的骚动在人群中扩散开来，然而Turgon本人却不似介怀，开口时腔调淡淡的，整个人如同一座没有生气的苍白石雕：“我们照常前行，然后没有任何预兆，冰面就塌陷下去，Elenwë和Itaril都落进了冰海。”

Fingon紧盯着他，目不转睛。

“我意识到发生了什么事，立刻跟着跳了下去……水很冷。透骨地冷。”轻轻吸了口气，Turgon不由自主地一抖，好像光是那记忆就已不堪忍受，“开始我什么也看不清，但很快就发现她们的金发在水中发着微光。我先抓住了Itaril，拼尽全力才把她推向裂隙边缘。当我回过头来，却看到Elenwë已经停止了挣扎，正一点点下沉。

“那时我眼前一阵阵发黑，我知道胸中的空气即将用尽。可我不能放弃。我只有一个念头，那就是到她身边去。有一瞬我发誓我触到了她的指尖……可是她没有抓住我。透过幽暗的冰水我看到她对我微笑，然后——”他的眼神迷离起来，聚焦到了无穷遥远的一点，“——她推开了我的手。”

“至少你救了Itaril。”Fingon说，扳过Turgon的双肩，迫使弟弟正视自己，“别忘记——”

Turgon却不为所动：“Findekáno，她怎能那样残忍？”

明知他的世界若是没有了她，便不再是个完整的世界，她却还是决绝离去。

“难道你宁愿和她交换？”Fingon猛地当胸揪住他，一字一句似从牙缝中挤出，“难道你宁愿自己去等候的殿堂，留下她为你悲痛欲绝？她生前已经为你抛弃了亲族，你难道还要她死后为你抛弃安宁？”

话音未落，Turgon的拳头已经落在了Fingon脸上。细微的血点溅上皑皑白雪，殷红绽开如同凄艳的花朵。然而Fingon只是偏过了头，仍是固执地不肯放手。

兄弟两人对峙着，四周惟有风声在呜咽。突然间，Turgon垂下了头，颓然把脸埋进了双手：“……我只是……”

无言地揽住弟弟的肩，Fingon面无表情，只有嘴角在微不可察地颤抖。

他不忍再看，只能别过头去。天色益发阴沉，大颗的雪粒不知何时已经开始纷落而下——在这冰原腹地，雪已不再成其为“花”。透过迷茫的雪幕，他赫然看到Noldor的白公主背对着他，正半跪在Idril身边。在她面前，那个劫后余生的少女全身都裹在厚厚的毛毯中，露在外面的几绺淡金长发因浸水而冻得硬了，还沾着细碎的冰碴。没有惊怕，也没有哀痛，少女神色一派漠然，对周围的一切都充耳不闻。那双肖似父亲的灰色眼眸嵌在泛着反常潮红的脸颊上，无端竟显得黯淡。

原来……悲伤到了极致，未必就是疯狂。

也许是察觉了他的注目，Aredhel不无迟疑地转过头来，待到看清是他，不由得霍然起身。有那么一瞬，他几乎以为她就要向他奔来，但她没有。身形微微一动之后，她终究只是伫立原地。寒风肆意掀动着她的斗篷，露出底下的素白衣衫，她原本高挑的身材似乎缩小了，显得那样单薄。

隔着这一段距离，他们默然对视，最终是她先扭过脸去。尽管风雪模糊了视线，他仍然辨出她眼中有亮光闪动。

他突然有种冲动，想要过去揽她入怀，温暖她，安慰她。即使一切希望凋零，即使所有不幸降临，他都会守护在她身边，为她挡去寒冷，驱走悲伤。

然而他保持着沉默，慢慢抽出了长笛。

……阴冷的大地在低处安眠，

阴冷的天空在高处发光。

夜的气息，象死亡，在沉落的月亮下

发出的音响令人寒战，

从冰窟到雪原，

到处流浪。[1]

今天还微笑的花朵

明天就会枯萎；

我们愿留贮的一切

诱一诱人就飞。

什么是这世上的欢乐？

它是嘲笑黑夜的闪电，

虽明亮，却短暂。[2]……

他不知道，这样的挽歌还将在Helcaraxë回荡几次。

Fingon带着他返回前队时，Fingolfin刚刚下了休整的命令。见状，Fingon吩咐他去自行休息，而他转身离开时，听到Fingolfin在问：

“Turukáno怎样？”

背对着他们，他看不到如今Noldor的实际领导者的表情，却听得出平静语调下强自压抑的关切。

“他还好，但需要一点时间。”短暂的停顿之后，Fingon答道，“现在Findaráto在他身边，Irissë在照顾Itaril。”

他拖着疲惫的脚步径直走向卫士的宿营地，两位王族的交谈很快就被淹没在寒风的呼号中。选了一处避风的角落，他铺好简单的床铺，就着积雪啃了几口lembas，便裹紧斗篷躺了下来。

他很累。不仅仅是因为长途奔波的辛劳。

阖上双眼，他却无法放松。Turgon空洞的眼神，Idril漠然的表情，Fingon无声的隐忍，Aredhel沉默的背影，一幕幕如走马灯一般在脑海中闪回，哀歌的旋律萦绕在心头，循环往复，永无止尽。

……汝等将以血还血……

可为什么是她？为什么不是他们这些手上染血、犯过罪愆的人？

寒意无孔不入，冷透骨髓。

那个明亮有如金圣树光辉的女子，她不过是因爱而来、执拗不悔，结果便因爱而死，尸骨无存。

而下一个，又会是谁？

胸中郁结莫名，他辨不出那是愤怒还是恐惧。然而他明白，不管那是愤怒还是恐惧，都不是为了他自己。

恍惚之中，有细微的语音在耳中萦绕，模糊好似遥不可及的回声，却又清晰犹如……近在咫尺的呓语。

你不能离开我。

我永远不会，他答道。不是急切的辩白，而是笃定的叙述。他当然不会——哪怕这一生都注定只是在她身后默默追随、全心守护的影子。

死生契阔，不离不弃。

然而那语音似乎没有觉察他的回答，只是自顾自继续下去。

……因为我必定在那之前先离开你。

“Ecthelion！”

他动了动，几乎召集了全部意志才成功睁开了双眼。

“该上路了。”

天色还是那样昏暗，沉郁压抑，一成不变。在这里，时间早已失去了意义。抓住Glorfindel伸来的手，他挣扎着起身，甫一离开避风的角落，严寒便从四面八方袭来，令他不由得打了个冷战。

“你怎么在这里？”

Glorfindel身为Turgon最得力的下属，按理绝不该离开Turgon左右，何况还是这样重要的时刻。

“公务。”金发青年紧了紧斗篷，蓝眸藏在风帽的阴影下，“你的睡相真叫人不敢恭维啊。”

顺着朋友的目光，他望向自己方才躺着的地方，注意到那里压实的痕迹足够两人容身了：“也许我做了噩梦。”

Glorfindel低笑了一声：“那么我对那个你在梦里拳打脚踢的倒霉蛋表示同情。”

他不能不跟着微笑。队伍正在集结起来，他举目望去，毫不费力地辨出了Fingolfin的身影，而不远的地方，Fingon正对几个卫士发布着命令。

“我该走了，”他向Glorfindel告别，开始向那两位王族走去。就在这时，他听到金发青年的声音从身后传来，一字一句清晰异常。

“Lady Irissë，请随我回去。”

他脚下一顿，刹那间万千念头掠过脑海，却终于忍住没有回头。

前方仍是茫茫冰原。长夜与风雪，仿佛永无止境。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 引自英国诗人雪莱的《无题》，译者江枫。  
[2] 引自英国诗人雪莱的《无常》，译者查良铮。  
The cold earth slept below;  
Above the cold sky shone;  
And all around,  
With a chilling sound,  
From caves of ice and fields of snow  
The breath of night like death did flow [1]  
The flower that smiles today  
Tomorrow dies;  
All that we wish to stay  
Tempts and then flies.  
What is this world's delight?  
Lightning that mocks the night,  
Brief even as bright. [2]  
[1] 《无题》  
阴冷的大地在低处安眠，  
阴冷的天空在高处发光。  
夜的气息，象死亡，在沉落的月亮下  
发出的音响令人寒战，  
从冰窟到雪原，  
到处流浪。  
[2] 《无常》  
今天还微笑的花朵  
明天就会枯萎；  
我们愿留贮的一切  
诱一诱人就飞。  
什么是这世上的欢乐？  
它是嘲笑黑夜的闪电，  
虽明亮，却短暂。


End file.
